Hogwarts? Really!
by BestUsernameEver54321
Summary: Dan just wanted a straightener for his hair. Thats all he wanted, but of course he had to fall into another dimension as an 11 year old wizard who happens to be Albus Dumbledores great grandson. Of bloody course! Rated T for Dan's swearing. Year 1-7 and beyond! Remus x Sirius Eventual Dan/Draco. GoodDarkish!Dan
1. Train Rides and Sorting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books written by J.K. I also don't own the movies or Danisnotonfire**

**Yay! new chapter and right on Halloween! **

**Enjoy, fav, follow!**

* * *

><p>Of bloody course he would get sucked into a freaking book! OF BLOODY COURSE! Why doesn't the world just throw him in a volcano and see if he survives.<p>

"Can I sit here?" a boy asked and Dan gaped at him.

"Yeah" he mumbled and there he was. Black hair and the brightest green eyes he's seen staring right in front of him. Whacking himself out of his stupor Dan put on a blazing smile "Hey"

"Hi" Harry said shyly back. Before any of them could continue their productive conversation a knock sounded at the door.

"Oh, why don't we have a party!" Dan shouted in annoyance, making Harry smile in amusement. An orange mop of hair pocked in.

"Can I sit here? Every where's full"

"How'd you know?" Dan asked.

"What?"

"How'd you know if the trains full? I mean, it's a ruddy big train" Making a huge gesture with his arms. Ron narrowed his eyes at Dan before they widened comically.

"You're Daniel Dumbledore!" he shouted and sat next to Harry. Looking at Dan with wonder. The adult in a child's body shifted uncomfortably under the accusing stare.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly.

"You're Daniel Dumbledore" Dan blinked then groaned loudly in annoyance.

"Awe, fucking hell" He muttered as the other boys gasped. Not only was he attending bloody fucking Hogwarts. He was attending it as bloody Daniel fucking Dumbledore! Why him? "Ok, ok" he said and looked to the sky. Getting down on his knees Dan sat in a praying position "I admit I have done some wrong things in my life. Within being a procrastinator and shit but, why meeee!" he whined and the two 11 year olds were suddenly concerned for the guys mental stability.

After 5 minutes of Dan whining he got back onto his seat and stared at Ron

"Daniel Dumbledore"

"I'm Ron Weasly" the ginger said with pride. Harry looked at Dan and Ron before smiling.

"Harry Potter"

"Blimey. Are you really?" Dan smirked.

"Are you assuming he doesn't know who he really is?" Ron gaped and shook his head "Good. Cause that would have just been rude!" he said and pouted, causing Harry to stifle a laugh.

Dan wiggled in his seat but felt something poke him in the butt

"Holy Fuck!" he cried. Searching his beloved primacies known to be the buttocks he found that he had a wand.

He had a bloody wand!

Looking at it in awe he saw how Harry's glasses were broken and suddenly realized that somewhere in the depth of his stuffy procrastinating mind held the knowledge of the spell that could fix it. Smirking very Slytheriny he looked at Harry.

Harry and Ron suddenly had the overwhelming feeling that was known as 'oh shit'.

"What you thinking of mate?" Ron asked with dread.

"Harry I know the perfect spell to fix your round glasses problem" Harry was hesitant but let him try. Clearing his throat he sat up straight and waved his wand.

"_Rep_-"

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost his"

"Ugh! Bloody hell woman you just interrupted my magic mood" Hermione looked aghast at his language while Ron and Harry were snickering. but that soon changed as she spotted his wand.

"Were you doing a spell?" she asked inquisitively, all forgotten. Dan grimaced as he could just feel the bookishness leaking out of her. Her eyes were wide, filled with so much knowledge that it just made Dan was to cry and run away.

"Yes, and your blocking my aura. So, shoo" he said and made a 'shooing' motion with his hands. She folded her arms over her chest and stood in the doorway "If your trying to make yourself seem sassy, your failing with A+'s luv" behind her in the doorway Neville scooted around.

"Have they found Trevor?" he asked innocently. Dan, taking pity upon him cleared his throat to get their attention "If I summon Trevor can you please get out of my aura?" Hermione nodded not really listening and looked curiously at him.

"If you can summon him, which I highly doubt since it's a third grade spell and you are…" she trailed off and looked sheepishly at him. Dan raised his eyebrows, a smirk making its way up to his lips. Ron and Harry looked between them and felt that 'oh shit' feeling again.

"I look like a person who never studies? Who is an all round procrastinator?" he asked with a smile. Hermione nodded "Sorry to burst your bubble luv, but I know all. _Accio Trevor_" he said. Suddenly Trevor was on Dan's lap, looking up to him with wide-eyed confusion. The young witch looked at him in awe and immediately took the seat next to Dan.

"Trevor!" Neville cried with joy and took the toad off of Dan's lap. Sitting next to Ron.

"Oh, bloody hell woman. Your in my aura!" He said and in his haste to get away from Hermione he fell off of his seat, landing on his butt. The whole compartment erupted into laughter "Glad I amuse thee" he muttered under his breath darkly.

"I'm so sorry. Am I really blocking your aura?" She asked in concern. She's never read up on auras before.

"No" he said and waved her off. Getting back up on his seat he tentatively put his hand out "Daniel Dumbledore" for a split second Dan thought he'd broken her. She stared at him with a mouth open and her eyes showed that she was taking every inch of him in.

"Y-You're"

"Related to Dumbledore. Actually his great grandson" his mouth shut with a snap and his eyes widened. He cringed and wondered how the fuck did he know _that_? Too late to ask for a midlife crisis, he mentally snorted. Yea an 11 year old having a midlife crisis, oh the joy!

"You and Harry Potter were playmates when you were babies!" She shouted as the knowledge poured out of her "And you won the most amount of baby accidental magic, you can do wandless magic and –" he clamped his hand over he mouth.

"Holy fuck do you ever shut up!" he shouted. Hermione's brow furrowed and she tilted her head. Dan slowly released his hand and looked at Harry who stared at Dan in wonder. He knows someone from his past.

"I-I knew you" he said in a shaky voice.

"And still do mate! Don't go all drama-lama on me now" Dan said with a smile and Harry returned it. Hermione gaped at Harry.

"Holy crickets. You're Harry Potter"

"Bloody hell!" an outraged voice shouted. Everyone turned to Dan but he just put his hands up in the air.

"It wasn't me" he stated.

"It was me" Ron said.

"I know all about you" Hermione said and shifted foreward in her seat, Dan had to suppress a laugh as he saw the horrid look on Harry's face "I got a few extra books for background reading and you're in _'Modern Magical History'_ and _'The Rise and Fall of The Dark Arts'_"

"Probably all full with fake information" Dan spoke up in a bored tone. Hermione looked at him like he was crazy and she wore a 'I know everything and your wrong' look.

"I'll have you know its not. They wouldn't print fake information"

"I'll have you know" he returned and caught the amused look of Ron and thanked look of Harry "that they couldn't have possibly know anything of Harry Potter since nobody's seen Harry since his parents went into hiding" Hermione looked scandalized and distraught.

Neville who was watching shyly spoke up and stuttered at he attention he was bringing.

"I-I think t-that it would be a good idea to introduce ourselves" and ducked his head. Hermione and Dan beamed at him.

"Great idea Neville" Hermione praised all forgotten, while Dan rolled his eyes. He didn't know why he was suddenly being a social butterfly but he had an idea that Dan Dumbledore was "I am Hermione Granger"

"Hi" Dan mumbled like they did in group therapy "I'm Daniel Dumbledore, you all can call me Dan"

"Harry Potter"

"Ronald Weasly, I prefer Ron though"

"Neville Longbottom" Ron snickered and Hermione scorned like a mother.

"Oi! Don't be a prick" Dan said and smiled kindly at Neville who returned it with gratitude "Nev, if anyone gives you a hard time about it don't hesitate to tell me so I can hex them" he said and as show he sent a stinging hex at Ron who shouted indignantly while the others laughed.

"Now where was I before?" he thought out loud "Ah yes! Harry's glasses. _Reparo_" he said with a swish and flick. Suddenly Harry's glasses were fixed and the young boy was grinning from ear to ear "Why were they broken Harry?" he asked and the Potter boy shied away. Mumbling something incoherent Dan was about to ask but the door suddenly slammed open, revealing nonetheless of Draco Malfoy. Dan smirked. Before the blonde could even speak a word Dan beat him to it and did the best Jesse Pinkman impression he could muster.

"Waddup biatch?" everyone looked at him as if he was insane before cracking up into laughter. Draco just stood there as if he had been verbally abused.

"Excuse me?" He asked, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, do you?"

"Pardon?"

"Well you just asked me as if you didn't know who you were" the Malfoy heir spluttered.

"I do know who I am!" everyone in the room looked on with excitement.

"Good"

"I am Draco Malfoy" he said pompously. As if that was supposed to make everyone think he was a God and should be kissing his robes. Dan faked amazement and put a mocking hand to his heart.

"Oh sweet Merlin! I am shocked. Please forgive me your heiress" He said and got to his knees, Ron, Harry and Neville were chocking on air and Hermione wasn't fairing well either "I did not realize, what shall I ever do?" he asked and placed his hand to his forehead. Draco watched Harry in shock, wondering whether he should be laughing or mocked. Suddenly Dan was on his feet and shaking his hand vigorously, crazed grin in place "Nice to meet you Draco. I'm Daniel Dumbledore"

Draco had half the mind to faint.

But instead he broke out laughing from the shock and fear he'd offended one of the prodigy children known to grow up and be all-powerful next to Dumbledore himself. Dan grinned and wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders. After a couple of seconds he got control of himself and put a neutral mask in place.

"Over here we have Harry Potter" Harry waved shyly to the new person. Draco's eyes almost bugged out of his face, but when he caught sight of Ron he snarled "Ronald Weasly. But he prefers Ron"

"A _Weasly_. Should have known"

"_Malfoy_. Some name" Dan pursed his lips.

"Now listen here you blood traitor!"

"Hey, hey! Keep the peace" he said and put up the peace signs "Can you two stop your bickering and family feud for the rest of the train ride? I promise you two can hex each other to Neverland when we reach Hogwarts" that calmed them down but didn't stop Hermione from scolding.

"Dan! You can't let them do that. Its against Hogwarts rules to duel in the corridors!" she cried.

"Ah yes, but it says duel. Do you really expect either of them to actually know how to duel?"

"Well…no, but-"

"Then we have nothing to worry about my dear child" he said and hugged her sideways and petted her hair. He made his eyes glassy and held her tight like a mama bear "Your too precious for this world" he whispered the line from Supernatural. Draco couldn't fight the smile and sat down next to Hermione. Dan let go of Hermione who looked relieved and introduced Draco to her.

"A mud-"

"DRACO!" Dan shouted and glared darkly at the boy who wisely kept his mouth shut. Neville looked like he was about to be sick for a moment and Ron explained in a shushed voice to Harry what he was about to say and what it meant. Then he too almost looked like he was about to be sick. Hermione asked what it was and Dan went back to mama bearing her.

"This here Drac-y boy is Neville Longbottom" Draco gave harry a glare saying 'don't you ever call me Drac-y again'. Within a hidden meaning he said 'I get that enough from Pansy'.

"Longbottem 'eh?" he asked and Neville looked like he was about to pee his pants. Poor kid.

"Y-Yes" Dan smiled at Neville and cast a simple time spell and told everyone to change into his or her robes. Once they were all sorted they started to talk about houses.

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor. I'd kill myself before I'd become a slimy Slytherin"

"Are Slytherins really slimy?" Dan asked and pocked Draco "Nup. He's as clean as a bloody Perl. What do you take?" he asked and looked curiously at Draco. Ron and Draco were gaping at him while the others laughed.

"You're not serious are you?" Hermione asked, scared for his mental state. Dan scoffed.

"Oh, I'm serious as a mama hen to her chicks. Look at this" he said and pointed to his hair offendingly. They all looked at his hair.

"Its hair and messy" Harry said, wanting to know where this lead to. So far he hadn't been disappointed.

"Yes! It's HOBBIT HAIR!" He shouted so loud that the other people in compartments wondered if a banshee was on board "But anyways" he said calmly that now Hermione wondered if he was bipolar "why do you hate Slytherin's Ron?" he asked and hoped he could get past his prejudices.

"Because they're evil and dark wizards" he said in a duh tone. Dan pointed at Draco, his finger looked like it was about to poke his eye out.

"Does he seem dark?"

"No"

"Has he even remotely cast a dark curse?"

"…No"

"Well then he's not dark or evil now is he?"

"But he will be!" Ron shouted, not letting go. Draco all the while wondered why this boy was even sticking up for him.

"Ron, its our actions and choices we choose to take that makes us evil and dark wizards"

"They come from death eater families! Of course their bloody dark!"

"Not all of them. Some of them are from muggleborn families" at this Ron looked confused, Hermione and Neville looked on in curiosity. While Harry listened intently, demanding to remember this. Draco all the while felt like Dan and he would become good friends "And some death eaters are not only from Slytherin, some are from the other houses as well"

"How'd you know Dan?" Neville asked, forgetting he was an awkward flower.

"Who's my great grandfather Nev? And my parents for that matter" the room was tense for a moment before a sudden memory came flooding back and he cursed his luck again. Of bloody course his parents died! "I meant my adoptive parent that it" of course his parent was Remus Lupin! Fucking hell he's going to die before he hits his next birthday.

"Where do you think you'll be sorted Hermione?" Dan asked, replacing the tense air with happiness. She smiled brightly.

"Either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor will suit me" She replied.

"Where do you think you'll be sorted Draco?" Hermione asked, replacing the tense air with happiness.

"Slytherin. Where else would I go?"

"Oh, I don't know. Gryffindor perhaps" the blonde scrunched his face in disgust "Oh no your quite right. Red would look terrible on you" laughter filled the compartment once again.

"What about you Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't really know. What are the choices?" he asked.

"Well, there's Ravenclaw for the smarty pants" Dan numbered off "Hufflepuff for the loyal mama's, um-" Draco butted in as he didn't want the boy-who-lived to be taught houses by an invalid.

"Slytherin for the ambitious and cunning. And last but _yes_ least Gryffindor, for the loud and stupid" Dan had to laugh at that.

"Good one Drac-y"

"Oi! We are not loud and stupid!"

"Stupid say wha?" Dan mumbled.

"What?" Ron asked, they all laughed at how Ron reddened "That wasn't nice" but a playful smile was on his lips.

"I don't really know where I'll be sorted" Harry said honestly.

"I think you'll become a Gryffindor. The Gryffindor is for the brave and daring" he said and puffed out his chest a little.

"And your parents were both in Gryffindor" Hermione said "It was in-"

"All right dear. We know you know that I know that we know" he said all the while patting her shoulder.

"My parents were in Gryffindor?" Harry asked in curiosity. Dan and Draco both shared a look saying 'why doesn't he know?'.

"You don't know?" he asked and the Potter shook his head "Well shit me Sally" he whispered and Ron chocked on dry air along with Draco while Hermione finally scolded him for his use of language.

"Is that bad?" Harry asked, worried he did something wrong.

"W-Well, its just strange you don't know anything about your parents" Neville said.

"Yea mate. Where you been?" Ron asked.

"I was raised by muggles" at this Dan almost fainted, thought he did sag on Draco. He had to speak to Dumbledore about this.

"That is tragic!" he shouted but was surprised when Draco patted his head.

"It's fine really" Dan knew the story of Harry Potter and didn't push "What house do you think you'd be in Neville?" the poor lad shied away from the spotlight.

"U-um, I think Gryffindor, but maybe Hufflepuff since I'm so…"

"Socially awkward?" Dan said in a dry tone and the boy nodded "Been there" he said and saw the shocked looks coming off of everybody "What! Neville trust me, you're a Gryffi down to the T!" he shouted and smacked his nee. But what he thought was his knee turned out to be Draco.

"OOOOW!" the long cry of Draco echoed throughout the train. Everyone broke into hysterics.

* * *

><p>Dan and the others instantly felt a chill when the got off the Hogwarts Express. All snuggling close like penguins, or penglings.<p>

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years! Over here!" Hagrid shouted in the now crowded platform. He led them all down a pathway and to a bunch of boats on a lake.

"No more'n four to a boat" Hagrid instructed.

Dan grinned and pushed Draco into one. He squealed and shouted indignantly about proper etiquette, which Dan responded by: "Oh, so you're a girl now?"

Ron and Harry joined them on the boat as Hermione and Neville shared with Blasi and Nott. The two boys watched Dan and Draco nervously at they both kept on shoving each other. That soon stopped as they set their sights on Hogwarts. It truly was a sight to be seen in person Dan thought.

"Heads down!" Hagrid said as they reached a cliff.

Upon entering the grounds of Hogwarts they came to a huge door. Hagrid knocked three times before it opened to reveal Professor McGonagall.

"Firs' years, Professor McGonagall" the woman nodded in her thanks. Dan caught a sudden memory of knowing her and he grinned brightly. Waving his hand at her over the sea of heads he caught her sudden wide eyes.

"Thank you Rubeus, I will take them from here" She said and lead them into the castle to an empty chamber to await their sorting. She stood tall over the tiny children which were crammed in, waiting for her to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" she started and Dan placed his elbow of the shoulder of Draco, leaning his head on his hand. He was taller than the other first year, not so surprising since as an adult he was taller than Tom Hiddleston "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses" There was a little speck of silence where they all thought in awe and curiosity as to what house they'd be sorted into "The sorting is a very important ceremony, because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house mates, sleep in the house dormitory and spend free time within your house common room"

"The four houses are called, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" Dan detected a little malice on the last house and he rolled his eyes at the prejudice "Each house has its own Nobel history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards" yeah, if you call the Dark Lord an outstanding citizen that it.

"While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points; while any rule breaking will loose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor to your house. I hope that you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours" she said warmly and Dan smiled brightly at her. He turned to Draco and gave him a goofy grin which he scoffed at.

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest that you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting" she said a took a moment to give a pointed look at Dan which everyone saw. He just smiled cheekily at her and gave a mock wave which some laughed at "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait patiently" she said and walked down a hallway.

"Why was she looking at you?" a little first year girl asked Dan innocently, some students watched, also intrigued. He shrugged smiled down at her.

"Meh, she's just like that because I may have pranked her office with stink bombs last year. No biggy" Draco shrugged his elbow off of his shoulder and stared at Dan shocked, along with others.

"You pranked McGonagall?" Another student asked, a hint of respect in his voice. Dan shrugged again and frowned at Draco.

"You shrugged me off" he said in a high pitched voice, obviously fake. Students started to take notice of the two now someone identified Draco as a Malfoy.

"So?" he asked and Ron and Harry looked at the two in amusement. Dan stood besides Harry and put his elbow on his shoulder now.

"_So_, you have been replaced" laughter rang out in the chamber but took turned to screams as ghosts appeared in the room. Nearly Headless Nick looked down in curiosity.

"I say, what are you all doing here?" he asked.

"New students Nicky boy!" Dan shouted and the muggles of the first years looked at him as if he'd gone bonkers. When Nick saw him he cried with joy.

"Ah! My good boy so nice to see you. Been too quiet after the incident with McGonagall, then again soon that will change once those Weasly twins are loose. You with the new students eh?" he asked and Dan nodded as Nick turned to the rest of the group "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff. I'm the house ghost you know, used to be in it when I came here"

"Move along now the sorting ceremony is about to start" Professor McGonagall said as she re-entered the chamber, shooing Nick off. Dan waved back and heard the shout of good luck he gave him "Now form a line" she ordered and Dan literally pounced like a cat to stand behind Draco who had a smile on his lips. Harry and Ron laughed behind them along with Hermione and Neville. They were taken to huge wooden oak doors which opened at McGonagall entered.

"Holy fucking Merlin" Dan whispered as he entered the Great Hall. Looking up at the ceiling he heard Hermione talking to someone about how it was enchanted. Professor McGonagall led them up to the front. She went off and came back with a scroll and a dust old hat.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole school burst into clapping and cheering. Dan was standing in the middle of Draco and Harry. Ron next to Draco, Dan turned to look at him and saw that the poor fellow looked redder than a tomato on a hot summers day.

"Somebody is about to pop" he whispered to Harry who chuckled. Draco who heard joined in.

"I will kill Fred" Ron said.

"Whose Fred?" Dan asked.

"Fred is my idiot brother whose going to be dead very soon. I mean wrestling a troll. I'm going to kill him for that. All we need to do id put it on right? That's what it said right?" he asked and the others nodded.

McGonagall stepped foreword and the clapping stopped. Rolling out a piece of parchment she began to speak and address the first years.

"When I call your name you will come out and sit on the stool and put the sorting hat on" And with that the sorting began "Abbot, Hannah" a blonde girl with pigtails walked out and sat on the stool. She looked nervous and when the sorting hat was placed on her head she jumped. After a couple of seconds the hat shouted.

"HUFFLEBUFF!"

She smiled and walked over to the clapping house. Dan started a conversation with the boys and later Neville and Hermione made their way towards the group and chatted quietly.

"Granger, Hermione"

"Good luck" Harry and Ron muttered.

"Good luck Mione" Dan said as he gave her a pat on the back "And remember, it doesn't matter what house you go in, we'll love yah anyway" she smiled brightly at him and walked with forced confidence towards the sorting hat. No longer than 5 seconds she was sorted into:

"RAVENCLAW!"

Dan raised his eyebrows and smiled as he clapped.

"Wouldn't have expected it any other way" Draco muttered and Harry laughed. Dan suddenly realized that he was changing the course of Harry Potter. Holy Fuck he was messing up J.K Rowling's story. Gladly Dan decided that he deserved an award.

"Longbottom, Neville"

"You can do it" Ron encouraged and Harry gave him a hugh.

"Go Nev!" Dan cheered and air fisted. The Longbottom kid walked up to the stool shyly. The sorting hat was placed on his head. It took longer than 10 seconds but Neville beamed as the hat shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Draco" she said dryly. Dan frowned at that sour play of sportsmanship. He playfully punched Draco in the shoulder and he half-heartedly glared at him.

"Go get 'em" he said with thumbs up and a big goofy grin. Draco, reluctantly smiled and stalked up to the tool and the sorting hat was placed on his head. No longer than a second he was sorted into:

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Harry" The hall was amid with whispers and rumors of his return.

"Is that Harry Potter?"

"Look, his scar"

"He was talking to Malfoy"

"Just ignore them Har" Dan said softly and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. Harry smiled and took a deep breath before walking towards the hat. McGonagall smiled and placed the hat on his head. To what seemed like an eternity which was only 5 minutes the sorting hat shouted the most amazing thing to his ears.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Dan and others jaws dropped to the floor. But he was quick to snap it shut, Harry turned to Dan who gave a thumbs up. The hall was deadly silent until the Slytherin table broke into the loudest clap and chanting.

"WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" Draco smiled to Harry and patted the seat on his right.

Others names were called but one other name quieted the entire hall.

"Dumbledore, Daniel" Dan walked up to the stool and muttered to the Professor.

"Hope no hard feelings Minnie" she snorted and placed the hat on his head.

'_Oh oh oh, look at what we have here' _the hat said, his voice full of excitement _'interesting, haven't had one of you in, ohh, centuries' _

'Like me?' Dan asked, all jokes aside and all serious.

'_Dimension hopper, taken from Fate herself and dropped here. Must be a good reason too. It seems you have already shifted the events this evening, hmm' _

'So I take it I can't tell anyone about what's happened?'

'_Good God no!' _the hat cried with fear and worry _'last time that happened a dimension hopper died, fate killed him. And if fade didn't he could have ruined the entire fabric of time, space and worlds'_

'Jeeze, there's no messing around is there?' Dan asked.

'_No, not at all. All you have to do is unlock your memories of this life and go about your daily business'_

'How exactly do I do that?'

'_I will unlock them after the sorting Mr Dumbledore. Now lets see what house you fit…hmm I see cunning in you…yes, bravery….you like to get what you want….a bit sarcastic, not too bad…smart, very smart indeed…great thing you will so in this house...Well Mr Dumbledore, I see it fit to sort you into…_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

Before the hat was taken off by a shaking Professor he felt the hat zap his mind and the distant voice of his saying _'Good luck Dan'_

Once again the hall was quiet. He heard McGonagall drop her parchment and Snape drop his fork into his soup. He grinned at the hall and not so soon after his great grandfather started clapping the Slytherin table burst out into cheer. Again chanting:

"WE GOT DUMBLEDORE! WE GOT DUMBLEDORE!"

He walked over to the table and sat in-between the grinning duo of Harry and Draco. Soon he was shaking everyone's hands on the table.

"Merlin! Never in my days would I have thought our house would be so lucky to get both Potter and a Dumbledore. Pinch me I think I'm dreaming" Draco said and squealed in pain as Dan granted his wish. Others around laughed at their interactions "what was that for?"

"I think you asked for it Draco, no pun intended" Harry said and laughed as the blonde glared at the two. Dan looked up at the teachers table and saw Snape still staring wide-eyed at Dan. The YouTuber grinned at the man who nodded.

Once the sorting was over his grandfather stood up, smiling widely down at his students.

"Welcome!" he began with wide open arms "Welcome to the new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our magnificent banquet, I would like to say a couple of words. And they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Enjoy your feast" Dan smacked his hand over his face in embarresment.

"Why couldn't I have had a normal grandparent?" he asked ruefully. Draco snickered besides him.

"Since when did you think _you_ _yourself_ were normal?" he asked and Dan glanced over at him.

"True"

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

!  
>PLEASE(:<p> 


	2. What The Hell Is On The Third Floor!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any right for 'Harry Potter' I also don't give the characters enough justice. I do not own Danisnotonfire.**

**What do you think? _Draco x Dan_?**

**I personally prefer future Draco x Dan.**

**And this is also a Remus/Sirius story. Can't help it…THERE PERFECT FOR EACHOTHER.**

**And I think Harry x Hermione would be best. I hate Ginny x Harry, their relationship never really developed. And Ginny is more of a fangirl, she loved him before she even got to know him personally.**

**I do not own the information on Horcruxes.**

**For the information go to - wiki/Horcrux**

**My updating will be kind of irregular. Sorry, just when i have free time i write and upload. Then when I have to ****study, well, nothing happens!**

* * *

><p>Harry stared at Dan who was currently eating, no more like ripping apart a chicken leg. Something he didn't think possible. Draco on the other hand was eating respectably, with manners. Looking at the two, he thought this would have been the world's greatest contrast in the history of contrasts.<p>

"Dan can you at least show _some_ manners" Draco asked pleadingly.

"Oh I'm sorry am I hurting your feelings?" he said and threw a cookie at his head which rebounded into his pumpkin juice. A brown haired boy chuckled at the look Draco gave Dan.

"Shut it Nott" he grumbled and threw a cookie at Dan who dodged it. The boy, Nott put his hand out across from Dan.

"Theodore Nott. I've known Draco since we were children and even I couldn't get him to loosen up. I applaud you" Dan grinned and patted Draco on the back while he was drinking, causing the poor lad to chock and splutter it over the table. Unfortunately a girl happened to sit there.

"You brute Draco Malfoy!" She shouted and ran to the bathroom, her friends following. The blonde suddenly started laughing.

"Oh, this must be the best day of my life!" he shouted.

"Anyway…Dan Dumbledore" he said and shook the hand.

"Pleasure" Nott said and pointed to the boy next to him "This is Blaise, Zabini" the two shook hands.

"Interesting that you were sorted into Slytherin, along with Potter" Harry ducked his head to hide the embarrassed blush.

"Why is it so interesting Zabini? I think it is rather a better choice than Gryffindor. Here you have contacts, power, and knowledge all put into one. No wonder Riddle was able to achieve what he did" the older years smirked at what the first year said. Having him in their house would do wonders for the wizarding world if they just showed him the 'right' way.

"Very true" he concurred, not wanting to admit he didn't know who Riddle was.

"Draco, why are you still laughing?" Harry asked in concern.

"That was Pansy Parkinson. Oh, Dan I am in your debt" he chuckled and ate his dinner with pure joy. The two boys across from them stared at Draco in shock.

"Pansy? _That_ was Pansy?" Theo asked and looked as to where she disappeared from.

"Any time Drac-y. Any time" Dan said and sniffed, once again digging into his dinner. Not noticing the amused stares of everyone and the glare coming from Draco.

After dinner and desert was finished the plates disappeared and Dumbledore made a speech about the forbidden forest and the third level being out of bounds. Afterwards he told the prefects to take them back to their common rooms. The prefects of Slytherin told them to follow. Once given the password '_python'_ they all stared in awe at the green common room. There were green flames and amazing shelves filled with books on their ancestry and potions. Dan and Harry grinned to one another.

"I'm prefect Lexi Greangrass" Spoke a pretty blonde "and the house captain of the quidditch team. As some of you may know, you are only allowed to try out next year for quidditch. No first year is allowed to have their own broom till next year unless you have been given permission from either your Head of House, or Headmaster" She gestured to the brown haired boy next to her "This is prefect Lance Nott"

"But you can call me Lance" he said with an easy grin that Dan thought would make some girls swoon "I may be easy going sometimes but that does not mean you can break the rules"

"Very well said Nott" Snape drawled as he came up from behind the two prefects.

"Thank you, sir"

"Welcome to Slytherin" he stated with pride "In this house you will be a family. You will protect one another and wear your badge with pride. You do not provoke other house members, and pick a fight" he said and spared a glance at Draco "This house is of the cunning, ambitious and power. And you shall use those to the best of your abilities. Earn points and you will earn respect, loose points and you will loose respect. Unless it was for a good cause for our house"

"Being apart of this house you are under constant suspicion and fear. Many of it comes from the student, and sometimes the Professors. Maybe even the Headmaster himself" students looked to Dan with a hint of sympathy "Even though they might fear you, do not provoke them. Yes, Slalazar himself was known of the dark arts and power, many of the houses will envy you for that. For power in the wizarding world means fear"

"House unity is everything in Slytherin. No matter where you come from and what power, you will look out for each other. If one gets picked on, you stand up for them. You must be united at all times. Outside and within these walls you are family. Family comes first. Any questions?" a hand stuck up from a muscly fellow "yes, Crabbe?"

"What about duels?"

"Duels are prohibited in Hogwarts" Draco and Harry turned to Dan who seemed oddly fond of his nails at the moment "If your fellow housemate is in need of assistance, yes you go to them and assist. That does not mean to take on a duel. Anyone else? Good, Dumbledore I need to speak with you in my office" Everyone was left with the prefects once again as they were told on where their dorms are. Dan followed Snape to his office and sat down on the chair across from his desk.

"Hey Uncle Sev" Snape sighed and propped himself down on the desk chair.

"How in Merlin's name am I going to explain _this_ to your father?"

"I'm sure you can think of something Sevi" he said and mentally screamed. What in Gods name was a Sevi!

Snape sighed and nodded.

"I have an idea that you want to speak to your grandfather?" Dan nodded "Unfortunately he will be busy for the next week. You can speak to him first thing next Monday"

"Thanks. Now is that all I really want to unpack"

"Don't make a mess and great Merlin do not release any stick bombs!" he shouted as the first year ran out the door and found his dorm.

"FUCK YEAH!" he shouted as he saw who his roommates were. Draco, Harry, Theo and Blaise. The two who he wasn't really acquainted with gaped at his use of language.

"You'll get used to it" Harry told them.

* * *

><p>Dan woke up in the opposite side of his bed the next morning and groaned. Looking around he gaped at realizing that no, this wasn't just a freaking weird dream. Stretching out his limbs, Dan tried to get up but got tangled in the covers and rolled out of his bed. Stuck in his beloved blankety womb, the wizard vigorously slapped the covers. Trying in vain to be released. When one arm got out,<p>

he knew the battle had been won.

Getting out he looked around and wondered how nobody was awake. He just escaped a death trap and nobody had the decency to help.

Rude.

Looking over at Draco's peaceful sleeping form he sighed in content, with a flick of his wand a bucket of water tipped itself onto the blondes head.

"AHHHH!" his voice rang out across the room, causing everyone to fall out of their own bed and onto the floor.

"Revenge is sweet"

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why you felt the need to do such a thing Dan" Harry said as he and the other boys walked down the stairs to the common room.<p>

"Meh. It just seemed right since Draco still hasn't told me what he takes"

"Dan, he doesn't _take_ anything" Harry sighed and shook his head, he knew it was pointless to argue with someone who doesn't listen to a word anyone says half the time.

Walking into the common room Dan immediately changed in posture and appearance, he looked hard and head straight. Walking towards a chair he sat by the fire and read. The older students looked on in respect and approval. Harry has to remember to ask Dan or Draco why.

"Dumbledore" a tall boy with startling blue eyes and black hair said as he stood in front of the 11 year old. Dan put the book down and nodded "Very interesting indeed you have joined us. Also Potter over there" he said and eyed Harry over with a hint of a frown.

"Interesting, yes. Surprising, no" Dan said in a dry voice.

"I would say it was indeed surprising. But welcomed, you can come to me in need of help for anything" he walked off and the others in the room nodded and walked off to breakfast. Harry sat opposite Dan with a wide-eyed look.

"Who the heck was that?" Dan sighed and rubbed his temples, why in the world did the sorting hat give him a migraine. All of this knowledge was imprinted inside his brain and was leaking out like a bloody tap!

"_That_ was head boy" Harry stared at him in awe "His name is Phillip…" his eyes became glassy at how he remembered that he'll never see his best friend, he could barely remember his face now "His name is Phillip Strauss. _Very_ _important_ to be on good terms with him. Become his friend you'll have protection in this house for life"

"But I thought we are like a family and protect each other" the green eyed boy said in a sad tone, as if he had been deceived.

"We are like a family, but even family is separated and complex. And yes we _do_ protect each other. Doesn't mean we have to respect them. Look Harry" Dan said as he scooted further on his seat "In this house there is politics, well, as much politics as there can be. There is this thing, lets call it a ladder ok? There's head boy and leader of Slytherin at the top, followers slash friends in the middle, outcasts, muggleborns and newbies who don't understand shit down the bottom. Now, only sometimes the leader is head boy, but all the same he is the leader and you shouldn't become his enemy. Now, _I_ am in the middle, since my status of power, knowledge and friendship with Strauss has been viewed. You on the other hand are down on the bottom" Seeing Harry become stressed Dan put a comforting hand on his shoulder "Its ok Harry, your new, practically every first year is down the bottom"

"Ok" Harry responded, relieved that he wasn't in the wrong "How _do_ you know Strauss?" Dan smirked, his normal smirk.

"That's another story for another time young grasshopper"

"There you are!" Draco exclaimed angrily as a worried Blaise and Theo followed him "How unbelievably rude! Do you know how long it took me to make my hair look perfect!" he shouted. Dan just stood up, unfazed by him.

"It was a lovely wake up call wasn't it?"

"NO IT WASN'T!" Dan could practically see the vain in his head about to pop.

"I wouldn't have to have done it if you just tell me what you take" The blonde looked like he was about to rip his hair out.

"I take nothing! NOTHING!" Dan looked unconvinced but let it be when he wrapped an arm around Harry and Draco's shoulders, leading them out.

"I highly doubt that Drake"

"Drake?! My names Draco" Dan shrugged.

"Draco sounds like a pompous git who only relies on daddy" Theo and Blaise almost cracked up laughing, because that was exactly what Draco was. And Theo got the feeling Dan knew it.

"I-I-Wh-What?"

"Drake sounds like an awesome bloke who don't give a shit" he said and moved his head like a peacock. The black haired of the three snickered at how Draco looked like he really regretted walking into their compartment on the train.

"Ok" Draco now Drake said, and the three heard Theo take in a shocked gasp.

"Your actually letting someone change your name! Holy Merlin you have changed!" Theo whispered in awe. He just rolled his eyes at his old friend.

"Only Dan gets to call me that though" He said and pointed sternly at everyone who stared in amazement.

"hehehe" Dan cackled madly and let go of the two he had his arms wrapped around.

"Harry! Dan! Draco!" a girls voice shouted from behind them, turning around they saw it was Hermione. Dan grinned madly and gave her a big hug. She was stunned for a moment before returning it "I'm so glad to see you" she told them all.

"Ditto" Dan replied "How you been?" he asked and Hermione smiled so brightly.

"Oh excellent. I couldn't have ever dreamed of going into Gryffindor now. There's _so many_ books in the common room its amazing! Thank you Dan for telling me it didn't matter what house I went into…but there are rumors about you two" she said gravely to Harry and Dan.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less" Draco stated.

"They're saying that you are going to become the next Dark Lord, and Harry's going to be your apprentice" She said and bit her lip. Harry gaped along with the rest while Dan nodded.

"Have to say that's a very interesting idea. Theo could you see me as a Dark Lord?" he asked and struck a pose. Hermione whacked his arm while Theo snickered "Oi!"

"Stop mucking around!" she said sternly "This is serious"

"Well its not like I can _stop_ the rumors. And they can believe what they want to believe, but they'll apologies once I become an aurora and kick their silly asses" he muttered darkly as they all entered the Great Hall. Everything became silent as they looked fearfully at Harry who had his head ducked and the strangely calm Dan who walked towards Slytherin table.

Taking a seat in the middle of the table, which seemed reserved for him and his friends Harry watched absently as Hermione walked to her table. Seeing her friends pointing at Harry and Dan asking about a million questions. Slowly the Hall went back to its normal chatter, some sparing glances at the two every couple of seconds.

"So Harry, interesting you are in Slytherin" An older boy asked the same question, Dan suddenly realized that this was a test on how you react to questions. Harry stumbled over his words and Dan, taking pity sent a look at the older boy who tipped his head "Yes, interesting. Have a good day Harry"

"That was terrible" Harry mumbled as he ate a cookie. Draco looked interestingly at Dan, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Talk later" Dan said and the other boy nodded in understanding.

"I swear Dan, if you ever wake us up like that again I will hex you in your sleep" Blaise said as he yawned. Usually Blaise was the quiet one. Smirking darkly his brown eyes darkened with power.

"No, you wouldn't"

"Here are your time tables" Professor Snape said as he stalked around some of the first years, his robe blowing behind him. Eyes landing on Dan he sighed and handed him his "I expect you to not get into any mischief today Mr Dumbledore" He said dryly, but Dan detected the panic in his voice.

"Nah, not really in the mood"

"Good. Here are your time tables" he said and presented them with it. Stalking off back to the teacher's table.

* * *

><p>The first couple of days they learned very easy first year spells that Dan exceled in without fail. He always got it on his first go and the teachers were starting to think of him like a prodigy. Hermione didn't really like being second best in everything, and Dan was getting the feeling that soon she will blow a fuse.<p>

He had also become fast friends with the Weasly twins, both exchanging prank ideas. Ron who had caught them in the act of placing a stink bomb outside the girls bathroom was quickly bribed with candy. Dan and Harry was still friends with Ron even though they were in Slytherin, same with Hermione who didn't really give a shit about the prejudices.

On their first DADA lesson, Dan noticed that Professor Quirrell was making Harry's scar burn. Hearing a hiss besides him Dan turned to see Harry rubbing his scar.

"You ok?" he asked in concern that some would mistake for brotherly.

"Just my scar hurts whenever Quirrell gets angry or frustrated" frowning and quite pissed off at the turban death eater he sent a silent and wandless pinching hex at the man. He squealed and almost jumped a foot in the air causing the whole class to erupt into fits of laughter.

After DADA they had Transfiguration. As the two boys walked through the halls, Dan giving off that powerful 'don't mess with me' look while Harry stayed close, keeping a neutral mask in place.

In Transfiguration they were to turn a matchstick into a pin. Harry sighed in annoyance when his only turned blunt. Dan looked around and saw Hermione whack it with her want in frustration. Gazing down at his matchstick he wordlessly changed his matchstick into a point shining pin.

"10 points to Slytherin for a perfect transfiguration. Well done Mr Dumbledore" Professor McGonagall said with a bright smile. Draco glared at Dan's pin and had half the mind to shove it into his skull.

"Thank you Professor" Hearing something blow up on the other side of the room everyone turned to see Seamus's stricken face covered in soot. Immediately Draco burst out laughing, soon everyone joined in.

"Of course the next Dark Lord would get it" Dan heard someone whisper not so quietly. He smirked darkly and turned to see a boy, muggleborn he reckoned.

"If I am the next so called Dark Lord, then why are you taunting me? Want to be my first kill?" he asked when McGonagall walked away out of hearing range. The boy and his friends paled, shacking their heads vigorously. Turning around he had to keep in his laughter. Harry frowned at his way of handling things while Draco patted him on the back and wiped a fake tear from his eye.

Potions was next and Merlin he had a grudge against the Gryffies. Dan who had to use the bathroom burst into the Potions classroom and tripped over the desk, landing on his face. Just after Snape banged the door open and strutted in.

"There will be no…" stopping short at seeing Dan on the ground he sighed and wandlessly levitated him next to Draco who was cherry red, trying to keep his laughter in.

"Shut it" Dan snapped.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those selected few…" he trailed off and casted a subtle glance at Draco "who possess the predisposition I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame brew glory and eben put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts with abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough _to not pay attention_" his voice rose and Dan groaned at realizing that Harry was taking notes. He nudges the black haired boy as Snape came around "Mr Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added root or asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Dan wandlessly wrote the answer and put in infront of Harry who saw.

"The Living Draught of Death, sir" Snape nodded and cast a 'wtf' look at Dan who just grinned cheekily in response.

"Very good Potter, keep that up and you may just pass Potions"

* * *

><p>On mail day Dan and his friends broke up into fits of laughter to see the Daily Profits headliner.<p>

_'Boy-Who-Lived and Dumbledore's Nephew could be the next Dark Lords?'_

"Really? This is total bonkers," Theo laughed and everyone around them stared at the paper and back at the two boys in question and fear.

"Shut up I'm trying to read" ordered Dan who shared the paper with Harry.

_'The world has gotten a rude awakening when two of the most powerful wizards were sorted into Slytherin. Slytherin is home of the darkest of wizards known to man, rumored that he-who-must-not-be-named was sorted into that house when he was young. _

_'Daniel Dumbledore is known for his most powerful magical accidents when he was only a baby and can do wandless magic. His family was brutally murdered when he was a child when death eaters raided his home and left him alive. Many people have asked why, could it be the Dark Lord is waiting to recruit him? Maybe._

_'Harry Potter is known for defeating the Dark Lord when he was a child. And survived the killing curse that was struck upon him. Coming out of hiding 11 years later, the two boys met on a train and sources say they both befriended Draco Malfoy. _

_'Sources also say that Daniel has already threatened a fellow student at Hogwarts and admitted to being the future Dark Lord and Harry as his apprentice. I hope for you all that this is not true._

_'Rita Skeeter'_

"Merlin this is a bunch of shit" Dan said and the Slytherin table erupted into laughter. Harry looked down next to it and gasped.

"Someone broke into Gringotts. Listen _'Believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown Gringotts goblins acknowledge the breach but insist nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, has been emptied earlier that same day' _That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to.

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin was having something that his son calls, a midlife crisis. When getting a letter from harry stating that he was sorted into Slytherin Remus almost fainted. He was in Slytherin, SLYTHERIN! He tried not to judge that house but ever since he found out that 95% of death eaters come from there, and 88% are influenced then Merlin balls he had the right for a meltdown.<p>

He needed Sirius. That dog always knew how to calm him down in the most strangest of ways. Ranging from pulling a funny face and turning into his amingus form.

"Wotcha!" Tonks shouted as she came in through the door. Her hair blazing pink and eyes matching. Seeing the state he was in she immediately went to comfort him. After his husband was put into jail that fateful Halloween night Tonks was always watching over him "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"I got a letter from Harry saying he was sorted into Slytherin. SLYTHERIN Tonks" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"So?"

"So I am entitled to have a midlife crisis since 95% of death eaters come from there!" he shouted and the woman rolled her eyes.

"Remus, do you really expect your son to fall into those snakes hands. He'll probably manipulate them into going good, you know how he is" she said and nudged him playfully. After that Remus calmed down a little.

"Thanks Tonks" She waved it away and went to make some tea.

"Want some tea Remus?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm just going to send a letter to harry"

"Probably best" she said and put the kettle on. The werewolf went to his desk and started writing.

* * *

><p>A week had passed and the rumors faded a bit, but the students were still fearful. Harry had gotten better at talking to older students, which still made tests for him to see if he was 'worthy' of the position in the middle. They knew he was a close friend with Dan and Draco so they tried to be friends with the Potter.<p>

"Awe hell, we have flying next" Dan said as he sat next to Draco who looked over at the timetable.

"Then we have Defense Against The Dark Arts!" Cried Pansy who was latched smugly to Draco on the other side. It was obvious that the blonde hated her to anyone who looked.

Blaise and Theo were mumbling about what spell would work to make her finally leave.

"Banishing charm I think" Theo said and looked over at Dan who was trying in vain not to laugh at how Draco kept prying the girl off of him.

"We can't do that" Blaise said in defeat. Hating not being able to do a spell.

"But Dan can" Harry responded as he joined the whisper. The three of them turned to look at the person of interest.

"Hey Dan, can we talk to you for a second?" Harry asked and Draco gave Dan a pleading look to stay. He just smirked in response and left the room with the three boys. Out of earshot they asked him to do the spell on Pansy, Dan was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

><p>Dan for once in his life stepped into a library willingly.<p>

"Oh this is weird" he murmured to himself and walked over to the curse books. Looking through the shelves he knew he was gathering unwanted attention from the older years in other houses. Looking through the shelves he saw the book Strauss said _'curse scars: volume II' _finding a table he started flipping through the pages. He knew that if he told Harry what his scar was and why it was burning, he would surely get suspicious as of how he knew that "aha!" he shouted earning 'shh's from everyone "I'm not sorry" he muttered. Seeing the chapter he wanted he started to read

_'Chapter 5 ~Horcuxes~'_

_'A __**Horcrux**__ is a powerful object in which a __Dark__wizard or witch__ has hidden a fragment of his or her __soul__ for the purpose of attaining __immortality__. Creating one Horcrux gives one the ability to anchor one's own soul to earth if the body is destroyed; the more horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes is suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them._

_'If one Horcrux is in an alive being, coming into contact with the maker will show physical signs of pain.'_

Dan sighed and wondered when the hell did he become a book freak. He then groaned in realization, his past self was one. _Perfect_. Taking out a piece of parchment he began his plan.

_Plan to live through the war and not die before I hit 18_

_1. Learn the Dark Arts _

_2. Kill the Horcruxes_

_3. Adopt Harry into the family_

_4. Become a member of The Order of The Phoenix_

_5. Manipulate_

_6. Join Voldemort_

Dan finished his check list and sighed at it. God he had a lot to do.

Learning the Dark Arts, he silently laughed at that. He knew where to practice it obviously, but getting away with it would be tricky. The reason why Dan needed to do this was so he could get a better understanding of the spells so he could become a better dueler and kill death eaters.

Getting rid of the Horcruxes would be difficult. He knew where they all were but getting to them would be hard. He'd probably finish ridding them of this world by the end of the third year or so.

Adopting Harry into his family is the most important in his mind. He has to get Harry away from those wretched muggles. They do nothing for him, he's seen how Harry eats and how skinny he is. Obviously malnourished since he is so freaking small. He knows Moony would love him to become part of his small family.

Becoming a member of the Order of The Phoenix wouldn't happen until his fifth year. But he can wait.

Manipulate. Dan sighed and rubbed his face. He knows ever since the sorting hat had unlocked his other side (this dimension of Dan), he had felt more powerful. He knows things way beyond first years knowledge. He knows the wizarding culture, pureblood families and most of all how to manipulate. Of course he's still Dan Howell, but with his Occlumency that he happens to be a master of he can hide away all of those memories. But manipulating everyone into thinking he's a light fighter till the end of the war will be difficult. Most definitely a challenge. He's a mix of light and dark and Dan can't help feel he's the reincarnation of Anakin Skywalker.

But oh sweet Merlin the last one is going to be the death of him. Joining Lord Voldemort. He knows he'll be a hypocrite when he forces Draco to not join him when he's doing it behind his back but, he needs to be on the good side with Voldemort so he won't kill Harry. Rolling up the parchment he placed the book back on the shelve and walked out of the Library, too many thoughts racing through his mind.

* * *

><p>Flying lessons was torture. Not only did Neville break his wrist but also Draco and Harry decided to play Quidditch with his rememberall. Of course he let them do it, heck he wanted Harry to become seeker of their house because he knew how much it meant to him and he wanted the boy to have that connection with his father. Merlin, where did his craziness go?<p>

"I cannot believe that you're letting them do this" Hermione said to Dan who was leaning on his hovering broom, watching the two play in the skies.

"Believe it luv. But prey tell why can't you?" he asked with a tilt of his head Hermione couldn't help but find adorable.

"Because…ugh your so frustrating" she said half heartedly and stalked off to her friends. Dan snickered and watched the show until McGonagall came marching out onto the field.

"Mr Potter and Malfoy!" She shouted and the two landed. About to say something until she caught sight of the laid back smirking Dan "I believe you encouraged this kind of behavior?"

"I can't say I didn't object" the Professor rolled her eyes and ordered Harry and Draco to come with her.

"I bet you 4 galleons that they're going to be put on the Quidditch team," Dan told Blaise who was near him.

"Your on"

* * *

><p>When word about Harry and Draco making the Quidditch team spread like wild fire. Harry was the seeker and Draco was the chaser. And Blaise was short of 4 galleons.<p>

"So, gonna start wooing girls now eh Ry?" Dan said teased and wiggled his eyebrows. Harry blushed crimson and Draco laughed "How bout you Drake?"

"I don't think Draco can woo" Blaise said as he came back from his homework.

"Oi! I can woo quite well"

"Mr Dumbledore. A moment of your time please" the dry voice of Snape entered the conversation. Dan sighed and got up, he followed the Professor into he hallway.

"Waddup biat-"

"Refrain from any use of language Daniel or I'll scrub your mouth clean with soap" he shut his mouth with a snap "I believe that you have been wanting to see the Headmaster for some time"

"Yes, sir"

"He is free today and the password is 'sugar sweet'" he said and walked off. Dan ran up to his friends and whacked Harry on the side of his head.

"Hey!"

"I'm gonna see the Headmaster so…see yah" he said and ignored the cries from his friends as he ran to the Headmasters gargoyle "Sugar sweet" the stairway turned and he walked calmly up the stairs. About to knock his great grandfathers voice startled him.

"Come in Daniel" opening the doors he grinned at the old man.

"Hey paps" he said, using the nickname he gave him when he was young. Dumbledore gestured for the seat in front of him and he took it instantly.

"Hello Daniel. What can I do for you?"

"Um, well you see, I think it best if Harry came to live with me and Dad" to say Dumbledore looked shocked would be an understatement.

"You seem sure of this why Daniel. You know about the blood wards and –"

"Yes yes I know, I know. Its just…haven't you seen how malnourished he is? How small and shy and…everything!" he cried and the old man sighed.

"I admit I have had doubts about that family, but it is for the best Daniel"

"But Dad and me live under wards, the highest wards even Voldemort couldn't break. Please papa, think about it. Look into Harry's living arrangements. Couldn't you just do that?"

"I think that you're being a bit overprotective of Harry Daniel"

"I am not!" he shouted, his magic accidentally being released and a mirror cracked "Ok, just a bit. But I have very good reasons to be" Dumbledore sighed at his nephew and nodded.

"I'll do it to make your mind at peace. Please, speak to Harry about your concerns Daniel. I'll contact your father and speak to him about it" Dan grinned brightly and pounced over the desk to give the man a hug.

"Thank you!"

* * *

><p>Walking down the hallway, the usual three (Dan, Harry and Draco) were interrupted when Ron coming over.<p>

"Harry you're the new seeker! Strange cause first years never make the house teams. You must be the youngest player in—"

"A century, Professor Snape says" the twins suddenly appeared on either side of the group, much to Draco's displeasure of being so smug with Gryffindors.

"Well done, Harry. Word just got out. We play for Gryffindor, when Wood heard he went hysterical" Fred said

"Almost beat us with our own beaters he did" said George and he skipped a bit.

"Beaters have a very important job" Fred stated as he puffed his chest out a bit.

"Our job is to make sure the seeker doesn't bed bloodied up too badly" George said as he pocked at Harry. Draco felt nauseous being so close to the Gryffindor "Can't make any promises. Rough game, Quidditch"

"Brutal, but no one's died in years. Someone vanishes occasionally" Fred teased.

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!"

* * *

><p>After dinner Dan and Harry walked down the corridors of Hogwarts. Both teasing each other relentlessly. Dan taught Harry some spells and showed him some passageways around the school.<p>

"So Harry, how's life with muggles?" Harry shied away from that question as they both sat near the Quidditch pitch.

"Its ok"

"You know you can tell me anything right?" he asked earnestly and Harry nodded.

"I know. You promise not to tell a soul?" Harry asked and gave Dan such a glare that he felt a chill run down his spine.

"Promise" with that the boy calmed down and picked at the grass.

"I hate it there. They make me do all the housework and call me 'freak' if I accidentally do any magic. My cousin who I hate bullies me and told everyone I was a 'retard' at the school I went to. He and his friend's play this game called 'Harry hunting' where they chase me around and nock me around. Sometimes I come back with bruises and scratches. I hate it there" he said and some tears fell, Dan wasted no time and went to comfort the poor boy. He held Harry in his arms and rubbed his back "They made me live under the stairs until now. My Hogwarts note was even addressed to it. They barely feed me anything, I feel like a bloody slave"

"Its ok shh, hey tell you what. You wanna come live with me and my dad?" Harry looked up at Dan with wide unbelieving eyes.

"…What?" he asked in disbelief. Dan snickered and held the boy at arms length. Looking at his eyes.

"Do you want to come live with me and my dad?"

"Y-You mean it?"

"Heck yeah!" he shouted and laughed, Harry started to cry and hugged Dan so tightly he felt his circulation being cut off. After a couple of minutes Harry calmed down and looked at Dan, as if he was about to shout out 'joking!'

"I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Nonsense" Dan waved off "My dad was actually one of _your_ dad's best friends" the green eyed boy stared in awe at Dan. Hanging off of his every word.

"Really?" his voice sounding so tiny.

"Yeah. They were in this pranking group along with two other people. Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew" trying his hardest to not growl at his name "The group was called The Marauders" and so Dan told him stories about their pranks and history at Hogwarts from the memories of what his dad told him.

Afterwards Dan convinced Harry to tell the Headmaster everything so they could adopt him. Harry reluctantly agreed and went up to his office to explain everything. On their way the two nocked into Draco who came back from speaking with Snape about his father. He looked bloody like a ghost.

"Drake are you ok?" Dan asked in concern and the other boy just laughed, a bit madly.

"Ok? I am not ok. My father is making me go to Pansy's birthday during the holidays!" he shouted and the Dan just broke out into laughter and Draco whacked him in the arm "Its not funny" Harry, who was trying to keep his in shook his head.

"It kind of it Draco"

"Oh, your friend is in pain and you two just laugh!" as they came to the moving staircases Dan tripped on one and brought Draco down with him. Feeling the staircase move the three stopped and glared at Dan.

"I'm sorry!" Once it stopped Harry ran up and the others had no choice but to follow. Following him through the door they entered an abandoned and rather dusty hallway.

"This isn't creepy or anything" Draco said and moved closer to Dan who gawped at the freaky statues.

"Awe hell. I think this is the third floor" seeing the others confusion he whacked the two on the back of the head "Its bloody _forbidden_. And if its forbidden, its obviously for a good reason" his fight or flight instincts were tingling and he wanted to get the bloody hell out of there.

"All right all right" Harry said and put his hands up in surrender "Lets just go then" they were about to walk out but suddenly heard a soft 'meow' behind them and a lantern turned on with bright orange flames.

"Please tell me that isn't Filch's cat" Dan pleaded and Draco's eyes widened "Awe hell"

"Run!" Harry cried as they all ran down the hallway. Spotting a door Harry went to open it "Its locked!"

"Step aside ladies" said Dan "_Alohomora_" with a flick of his wand the door was unlocked.

"What spell was that?" Draco asked as they walked into the room.

"Unlocking spell. Learnt it ages ago"

"Uhh, guys" Harry's panicked voice startled them and the two turned to see a three headed dog that was now towering over them, growling.

"Oh shit" they all screamed like girls and fled the room, locking it behind them and running all the way down back to the dungeons.

"What the hell are they doing, keeping a bloody three headed dog locked away in the school?" Draco asked as they walked down the corridor. Harry and the blonde looked at Dan for information.

"Why you looking at me?"

"Because you seem to know everything" Stated Harry.

"And you're the nephew of the Headmaster"

"Blimey, just because I happen to know shit doesn't mean I know _that_ shit" Coming to the portrait "_python_"

"But what was it doing there?" Malfoy whined as they walked through the common room up to their sleeping dormitories.

"Probably guarding something" Dan stated as they walked into Theo and Blaise playing chess.

"So you do know something" Harry announced as they all sat down on their beds.

"Ok I admit I may have heard my father talking about something they're bringing in to guard a precious stone" seeing their needing faces he groaned "That's all I know"

"Fine. But I'm going to get ready for bed before Harry here gets restless and starts going Gryffindor on us" said Draco as he stalked off to the bathrooms, leaving a gaping Harry and a very confused Blaise and Theo.

* * *

><p>The next day after classes Harry and Draco went up to the Headmasters office to talk about adopting the Potter into their family. Nocking on the door, Harry was busy fumbling with his hands as they waited for a response.<p>

"Come in Daniel and Harry" walking into the office Harry gawped at the magnificence of it. While Dan gawped at seeing his father there.

"Dad!" he shouted and ran to give him a big hug.

"Hey kiddo-oof!" the force of the hug had him stumbling backwards. Dumbledore laughed at the sight and turned his twinkling eyes over to Harry who stood awkwardly.

"Mr Potter, I hear there have been difficulties with your housing arrangements"

"Difficulties!" Dan shouted in outrage "I think there's more difficulties in that house than there are bees!"

"Daniel" Remus tutted. He turned his gaze to harry and felt his heart clench at the sight "I haven't seen you since you were a baby" he whispered "Remus Lupin, father to this troublemaker" he said and pointed to Dan who whacked him lightly on the stomach. Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Lets sit down shall we?" Dumbledore said and conjured up two more chairs "Now Harry, why don't you tell us about your living arrangements" So Harry did and by the end of it he had two furious Professors.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Wow, I wrote a lot!<strong>

**R R**

**E E**

**V V**

**I I**

**E E**

**W W**

**!**

**!**

**!**


	3. The Best Kind Of Quirrell Is A Dead One

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or Danisnotonfire.**

**I am most definitely going to do a Dan/Draco in the next couple of chapters (which will be year 3 or 4).**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Halloween came around the corner faster than you can say Quidditch. Dan felt the anxiety build up when he remembered that bloody Quirrell let loose a freaking mountain troll. This was going to be a long day indeed.<p>

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation," Professor Flitwick said as he stood on books so he could see the class. One of the many reason's why Dan favored the teacher was because of his height. He couldn't get over it, it was so freaking adorable. Merlin he sounded like a girl "or the ability to make objects fly. Do you have your feathers?" Hermione, who was now sucking up to teachers so they would favor her over Dan showed him the feather "Good. Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. The swish and flick. Everyone"

"The swish and flick" most of the class said it like zombies.

"Good. Oh, and enunciate. _Wingardium Leviosa_. Off you go, then"

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" Dan said and he brought the feather up in the air then over to Draco where he tickled the living daylights out of him.

"AAH-Dan-OHOH-Stooop!" reluctantly the boy stopped and dropped his feather down on his desk. The students around him stared in awe at the display of magic on the first try.

"Very well done! Look here class, Dumbledore's done it! Very good. Splendid. 5 points to Slytherin" he cried and clapped his hands in joy. Dan looked over to where Hermione was trying to teach Ron how to enunciate the wording. He looked pissed and asked her to do it.

"That bastard, being mean to Hermione" Harry muttered under his breath and Dan had the little inkling that Harry liked the girl. Smirking at the praise Hermione got from the Professor the whole room jumped as Seamus blew his feather up.

After class the only people who got the spell right was Dan, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Neville and a girl named Susan. Walking outside with Harry and a grinning Draco they all heard Ron teasing Hermione.

"It's _Leviosa_, not _Leviosar_. She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she hasn't got any friends" Dan put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. Walking up to Ron he was about to retort when Harry beat him to the punch.

"You can talk Ron. At least she could actually do the spell unlike you" the group of Ron's friends went 'ooh' "Just because she's smarter than you doesn't mean you can backtalk her. If you knew half the things she did, you're fuzzy little head would explode" he turned around and stalked off, leaving a very red Ron and his guilty friends.

"Bloody hell Harry, that was awesome. You totally smashed his little wits" Dan said proudly and wrapped an arm around his soon-to-be-brother.

"Thank you Harry. Really" Hermione said and gave him a huge hug, causing Dan to let go and grin like a maniac.

Dinner was amazing. Everyone was enjoying the middle of desert when he realized that Hermione wasn't at her table.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked and a second year turned to answer.

"I heard that Ron Weasly cornered her after you guys stood up for her and said some pretty mean things. Even called her a mudblood" Everyone who was listening gasped "Heard she'd been in the bathrooms all afternoon, crying" people around them started chatting about it. Slytherin had an alliance with Ravenclaw and was abashed at how a Gryffindor could do such a thing. Harry was seeing red and Draco was worried he'd soon pop like a bubble.

"That bloody fu-"

"Troll in the dungeon!" Professor Quirrel shouted in panic and ran down the Great Hall "Troll in the dungeon!" everything went quiet and looked at the Professor who now looed faint "Thought you ought to know" and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Falling to the floor in a dead faint.

Everything went to chaos.

Children screamed in fear and stood up their chairs. While Dan just sat there sipping his drink.

"SILENCE!" they all stopped screaming and turned to look at the Headmaster "Everyone will please not panic! Now, prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories"

"Excuse me!" Dan shouted, now gaining the attention of everyone in the room he stood up "But the troll is in the dungeons. As in the place where Slytherin is" Now the whole of Slytherin gasped at the realization. Dumbledore nodded.

"In that case Slytherin will stay here, teachers will follow me into the dungeons. Thank you Daniel for the reminder" after all of the teachers left Dan grabbed a cookie and went to walk out of the Great Hall, everyone's eyes on him. Draco and Harry stared at each other before following.

"Where you going Dan?" Harry asked and tried to keep up with his friends quick pace. Dan bit into the cookie and munched.

"Getting Hermione, she doesn't know" turning the corner they heard the growls of the troll.

"I think the troll's left the dungeon" Draco said and the two gave him the 'no kidding' look. Quickly hiding behind a corner they saw the troll enter the girl's bathroom.

"Well then. This just made out job a whole lot easier" Dan said sarcastically and walked towards the bathroom, wand out in one hand and cookie in the other. They all ran into the bathroom just as the troll bashed the stalls through.

"Hermione, move!" Shouted Harry. Draco and harry started throwing pieces of wood at the troll, trying to distract it while Dan just ate his cookie.

"Help! Help!"

"Do something Dan!" Harry shouted and threw another piece of wood.

"For heavens sake, oi! Fugly!" he shouted and the troll turned to look at him. Growling, teeth baring. Throwing his cookie at his head "_sectumsempra_!" the red spell slashed the troll neck. He sent the spell 5 times at the same spot until the blood flow was to much. The troll fell to the ground. Crimson blood everywhere around it.

"…Merlin" Draco whispered as he stared at Dan in amazement, along with Harry and a shaking Hermione.

"I-Is it _dead_?" she asked. Dan looked at it in disgust.

"Hope so" looking at where his cookie was lying in the blood he whined "Not my cookie"

"Your upset about the cookie?" Harry asked in shock. Before he could reply a startled McGonagall and teachers entered the room. Seeing the blood and troll she almost fainted.

"Oh, my goodness! Explain yourselves, both of you!" she cried and stared at the four.

"Its my fault, Professor McGonagall" Hermione said.

"Miss Granger?" the older woman asked in a soft voice. Snape just tilted his head in confusion.

"I went looking for the troll. I've read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Dan, Harry and Draco hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead"

"Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I expected more rational behavior from a Ravenclaw. I am very disappointed in you. Five points taken from Ravenclaw, for your serious lack of judgment" she turned to the other three "As for you gentlemen, fighting a Mountain Troll is very-"

"Excuse me professor" Dan said coolly "I went looking for Hermione since I found out that Ron Weasly verbally bullied Hermione and called her a mudblood" there were many gasps from the Professors "Draco and Harry just followed me. _I _killed the troll" all of them stared at him in disbelief at taking down the troll. His papa looked at him with wide eyes, so much concern in those twinkling orbs.

"I hope you know that nobody in their first year has been able to achieve what you have achieved and live to tell the tail. 10 points will be awarded to you...For sheer dumb luck!"

As they were walking away he heard Snape's dry voice ask Dumbledore why there was a cookie.

When word got out that Dan had single handedly not only rescued Hermione but killed a Mountain Troll, half of the school was more terrified of him and the other half was weary. Except the Slytherins though, they were just curious as to what motives he had. Before the Quidditch match Harry couldn't eat a thing and it was worrying the crap out of Dan.

"Eat"

"No, I can't"

"Eat or I'll stuff a bagel into your mouth" Dan said coldly and harry had the intelligence to eat his food. Smiling at the achievement Strauss walked up to him.

"Can I speak to you for a moment out in the halls Dan?"

"Sure" he was lead into the empty hallway and was immediately met by blue eyes.

"What was the motive behind saving Granger Dan? Surely you don't just kill for fun" he said and he caught the hint of madness enveloping Phillip.

"To gain the trust of her"

"Why? She is but a simple mudblood" Dan tried not to hex the head boy when he used that revaluating word.

"Be that as it may. She has power and knowledge. I have a feeling that she will grow up to be a very powerful wizard. Having her trust will prove to be useful when I'm older" Strauss grinned darkly at the first year, Dumbledore is definitely not as he seems to be.

After that little talk Dan beelined for the boys bathroom. Opening a lavatory he locked the measly door and pulled out his diary "_Reducio_". Returning to its original size, he conjured a pen and wrote down in his diary of all of his plans. So far his _**Plan to live through the war and not die before I hit 18 **_was in there. Dark spells were written in and a track of all of his lies was down. Writing down what he'd said to Strauss Dan rubbed his temples. Merlin this is a hard life.

The Quidditch game was hectic. Dan cheered his throat dry and was immediately scared out of his wits when Harry's broom was hexed. He silently sent a flame curse over to Quirrell and at the end of the game Slytherin won after Harry caught the snitch.

Sadly Marcus Flint was made Captain of the Quidditch team half way through the term when Lexi broke her arm during practice so the Slytherin team fought dirty, much to Harry's dismay. Draco just rolled with it.

After the game Dan treated them all with cookies. People started to catch on as to why Dan loved cookies and his simple reply was that they reminded him of his beloved malteasers.

* * *

><p>Two weeks before the end of the term Harry was officially Dan's brother.<p>

"Hello brother o'mine" Dan said proudly as he woke up Harry.

"Ugh, what time is it?" the other mumbled and pulled the covers over his face. Dan rolled his eyes and conjured a bucket of water and an umbrella + raincoat for himself. Tipping the water onto Harry who shouted from shock, causing every boy in the room to fall out of their beds. Draco glared up from the floor at Dan.

"You bloody bastard"

"I thought you wouldn't do that again!" Theo shouted from where he was getting up.

"I did no such thing!" he cried and Wandlessly made his umbrella + raincoat disappear. Blaise just grumbled and went to the bathroom, too tired to even care what they were doing as long as he wasn't in the crossfire.

After getting ready to head downstairs Dan was in such a good mood he hexed Draco's hair bright neon pink.

"DANIEL!" He shouted and the two brothers bolted out of the room, laughing hysterically all the way. Once in the corridors they walked at a normal pace, recovering from the fits of laughter.

"Sometimes I'm not even surprised" Harry said as they reached the Great Hall and they composed their selves. Dan had explained that they had to be seen as 'proper' outside the common room and most times in the common room.

"You'll get used to it since you're my little brother" he smirked and Harry gaped.

"How are you the older one?"

"My birthday is June 11th, and yours is July 31st. idiot"

News about them being brothers traveled once again like wildfire. Most of Hufflepuff avoided them like the plague. Gryffindor ignored them all except for Ron, Fred, George and some acquaintances. Ravenclaw looked at them neutrally, finding that the most logical choice was that if they gained their respect they would survive. The teachers didn't believe such things since they had known Dan since the day he was born, and most of them had been subjected to his pranks (namely McGonagall).

* * *

><p>End of Tem came fast and Christmas was just around the corner. The trip back was uneventful, Dan and Harry shared a compartment with Draco, Theo and Blaise just playing exploding snap and chess. Once they all arrived a the station they bid their farewells. Harry practically ran off the train with his luggage as Dan walked calmly off of it.<p>

"Remus!" Dan saw Harry run and hug his father, he smiled at the sight and walked up to him.

"Dad!" and gave a hug of his own.

"Heya Dan" Tonks said as she came from behind Lupin and gave the boy a hug "This must be Harry"

"Yeah, Tonks meet my baby brother Harry. Harry this is Tonks. My fathers friend" Harry glared half-heartedly at his brother and said his 'hi' to the woman.

"Well, best be off" Remus said as he helped with the luggage. On the way home Dan and Harry talked about their year and events. Remus was proud of Harry becoming the seeker for their team and tried to support their house.

Settling into the new environment Harry stared in wonder. His room was on the second floor across from Dan's. The other boy practically had to force him to let Remus buy him some new clothes for his wardrobe.

"Hey little bro!" he shouted and dragged Harry outside of the room "Tonks is cooking us pancakes!" he shouted and ran down the stairs. Harry chuckled and followed the excited child downstairs.

"I challenge you to an eating duel!" Dan cried as he pointed his fork upwards in a way one would to with a sword. Remus and Tonks laughed as they saw the two children devour their stash of food. Harry ate his merry way through the pancakes while Dan looked about ready to vomit.

"I win"

"You wank-"

"Daniel!"

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry got the fright of his like when he woke up to Dan lying next to him. Grinning from ear to ear.<p>

"AHH!" he shouted and fell out of his bed, hearing the laughter emitting from the older brother.

"Oh, you should have seen your face, eheheh" he cackled even more when Harry started throwing pillows at him. "Its Christmas you biatch! I'M JUST SHARING THE LURV!"

When everyone was gathered around the tree they all started to exchange presents. Dan gave Harry a book on Quidditch tricks, posters for his walls and a new pair of converse since he accidentally blew them up while pranking him. Harry gave Dan a book of spells, some magic charm bracelets which protect you and his beloved malteasers. Remus was certainly surprised when he received a magic quill which wrote down your thoughts from Harry. He thanked him profoundly. But the present that made him tear up was a moving picture of Remus and Sirius holding a baby Dan. Remus gave Harry more clothes and a Quidditch magazine. He gave Dan a book on sarcasm and magic tricks to defend yourself.

Both Dan and Harry received candy from their friends but Dan got a thank you note from Draco when Dan asked Lucius to borrow him on the night of Pansy's birthday. Both Remus and Harry were very amused when they saw how much Draco wrote on the thank you letter.

But what really took the cake of presents was the invisible cloak Harry received.

After presents Harry and Dan played around the Quidditch field.

"Who was that man in the picture you gave Remus?" Harry asked Dan all of a sudden. Dan immensely looked uncomfortable.

"Um, no one"

"Daan" Harry whined and threw some grass a him.

"Fine but, you promise not to be angry after I tell you?" seeing the nod he sighed "In the wizarding world, being gay isn't judged like it is in the muggle world"

"So that man is your other father?" Harry asked, not the least bit judgmental about the new revelation.

"Yeah. His name is Sirius Black. He was that friend-"

"Of my fathers" he whispered "Where is he?"

"Ok, here is where it gets complicated. On the night you died my dad sold your parents out to Voldemort" Harry's eyes widened in sadness and disbelief "He went on a killing spree and killed 20 muggles, along with Peter Pettigrew, your other fathers friend"

"Poor Remus" Dan looked up and gaped.

"You aren't mad?"

"About what? Remus obviously didn't know" suddenly Dan tackled Harry to the floor with a hug.

"Thank you! But I have a theory" he said and sat back down, looking Harry straight in the eye "What if Peter is actually still alive and framed Sirius?"

"Dan…"

"No here me out! All what they found was a finger, one thing left behind of Peter. No proof that he was actually murdered"

"Dan I know your still sad about him not being here but, it can't be true" he said and patted Dan on the back, heading back to the house.

* * *

><p>The second term started sooner than wanted. And Dan was head strong about the Philosopher's Stone. The second week back, Dan laced his roommates pillows with a sleeping potion so he wouldn't wake them up. Taking Harry's invisible cloak he snuck out of the room and to the third floor. He conjured a harp and made it play for 5 hours. Stuffing the cloak into his expanded pockets he opened the trap door he jumped in and landed in devils snare. Relaxing his body, he slipped through and landed roughly on the floor. Walking through rooms he came upon the next task. Walking to the door he readied his wand.<p>

"_Accio broken key_" when all of them came at him he snatched the one he needed and cast a _protego_ charm. Coming upon the chess trial he played his way through and came out without a scratch. Walking down merlin knows how many steps he finally came to the second last one. His senses tingled which meant there was a ward placed around the Mirror of Erise. He sighed and walked through it. Rushing to the mirror he saw himself in the reflection winking at him, pointing to his pocket. But wasn't all, he saw Harry standing next to him, Remus's hand on his shoulder while Sirius was behind him. He swears when Sirius breaks out of jail he'll find him and save him. Reaching in he saw the stone and smirked.

"I would have never thought to see you here" Quirrell's voice startled him as he turned around. The Professor was there, standing and twirling his want in his fingers.

"I could say the same thing about you" Dan retorted, taking his own wand out.

"Don't be a fool boy, give me the stone and I'll let you go"

"I wouldn't believe you for a second. Being possessed by the Dark Lord and all" he caught the shock and panic cross over his face before confusion.

"But my Lord you're still weak"

"_Let me talk to him!"_ a voice rang out across the room. Quirrell unwrapped his turban and turned around. Letting Dan see the face on the back of the man's head.

"Shit, that's nasty" seeing at how Quirrell was turned around he was about to cast a spell.

"Don't do anything foolish Daniel" he said, a smirk able to be heard "You aren't as powerful as me"

"Wanna bet? _Stupefy_!" the man ducked and turned around, glaring at him.

"_Crucio_"

"_Protego_" His blue shield rippled as the dark curse hit. Anger rose within him, he would get caught if he didn't end this now "_Staluo_" Quirrell ducked and he could hear the dark laughter coming from Voldemort.

"Going dark now are we Mr Potter?"

"If I need to"

"Join us Daniel Dumbledore, and together we can rule the world" there was a brief pause before Dan replied.

"I will, someday. Just not today. _Avada Kedava!"_ The green curse hit Quirrell right in the chest. His body fell to the ground, dead. Dan was not proud of what he did. But he wasn't guilty. Realizing he had about 5 minutes before someone comes down he bolted up the stairs, hoping he wouldn't get caught.

When he reached his dorm room Dan was dead on his feet.

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast Dan watched as the teachers talked in hush whispers. Soon he realized that he wasn't the only one who was looking. Practically everyone was. Over the week rumors about someone killing Professor Quirrell went flying around. Some accused Dan and Harry about the murder but nobody had any proof.<p>

"Unbelievable" Draco said as he read the title of the Daily Profit.

"What's unbelievable Draco?" Theo asked. Turning the paper around they all gaped.

'_Murder At Hogwarts'_

Dan sudden had a sense of dread as he read the first line of the paragraph. _'The Philosopher's stone which was put under the protection of Albus Dumbledore was stolen the night of Professor Quirrell's murder' _he wanted to laugh at that, murder. It was more like either join Voldemort and get caught or kill Voldemort and not get caught. _'Head Aurora Moody had this to say, "We cannot say exactly why Quirrell was murdered or who murdered him, but we can say that the Philosopher's stone has been stolen" it was easy to see that the murderer was…'_

He stopped reading as he saw the word murderer. Merlin these people are so prejudice.

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed since he killed Quirrell and Dan sat in his room, looking at the stone. Placing it in a hidden compartment in his luggage he waved his wand and the stone couldn't be seen.<p>

"C'mon Dan! We're going to the feast," Draco shouted as he grabbed his arm and dragged him down to the common room. There waited his friends.

"Merlin you take longer to get ready than Draco" Blaise said and the blonde boy spluttered.

Once at the feast every body was talking about the points and people started noticing how the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were glaring at each other. Soon McGonagall tapped her glass and the Headmaster stood.

"Another year, gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding. And the points stand thus: In fourth place, Hufflepuff with 352 points" the clapping was small and short, Dan felt bad for them. Its not their fault they somehow always get into trouble "Third place, Ravenclaw with 436 points. In second place, Gryffindor with 472 points" cheering emitted itself from their table "And in first place with 529 points, Slytherin house"

"YEAH BITCH!" Dan shouted at the top of his lungs as the house went crazy with cheering. Up from the teacher's table he saw Snape trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

"Yes, quite enough Daniel" the Headmaster scorned.

* * *

><p>The train ride home was once again uneventful. The others sat playing exploding snap while Dan sat staring out the window. He remembered how Quirrell looked when he killed him with the darkest curse known to man. Quirrell was scared, <em>terrified<em>, and he killed him. Dan sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You ok Dan?" Harry asked in concern, the others were looking at him worriedly. Putting on a happy smile he nodded.

"Yeah, just upset I didn't get to do many pranks with the Weasly twins" he said and the others laughed.

Once they arrived at the platform they all agreed to send mail to one another. Each running off to find their parents Dan didn't take long to find his dad.

"Dad!" He shouted and ran up to the old werewolf. Remus laughed and hugged his son, Harry came in shyly and hugged him as well.

"Now, you both got everything?" he asked and they nodded. Ruffling his sons hair he escorted them home by floo. Harry was the only one to come tumbling out of the fireplace where Remus and Dan walked calmly out.

"Merlin Harry, you're terrible at floo" Dan teased and helped his brother up.

"You boys go get cleaned up. I need to get things ready for work" their father said and the two boys ran up the stairs to the shower.

"You go and have yours first 'Ry. I need to unpack"

"Ok" he said. After hearing the door close, Dan opened his luggage he took out the stone, placing it on his desk he took out an old wooden box. Placing the stone in it he Wandlessly cast a 'notice me not' charm. Keeping it on his desk he suddenly broke out laughing. He got away with murder and stole the Philosopher's stone. It was too funny.

* * *

><p><strong>Some dark curses I made since I couldn't really find any others<strong>

**Staluo – poison curse, once made contact with you die in 2 seconds.**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. An Imbecile Teacher

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or Danisnotonfire.**

**This ~ means _Parselmouth_**

**This year will feature a little bad boy Dan because he knows what's going to come up. And lets be serious here, Dan doesn't really give a shit about anything or anyone, does he?**

**Whoo-hoo second year is now up!**

**P.S**

**Dan is always having his natural hairstyle AKA Hobbit Hair. I find he looks adorable with it!**

* * *

><p>Dan had the underbelly of dread as he and Harry stood outside Flourish and Blotts. Remus had taken them shopping once they'd gotten their Hogwarts list, now coming to an end with books. There standing proud and tall was a large banner stretched across the window saying GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 P.m.<p>

"HARRY!" a female squeal sounded behind them causing Remus to jump. Dan snickered as he realized that his father had thought it was a cat. Harry who also noticed this laughed with him.

Not long after they had adopted Harry, the two sat him down and told him about how Remus was a werewolf. Luckily Harry didn't much mind and loved the family either way.

"Hey Hermione" the black haired boy said weakly as she hugged him fiercely. Soon followed behind her was the Weasly and Granger family.

"Aren't I gonna get a hug Mione?" said Dan who put on a mock pout, his bottom lip almost looking like a balloon. She chuckled and pulled him into an embrace.

"Hey guys" Ron said. Earlier last year Ron apologized profoundly to Hermione about calling her a disgusting name and in result got a howler from his mum. Soon they became friends again _and_ if possible, closer.

When the Weasly twins came over Dan smirked.

"Waddup biat-" Harry clamped his hand over his brother's mouth after seeing a panicked look from Remus as he wanted to make a good first impression on the Granger family.

"Remus dear!" Mollly Weasly shouted and wrapped the man up into a hug.

"Hey Molly. How you've been?" he asked and she smiled warmly patting his cheek.

"Perfectly fine. Hello darlings" she said and gave the two brothers an even tighter hug "Now if you don't mind I'm going to see Mr Lockhart" she said and patted her hair, entering the bookshop. They all walked in and saw a huge crowd gathered, not so surprising all female and desperate. Mrs Molly managed to move to the first row and Ron stood off to the side with Harry and Dan. The two brother's scooting close to each other, hoping to find comfort within this big crowd.

The walls were tittered with pictures of winking and dazzling smiles of Lockhart. Then the man himself came out from the back, flashing his signature smile. A little man with a freaking huge camera snapped pictures of him. Looking at the crowd his gaze lingered on Harry.

"It can't be, Harry Potter?" his arm suddenly snatched harry from the crowd and dragged him up the front with himself.

"Dan!" Harry shouted on instinct, his brother went out to reach him but was also pulled up the front. The older brother glared at him.

"Nice big smile boys" Said Lockhart. Reluctantly Dan smiled, but it was dark and some wizards and witches in the crowd suddenly felt a shill go down their spine "Together, the three of us are worth the front page" suddenly the mans arms wrapped themselves around the two boys shoulders. Harry's face went crimson and Dan just kept his dark look on. Angry that the man thought he had the right to touch him. He had a personal space bubble and he just freaking popped it!

Remus was biting his lip; Lockhart was sure in for something. He just popped his son's personal space bubble and oy people are gonna be in for a show.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!

"When young Harry and Daniel here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, they only wanted to buy my autobiography -which I shall be happy to present to them now, free of charge-" The crowd applauded. "They had no idea, that they would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. The two and their schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" once again the crowd cheered and Harry suddenly found himself holding those books. Dan saw his brother struggling with the holding them and felt anger boil up. His eyes darkened and before he could even hex or curse Lockhart into oblivion he was pulled away by an anxious father. The brothers were dragged out of the spotlight and over to where Ron's little sister was standing. She squealed and went red at seeing her two celebrity crushes.

"Why didn't you let me hex him!" Dan shouted at his father.

"Do you know how much trouble you would have been in?" he asked softly and took the books out of Harry's hands.

"Honestly Mr Lupin it would have been worth it" Ron said as he came back out with Hermione. Ginny looked over at Dan and felt her knees go weak at the bad boy look he had on.

"That was hilarious" Dan turned and grinned brightly at seeing Draco who was behind him "You looked about ready to explode with anger"

"Awe you" he said and gave the boy a quick hug.

"You two can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page" he teased the two brothers who laughed "Hey guys" he said to Hermione and Ron. Looking at Ginny who was now shying away he grinned "You're little sister I take it?"

"Yeah. She's currently fangirling over Harry and Dan"

"Am not!" she squealed and went scarlet.

"I think a lot of girls and guys will this year. I hear the bad boy's are 'in'" he said and used air quotation marks.

"I wonder who'll get the most fangirls and fanboys" Hermione mused. Ron, Harry and Draco immediately looked over at Dan who went wide-eyed.

"Hell no!" he shouted. The horror of it happening again struck terror within himself. He doesn't think his heart could take it. Remus who was watching in amusement was suddenly shoved by a witch.

"I think it best to go outside. It's getting too crowded for my tasting"

"I was thinking the exact same Lupin" Lucius said as he came from outside. They were just about to go outside until Mr Weasly came over and started a conversation with Mr Malfoy. No sooner than 20 seconds they were having a brawl.

* * *

><p>The last week before September 1st Remus had to leave his sons at the Burrow since he had the full moon and nobody was able to watch them. He trusted Harry enough to take care with the house but not Dan who would most likely turn the entire kitchen into his playpen.<p>

To say their time at the Burrow was exciting was half of it. Fred and George showed off their new prank inventions to an excited Dan while Ron showed Harry his Quidditch magazines. Ginny was always lurking behind corners and doors, spying on Dan and Harry. It wouldn't have surprised Dan if she were even taking notes of their behavior.

But alas September 1st came barreling over with a Ford Anglia. Dan seriously hoped that he would not get stuck in a situation such as, driving that thing to school.

He was tapping his foot anxiously as Mrs Weasly was fussing over socks and school gear.

"I really don't want to get blocked out of the barrier and have to drive there," Dan said and Fred and George looked at each other as in saying 'challenge accepted'.

When they were finally in the car Mrs Weasly looked over at where Dan, Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Percy were all sitting.

"Muggles do know more than we give them credit for, don't they?" Harry who knew Dan was about to blow a fuse asked politely to hurry the hell up. Once they started to drive Dan finally relaxed. But they had to stop when Fred said he forgot his Fibuster fireworks. And they had to stop again when Ginny said she forgot her diary. Harry cast a nervous look over at Dan whose left eye was twitching. Oh dear.

Once they arrived at the train station they all rushed through the muggles, Dan not even caring whether he bashed into anyone.

"Percy first" Mrs Weasly said as she looked around at the muggles. Dan almost wanted to bash his head against his trolley.

"ARE YOU FU-"

"OF course Mrs Weasly" Harry said and sent a warning look at Dan.

After Percy it was Fred, George, Ron, Harry and then Mr Weasly.

"I'll take Ginny and you come right after us" Mrs Weasly told Dan whose body was now shaking from anxiousness.

"Yes of course just go!" and with that the two left. Dan was about to run up before he looked at the clock. 1 minute till. He hesitantly tapped the barrier with his hand and skin met bricks.

"FUCK!" he shouted and everyone turned to look at the raging child "This cannot be happening" he muttered and paced. Quickly he rushed through the train station and into the packing lot. He wandlessly unlocked the car and heaved his luggage into the boot. Starting the engine up he pressed the silver button he saw on TV and the car became invisible on the outside. Flying up into the air Dan flew over the whole of London. Suddenly there was a popping noise the car became visible, he cursed like no tomorrow "WHY! WHY WOULD THIS HAPPEN!" he shouted and flew up into the sky over the clouds "_Point me the Hogwarts Express_" he said as he spared a hand with his wand. It pointed North and so he flew.

Seeing the Hogwarts express he dipped down and flew beside it. Students looked out the window and gaped at seeing Dan driving a flying muggle car. He flew on either side, trying to find Harry. Finally seeing him, Dan's eyes connected with shocked green ones. Before his brother could say anything he sent him the bird.

"THAT'S FOR ABANDONING ME WHEN I SAID I _WOULD_ GET STUCK!" Harry just shrugged and everyone in the compartment screamed 'look out!' Dan looked confused before looking ahead he almost smashed into a tree. He turned the wheel right and swerved in the air. Swearing a couple of times he finally got control and decided to just leave it. Dipping up in the air above the Hogwarts Express he got his wand out "_Point me Hogwarts_"

After a couple of hours of driving he whooped for joy as he saw Hogwarts in the distance. Too tired to even care where he landed he went to the first thing he saw, the Hogwarts Express. Landing on top of it was easy, everyone around him looked shocked and then suddenly started clapping. Stepping out of the car he bowed and levitated his luggage to the ground. People around him who he didn't even know started congratulating him and saying how awesome he was.

The feast was interesting as the Headmaster also congratulated him on the interesting and unique entrance to the start of the schooling year. Awarding him 5 points. Once everyone started talking Harry gave Dan the biggest hug on earth.

"Merlin Dan, I swear if I knew that you'd actually get stuck I'd-"

"Its ok 'Ry. It was actually quite fun" he said and grinned manically. Draco whacked him on the back of the head.

"Oi!"

"Exactly _how_ is a near death experience fun?"

"The near death part" everyone started laughing.

* * *

><p>When Dan woke up the next day he looked at the time and swore like a sailor. Something he is particularly good at. Rushing getting changed he ran down stairs and raced to the Great Hall. Upon entering everyone started clapping and whistling. Apparently his big entrance made the front headline of the Daily Prophet. In the paper he saw a picture of him driving alongside the Hogwarts Express.<p>

"How the fuck did they get that shot?" he asked in bemusement. The other's just shrugged and bit into their food. Sighing he put the newspaper down and joined them.

When the mail started to come in , a couple of seconds after he was chocking on his cookie as he heard the shouts of Molly Weasley's Howler.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE DANIEL AND LET HIM STEAL THAT CAR!-"

He and the rest of the hall burst into laughter. Draco and him had to pat each other on the backs to make sure they didn't choke.

Later on Professor Snape handed out the timetables. Dan looked down at his and saw that he had Charms with Ravenclaw first.

Walking to Charms with Draco they were abruptly stopped by Gilderoy Lockhart and his 'dazzling' smile. More like being blinded by stunningly white teeth.

"Can I borrow him for a second?" Draco was about to object but didn't have time as the man stole the boy "Many thanks" he shouted over his shoulder turning to Dan he tutted with a grin "Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. When I heard of what happened I could have kicked myself" He said with a sad smile "but what you did Daniel, you stood out. And I applaud you but still, Daniel, Daniel, Daniel" Dan just raised his eyebrows as in 'wtf is he going on about'.

"Could you get to the fucking point?"

"OH! And you've gone all bad boy" he said sorrowly,

"I've always been bad boy Professor," he said in a bored tone that made the man smile. Always showing his perky whites.

"I've given you the bug haven't I? Given you the taste of being on the front covers of news stories. Daniel, Daniel, Daniel," Dan glared darkly at him. Lockhart had the decency to loose his smile and step back a little.

"Shut. Up" letting his magic seep into his words. Then he grinned and tipped his head "Now if you excuse me Professor I have a class to get to"

After class he talked to Draco about what Lockhart said and the boy burst out into fits of laughter. They caught up with Harry, Blaise and Theo as they walked to Transfiguration. In the class they were told to turn their beetle into a button. Dan succeeded it on the first try, earning Slytherin an extra 5 points.

Harry was staring at the beetle in mixed horror as he turned it half into a button. That shit just ain't natural. It seemed to Dan that he had forgotten everything he'd learnt last year and was winging it all. So he took his time and taught Harry how to do it. By the end of the lesson Harry had completed the task with a sigh of relief.

At lunch him and the others were banging their heads against the table.

"Why so glum boys?" a third year asked. Flench Dan recognized.

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts next" Draco's muffled voice came from the table. Flench winced and wished them the best of luck. They all decided to get a breath of air before their hell hole and sat on the courtyard. Dan was lying on the bench, making a leaf hover over him with his wandless magic. The others watched in awe for a couple of seconds before playing exploding snap a few feet away from him. Dan felt a shadow on him and turned to see a boy who looked like a first year. Looking at his badge he saw the boy was in Gryffindor. Remembering who this was he suppressed a groan.

"Can I help you?" he asked and then spotted the muggle camera hanging around his neck. Oh boy.

"I'm-I'm –"

"Collin Creevey, I know" he said neutrally and sat up right.

"H-How?" he asked breathlessly. Dan raised a taunting eyebrow, he was going to have fun playing this kid.

"I know everything" Collin's eyes went wide and he swears if this kid could smile any wider his face would split into two.

"Of course you do. And I know everything about you. Everyone's told me about how powerful you are. How cunning, smart and rebellious" he said and bit his lip from the excitement "Can I get a picture with you? To prove I've met you? A boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll move. Maybe one of your friends can take the photo and I can stand next to you? Then maybe you can sign it?" he asked with wide hopeful eyes and Dan raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Signed Photos? You're giving out signed photos?" Draco asked in amusement as he came up from Collin.

"No, I'm not. Sorry Collin but I'm not in the mood" he said and stood up. Walking off with an air of 'touch me and your dead'. Draco and the others tailed after him, Harry shared a concerned look with Draco as they've noticed how angry he's been getting lately.

Dan couldn't believe that people assume they knew so much about him when they really don't. And wanting to get autographs and pictures? He's only twelve for Merlin's sake!

As everyone was seating themselves for class. Dan sat at the very back in between Draco and Harry.

"I really hope Collin doesn't meet Ginny" Harry muttered in horror as before class he himself had met Collin. Dan leaned foreword in his seat, chin rested on his arms.

"Yeah, lets pray to all that's high and mighty"

"They could create a fan club. Oh merlin's balls that would be disastrous" Harry whispered and Draco snickered, he sure as hell doesn't want to be in their position.

When everyone was seated Lockhart cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. Picking up a book he pointed to the front cover where there was a picture of him winking "Me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming Smile Award" he said and smiled "but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" he laughed at his own joke and a people raised their eyes in disbelief.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books – well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about just to check how we'll you've read them, how much you've taken in" he said and handed the papers out "You have thirty minutes. Start. Now!" Dan and the rest looked down at the paper and gaped.

What the fuck is this?

What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?

What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

It went on and on for more than 54 questions about the man.

Dan didn't even bother and wrote a message at the end '_I don't give a fuck about you and your hair products.'_ He sighed in contempt and waited for the half hour to be finished.

An hour later, the professor - if he should even be called that – called that collected the papers. Looking through them he tut'ed everyone.

"Tut, tut- hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. And Mr Dumbledore, I am terribly sorry to cause you to go rebellious" Everyone stared at him in confusion they have all known Dan to be rebellious "You see class I have mad him attention hungry ever since the day in the bookstore" Harry and Draco turned to look at Dan who was letting out his magic and people could feel the anger emitting from him.

"Dan, no-" Harry's protesting was lost when Dan stood up. The chair screeching across the floor like nails on a chalkboard.

"Listen here _Lockhart_. I was on the Daily Prophet before you were. I was only 5, and I never seek out attention, unlike you, you attention seeking whore!" people gasped "I am _more_ _powerful_, _more dangerous_ than you Lockhart" he sneered the name and narrowed his eyes at the man who recoiled back "If you have read the headlines lately you would know the rumors about how I've 'gone dark'. And if you believe that then believe this. If I were you I'd steer clear of me. I've heard of what you've done and I don't believe it, so unless you think you can beat me, which I highly doubtful. _Don't_ patronize me, because if you keep this up, you won't wake up from your beauty sleep" with that last sentence he sat back down in his chair. Much happier that he got his anger out on the man. Draco and everyone else saw how Lockhart paled and looked deathly sick as he continued on with the class. Some weren't listening half the time because they kept their stares on Dan. Harry and Draco just couldn't believe what he'd said. But what really made them feel ill was that he sounded so serious about it.

Hermione, Ron and Neville looked at the laid back calm 'I don't give a fuck' Dan and sighed. They knew he was just kidding but like Draco and Harry, he seemed so serious that they were convinced for a second that he was a dark wizard.

"I must ask you not to scream" Lockhart said in a low intense voice as he moved closer to a cage covered by a piece of purple fabric "It might provoke them" he pulled back the cover and the whole class laughed "Yes. Freshly caught Cornish pixies" Seamus let out a snort of laughter at the dramatics "Yes?" Lockhart asked.

"Well, they're not-they're not very-_dangerous_, are they?" the older man widened his eyes.

"Don't be so sure!" he said "Devilish tricky little lighters they can be!"

The pixies were bright blue, eight inches tall and the squeakiest voices you have ever heard. They were rocking and banging on the cage walls. Making faces at the people around them.

"Right then," Lockhart bellowed "Let's see what you make of them!" and to everyone's horror, he opened the bloody cage. The pixies fled the cage without a second's hesitation. Dan casted a quick _protego_ charm around himself and remained sitting on his chair. Leaning back and watching in amusement at the chaos being made. Two grabbed Neville by the ears and pulled him up into the air. Some left he room by flying through the windows. They broke bottles and covered bits of the room with paint, some ended up with baseball bats, tennis rackets and even wigs.

Students took shelter under desks and hit the pixies with books like Hermione was doing.

"Come on now – Round them up, round them up, they're only pixies" he said with a laugh. Taking his wand out he shouted "Peskiepiksi Pesternomi!" With no effect whatsoever one of the little buggers took his want and whacked him over the head with it. Somehow rendering him unconscious.

"Dan, do something!" Shouted a hopeless Hermione. The boy rolled his eyes, stood up and looked over to her.

"What do you exactly expect me to do?" Harry and everyone gave him an annoyed expression "Kill them?"

"YES PLEASE!" Seamus shouted as he was currently being threatened by a baseball bat and knifes.

"No!" Hermione shouted, "Just stop them" rolling his eyes in annoyance he focused on them being back in the cage and snapped his fingers. Everyone looked around at the messy room and the stared at Dan in awe. He walked over to Lockhart, people parting for him and took his wand out. He wouldn't admit it but that little display of magic brought a lot out of him.

"_Rennervate_. Stupid ass" he muttered and left the classroom with his books. Draco and Harry following closely as they didn't want him to blowing up in the hallway.

Over the past couple of day's word got out about what happened in class and people became even wearier of him when he walked down the hallway. They even parted for him in fear of what he'd do. Much to the surprise of his friends they found that Dan didn't even care.

Harry though was having a hard time trying to avoid Collin, harder to do now since it seemed that the boy had somehow memorized his schedule.

Finally it was the weekend and the group all made a plan to relax and play wizard games. On Saturday morning Dan woke up to see Marcus Flint going to wake up Harry.

"Wait!" He said and the Captain rose his eyebrows at him "I know how to wake him up. Its hilarious" the older sixth year gestured for him to do it and Dan grinned. Conjuring a bucket of water Marcus's eyes lit up.

"Do it," he said and Dan was more than happy to oblige. The scream Harry let out was more than just a scream. It was a _blood-curdling_ scream that echoed throughout Slytherin and made the roommates topple out of bed while letting out their own screams. But within doing so it only fueled Harry more. Marcus was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. Dan was rolled up on the floor, cringing from laughing too much.

"I haven't laughed that hard in ages," Marcus said as he panted.

"DANIEL GELLERT DUMBLEDORE!" Harry shouted as squelched over to him.

"Potter" Flint said sharply "we have Quidditch training in under 2 hours. We have been given permission to train our new chaser who is a third year. His name is Walden Dolohov. And thanks to Draco's father we have Nimbus Two Thousands. Get changed" he said and walked off. Everyone glared at Dan who

* * *

><p>Dan walked beside Draco as they trailed after the Slytherin Quidditch team onto the field.<p>

"Flint!" Wood shouted as he landed his broom. You would have thought he was a werewolf by the way he was growling "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You clear off now!" Marcus rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Plenty of room for all of us, Wood"

"But I booked the field! I BOOKED IT!" Wood shouted in outrage.

"Ah" said Flint. His cool mask in place "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape" he said and handed it over to a now curious Oliver.

"_I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Chaser' _You've got a new Chaser?" he asked "Where?" Behind the six Slytherin's came out a medium sized, brown haired boy.

"Aren't you Antonin Dolohov's son?" Oliver asked.

"Yes"

"Hey Oliver. Look at their brooms" Katie said in awe as they saw the new Nimbus Two Thousand. Wood widened his eyes in rage and jealousy.

"YOU SON'S OF BITCHES!"

"You're training seemed interesting" Dan said as he escorted a tired Harry to the castle. He chuckled weakly in response.

"Yeah, Wood looked like he was gonna hex us silly with the way he reacted" Harry muttered and was relieved when they came to the castle "Guess I can't have any food yet. Its not even afternoon" Dan grinned devilishly as he remembered the ways to the kitchen.

"How about I share a little secret, hmm?" he asked and Harry looked hesitantly at Dan"

"Am I going to regret saying yes?"

"Nup. Follow me toto!" he said and marched through the corridors, Harry trailing after him like a baby chick to its mama. Dan went up to a portrait and tickled the pear. The portrait swung open to reveal a kitchen full of house elves.

"Holy merlin" Dan looked sternly at Harry.

"Do not tell anyone about what you're seeing. Nobody is really allowed to know. Heck _I'm_ not even supposed to know about this!" he said as he lead them to a table "Chiki" a house else popped in front of Dan.

"Master Dan! Chiki is pleased to see you" the little house else squealed in delight "What can Chiki do for you?"

"Can I get a plate of muggle maltesers and Harry'll get a plate of cocopops" he said.

"Chiki will have it ready in no time master Dan" he disappeared with a pop. Harry was still looking around in obvious glee.

"Look's like you won't starve to death tonight!" Harry laughed and ate his food greedily when it popped in front of him.

"How do you know about this place?"

"I found it when I was little. Dad used to have meetings with Dumbledore about word and he had to bring me along. One day I was planting pranks around the school when I stumbled upon this place. That day I rendered the school empty of cookies"

The day passed on, filled with relaxation. Dan watched them play exploding snap before he got bored and started wandering around.

As Dan walked the lonely corridors of Hogwarts he could hear a voice that chilled him to the bone.

_~ Come ... come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you ... Let me kill you . . . .~_

He was too distracted on the voice when he felt someone bump into him. All he could stare at was the tiles on the floor

_~ Come ... come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you ... Let me kill you . . . .~_

"Dan!" he heard someone shake him. Looking up startled he saw that person was Draco who looked at him with concern and frowned harder "Dan?"

"I swear if you frown more you're face would crack" he said and walked to the common room.

"Dan what's wrong?"

"Nothing. _Nothing at all_" insisting but still felt that darkness lurking around.

"You can tell me anything Dan, you know that right?" he asked and Dan turned around to see the blonde boy. He knew that in a couple months time the Chamber would be open by that bloody ginger haired girl, Ginny. But could he tell Malfoy?

"I just heard something" not a _total_ lie.

"Heard what?"

"It doesn't matter. I just thought I heard something" He said and dragged the boy back to the common room.

"It matters to me" he heard Draco mutter behind him. He felt warmed by that but just shook it off and walked into the common room.

"Dumbledore!" Justin Carrow called out as he came over "A moment of your time please" Dan looked over to Draco who shrugged and left them "Strauss told me some of your motives when before left and I am very surprised to hear of them. Manipulating everyone around you" he laughed and shook his head "very cunning" leading him over to a corner where nobody would see them he turned serious "I hope that in the future you will…join us" he said and lifted his sleeve to show the dark mark. Something inside Dan flipped as he realized that _yes_ he would be joining them. For the protection of his family and friends.

"Of course"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Just Another Day Ain't It?

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or Danisnotonfire**

**Harry Potter strictly belongs to J.K. The use of this dialogue is from Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. This is for non profit use. Just for fun.**

**This ~ means _Parselmouth_**

* * *

><p>Dan had the worst feeling of 'oh shit' in the history of 'oh shit'. Even worse that the three of them (Dan, Harry and Draco) had to stay behind and work on homework. Professor Snape told them that just because you're good at magic doesn't mean your good at homework. Dan concurred with that but said 'what if you just don't give a fu-' luckily Harry was in the room and stopped him from getting detention for his use of language. Again. They were late for dinner and on the way there Dan heard it again. But it wasn't just him, he could tell Harry heard it too.<p>

_~. . . rip . . . tear . . . kill . . .~_

They both stumbled in shock and looked at each other in fear.

"You can hear it too?" Harry asked, voice trembling.

"Sadly" Dan stared at them with a mixture of feelings.

"Dan, Harry what-"

"It's that voice I heard, now shh!" Dan shouted.

_~. . . soo hungry . . . for so long . . .~_

"Listen!" Harry said and the blonde froze as he watched.

_~…Kill…time to kill…~_

The voice grew fainter and the brothers followed it upwards, the stronger the feeling the closer they got.

"Follow me" Dan shouted and began to run up the stairs past the Great Hall, up the marble staircase. Dan and Harry listened intently and felt panic when the voice said

_~. . . I smell blood. . . . I SMELL BLOOD!~_

"Oh dear" was all Dan couls say as Harry shouted

"IT'S GONG TO KILL SOMEONE!" Dan ignored the bewildered face of Draco and ran up the stairs and around the whole second floor. Harry and Draco ran past him as he started panting.

"I'm not good at exercise!" and tried to catch up. Once the voice stopped Draco had to practically carry Dan as they followed Harry who seemed intent on finding the source of the voice.

"So Dan can hear a voice, and you can too?" Draco asked "But everyone else can't?"

"Pretty…much…" Dan puffed, as he just wanted to sit down "Can we fucking take a break?"

"No" said Harry as they rounded a corner, he gasped and pointed down the corridor "Look"

Something shining on the wall ahead, Dan suddenly felt a bad feeling in his stomach. Slowly they all approached, Dan finding his strength looked at the wall. It was written in blood.

"That's just gross"

"'_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware'_ what's the Chamber of – Holy fuck is that Mrs Norris!" Draco shouted and pointed to the cat, which was hanging by the tail from the torch bracket.

"So it is. Very peculiar, she's been petrified," he said as he pocked the stiff cat. It swung back and forth on the bracket. Causing a chuckle from Draco and Dan.

"We should leave. We don't want to get caught" said Draco as he walked but slipped on a puddle of water. Suddenly there was a crack of thunder and the three turned to each other.

"Oh, _shit_," Dan, said as they now realized that the feast was over "You two go down that corridor, I'll go down this one. Meet in the common room. Move!" soon they separated, Dan headed down the, passing a wave of students, which looked at him suspiciously. Everyone froze except Dan when a girl's scream echoed through the castle. He walked through the school until he arrived at the abandoned girls bathroom, there was a huge sign saying OUT OF ORDER. Walking towards the sink he sat down by it and started writing in his diary.

_Chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware. _

_Chamber of secrets – created by Salazar Slytherin. _

_Heir – Tom Riddle (No known decedents or children) _

_Who is the next heir? Harry Potter._

_Harry's got a piece of Tom's soul inside him so he can speak Parselmouth. _

_How can I speak it? Am I descendant of Tom Riddle or am I a dark wizard?_

_Dark things I have done – _

_Used the killing curse on Quirrell_

_Not guilty of it_

_Knows the dark arts_

_Going to join Voldemort – is that bad? I'm doing it so he won't hurt my family. But is joining his really the answer?_

* * *

><p>For days the school chatted about the attack on Mrs Norris and the Chamber of Secrets. Dan and Harry stayed closer to each other and tried to figure out why only they could hear the voice. Dan already knew but he didn't want his brother to fight the monster in the chamber. Over the couple of days Dan pondered on going down to the Chamber. One thing he noticed was how Dumbledore was keeping an extra eye on him, along with every other teacher.<p>

After Potions with Snape he and Draco went to the library to finish their homework.

"Unbelievable!" Cursed Draco as they got a table and put all of their work on it. After 5 minutes the Malfoy heir came over with stacks of books "Totally unbelievable"

"Whats this?" Dan asked as he flipped through a book of _'Charms for second years'_.

"I have a Charms essay due tomorrow and your procrastinating has rubbed off on me. Father would be furious if he finds out. So shut up" he snapped and went back to writing on his scroll. Dan rolled his eyes and finished his homework in under an hour, since he knew everything. Pulling out his diary he wrote down a list of things he needed to do.

_Find out who's the real heir. _

_Practice wandless magic_

_Get Secrets of the Darkest Arts from the restricted section_

If he was going to defeat Lord Voldemort he may as well play fire with fire.

"What you writing?" Harry asked as he peered over his shoulder. Dan snapped the book shut and glared at Harry.

"It's personal"

"Ohh, is it your diary?" asked Malfoy who was now interested "I always see you writing in it. Once I saw you write a spell I've never heard of what was it again? _Protego Totalum_?"

"It protects you from Dark Magic" Harry immediately said "I read it in a book" he said after seeing the confused stares.

"You read a book?"

"Not everyone can just know things like you Dan" Draco said and went back to his writing.

"True. I'm going to go. This library is blocking my happy place" He said and just as he got up the bell rang "Now everything's blocking my happy place" he muttered darkly. Draco pulled all of his work in and packed it in his bag. The three met up with Theo and Blaise as they walked to History of Magic.

Mr Binns was the only ghost teacher at Hogwarts and the dullest lesson ever. Half way during his class practically everyone was bored out of their minds. Dan was floating his quill up and down, feet stretched out on his desk and he looked like the most contempt person in the room. People watched the quill as if it was the most exciting thing in the universe. Nobody dared to do make themselves comfortable like Dan was because unlike him the actually did 'give a fuck'.

Mr Binns was hallway through his speech when he stopped. Harry who was taking notes looked up and saw Hermione had her hand stuck in the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of secrets" that nocked everyone out of their trance and the room was silent as they looked at Mr Binns. They jumped a little as they heard the floating quill drop to the desk.

"My subject is History of Magic. I don't tell campfire stories Miss Granger, i-"

"Surely Professor you would know it isn't a myth" Everyone took an intake of breath when Dan's cool voice entered the conversation. The Girls, all except for Hermione battered their eyelashes at him as he leaned further back in his chair. Mr Binns spluttered and looked as if he had never in his history as a ghost been interrupted.

"I have no idea what you mean Mr Dumbledore. Now, if would be so kind as to put your feet off the table"

"I'm comfortable. And you do know what I am talking about Professor. And since you deal with facts, this so called legend does have a basis of one" The ghost sighed in defeat.

"Very clever Dumbledore. Very well. Let me see, The Chamber of Secrets" the whole class looked to Dan who was now smirking. They saw him take out a book and start to write in it. Little did anyone know that the book would play a big part in their lives "You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution. For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school. Reliable historical sources tell us this much. But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic"

There was an uneasy silence in the room after the tale, and Harry felt sick. Are all purebloods this naive to believe that magic is only for them?

Hermione's hand flew up into the air.

"Sir, what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within the Chamber?" Mr Binns, if he could would have been whiter than usual. Dan snorted on a laugh and everyone turned to him.

"Use your common sense Mione" he said, using her nickname he gave her "A monster obviously"

"Precisely Mr Dumbledore" Binns spoke "It is believed to be a monster, which only the Heir of Slytherin can control. But it is all hogwash. There's no such thing"

"But Professor" Seamus Finnigan said "If the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense. Dumbledore and the teachers has searched every stone in this castle. And they found nothing, this is just a myth" said Professor Binns. Dan sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. Moving in his chair he rested his head on Draco's shoulder. Harry peered over his table and saw how Draco was now blushing.

"But, Professor" said Parvati "You'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it-"

"Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't. I repeat it is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!"

Dan was snickering through his closed eyelids and drifted off to sleep on Draco's shoulder throughout the rest of class.

"I never knew that Salazar Slytherin was that evil" harry whispered in amazement as the three walked through the corridors filled with children "I mean, is every pureblood into that stuff?"

"Yeah pretty much" Dan said perkily "Just not as drastic like some" Draco snorted a laugh at realizing what he meant. Harry just frowned in confusion.

"I don't…oh you mean Voldemort" students around them gasped at that name.

"You idiot" Dan muttered.

"Hiya Harry!" Collin Creevy shouted as he bounded over. Dan kept his gaze straight. A bored expression upon his face "Hiya Dan!"

"Hullo, Colin" Harry said and elbowed Dan in the ribs who coughed.

"Bitch" he muttered in pain but regrettably said hello back.

"Dan a boy in my class has been saying you're…." his voice trailed off as he was carried away by many students.

"What do you think he said about you?" Harry asked. Dan just sighed and wrapped an arm over his shoulers.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" he said, impersonating Lockhart. Draco was shaking as he held in the laughter "There are probably rumors about me being the Slytherin Heir. Congratulations, your older brother is the bearing of all evil!" Harry and Draco burst out laughing and Draco was wheezing.

"Why would they think that?"

"Duh. I have power, and like Professor Snape said at the start of last year. People in the wizarding world fear Slytherin's and power they don't have control over. Plus I threatened a teacher, a number of students and I am apparently a 'bad boy'. Or becoming one. How am I a bad boy when I honestly don't give a fuck!" he shouted the last note as they walked through the corridor of where Mrs Norris was attacked. Suddenly Draco slipped and the next thing Dan saw was his legs flying into the air. Harry and Dan burst out laughing at seeing Draco sprawled across the floor.

"Not. Funny" he muttered darkly and got back up on his feet "Where did all this bloody water come from?"

"The girls bathroom" Dan said and led them away, dragging Draco who was about to storm to said place.

"Wait till my fa-"

"Really Drake? Threatening the ghost with your father now?" Draco blushed and walked ahead of Dan "Just saying people will think your weak unless you _actually_ threaten them with something"

"Like you and murder?"

"Yup. Like me and murder"

"Harry why are you letting Dan do this?" Draco asked, and the other boy just shrugged. Wrapping an arm around his older brothers shoulders.

"Not like me trying would do anything"

* * *

><p>Dan couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned but couldn't relax. Finally coming to the realization that he couldn't just lie there, Dan quietly snuck out of bed, took the invisibility cloak and left the Slytherin dungeons. Coming to a stop at where the Room of Requirement was supposed to be he paced three times up and down the corridor, thinking of a training room, filled with the dark art books. A door appeared on the wall and Dan entered.<p>

Looking around, it was the exact same as it was in Order of The Phoenix.

He smirked and for the entire night he trained wandless magic, read the books and practiced martial arts. He came back to Slytherin Dungeons at 5am. Sleeping for only two hours he looked at himself in the mirror. He was sure that if he kept this up he would have muscles and a toned body in three or five weeks. Taking a pepper up potion he stole from Madam Pomfrey he immediately felt wide-awake and not magically exhausted.

"Come on Harry. Wake uuuup" Dan cooed and Harry just pulled the covered over his head.

"Hmmm. Whaddya want?"

"Today is Quidditch!" he shouted in his brothers ear that caused him to jump. Pulling the covers back he saw the tired and annoyed look of Harry "And I don't want you to falling off of your broom. C'mon. Chop chop"

"uugh" Harry moaned and got ready. Dan stood proud and moved over to where Draco was sound asleep. Grinning, he tip toed over and jumped on his bed.

"WAKE UP!" he shouted in a dark gravelly voice causing Draco's eyes to snap open in pure fear and what nobody would have expected was a high pitched scream erupting from his mouth. Dan fell backwards off of the bed and clamped his hand over his eard. Sending a wandless slapping spell at Draco he relaxed when he heard the sound of a hand against a face.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Harry asked bemused as he came back into the room, half in pyjama's "People in the common room thought somebody killed a cat!" He was met with the sight of Theo and Blaise laughing and crying, Dan sprawled across the floor and Draco wide-eyes and dazed.

"_That_ was Drake"

* * *

><p>The Qudditch game was deadly. The Bludgers had it in for Harry and Draco was worried Dan was about to attack everyone when the Bludgers started to attack his brother in a deadly fashion.<p>

Harry was reaching out for the snitch, inches from his grasp a rouge Bludher slammed into his arm. Dan saw red.

"THAT'S IT!" he shouted and walked out of the box and down the steps. He was just in time to see Harry hit the ground with a thud, his arm pocking out at an odd angle. Running out onto the field he spotted the golden snitch in his limp grasp. Kneeling next to his brother the two Bludgers came hollering out at them. Taking his wand out he heard the cries of everyone telling him to move "_Expulso_" he cried and the two blew up into pieces "Nobody messes with my brother" he all but growled. Looking at Harry he wiped the hair off of his eyes "_Rennervate_".

"Oh, Merlin my arm" he groaned and clutched at it.

"Stand back Daniel. I'll fix his arm in no time" Lockhart said as he came from a crowd he didn't know had formed.

"Oh, no, not you" Harry said in terror when he saw the man. Does he ever stop smiling. Dan clutched Harry closer.

"Doesn't know what he's saying" Lockhart laughed and came closer. Dan lay harry down and stood up in a threatening manner. He was taller than the other second years so he him standing like that was taken seriously.

"I know what I'm saying. So, could you kindly fuc-"

"Daniel, I'll take it from here" Professor Snape said as he came up from behind Lockhart. The crowd stared between Dan and Lockhart, waiting for the younger one to strike.

"No need Professor Snape. I can handle it"

"No you can't. Lockhart hear can't handle a couple of Pixies, how can you expect him to take care of my brother?"

"I pain here" Harry said and Snape immediately took him into his arms.

"I'm taking Mr Potter to the hospital wing. If you two can stop bickering for one minute" Snape sneered. Dan glared darkly before following his Professor.

Madam Pomfrey was a freaking mother hen. Dan knew that she cared deeply for her patients but this was just weird.

"I can mend these bones in a second. Good thing you came straight to me" she said and started collecting potions.

"How you doing?" Dan asked Harry who was biting his lip whenever he moved slightly.

"Bruised up a bit. Other than that fine"

"I don't believe you" Dan said lightly as he sat on the bed.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted as she, Ron, Neville, Fred, George, Wood, Draco, Theo and Blaise all came barreling into the Hospital wing "Harry are you all right?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fi.." he turned his head to see Dan giving a not amused expression "My arm hurts"

"That is expected since you broke it" Pomfrey said "Out of the way, out of the way" moving the crowd away "You too Mr Dumbledore" seeing he was about to object she shushed him "I need to take care of my patient"

"Fine" he said in a huff and moved.

"Drink this up dear" handing him a cup of green liquid. He started to sip it but gagged "All the way dear" Dan snickered at Harry's disgusted look "There we go" she said and moved away to get some bandages.

When Harry left the Hospital Wing with a bandaged up arm he looked as if he was high on weed.

"Draco, has anyone told you that your hair attacks more attention than flies?" he asked in a dazed voice as Dan half carried him along the corridor, back to Slytherin dungeons.

"No" Draco grumbled and patted his perfectly slicked back hair.

"No what?" Harry asked, confused.

"You just asked me-"

"Draco, has anyone told you that your hair attracts more attention than flies?"

* * *

><p>Dan left the dungeons again that night and went to the Room of Requirement. Reading Dark Arts was actually more interesting than the defense. Practicing with the dummy longer than last time his muscles were aching and sore. Using his wandless magic put a lot out of him but was strengthening his magic core. Getting back to the Slytherin dorms he fell asleep once he hit his pillow.<p>

Waking up the next morning to a loud thump he jumped from his bed with wand at the ready. Eyes wide and alert, but broke out laughing when he saw his brother, one leg tightly knit round his duvet, rest of his body collapsed on the floor.

"Nice Harry" he said and got his clothed ready. Sneaking his pepper up potion within the folding's "If you excuse me I'm going to the bathroom"

Locking the door the bathroom he quickly got changed and drank the potion greedily. Feeling better he threw the empty bottle in the bin. Brushing his hair, when Dan opened the door he saw Draco trying to help Harry out of his bed sheets.

"Dan! A little help?" Asked Harry, gesturing to his foot. He rolled his eyes, brought out his wand and cast a spell. His foot was immediately released from his entrapment.

News of Collin Creevey's attack was known around the school by Monday. Rumors and suspicion flew around wherever you went. The first years walked in groups, scared that if they went by themselves they'd be attacked.

Talismans and amulets were being bought without teacher's permission. Dan scoffed as he saw them and pointed out that they were faker than plastic surgery.

Remus sent a note to Dan, saying that he had business at the ministry he had to attend to during Christmas. Harry was disappointed but understood that he had to pay the bills. So on the second week of December Snape came around asking who'd be staying. Draco was ecstatic when he found out they were staying, telling them that he much preferred them to Crabbe and Goyle.

A week later, there was a crowd gathered in the entrance hall in front of the notice board. Dan immediately knew what they were talking about and rolled his eyes. He couldn't wait to beat someone's ass.

"What's going on over there?" Draco asked as he nodded to the crowd.

"Dueling club" Dan responded in a bored tone as he entered the Great hall. Draco and Harry didn't bother to ask how he knew they learnt that long ago "First meeting is tonight at eight o'clock here. I'm going. How about you guys?"

So that night at eight practically the whole school went, everyone was excited as they held their wands.

"Damn, we can barely see a thing" Blaise said as they were in the back, the group consisted of Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Theo and the twins. Dan smirked darkly and looked at his friends.

"Watch and learn" he masked his face into a bored expression and walked confidently. The crowd parted for him and his friends as they walked up to the front. His friends trailed after him awkwardly.

"You shouldn't do that Dan" Hermione said sternly "Its just going to make them fear you even more"

"Well then they shouldn't believe rumors Hermione" he retorted and wrapped his arm around her shoulders giving her a little squeeze "C'mon, I gave you the best seat in the house" grinning at her at seeing how she blushed at how intimate they were. The rest of the friends saw how Draco's hands scrunched together and rolled their eyes.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" she said and leaned against Dan who grinned.

"Dan knows" Harry said, Hermione looked up to his grinning face and blushed even harder.

"You do?"

"Its Lockhart and Snape" just as he said it Gilderoy Lockhart walked up onto the stage with an over flamboyant robes. Following behind was Snape with his usual get up, sneering at Lockhart as if the colors were personally offending him.

"Gather round, gather round!" Lockhart said, shining his pearly whites "Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent" he clapped his hands together "Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," he said and gestured to the man who was giving him the 'da fuq you mean assistant?'

"He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

The two Professors turned to face each other and bowed. Lockhart did his dramatically while Snape just nodded his head. They raised their wands in front of them. Everyone was watching in excitement. The girls were fawning over Lockhart, saying how he'll win in a second and talking about his latest adventures. While the boys were making bets to which way Snape would kill him.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position" said Lockhart ""On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course." At that last statement all of the boys groaned. The twins even shouted in objection.

"One - two - three -" it was over in a second as Snape cried:

"_Expelliarmus_!" The blue light smashed into Lockhart and he was blasted off his feel like a Koala loosing his tree branch. All of the Slytherin's cheered, Draco and Dan high fived and chuckled as Hermione looked over to where Lockhart was sprawled across the stadium.

"Do you think he's all right?" she asked in concern.

"Tell me if he isn't ok?" Dan asked and grabbed hold of her waist, lifting her up gingerly. She squealed for a second before blushing furiously and looking over.

"He's ok"

"Damn" he said and put her back down, oblivious to the angered Draco. They all watched as Lockhart got up in a daze, swaying a little on his feet.

""That was a Disarming Charm - as you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Miss Brown - yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see . . ." he said and Dan chuckled as he saw the murderous look Snape was giving the man "Enough demonstrating!" said Lockhart "Mr Dumbledore" he shouted and reached for him, dragging the poor lad up on the stage "and…" looking throughout the crowds "Seamus Finnigan! They two will demonstrate what they have just learnt" the two boys stood in front of each other and bowed "Wands at the ready.." bringing their wands up and down the two turned and walked. Rotating back around their wands were pointing at one another "One-two-three.." Dan was the first to fire.

"_Expelliarmus_" he shouted and to his delight Seamus flew in the air and landed on the wall behind him, sinking to the floor in a daze. The whole of Slytherin cheered for Dan. Seamus got up in a daze, red with rage and embarrassment.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" he shouted and the purple spell came out of his wand.

"_Protego_!" the spell hit the shield and the room watched with interest "Oh you think a first year spell can beat me?" he teased and walked forward with grace.

"I know I can" Seamus growled and Slytherin chuckled. The others just looked at him with pity. Dan shook his head with a dark smile.

"We'll see _Stupefy_" Seamus ducked to the floor. Body on the ground.

"Mr Dumbledore I said _disarm_ only" Lockhart said and Snape put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, lets see what happens"

"I'm going easy on you pal. Since you're doing first year spells…_Wingardium Leviosa_" Seamus was lifted into the air and smashed against the wall again, he was then pulled up and dropped to the ground. Dan was grinning like a fool. Shaking his head he went to go back into the crowd but felt the magic of a curse coming towards him he quickly deflected it. The air grew tense and all eyes were on the two.

"I'm not going to give up Dumbledore" Seamus limped over "How about you take your own medicine? _Serpensortia_!" a long black snake came flying out of the wand and landed in front of him.

"I'll get rid of it Daniel" Snape said and went to say a spell but Lockhart beat him to the punch.

"Allow me!" instead of a spell he released Merlin knows what, but the snake did not disappear, it flew 10 feet away. Angry and out for blood the snake slithered over to a first year Justin Finch-Fletchley. It opened its mouth, teeth sharp it was prepared to strike. Dan walked foreward and shouted.

_~SSSTOP!~_

The snake turned to him and slithered forward. Nobody dared to breath.

_~You're a ssspeaker. I am honored~ _

It said and bowed its head. Dan bowed his and knelt down.

_~What isss you're name?~_

_~Sssslevan~ _

Snape came over wand pointed at it but Harry stood in front.

"Out of the way Dumbledore"

_~Ssslevan, come here~ _

The snake slithered up his leg and wrapped himself around his waist.

"He's harmless. See?"

"He was going to kill me!" Justin Finch-Fletchley shouted and everyone except Slytherin and Ravenclaw agreed.

"Because he was angry that somebody blasted him 10 feet away! How'd you feel if that happened to you Justin?" the boy stayed quiet "Exactly. Now if you excuse me I'm leaving before another idiot" he sneered over at Seamus "makes a mess" leaving the stage the crowd parted for him.

_~Thessse people fear you massster~_ Slevan said in anger _~They sssshould worssship you~_

_~Thank you for the kind wordssss Sssslevan~ _

He spoke and turned to his friends who were looking at him with an emotion he didn't know of. Draco looked at the snake and back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're just full of surprises"

"Fucking hell! Now people will be even more convinced" Harry cursed as he paced in their dormitory, running his hand through his hair.

"Did Potter just swear?" Draco teased with a grin as he sat besides Dan on his bed. They were sharing some candy while Dan was petting Slevan.

"He's rubbed off on me ok!"

"Harry calm down I honestly don't give a fuck" the younger brother turned around, rage shining in his green orbs.

"You may not! But I do. Do you know how hard it is when I walk through the corridors Dan? I get pointed and whispered at. Heck I even sometimes get hexed" at that Dan stood up with alarmed eyes.

"They do that? How dare they" he whispered and his eyes darkened "I'll kill them"

"This is why I didn't tell you"

"Hang on. Tell _me_?" turning to face Draco who was avoiding his eyes and whistling a tune "You knew?" looking at everyone in the room "All of you?" sounding hurt.

"He made us promise" Said Theo who was wringing his hands nervously. As if he was afraid Dan would set his snake on him.

"I wouldn't really kill them Harry. Honest. Scouts honor" putting his hand up in the air. Everyone laughed and Harry shook his head at him in amusement.

"Dan you do understand why I'm worried right?" Harry asked, all serious now.

"Lets take this outside" said the brunette. Turning to look at Slevan who hissed.

_~I will sssstay here masster~_

Dan nodded in thanks and walked out of the room with Harry. Walking through the common room he got a round of applause.

"Well done Dan!" fifth years and every year congradulated him. The first years shyly joined in but the muggleborns and half bloods backed off in fear.

"You showed them"

"A Parselmouth in our House! What the luck"

As they walked out of the common room into the hallway, Dan lead them to an empty classroom.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"You know how they say Parselmouth's are dark wizards?" he nodded "What is people think I'm a dark wizard? Nobody knows I'm a Parselmouth. If they do then they'll hex me more, corner me and hurt me. I'm not as strong as you Dan I-I don't think I'll be able to survive if they do" Dan moved forward and wrapped him into an embrace. Feeling a wet patch on his shoulder he felt his heart clench.

"Its ok Harry. Everything's going to be fine. I promise, I'll take care of it"

* * *

><p>The next day at breakfast everyone was whispering about Dan being the heir of Slytherin. Some people just laughed at that stating that his linage was full of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Some were giving dark looks at Harry. But what startled everyone was when Dan stood up on his seat and glared at everybody. The hall went dead silent.<p>

"I've heard some of you think I'm the heir of Slytherin" nobody dared to even breath at the dark tone he was giving them. But practically all of the girls were now swooning over the bad boy. Some teachers looked on in interest while Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall looked paler than usual "Be that as it may, I have also heard some of you hexing and making rumors about my brother. _Nobody_ messes with my brother. I know things you couldn't imagine, so if I catch you so much as _looking_ at him funny, you _will_ pay dearly" when he sat back down his friends were staring at him with their mouths open.

"What?" he asked innocently as he took a cookie.

"You-You just did that" Harry said stupidly and he just grinned.

"I told you I'd take care of it didn't I?"

"So that's what you two were talking about" Theo said as he slowly ate his meal. The hall went back into its usual chatter, some of the students suddenly lost their appetite. Dan thought those who did were the ones responsible for Harry's bullying. One of those was Seamus Finnigan. Oh, he'll pay.

And he did. Seamus woke up the next morning with pink neon hair and a fluffy yellow tail. The whole school heard the cries of what sounded like a little girl.

In the second year Slytherin dormitory, Dan was cackling madly. Harry and the other roommates stared at each other wondering what he had done this time.

Snow was falling so hard they looked like bowling balls, and to Dan's great delight Herbology was cancelled. He and Slevan walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, both chatting away before he almost tripped and landed head first on the floor. Looking down at what he tripped on, he almost chocked on air. There petrified was Justin Flinch-Fletchley, his face was frozen in pure and utter terror.

_~Thissss isss the work of a Basssilissk~_

Slevan told him.

_~Yeah. No kidding~_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. A Very Uncomfortable Student Indeed

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or Danisnotonfire.**

**I do not own the dialogue from Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets.**

**This ~ means Parsletoung**

* * *

><p>Nearly Headless Nick was also petrified and Dan gaped. How the heck could a <em>ghost<em> be petrified? Shaking his head he held Slevan as the snake wrapped itself around his master, afraid of seeing the Basilisk.

Looking around he knew that Peeves would arrive any minute, but as he turned around he felt his heart drop to somewhere near his feet.

"Why, it's Dumbly wee Dumbles!" the trouble ghost laughed at his own joke. He bounced around in the sky and did a somersault "What's Dumbles up to? Why lurking-" he stopped in mid air as he spotted the petrified Justin and Nick. Taking in a deep breath Dan waved his hands frantically.

"No. Peeves I didn't do it I-"

"ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

SLAM

Doors were slammed open all around the corridor as classes ran out of the room to see what happened. Dan just stood there with an emotionless look on his face. But inside he was anything but. His mind was whirring with the consequences of him being at the scene of the crime. For all he knows they could lock him in Azkaban and throw away the key.

People stared at him and the bodies. To say everything was quiet would be a lie. It was bloody loud. Everyone pointing fingers at him and the bodies. Shouting accusations and curses. Teachers used their wands to half drag the students back into class. Once the hallway was cleared it was only the two petrified victims, one teacher and one _very_ uncomfortable student.

Abruptly Peeves started up a song that if possible made Dan even more uncomfortable.

"Oh, Dumbles, you crumbles, oh, what have you done, You're killing off' students, you think it's good fun -"

"That's enough Peeves!" snapped McGonagall as she stared at Dan in what he could only imagine disbelief and betrayal.

Once they took care of the body and ghost McGonagall said her first word to him.

"Dumbledore" her voice cleared of emotion. He felt as if his world was crumbling to pieces and his expression shifted into one of panic.

"Minnie" using the nickname Remus told him Sirius used when he was little "I swear I didn't-"

"This is out of my hands, Dumbledore"

She lead him up to the stone gargoyle and said:

"Lemon drop" Dan snickered at the password and watched the gargoyle turn to show the staircase. While McGonagall led him up he felt as if he was walking to his execution. The Professor knocked on the huge oak door in front of them and left Dan alone. It opened and Dan entered to the familiar setting of his Papa's office. There sitting in his chair was the man.

"Daniel, take a seat" he said calmly and he took it "I know it wasn't you who attacked them"

"Thank Merlin" Dan breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed in his chair.

"But" that got him staring "I would like to tell you something you'll find very disturbing"

"Papa.."

"Daniel, you're father wasn't who he says he was" seeing his grandson's raised eyebrows he explained "You're biological father"

"Oh. Then who was he?"

"Do you know who Tom Riddle is Daniel?"

"He's Lord Voldemort"

"Yes. My daughter, Rose married his son, Jason Riddle. Jason was ashamed of his father and took my daughter's name" Dan stared in shock. The man, who he's going to kill, is his grandfather. Right at the moment Dan felt as if he was in a bad soap opera.

"I-I'm related to Lord Voldemort?" he asked in shock. Suddenly the door burst open and Remus entered the office.

"Albus, I heard about the attacks and I swear my son didn't-"

"I'm related to Lord Voldemort" Dan said again, not registering his father was in the room.

"Daniel?" Remus said as he saw his son opening and closing his mouth like a fish "I take it you told him?" he said in a dry voice.

"It needed to be done" Remus just glared at him.

"You ok son?" his father asked and knelt down in front of him. Dan just stared at him in betrayal.

"Not particularly"

That night like all the rest he trained in the Room of Requirement. But unlike the rest he practiced darker magic. He was angry by the new information and took it out on the poor dummy. By the end of the night he felt better but also a change in himself. Something darker was unlocked and he didn't know what.

* * *

><p>News of the attack caused the school to go in a wide spread panic. People were even more scared that a ghost was petrified. Practically everybody went home on Christmas, leaving only Dan, Harry, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Ron and Hermione.<p>

Slevan wanted to be released into the wild so Dan sadly let him go. The snake promised to come back someday when he needed him after slithering off.

The last couple of days were hilarious to say the least. Dan's two Gryffindor prank buddies took it to themselves to be his 'body guards'. Whenever in the corridors they both marched ahead of him shouting:

""Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through ..." Little did they know he was actually the Slytherin heir. Percy, the Gryffindor Prefect was about to blow his top off in anger.

"This is no laughing matter! Two people have already been petrified" Fred and George snickered.

"Oh, get out of the way, Percy, Harry's in a hurry" Said Fred

"Yeah, he's off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant" said George. Draco for once let a smile grace his lips at their jokes.

Dan was immediately shocked when he saw his brother taking some hairs off of Crabbe and Goyles robes. He'd seen Harry hang out more and more with Hermione and Ron, personally he welcomed it since he was planning on matching the nerd and the scar. The next day Dan saw the three chatting in the hallway, he felt as if he could cry when they were saying they needed a confession about Dan or Malfoy being the heir. His own brother thought he was the heir of Slytherin. He felt brother of the year now.

Once it was the end of Term you could barely see anyone in the castle it was so deserted. Since it was Christmas morning Dan decided to wake everyone up with a foghorn. Causing the loud noise to echo through the entire Castle. He could hear numerous bodies falling out of bed and cackled loudly.

For Christmas Dan got a book of Occlumency from his father, a beautiful quill from Hermione, candy from Ron, _'Breaking Rules 101'_ from the twins, _'How not to annoy your little brother'_ book from Harry, candy from Blaise and Theo but the best gift was from Draco. The boy had gotten him something he'd always wanted, and how he found out Dan has no idea. It was a book on how to control wandless magic from the core so you wouldn't be magically exhausted like usual. The book seemed almost ancient and Dan wondered how much it cost. Hugging Draco fiercely he felt him stiffen before returning the hug.

During the Christmas feast, hallway through desert Hermione ushered Ron and Harry out of the hall.

"Wonder that they're up to" Theo said as he drank chocolate milk. Dan crunched on his cookie, feeling anger and sadness wash over him.

"Yeah, me too"

"You mean Harry hasn't told you?" asked Draco with a raised eyebrow "He tells you everything"

"Don't rub it in. Besides he's growing into a big boy now, taking care of himself" the three boys grinned at him.

"You're jealous he's trusting those two aren't you?" Draco teased, waving his cupcake in Dan's face.

"No" he was quick to deny. Theo rolled his eyes at the two.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll tell you soon enough"

"Doubtful" Dan said as he glared at where the three disappeared to "I'm just glad he has friends in other houses. I know they'll become inseparable throughout the years. But Ron's going to be a twat in two years time when we have the Triwizard Tournament" Everyone at the table raised their eyes in astonishment.

"How'd you know?" Blaise asked. Dan just grinned while he sipped his pumpkin juice.

"I stopped asking that question when he told me about my 'daddy issues'" Draco muttered, still angry when Dan cornered him after he threatened Hargid about telling his father that the man had a dragon.

"Good thing I fixed it too. People would have started teasing you about it"

"You're probably right" Draco muttered regrettingly "Did you see what my father sent me?" he asked everyone.

"What'd he send you?"

"A newspaper clipping of Mr Weasley getting an inquiry" he stated and grinned wildly. Dan just rolled his eyes as the three boys started talking and laughing about it.

After Christmas tea Dan left the table alone and wandered off to the Slytherin common room. There he sat by the fire and wrote in his journal. Flicking through his writing he stopped and read his last entry.

_I am the Slytherin heir. Descendant of Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_This could be an excellent way to join my great grandfather. By getting close to the man I can kill him when he least's expect it and take over the death eaters._

_When should I join?_

_4__th__ year would work after he would be reborn. _

He heard footsteps approaching and saw Draco leading two very confused and nervous Crabbe and Goyel. Draco sat down next to Dan who shut his diary so nobody could read it.

"Still writing in your diary Dan?"

"Just some spells" he said and saw that Crabbe and Goyel still hadn't sat down. Dan raised a suspicious eyebrow that made the two shift.

"Sit down" Draco ordered and the two did so immediately "You'd never know the Weasley's were purebloods. The way they behave they're an embarrassment to the wizarding world. All of them" Dan saw Crabbe scrunch his fist in anger.

"I agree" Dan stated dryly and Goyel looked at Dan with a hint of anger "To the Wizarding world that is" the two opposite them looked at him in curiosity "Purebloods have to do certain things to sustain their place. That's probably why they haven't gotten enough money from the Ministry. They're family probably didn't tell them about the book of pureblood society" Dan mused and saw Draco nodded.

"You're probably right. What's wrong with you Crabbe?" Draco asked with no hint of concern. Goyel nudged him in the arm to pay attention.

"Uh, stomach ache" he said roughly.

"You know. I'm surprised that the Daily Prophet hasn't done a report on these attacks"

"Pap's probably doesn't want Rita Skeeter or any of the journalists to fake sources and write up shit about him and the school" said Dan "They'd also write about how I'm the heir of Slytherin trying to kill of muggleborns"

"They actually think you're the heir of Slytherin?" Draco asked with a laugh and got up. Crabbe and Goyel exchanged looks before they asked the questions.

"You must have some kind of idea who's behind it all" Draco grinned and Dan looked down at his book cover.

"I don't, Goyel" came the dry response of Malfoy "But my father did say this. Its been fifty years since the Chamber was opened, he wouldn't tell me who opened it. Only that they were expelled. The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a mudblood died"

"Language Drake" Dan spoke up in a bored tone as he got up and took a book out of the shelves beside him. Draco rolled his eyes "I already knew that shit your father told you" Everyone looked at him in curiosity.

"You know?" Crabbe asked.

"Honestly, you wound me you thought otherwise" he teased and put a mocking hand on his heart "Yeah I do. The one who opened it was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was a half blood and the descendant of Salazar Himself"

"Of course you know that" Goyel said with a grin, and forgot that he was impersonating Goyel.

"What's wrong with you today Goyel? you're acting very..._odd_" Dan turned to see a scar appear on his head and turned around as if he didn't notice.

"S-Scar"

"Hair"

Hearing the loud footsteps of them running up the stairs Draco turned to look at Dan with a confused expression.

"_That_ was Ron and Harry"

"Explains a lot" Draco muttered after the shock "Why'd they do that?"

"They wanted to get information about me being the heir of Slytherin. Honestly it was a terrible idea. Like I'd tell anyone I was the Heir of Slytherin" waving his arms about as he flicked through pages of a book.

"So you wouldn't give anyone a straight answer?" Draco asked.

"Um, yeah" he mentally kicked himself at accidentally giving information. Draco smirked suddenly and shook his head.

"Whenever do you actually give us a straight answer?"

Rumors of Hermione's disappearance went wild after the Christmas holidays. They were saying that she was one of the victims of an attack. Dan asked Harry if it was true and he had the decency to look a bit guilty before denying that he knew anything.

His friends started noticing how Dan's body was more toned and raised curious eyebrows. Dan, Draco and Harry were walking through the corridor after breakfast when they found half the corridor was flooded with water. Looking at where it was coming from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom Dan immediately walked calmly towards it.

"What're you doing Dan?" asked Harry as he and Draco followed.

"Having a cup of tea with a Basilisk. What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked with sarcasm.

"What's a Basil-" Draco was cut off short by the wailing of Myrtle. She was crying louder than ever in her cubicle. Harry, ever the sweetheart opened the door and asked Myrtle if she was all right.

"How would you like it if somebody threw a book at you? Here I "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me"

"Who threw it at you?" asked Draco. Dan grumbled as hew knew who. Ginerva Weasley, little bastard who thinks its fun to stalk his baby bro.

"I don't know... I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head," said Myrtle "It's over there, it got washed out" pointing at a sink. A book lay on the ground. It looked oddly like the one they see Dan writes in. Dan went to pick it up but was stopped by Draco.

"What?"

"It could be dangerous" Draco said with worry. Dan scoffed and acted like it wasn't.

"Won't know unless we look will we?" he asked cheekily and skillfully avoided Draco's arms. Picking it up off the floor he waved it in front of Draco's scared and tense face.

"That could have killed you!" he shouted and whacked Dan's arm.

"Awe Drakey you _do_ care"

"Of course I care" There was a moment of silence and Dan felt a swelling in his chest.

"I would like to leave this place if you two are done staring at each other" Harry announced as he walked out of the girls bathroom. Draco's cheeks flamed as he stalked after Harry.

Walking down the corridor Dan sent a drying spell at the book and instantly the pages were dry. Flipping through them he saw that they were empty. As he expected. Looking in the bottom left hand corner of the front cover, there inscribed was _Tom Marvolo Riddle._

"This book belonged to Tom Riddle. He went to school here fifty years ago. I remember reading somewhere in a book that he won awards" flipping through the book again "The pages are empty" feigning confusion.

"Why'd anyone chuck out an empty book?" Asked Draco as he peered at the pages.

"I don't know. Odd though isn't it?" Dan stopped walking for an effect. Masking a face of realization he looked at his friends "The Chamber of Secrets were opened fifty years ago"

"Yeah…" Harry said slowly.

"Well, isn't it strange how the Chamber was opened this year along with finding his diary?" Draco raised his eyes in shock at seeing what Dan was getting at, while Harry looked like he was constipated.

"I still don't get it" he said.

"Tom Riddle was the Heir of Slytherin!" he shouted and looked at the diary "This must be a horcrux" once he uttered that single word Draco looked like he was about to faint.

"Oh sweet merlin thats an unpleasant thought"

* * *

><p>February fourteenth was the worst day in Daniel Dumbledore's life. Lockhart seemed to take it upon himself to make the day full with love. He called it his 'moreale-booster', but oh it was anything but.<p>

When Dan, Harry and Draco entered the Great Hall they were not prepared to see a horrid shade of bright pink decorating the once peaceful hall. Hearts floated on the ceiling and the table was decorated with cupids and love.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Dan asked in revulsion.

"I think…its valentines day" Harry said, as he had to half drag Draco and Dan. Once the hall was filled with students Lockhart stood up from his seat. Dan immediately broke out into fits of laughter at seeing his get up. The Professor was wearing a tremendous amount of pink to match the hall, so much that he almost seemed to blend into the background.

""Happy Valentine's Day!" he shouted with big open arms "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all - and it doesn't end here!" when he clapped his hands Dan thought his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. Dwarfs who were dressed up as Cupid flew into the air with sour looking expressions "My friendly, card-carrying cupids! They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Dan felt his heart go out to the little man as he buried his face into his hands from embarrassment. While Snape looked like if anyone asked him for a Love Potion he would personally be responsible for your death.

All way through the day the cupid dwarfs barged into classrooms to deliver valentine letters, much to the annoyance of the teachers. While the three boys walked from a classroom one of the dwarfs caught up to them.

"Oy, you! 'Arty Potter!" The crowd turned to look but suddenly left once they saw the deadly glare from Dan. Seeing the long line of first years Harry gaped and tried to run away but Dan, ever the best brother of the year held him in place so he could endure the torture "I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person" The first person in line was none other than Ginny Weasley. Dan almost growled at her like a werewolf.

By the end of the day Dan had received over 40 valentine cards. 12 baskets of malteasers and 20 poems.

That night he went to the Room of Requirement like usual and trained harder.

* * *

><p>Weeks past and before anyone knew it the game was cancelled. He and the rest of Slytherin walked down to the dungeons but was stopped by Professor Snape.<p>

"Mr Malfoy, Dumbledore follow me please" he ordered and they did so without a second thought "Potter is already there" h lead them to the infirmary and Snape cast a look at the two "There has been another attack ... another double attack" as they walked further into the infirmary Dan heard Draco gasp. He just stood still, eyes widening a fracture. Hermione was frozen. Eyes open and face masked into one of fear.

"Hermione was petrified?"

In the following couple of days Hagrid was sentenced to Azkaban and the castle returned to its normal happy way. People started exclaiming about how the Heir of Slytherin was caught and Dan grumbled. He hated how they thought that the heir was someone evil. He wasn't evil! He hasn't killed anybo-no, no he has but that's a whole different thing!

Soon Harry had begged him and Draco to go see Hermione with him. They reluctantly agreed and joined Harry.

"You think she saw the…whatever it was?" Draco asked as he sat on a chair. Dan leaned against it and hummed.

"Yeah. I think she did"

"What the hell?" Harry asked as he pulled a pierce of paper from Hermione's hand.

"What's that?" Draco asked and leaned over to take a look. It seemed to be a torn out page from a book.

"'_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born__from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it'_ Looks like Hermione's already figured it out" Harry said as they walked through the corridors after visiting.

"And she's figured out how it moved around" Dan said as he pointed at the word 'pipes' scribbled down on the paper.

"And Moaning Myrtle died fifty years ago…she died because she saw the Basilisk!" Harry shouted as he figured it out.

"And she died in the bathroom, where there happens to be a lot of pipes" Dan pointed out "And the Basilisk can only be controlled by a Parselmouth"

"So a Basilisk is the Chambers monster, a giant serpent that kills people in a second when you look it in the eye. A Parselmouth can only control it. And the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is inside the girls bathroom which his haunted by a severely wailing sensitive ghost" Draco summarized and hummed "That's it. I'm going" he stated and stalked off in front of the two brothers.

"_All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor immediately" _

McGonagall's magnified voice echoed through the corridor. The three stared at each other before Dan broke into a run, heading towards the second floor.

"Dan!" Draco and Harry shouted and started running to catch up to him. Dan hid behind a corner and saw the crowd of teachers gathered around the hall. Professor McGonagall arrived with a tragic expression.

"It has happened" she told the staff "A student had been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself"

"How can you be sure?" Snape asked in a serious tone.

"The impersonator of the Heir of Slytherin" Harry and Draco frowned "left another message. Right underneath the first one. `Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever" the smaller teacher of the lot burst in the tears.

"S o sorry - dozed off - what have I missed?"

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. You're moment has come at last" Snape drawled.

"M-My moment…?"

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"That's settled" Started McGonagall "We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy. You're skills after all are legendary" There was a brief pause where Lockhart looked like he popped his pants.

"Very well," he said. "I'll - I'll be in my office, getting-getting ready" Lockhart walked off swiftly.

"Who is it?" Asked Madam Hooch "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley"

* * *

><p>"Lockhart may be useless, but he's going to try and get into the Chamber" Harry said as they all ran up to his office "But at least we can tell him what we know!" bursting into his office "Professor, we've got some information for you, we think it'll help you."<p>

Lockhart turned around in shock. He was in the middle of packing his rainbow clothes into large trunks. Everything once hanged on the walls were now crammed into boxes. Dan glared at the teacher and let Harry coolly ask.

"Going somewhere?"

"Er, well, yes" Lockhart admitted and went back to packing "Urgent call - unavoidable - got to go -"

"What about the girl?" Draco asked.

"Well, as to that - most unfortunate -" he muttered and piling clothes upon clothes "nothing in the job description - didn't expect - "

"You mean you're running away?" Draco asked in a dry tone "I knew all of your books were fake!"

"My dear boy, they weren't fake" Said Lockhart walking towards them "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think Id done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a harelip. I mean, come on –"

"So you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?" Harry asked in shock.

"Harry, Harry," said Lockhart "it's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. No, it's been a lot of work, Harry. It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog."

He locked all of his lids and walked pass them.

"Let's see. I think that's everything. Yes. Only one thing left"

Dan already had his wand out and pointed it at his back. Making the professor tense up.

"You really think you casting a memory charm on the Heir of Slytherin would work?" he asked. Draco and Harry widened their eyes incredulously.

"Y-You're the heir of Slytherin?" Lockhart stuttered in fear "You're the one behind all-"

"For Pete's sake I had nothing to do with the attacks. Draco be a dear and get his wand" Draco did as he was told and threw it out the window.

"I don't know where the Chamber is! What do you expect me to do?"

"You're in luck I do"

They walked to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in silence. His two friends casting betrayed and confused glance his way.

Dan pushed Lockhart in who was shaking. Walking over to a sink he hissed.

~_Open_~

The tap glowed and the sink sunk into the floor. Leaving a large pipe exposed.

"You're first Lockhart" Dan said as he dragged the man to the edge of the pipe.

"You don't really expect me to save her do you?" he asked incredulously. Dan smirked.

"No. You're just the bait" he said with a shrug and pushed the man who disappeared into the floor. Turning around he saw two wands shaking as they were pointed at him.

"How long?" Harry chocked out.

"What?"

"How long have you known about being the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Papa told me a couple of months ago when Justin was petrified. Apparently the whole staff knows" he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes "I'm still Dan guys. I don't kill people-"

"What about Lockhart just then?" Draco asked rather harshly and Dan admitted that, that hurt.

"It was just to scare him. The Basilisk only eats what its told to eat" they lowered their wands and sighed.

"Sorry. It just came as a shock" Harry mumbled and looked down the pipe "Wonder how far it goes"

"Well lets find out," Dan said as he jumped in, hearing the faint calls of Draco. It felt like an endless slimy slide as it just went further and further down. Suddenly the end cam enear as it was tipped a bit upwards. He slid out and landed on one knee and foot. His arm held him steady. Getting up and moving to the side he saw a white head flash by him, then a black one. The two got up in a daze and looked around.

Dan turned to a white Lockhart who was shaking like a leaf. Wide eyes filled with terror.

"_Lumos_" Dan said and his wand lit up.

"We must be miles under the school" Harry said and jumped a little when his voice echoed.

"Remember" Dan said as he lead them down a pipe "any sign of movement. Close you're eyes straight away. Otherwise your dead"

Dan jogged through tunnels, Draco bearing close while Harry had his wand pointed at Lockhart. Coming up to a dusty pipe they slowed down at the sight of shredded snakeskin. Suddenly Lockhart's eyes rolled to the back of his head and fainted.

"He's such a baby" Draco muttered. Abruptly the man got up and snatched the wand out of Harry's grasp. Pointing it threateningly at the two he grinned.

"The adventure ends here, boys! I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds-"

"_Stupefy_" this time the man fell unconscious. The two turned to look at him and he just shrugged.

"He was getting annoying. Come on"

As they set off, rounding corners they finally came to a wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. Dan walked confidently forward, and with a deep breath he hissed.

~_Open_~

One by one the serpents slid back and the wall parted open. Walking into the Chamber he couldn't help but be impressed. It was dimly lit with carved serpent heads on either side of the walkway. Water was partly covering the path and splashed as each of them took a step. Up ahead they saw a small figure lying on the ground.

"Ginny?" Harry asked and ran forward, Draco following with his wand out. Dan just walked up to where harry was calling her name and took the diary "Ginny – Don't be dead, please don't be dead"

"She won't wake" a soft voice said from the distance. Draco raised his wand. A dark brown haired boy walked forward, Draco and Harry marveled at how similar he and Dan looked.

"Tom Riddle?" Dan asked and the boy turned to look at him with raised eyebrows and nodded.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously and walked in front of the second year.

"Daniel Dumbledore" he sent silent Stupefy's at Draco and Harry "But I should have been known as Daniel Riddle" Tom recoiled and looked like he'd been slapped.

_~Impossible!~_

_~But true~_

There was a stretch of silence before Tom finally relaxed and composed himself.

"You cursed your friends. Why?"

"I couldn't have them knowing that I'm related to you. Harry's my brother, _well_, adopted brother" he nodded and walked around Ginny.

"You are my Heir?"

"Yes" he nodded.

"You look like me when I was your age" he muttered "I kept my filthy muggle father's name"

"Your son did" Dan pointed out and looked around the Chamber "You know, you should really search people before letting them into your territory" Dan said as he produced his dagger laced with Basilisk venom. Tom frowned and stood tense.

"Why? Surely you have been brought up with me and the dark arts. I can feel the dark magic coming off of you in waves young grandson"

"I'm not evil" Dan said as he turned around to face the smirking Riddle.

"But you do have your demons. And soon, they'll win" his cold voice sending shivers down his spine "They'll tear your sanity apart until there's nothing left but darkness. That's what happened to me. To your _father_" he sneered.

"Don't speak about my father"

"The werewolf. I'll kill him once I've killed Ginny, Draco and poor defenseless _Harry_"

"Not if I kill you first" throwing the diary to the ground he produced the knife and stabbed the diary. Bloody spilled out around the sharp object as Tom groaned and parts of his body burst open with a golden light.

"See you in hell bitch" with that said the memory of Riddle burst with a golden light. Ginny gasped to life and Dan sent a lazy Stupefy at her, standing around he looked back at the carving behind him.

_~I order the Basssilisssk of the Chamber to reveal itsssself!~_

The mouth of the statue opened up and the snake slid out. Staring at the boy and three unconscious people.

_~Where is Riddle? You ssssmell like him~_

_~Riddle wassss killing off innocentsssss. I had to sssstop him~_

~Ssso you're going to finisssh me off?~

_~NEVER! I only want to offer you a different menu~_

The Basilisk nodded its head.

_~Do you like cowsss by any chance?~_

* * *

><p>When Harry woke up his head was fuzzy and his vision was swimming. Looking around he saw that he was in the infirmary. Memory of the recent night flooded his mind like flashing images of a camera. Getting up he turned and saw Dan next to him. Bandaged up. About to get out of the bed Madam Pomfrey came over with a stern look.<p>

"Mr Potter get back in bed. You're brother is fine as long as he gets some rest dear."

"Is-is he ok? What happened to him?" Pomfrey looked at him shocked.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what!?" now getting flustered.

"He was poisoned by the Basilisk while saving you and Draco. Poor lad, would have died if it hadn't been for Draco waking up earlier than you" she said and moved away to treat other patients. Harry lay back down in his bed, shocked.

Remus came by as soon as he heard what had happened. Banging the doors to the infirmary open he stalked past Harry and knelt by his son Dan's bed. Looking at him with such concern it almost broke Pomfrey's heart.

"When will he wake up?"

"In a bout an hour or two" she told him and conjured a chair.

The next hour or two Dan woke up with a gasp of air.

"Daniel!" Remus cried as he brought his son into an embrace. Harry half pounced from his bed to Dan's so he could hug his brother.

"What happened?" Dan asked croakily.

"Apparently you sacrificed yourself for Harry, Draco and Ginny" Remus said with a dark look "No more sacrificing or you'll be grounded for life"

* * *

><p>After recuperating the school was with a buzz of apologies towards Dan and their suspicion of him being the one behind the attacks. Seamus even apologized profoundly.<p>

But that all stopped when Dumbledore announced that Dan was indeed the Heir of Slytherin. Slytherin house immediately started moving him up the ladder near house leader and the Gryffindor table gave him suspicious looks once more.

Draco and Harry instantly started making him eat after they found out by Hermione that when you've been magically poisoned it was easy to become malnourished. If Dan didn't finish his food on his plate either Draco or Harry would personally stuffed it in his mouth.

The time to return home came quickly and people were very much sad to leave their beloved Hogwarts. The venture back consisted of Draco, Dan, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Theo and Blaise playing games of Chess, card games and trading candy.

It was almost time to leave the Hogwarts Express when Hermione suddenly asked the biggest question.

"I wonder what's going to happen next year" Dan grinned brightly.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you"


	7. Father Dear

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 'Harry Potter' books/movies.**

**I do not own the dialogue either.**

**Thank you for the review, fav's and follow's.**

**Remember, Dan is dark-ish. But he's doing it trying to protect his family(:**

* * *

><p>"Daniel! Get back in here and apologize to your brother" Remus shouted from downstairs. Dan groaned and stopped writing in his diary. Closing it up he walked out of his room and turned to see his brother who had electric blue hair, pointy elf ears and glaring green eyes. Bounding down the stairs with a huge grin he looked from his brother to his father.<p>

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Apologize and set him back to normal form" Remus said and gave a pointed look.

"Hey" putting his hands up "He brought it on himself when he pranked my shoes to go running around the house whenever I wanted them. For a _week_"

"For a day" Harry corrected.

"It depends on how much I suffered!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"ENOUGH!" Remus shouted and pinched the bridge of his nose "I have had enough of your pranks to last me a lifetime. Harry, you stay inside. Dan go outside. I'll call you in when I feel you two have cooled off from the prank war" Dan groaned and glared at the smirking Harry. Running into he backyard, Dan jumped over the fence and into the forest. Today was cloudy so the forest looked more threatening and magical. Mist covered the grass, fairies glowed in trees and most of all the green looked lively. He spent five minutes walking in silence when he heard a twig snap. Snapping around he heard the low whimper and the face of a black dog.

Sirius stared at his adoptive son with shock and heartbreak. Finding this place was hard enough when he only had the memory of the sent Dan had left him with. The last time he saw his son was the night of the attack on James and Lily. He never got to say goodbye to him. Yet there he was, tall, handsome and healthy. Sirius wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Dan felt his feelings went into one of total turmoil. There was his father, fresh out of Azkaban and hurt. His eyes filled with tears, he was alive and standing right in front of him.

"D-Dad?" Dan croaked out and Sirius immediately started running in panic, his son chasing him through the forest "No, dad! Wait!" he shouted and ran as fast as he could "da-" he stopped abruptly when his leg caught a tree stump and he went tumbling down the hill, which so happened to be next to it. Dear merlin his luck just keeps coming. Dan lay on the forest floor dazed, he felt himself being pulled around yet stayed still.

"Daniel!" he heard the panicked voice of Sirius shout and footsteps running towards him "Oh you've always been one for trouble" he grumbled and checked him over "Nothing too serious"

"Dad" Dan stupidly whispered again. Still amazed that he was here. He'd had thought that Sirius would have tracked down Harry instead of him, yet, here he was "You're here" he said and noted the slightly crazed look in the mans eyes.

"And always will be. Don't start to think otherwise"

"Never" he said and got up on his elbows "I don't think you killed the Potters dad" seeing the shocked and slightly relieved look on his father's face his heart soared.

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah" Sirius then attacked him with a hug. As if he planned on never letting go.

"Anyone told you you're the best son in the whole wide world?"

"Remus" suddenly the dog stiffened, as if afraid.

"Remy, he-he'll never believe. I can't face him Daniel, he'll hex me into oblivion"

"I'll make him believe. He'll listen to me dad, and if he doesn't…then I'll run away with you until he does" Sirius smiled sadly, brushing some hair off of his face.

"You wouldn't do that to your father Dan. He needs you"

"So do you! Besides, he's got Harry now"

"Remy's adopted Harry? When?"

"After Harry told me about his living conditions at the Dursley's. Dad, they treated him worse than house elf's" and so he told him all about Hogwarts and his friends. He could tell that his father was slightly put off at him being in Slytherin and be-friending a Malfoy, but he didn't protest. Suddenly the sun was setting and the two walked off. Coming to the edge of the forest which connected with his house, Dan turned around to see a smiling Sirius.

"I haven't seen this place in thirteen years" he whispered in awe. Dan rubbed his arm and looked at the lighted house. Seeing his Remus walk outside he felt Sirius stiffen.

"DANIEL! DANIEL STOP BEING A PRAT AND GET INSIDE! WHEN I MEANT COOL OFF I DIDN'T MEAN FREEZE TO DEATH" he shouted. Sirius laughed and ruffled Dan's hair.

"I should get going son" before he could walk off, the old wizard was captured into a tight hug.

"You could stay. You know, shift into your dog form and live with us" he said hopefully, some tears starting to glisten in his eyes.

"You know Remus could sniff me out and recognize my amingus form in an instant Daniel" he whispered and kissed his son's hairline. Looking at him at arms length he smiled "You have grown up into an amazing young man"Dan rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I'm thirteen. Hardly a man yet" he grinned. Sirius turned back and transformed into his amingus "You better come back or I'll hunt your ass down" he shouted. The dog looked back at him and Dan could have sworn he saw a grin.

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast Dan saw the haunted look on Remus's face, no matter how much he tried to look happy, he couldn't. Apparently he was the only one who seemed to notice as Harry was too busy stuffing his mouth with pancakes.<p>

Knocking on his father's door, he peered inside to see Remus holding a glass of firewhisky.

"Dad?" he asked tentatively. Remus looked up and immediately put the glass down.

"Yes Daniel?" he asked as he cleared his throat awkwardly. Dan noticed the red eyes and dark circles underneath them. Taking a deep breath he faked innocence.

"Is it about father?" that threw the werewolf off who collapsed back into his chair. Mouth open, his eyes glistened with tears and he nodded weakly "Oh merlin" he whispered and put his hand over his mouth. Remus was at his side in an instance.

"Its ok, we'll be safe from him" he said and hugged his son. Dan felt his heart in his chest pang at the huge lie.

"H-How did he escape?" he asked and Remus sighed.

"Nobody knows, its a mystery. But, Harry has to know. better coming from us than a newspaper …" Dan nodded in agreement.

"I know but…We don't know if Sirius was bad" Remus groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Daniel, we've had this talk before, he sold out Harry's parents to the Voldemort" Dan scoffed.

"You mean my grandpa" he heard the tired and pained intake of breath.

"He is evil Daniel! Your father killed people!" he shouted at his son who glared daggers.

"He is still my father. The man who took care of me, he isn't evil. No matter how much you think he is" he said in a cold tone that made Remus recoil a little in shock. Realizing his mistake he quickly changed tactics, his face softened and he embraced his father "I just don't want him to be bad" he sobbed and felt his father melt and nod.

"I know son, I know"

After a while, the two exited the study and sat Harry down.

"You mean…Sirius has escaped and is coming for me?" he asked with wide terrified eyes. Remus rubbed the boys back while Dan clenched his fists under the table, he hated how everyone thought he was evil. And he could do nothing about it.

"Yes. I'm sorry Harry, if you want to stay with the Weasly's I'll understand" Remus said dejectedly and Harry stared at him in shock.

"It's not your fault Dad. You couldn't have known about…Sirius" Dan narrowed his eyes at Harry when he chose not to say Father. Remus smiled sadly and nodded.

"But there is one other thing" he said and looked at Dan "He also may be coming after you" the two brothers stared at him in shock.

"Me?" Dan asked in confusion, his voice a little higher pitched "Um, why?" just realizing his father looked older than he should be.

"Me and the Order" Dan's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, the Order wasn't supposed to be together yet. What made them change their minds? "Think Sirius would bring you to Voldemort so he could have an heir"

"Bullshit!" he cried and looked at Harry who was in a state of confusion. Remembering that he didn't know his own brother was related to the old Mort he groaned and placed his head on the table with a bang.

"What do you mean heir?" he asked, then his eyes grew wider than dinner plates "Heir of Slytherin…Voldemort" the room grew tense as Dan looked down, eyes full of guilt.

"I wanted to tell you Harry, honestly I just…didn't know how you'd take it if you're brother is related to the man who killed your parents. And tried to kill you for merlins sake!" Harry snorted on a laugh and laid his hand on Dan's shoulder.

"No matter what Dan. We're still brothers, and I trust you with my life" they both ignored how Remus snorted at that. He still wasn't over that Dan was willing to sacrifice himself, no matter if it was his brother.

"You promise?" Dan asked with s grin, which Harry returned.

"Promise"

The next morning the mail came and Dan almost burnt the Daily Profit on first glance at the headline.

_'BLACK STILL AT LARGE'_

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. _

_"We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm." _

_Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International 30 Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. _

_"Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it-who'd believe him if he did?" _

_While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._

_Black is the husband of Remus Lupin-Black who we all give our best wishes for. Along with his son, Daniel Dumbledore. When Minister Fudge was asked why Black may have escaped he replyed with._

_"We sadly cannot reveal such details"_

_That has left us questioning. But two of the biggest guesses in the wizarding world are that he wants to finish what he started with the Potters and to recruit his only son, Daniel Dumbledore'_

This time he did set the paper on fire.

* * *

><p>Dan finished his homework in record time, throwing the quill on his desk he fist punched the air.<p>

"BOOYAH!" he shouted and felt free from homework. Spinning in his chair, Dan heard the knock at his door. Seeing a mop of black hair poke in he grinned "Hey little bro!" Harry rolled his eyes and came inside, letter in hand "Ohh, what you got there? A lurv letter?" he teased. But suddenly felt threatened when a huge shit eating smile appeared on Harry's face.

"Its for you actually" he handed it over to Dan who took it hesitantly "Its from _Draco_" Dan immediately felt his cheeks redden for no apparent reason.

"Oh, Draky boy finally decided to write to me" he joked and tried to force the redness to disappear. Harry rolled his eyes at his brother's obliviousness, he sometimes questioned if Dan was really smart.

Opening the letter up he read through it and grinned. Jumping from his chair he rushed to put on his converse, hopping on one foot.

"What did it say?" Asked Harry who was watching his brother in disbelief.

"I'm meeting Drake at the Leaky Culdron. He and his father are there for the rest of the week, and-oof!" Dan finally lost his balance and fell straight on his face. Harry burst out laughing at how eager he was to see his best friend. Quickly getting his satchel and black hoodie, Dan rushed downstairs to where his father was signing letters "Dad!" he shouted.

"Yes Daniel?" Remus asked as he saw his son rushing down the stairs, seeming eager about something. But what caught his eye was the shit-eating-grin Harry was wearing.

"Can I borrow some floo powder? I'm meeting Drake at the Leaky Cauldron and I can't wait any longer," he said all in one go. Remus looked over at Harry who wiggled his eyes suggestively. Tilting his head in confusion he nodded.

"Ok, but I'm coming with you. Can't let you go running around in the open with your fath-Sirius on the loose" he said and didn't miss the hurt and angered look on Dan's face.

Flooing to the Leaky Cauldron felt like forever to Dan who all but jumped out of the fireplace. Looking around he immediately beelined to the front desk where Tom was.

"Hey Tommy, you seen Drake anywhere?" The old man jumped at his presence and looked at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry young lad but I don't know who-"

"Dan!" the man was rudely interrupted by Draco who grabbed Dan into a hug. Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and almost landed on the floor if it wasn't for Remus who grabbed him tight. But he immediately let the boy go as he saw his son hugging Draco.

"Been too long Drakey" Dan said as he and Draco finally released one-another.

"I agree" he said and smiled widely. Harry got up to his feet and glared at his dad, but stopped when he caught sight of the smiling two. Then he just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

* * *

><p>A week before the school year started Dan got a letter from Sirius to meet him in the forest that night at 8. Dan felt his heart leap in joy as he waited impatiently for the hour to come. When the clock his 7:50 he barreled down the stairs, avoiding his family and raced into the forest.<p>

"_Lumos_" he whispered as a blue light rose from his palm. He walked to the spot he and his father met before and waited.

"Daniel" came the happy voice of Sirius. Dan turned his head so fast that it almost caused him whiplash. Jumping into the arms of his father the two chuckled at they fell to the floor "oh, watch the bruises" Sirius said hoarsely. Dan immediately got off of him and examined his father. He looked the same from before.

"You look horrible" he said. The old man chuckled at him.

"Don't hold back do you?" Dan just frowned and conjured food.

"Eat" he said forcefully and Sirius stared at him in awe. There was a couple moments of silence before Dan spoke.

"Where have you been?" hearing no reply he began to pace "You've obviously been running. But the ministry can't take you back. You never got a trial, and I know for a fact that the Minister Of Magic could get thrown out of office for that"

"Daniel"

"I'd personally be the one to kick his ass out of that office. Then burn everything he has, hunt him down and kill him. But I wouldn't give him a quick death, oh no. I'd torture him, squeeze the living daylights out of him. And when he thinks its over, begging to be killed. I leave him. Leave him alone for days before casting the killing cure right on his-"

"DANIEL!" Sirius shouted in pure shock "I know your mad, but at least let me do it" he joked and they both broke ou laughing. There was another patch of silence, but it wasn't awkward. They lay next to each other, both looking at the stars in the sky. Sirius traced the stars with pictures using Dan's wand. He told him stories of them, about adventures and lost love.

"Dad?" he asked softly.

"Yes son?"

"…When will you be able to come home?" Sirius sighed deeply.

"I honestly don't know. It all depends on the Ministry"

"Well they can all go fu-"

"DANIEL!" this time it wasn't Sirius's voice, it was Remus. The two jumped up to their feet, both shocked at the new presence. They could see the bright light getting closer. Dan turned around to see a scared ridden expression on Sirius.

"You need to go, now!" he shouted and pushed his father who just grabbed his son's arms.

"I love you son" he said earnestly and gripped him into a tight hug. Letting him go, Dan tripped on a log and fell painfully to the ground. Letting out a scream of pain when a rock hit his side, Sirius immediately crouched down and went to heal him when there was a roar.

"Get away from my son!" Remus shouted, eyes tinted yellow. Sirius immediately put the wand up in a defending motion.

"Dad!" Dan said as he lay on the ground. Sirius's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets he was so scared.

"Remy, I wasn't going to hurt him. I swea-"

"Don't Remy me Sirius! You killed Lily and James! YOU BETRAYED THEM" wand trained on the ex-aurora. Sirius looked down at Dan who was trying to get up.

"Dad, he wasn't going to hurt me"

"Death eater's lie Daniel" said Remus "He was going to kill you like he did with the others"

"Remus I didn't kill them. Please just listen" he pleaded with sad eyes. Dan who was now on his feet stood in between them.

"Daniel, step away from him. Come here" he said with worry. Dan just shook his head and walked closer to Sirius. The pain and horror that shone in those brown eyes almost broke him "Daniel, I'm warning you"

"Let him explain Dad. Please, just listen" he said and stood next to Sirius. Remus sighed and lowered his wand a bit. The two relaxed and Sirius let his down.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Shouted Remus as he fired at Sirius who immediately blocked it.

"Remy listen to me!" Remus snorted.

"I'm not going to let you break my heart again Sirius. _Stupefy_!"

"_Protego_!" Shouted Dan as he Wandlessly blocked the spell "Stop it dad! You aren't helping"

"I'm trying to protect you from him" he said angrily and pointed accusingly at Sirius.

"Remus when will you listen! I didn't do it! I was framed by Peter" Taken aback by that accusation, Remus blinked and laughed. Wand still high.

"Going with my son's little story are you?!" Sirius growled.

"It's the truth and he's also _my_ son" the two broke into hexes and spells. Both pushing Dan to the side whenever he tried to get in the middle.

"You joined him. After everything he did to you, you still joined him" Shouted Remus as he sent a hex which Sirius blocked.

"I never joined him. I was framed by-"

"Peter!" Remus cried with mirth and sent another hex "Stop spilling lies and tell the truth!"

"I am telling the truth Moony! You just won't listen. _Protego_!"

"Oh I am listening. And I've had enough of it! You left me and Daniel, broken and hurt. And here you come, trying to take one of the only people who knows me! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH _Avada Kedava_!" Dan and Sirius's eyes widened in pure fear.

Time seemed to stop for Remus and Sirius as Dan pushed Sirius aside and the green bolt of magic hit him in the chest. Remus and Sirius looked in horror as Dan fell to the floor in a silent scream.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW IF YOU WANT MOOORE!<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	8. Cause Dying Is So Normal

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Danisnotonfire'**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**PLEASE KEEP ME UPDATED ON WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

><p>Dan felt cold, as if the life was being sucked out of him. Every warm memory torn and broken, twisted into something dark and dead. He could feel the cool air entering his lungs. It was almost like he was dying. Muffled voices were entering his head. They were calling out for him he recognized the voices. They were familiar. A sudden sharp pain erupted from his skull causing his eyes to blink open in fear. Screaming out in pain he clutched his head. Hands were touching him, his delicate body felt like thin glass, and when touched it would break. This only fueled his agony even more.<p>

"DANEIL!" the voice. A voice that brought him back to the earth stopped everything. Gasping for breath he blinked and looked up to the speaker. Sirius.

"Dad…" he whispered, voice feeling nothing but air. The old man had tear marks and looked older than he really was. He chocked on a sob and embraced his son.

"Oh, don't ever do that again young man!" he scorned. Sirius looked over his Dan's shoulder to see Remus with a guilty and pained expression. When Sirius let go the wolf gripped tight of Dan and also gave him a hug, but this one was tighter.

"I'm so _sorry_. When I saw you get hit by the curse I-I…" he broke out into fits of sobs and Dan looked at him in confusion.

"What curse?" he asked. The two men looked down at their son with mixutures of concern. Sirius gripped tight of Dan, face full of worry.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Darkness.

"You two were dueling and I just felt…empty" he said and stared at the two. Suddenly he jumped in front of Sirius and stared at his father.

"Dad…you can't let the auror's take Sirius" Remus who looked slightly abashed, but came to his senses and looked at the two who had pleading looks.

"You truly didn't betray James and Lily?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"Cross my heart and don't hope to die" Sirius said with a smirk. But there was no humor in it.

"Fine" he said with a sigh "I'll listen to your story after we make sure nothings wrong with Dan" they all got up from the floor, but before turning back to the house Remus looked at Sirius "You need to change into your animangus form. We don't want to give Harry a heart attack" when he said at the word Harry Sirius immediately perked up.

Walking back to the house Dan finally asked the big question.

"What exactly happened?" Remus looked at him with sad tired eyes.

"I hit you with the killing curse"

* * *

><p>"Everything seems, well, <em>fine<em>" the wolf said with a shocked expression. Dan nodded but still felt the darkness inside of him. Sirius licked his hand, still in his dog form. When they all got back Harry was shocked to see a dog with them. But he quickly warmed up to Sirius after he was jumped and licked on.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" he asked with a frown. Remus ran his hand over his face with a long deep sigh.

"Dan I _killed_ you"

"But it was by accident" Dan said with conviction. After being told the story he was a little shocked himself that he'd survived it with no horcrux or shamboozle.

"Still Daniel, no parent should have done what I did" he said and rested his head in his hands. Sirius looked around before transforming into his human form and wrapping his arms around the wolf.

"Its ok Moony. I forgive you, _we_ forgive you" he said and kissed the mans forehead. Dan smirked and cooed at them "Shut it" Sirius said with a hidden smile.

"I still can't believe that you didn't do it" Remus whispered and Sirius backed off "Don't get me wrong its just…I need more proof before _believing" _Sirius nodded and frowned as he sat down on a chair. Dan took a breath before going to one of the cabinets and producing a vile of Veritaserum. Placing it on the table Sirius took a deep breath before sitting down.

"Open up dad" Dan said as he poured the potion down his moth. After a couple of seconds Sirius looked dazed. Remus took a breath before starting the interrogation.

"What's your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"When were you born?"

"18th June, 1959"

Remus and Dan shared a look and started the real questions.

"Did you betray James and Lily Potter?"

"No" Remus chocked on a sob, holding back the tears that were to come. Dan placed a comforting hand on his fathers back.

"What happened on 1981, Halloween night?"

"I went to Peter's hiding spot and saw that he was not there. Confused by the lack of struggle, I ran back to Godric's Hollow to see that the place was destroyed. There I found James and Lily dead. Hagrid came under Dumbledore's orders to take Harry to a safe place. I gave him my flying Motorcyle and left the house, wanting to track Peter down.

"Ina rage I was determined to kill him for revenge. Once I found him we were in a city street and Pettigrew started shouting about how I betrayed and killed the Potters. He created an explosion, killed twelve muggles severed his finger. Once all done he vanished, made it as if I killed him" After all of that Remus was in tears.

"Dad" he breathed and asked the question he knew Remus needed to hear "did you get a fair trial?"

"No"

"THOSE BLOODY FUCKING BASTARDS!" Remus shouted and when he turned around to run out the door he saw Harry standing there in a stupor "Harry" he breathed in shock. Dan turned around and his eyes widened.

"S-Sirius didn't betray my parents?" he asked weakly and Dan groaned. Green eyes blazed angrily "Were any of you going to tell me?"

"Listen, bro we were going to but-"

"But you wanted to protect me" he scoffed "I'm old enough to handle this" he shouted with tears brimming in his eyes.

"Harry…" Remus said but stopped when the boy ran upstairs to his room. Sirius looked at the trailing form of his godson with sadness.

"Well that went well" Dan said sarcastically and rubbed his temples.

"He's just a boy" whispered Remus "He shouldn't be going through this. And neither should you. For merlin's sake you just died and you seem peachy!" directing it over to Dan who held his hands up in a 'take it easy' gesture.

"I'm going to talk to harry, and since it's his birthday tomorrow we need to be on good terms with him. Plus…I'm just gonna leave you two some alone time" he said while wiggling his eyes suggestively. The two men glared at his retreating.

Running up the stairs he stopped short as he reached his brothers closed off room. Knocking on the door he leaned against it.

"Harry" hearing no reply he rolled his eyes "Don't let your hormones stop you from realizing you have such an awesome brother and parents!" he shouted. Hearing a stifled laugh come from behind the door he grinned as he heard it being unlocked. Stepping back Dan came face to face with his glaring brother. Well, more like him looking down because Harry's short and he's tall.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying to sound intimidating. Dan grinned at him and rolled his eyes.

"You don't sound very threatening Har" he sang and walked into Harry's room which was tittered with Quidditch posters "Very….original" Harry snorted and sat on his bed. Still trying to look menacing.

"Who are you trying to impersonate?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry flopped onto his back with a sigh.

"You"

"_Whyyy_?" he asked as he sat next to Harry who groaned.

"Because I need to be tougher this year" he said with confidence "I've been such a push over that I had to get my brother to get people to stop bullying me. Do you know how embarrassing that is?" he asked and looked at Dan in the eyes.

"No, I don't" he said softly and patted Harry's shoulder.

"You have no idea what its like to have a popular brother" Dan snorted at that, never in his life was he a popular person.

"That's bullshit Harry"

"No it isn't" he said in a strong voice then looked at how Dan was confused. He cracked a smile "You really don't know do you?" he asked.

"Know what?"

"Merlin" Harry whispered then sat up right "You've been popular since day one. And it only escalated when you showed how much power you have. And then this year after your stand off with Lockhart everyone was like...it was like people saw the knew Dumbledore"

"You mean the knew _Dark_ _Lord_" Dan corrected and Harry shifted.

"Well, people stopped thinking that way after news got out about the Basilisk and how you sacrificed yourself"

"Yeah, leave it to the magical world to say sorry after you almost die" he mumbled and Harry chuckled at Dan's sour face.

"Plus not to mention the bad boy thing and how 'cute' and 'handsome' you are" he grinned at Dan's outraged face at being called _cute. _

"Oh please no" he mumbled with dread.

"Yup. Not to mention the bromance thing you got going on with Draco" Harry sniggered at the dumbstruck look Dan was casting his way. And a little bit horrified.

"I do _not_ have a 'bromance thing'" he said in outrage. That only made Harry crack up laughing.

"You two are so oblivious its hilarious!" Dan glared at the cackling Harry and pushed him away. Harry's once happy face turned sad "But its hard to live with it. I mean, I'm the short one, dumber one and just plain weak"

"Hey" Dan said as he held Harry's shoulders and looked him in the eyes "You are in no way dumb and weak. Yes your on little the short side but that's just from the Dursley's" Harry looked at Dan with wide eyes. And the teenagers heart panged at how innocent he looked. The innocence suddenly reminded him of Phil and he wondered if in the other universe his best friend was looking for him.

"Dan?" Harry's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"If you want to protect yourself, I'll help" at that the other boy brightened immediately.

"Really?" he asked as Dan got up.

"Really _really_. Besides' I could teach you some wandless magic tomorrow. Since it's your birthday and all" he said with a grin.

Harry was quickly reminded of Dan and Draco's birthday last month near the end of school and grinned at the memory. The two almost had a duel with who was going to get what slice of birthday cake.

"_OH HELL NAH!" Dan shouted as he reached for the cake slice in Draco's hand. The blonde grinned as he dodged Dan's body._

"_You are _so_ not getting my cake bitch" Harry, Blaise and Theo all hid behind the couch in the common room while Pansy was watching everything with envy. She obviously didn't like how Draco could be himself when he was with Dan rather than her. _

"_It was my piece!" Dan growled as he tackled Draco to the ground. Somehow the cake piece was still in tact as Harry rushed to take it out of Draco's hands when the two teens hit the floor. The two rolled on the floor. Draco flipped Dan off of him and got to his feet. Everyone gaped when Dan jumped back onto his feet. _

_Draco was stunned for a second before pouncing at Harry who had the slice. Dan wandlessly pushed him backwards and ran to his brother. _

"_GIMME!" he shouted and Harry ducked as a hand flew forward. Dan blocked a spell with his hand when he was millimeters away from the cake slice. Turning around he saw a wide eyes Draco with his wand out._

"_YOU AIN'T GETTING MY SLICE BITCH!" he shouted "Reducto!" Dan blocked the spell and glared._

"_IT WAS MY SLICE FIRST! Rictusempra!"_

_"Protego! IT WAS MINE! Tarantellegra!" Dan dodged the spell._

"_WAS NOT! Stupefy!" _

"_Protego! WAS TOO!" _

"_WAS NOT!"_

"WAS TOO!" Somehow the two was inches away from each other.

_"OI!" Harry shouted and they both turned to look in horror as Harry smashed the piece of cake on the ground. It was dead silent until Dan let out a growl and almost pounced on Harry. Draco grabbed a hold of him and the two crashed to the ground in a heap._

"Harry?" Dan asked in concern as he broke his brother out of the memory. Harry blinked and grinned up at his brother.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should go to bed. Its 11pm" he said as he pointed to the clock hanging on the wall. Harry gaped and nodded.

"Good idea. Night Dan" the older brother kissed Harry on the forehead and walked out of the room.

"Night Har"

Harry lay in his bed thinking how lucky he was to have walked into that compartment that day.

* * *

><p><em>It was cold, really cold. As if death itself had wrapped him up in a hug. Dan opened his eyes and saw that he was standing in front of a mirror. He was wearing a black medium trench coat, which had seen better days. His hair was darker than usual and his eyes held something that would rival evil. A nock sounded at the wooden door behind him. Turning around he saw who entered. Voldemort.<em>

_"Hello, grandfather" the older man smirked and walked towards him. Raising a sickly pale hand, he touched his chest._

"_What do you feel?"_

"_Darkness" Dan replied with a twisted smile. Voldemort smiled, something that would haunt children's nightmares. He turned around, robes flowing behind him as he walked out of the room._

_"Follow me" they walked through Riddle mansion. The sounds of their footsteps echoing as they passed. The rock hallway looked like something out of a medieval castle. In the end of the hall there were two gigantic oak doors. They opened wandlessly for Voldemort. Inside there was this huge room that woud rival the Great Hall in Hogwarts. At the end of the room there was a tall dark throne, a smaller one besides it, dark marble steps led up to them. Death eaters were surrounded in front of it, all falling to their knees as the two entered. Each took their seats and the room fell silent._

_"Today will be my heirs 16__th__ birthday" Voldemort said as everyone got to their feet "As a present he shall kill his so called fan. Bring forth the prisoner" the two large oak doors opened to reveal Ginny Weasly, bloodied and bruised. Her once wild red hair was matted with dirt. Her beautiful face was tittered with cuts and tear stains. Clothing was torn and ripped, obviously been manhandled. Two death eaters were restraining her on both sides, chuckling at her feeble attempts to escape. They through her to the floor in front of the stairs which led up to the two thrones. Dan looked at Voldemort with a twisted smile._

"_Thank you grandfather" Voldemort nodded and motioned to the girl who was sobbing._

_Dan stood up, straightened his coat and walked slowly down the steps. Each step he took only made Ginny more terrified. She looked up with red rimmed eyes._

_"P-please. Don't-don't do this" he chocked and tried to crawl away but was pushed back by death eaters who kicked her. She cried in pain as a foot connected with her head. When Dan finally reached the last step she curled in on herself. The heir walked close to her and knelt besides the shaking form. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder._

"_Hey, its ok Gin" he said and the girl raised her head. He placed his hand under her chin, the touch caused her to cringe in fear. He smiled sweetly at her as he discretely pulled out his wand "I only had eyes for you" he said and Ginny's eyes widened. _

"_Really?" He smiled and stood up confusing the girl. His eyes darkened and the room went cold._

"_No. Crucio!" Ginny screamed in pain as she felt her blood turn to fire under her skin._

Dan woke up gasping for breath. His whole body shook with tremors, his skin glistened with sweat. The blood pumping through his veins was louder than drums.

"Wh….what was that?" looking at the clock on the wall he groaned when it read 3:40. Flopping back down on his bead he tried to go back to sleep. But all he could hear was the pain filling cries of Ginny Weasly.

* * *

><p>The next morning Dan was awoken by a very wet tongue. His eyes snapped open in alert and he took out his wand, every intent to kill who had woken him up. But he stopped short as he saw the stunned animangus. He laughed sheepishly and scratched his fathers head.<p>

"You silly dog" he teased and was happy to hear the dog grumble at that "What? Flea caught your tongue?" at that the dog changed into Sirius who did not look amused.

"Oh har die har Daniel. I'll have you know I am a very good parent who does not deserve to be treated like a dog" he said with a sniff but only got a raised eyebrow in return.

"I'll take that into consideration. Now if you'll excuse me I have a party to take into motion" Dan said as he ushered his father out of his room and got ready.

For breakfast Dan only ate a slice of toast, claiming he wasn't all that hungry. Which he wasn't since he still felt scarred by his recent nightmare. Setting everything up, he placed the rapped presents on tables and chairs. Remus and Sirius watched in amusement as Dan raced back and forth to set everything up.

"So Harry's ok with us?" Remus asked as he wrapped an arm around Sirius's waist. Dan rolled his eyes at them.

"Yes he's fine. Now go makeout or something, I need to set everything up" Sirius chocked on a laugh at that.

When Harry got downstairs he almost tripped over his footing to see presents scattered everywhere. And a fresh batch of pancakes on the dining table. Suddenly he was tackled by his brother in a big hug.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Dan shouted as he half dragged the stunned boy to the table "What would you like on your pancakes, hmm?" he asked and Harry never got to answer "I'll just put maple on it. There we go" he said and drowned the poor pancakes in the maple. Seconds passed before Sirius intervened, much to Harry's relief.

"Daniel I think you should let Harry do it before you create world war three on his plate" Sirius spoke up as he stopped Dan from adding every single fruit onto the batch. Remus snorted besides his husband at the outraged look Dan was casting his way.

"Thanks Sirius" Harry said as he started eating. Dan rolled his eyes and sat besides his brother. After Harry was finished eating they started opening the presents. Half of them were Quidditch related, shocker. Others were filled with magic games, candy and charms. Suddenly a bell rang and Dan jumped to his feet.

"I would advise you Harry to get changed, along with you two" Dan said to his family.

"Um, why?" Harry asked, the only confused one.

"Because were gonna have a partay!" Dan shouted and shoved a stunned Harry up the stairs.

The party was as expected, the best one Harry has ever had. He, Hermione and Ron kept together throughout the evening, sometimes Dan joined in and other people who were invited. But on the whole everyone knew that the three were inseparable and shouldn't come between them.

Dan and Blaise were playing Wizards Chess when Draco came up from behind Dan and shocked the living daylights out of him.

"HOLY FUCK!" he shouted and sprung up like a cat. Turning around he glared at the cackling Draco "Ohh you are _so_ dead"

"I wish I had Dan as a brother" Ron said as he watched the boy from the distance on the couch. The trio snickered as Dan tackled Draco to the ground.

"I think everyone does" she said. Harry smirked at them; he loved his brother with all his heart.

"UNCLE!" Draco shouted in the distance.

"Yeah, he's awesome. But sometimes a bit overprotective" the two snorted at that and observed as Dan sat on top of a squirming Malfoy.

"A bit? Try a lot mate. He almost blasted Seamus off the planet when he found out he was your main terrorizer. Your brother can be very intimidating when he wants to be" They all agreed at that. Soon the cake was being eaten and everyone was enjoying it immensely. Harry stopped short when he took his first bite when he heard.

"OH HELL NAH!"

After Draco and Dan's little fiasco they both fell asleep on the couch opposite the trio. Remus stood off to the side with narrowed eyes at the two before stalking off to 'see a dog' he told people.

"Hey Harry?" Hermione asked from where she was eating her cake.

"Yeah Hermione?" he asked and felt butterflies when she looked him in the eyes.

"You do know about Sirius Black escaping right?" Ron chocked on his cake and glared at the girl.

"Its his birthday Hermione. Don't talk about such things" Neville who had joined the group gave Harry a sympathetic look.

"I have to agree with Ron Hermione" he said. Harry snorted at them all.

"Guys I'm not made of glass. I can handle it, and yes I do know about him" he said and secretly added 'more than you'll ever know' "Don't worry. My father told me that he'd be teaching this year at Hogwarts. Plus I don't think that the Ministry of Magic would let me be in harms way" they all nodded but Harry knew Hermione too well to let a subject slide off "Yes Hermione?"

"Well, its just…" he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously, which Harry thought was adorable "He's dangerous and I'm scared he'll hurt you if he does find you" Harry smirked and turned to look at the snoring Dan who was snuggling Draco.

"I think if I was in harms way, Sirius would be one sore bastard" they all turned to look at Dan and nodded in agreement. But chuckled lightly as they saw Dan flap his hand at Draco's hair, which was tickling his nose.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Because Dementors Are Such Sweethearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Danisnotonfire'**

**I do not own the dialogue to the book or movie of 'Harry Potter'**

**This ~ means they're speaking in parseltoung.**

**I may not be able to update in a while. So this chapter is my apology. sorry. **

* * *

><p>"Hurry the bloody hell up!" Dan shouted over his shoulder to Remus and Harry. 9 ¾ was stacked with people, every witch and wizard crowded around the Hogwarts Express to wave goodbye to their children.<p>

"We're not as fit as you Dan!" Shouted Harry who was puffing as he dragged his luggage behind him. Dan had to stop himself from laughing at that, if anyone had said that to him three years back it would have been laced with sarcasm.

"Says the Quidditch boy" he muttered and Harry shouted indignantly. Finally they reached the door to the train. Walking on board Remus gestured to an empty compartment. Just then the trio felt the train start to move.

"I'll be in the prefects compartment for the rest of the journey. You two keep out of trouble" he said and left the son's. Not long after Ron and Hermione walked in.

"You keep that mangy cat away from Scabbers Hermione" the red head said as he pocketed the rat. Dan glared at it before the rodent was hidden from view. Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes, not daring to say anything to start up a new argument.

"Hello Harry, Dan" she said politely and sat opposite the two brothers, petting the ginger cat.

"I wish I had a pet" Dan muttered and immediately remembered Slevan. Suddenly Ginny entered the compartment and Dan paled dramatically, looking out the window at the scenery passing by. Watching raindrops fall Dan took deep quiet breaths to calm himself. The echoes of her screams filled his brain. When she left after talking to Ron he calmed down. Harry cast a concerned glance at his brother before talking to his friends about Remus being the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"That's amazing Harry!" Hermione cried with joy at knowing the new professor.

"That great and all mate but, people are talking about that job being jinxed or something" Dan scoffed and Ron cast a look his way.

"Something you'd like to say?" Asked Ron in a bitchy way. Harry and Hermione gave him a warning glare. The brown haired teen looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No, _Ron_" he sneered "Just wondered why you'd believe a rumor"

"It makes perfect sense" he said with conviction and a shit-eating grin "Professor Quirrell _murdered_ and Professor Lockhart knowing shit. You have to admit it's not just a coincidence" Dan rolled his eyes in a 'not caring' way. He knew it was jinxed and who jinxed it. His grandfather was denied the job by his papa so in revenge he cast a curse on it. Typical.

A nock sounded at the door and Dan turned to see who it was. Draco. He brightened immediately at seeing his best friend.

"You've finally come to rescue me from these dull people Drake!" he shouted and hugged him. Draco returned it and sat in the middle of the two brothers.

"You guys heard of Sirius Black escaping? My parents went nutters after they read the news" Draco said as he settled down. Ron and Hermione shared looks "What?" Hermione started to explain.

"Well, its just that since Sirius is Harry's godfather and Dan's father people are thinking that he's coming-"

"After them, I know" Draco finished and casted a worried glance at Dan "The scary thing is that no one knows how he escaped Azkaban"

"Plus no ones ever done it before" Added Ron in fear "_And_ he was a _top_-_security_ prisoner"

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" said Hermione "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him too…" Dan snorted on a laugh.

"Mione do you honestly think a person who escaped the inescapable could get caught by a bunch of non-magical cops? Here I thought you were the smart one" he asked in a teasing tone. She went scarlet red from embarrassment.

"Dan don't be so rude" Harry scorned as he placed a comforting hand on her knee.

"Come off it Harry" said Draco "Dan has a point. _But_," he said and looked to Dan who had a raised eyebrow "Hermione just forgot to see all of the factors" Dan narrowed his eyes at his friend before flicking him on the nose "OW!" Draco cried as he held his node which was tingling from the flick "What was that for?"

"You're supposed to be on my side you bastard" he said and pouted. Draco suddenly felt himself flush at that act. Hermione and the others watched the two in annoyance at their obliviousness.

"I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade" Ron said with excitement as he changed the subject. Harry nodded his head in excitement, eager to see more of what the wizarding world holds.

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked, keen to know something else about the magical world.

"Oh yeah, I know plenty" said Dan as he rested his legs on Draco's, and his feet on Harry's.

"Oi!" Said Harry as he pushed the feet off "You're too big" and went to sit besides Hermione.

"That's what she said" Dan replied and the boys all snorted on laughter as once again Hermione blushed furiously.

"Just tell me" she squeaked, hoping he'd stop with the crude jokes. Dan rolled his eyes at her and made himself more comfortable.

"Ok, well, the village was founded by Hengist of Woodcroft over a thousand years ago-"

"Like Hogwarts" Hermione interrupted with interest.

"Yes, and it is the only all wizarding village currently Britain" he stated and Hermione had a look on her face which made Dan think she was storing it away.

"You forgot the most important part mate" Ron said with a grin. Dumbledore raised his eyebrow at him, saying 'speak up now or I'll smite you' "Honey Dukes" he said in a dreamy sort of way. Snorting in amazement at Ron, Draco rolled his eyes as if saying he wasn't one bit surprised.

"What's that?" Harry and Hermione asked.

"Harry, you mean Dan hasn't told you the wonders of Honey Dukes?!" Ron practically shouted and stared at Dan as if he had personally slapped him. To say Dan wanted to right now would be an understatement.

"Should he?" asked Harry.

"Um YES!" now he shouted "It's the best sweetshop in the world, well for me it is. They've got everything. Great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream" Dan and Draco stared at him, disgusted and a little horrified at how Ron was almost drooling at the mouth.

"How is he not fat?" the blonde whispered to Dan.

"I have no idea…." He whispered back in amazement at how Ron kept on going on and on about the shop. Hermione sighed with disinterest and asked Harry about exploring Hogsmeade.

"Yeah it'll be great" he said with a smile. As the train moved further north the rain got thicker. It hammered down onto the windows, which were now only covered with water, you could barely see outside.

"Ugh" Ron moaned as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Dan was now lying completely on Draco, he groaned and whacked Ron's knee with his hand.

"Will you fucking shut up. I want to sleep" though he couldn't, not with the threat of the Dementors hanging over his head. He kept his want within reach so he'd be prepared. Ron rolled his eyes along with everyone else.

"Lazy bugger" he muttered and Dan raised a very threatening brow.

"Excuse me? _Chubbers_" he retorted and Ron stood up, angry at being called fat.

"I'm not the one laying about"

"Ron…" Hermione warned as Dan got up to his feet, he was taller than the ginger and more intimidating. He forced a yawn and looked at Ron with a sigh.

"Tired? Why don't you go to sleep on your boyfriend?" Ron sneered and Harry placed his head in his hands at his friends' stupidity. Draco smirked, as he knew Dan was going to have a comeback.

"Please, keep talking. I always yawn when I am interested" he smirked and the boy in front of him blushed in embarrassment at not having a comeback. His fists clenched together in anger "You going to punch me now? Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today?"

"Shut up"

"Ron…" Hermione said softly and he calmed down. She turned her accusing glare to Dan "Why did you bait him?" she asked.

"Cause it was fun" he said in a duh voice "Plus he's my friend" he said and playfully punched a now shocked Ron in the shoulder "Like he'd hurt me" he said and as he turned around to sit back down he winked at Draco who smirked in understanding.

"Um" Ron coughed awkwardly "Yeah, I wouldn't have hurt him Hermione" Suddenly the train slowed down.

"We can't be there yet" Hermione said knowingly and checked her watch. Dan's heart beat sped up and unconsciously moved closer to Draco. Taking his wand out he pointed it to the door.

"Dan?" Draco said "Why do you have your wand out?" Everyone turned to Dan.

"Something's coming" he said and everyone stared at the door in fear "Something from nightmares" he saw Harry take Hermione's now shaking figure in his arms "Stay here" as he got up Draco took a hold of his hand to stop him. At that little gesture Dan felt his heart swell for some reason.

"I'm coming too" he said and stood up.

"Face it, I'm stronger than you lot. You'd turn into pancakes at the first sight of danger" he said and gently pushed Draco down who looked defeated.

"Just…don't get hurt" he said in a small voice which was unusual for a Malfoy. Dan grinned and walked out of the door into the corridor. Heads were poked out of compartments and looking around.

"Dumbledore, what's going on?" A boy asked from his year.

"Stay inside your compartment. Something's coming" he said and the kid didn't hesitate to rush back inside. Everyone else who heard passed it on and stayed in safety. The train came to a stop with a jolt, pushing Dan backwards off his footing a bit. The compartment door closed shut and every light went out. The train was indulged in darkness as if it was oxygen.

"What's going on?" Ron's voice asked from the compartment.

"_Lumos_" Dan whispered and the only light showed from the tip of his want.

"Dan?" Draco asked from behind him, turning around he saw his friends were standing up.

"Do you think we've broken down?" Harry asked as he also made the tip of his wand light up.

"No" Dan replied when Hermione was about to agree "Something else has made the train stop"

"Something?..." Ron asked fearful.

"Dan?" A voice came from the hall and he turned around to see Neville holding his toad which croaked out a hello. The poor boy was shaking from head to foot from fear.

"Hey Nev" Dan said and opened the compartment door "Go inside you look like you've seen a ghost"

"What's going on?" he asked him with wide eyes. Dan sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know" It was a total lie but if he knew people would surely ask questions, especially his fathers. Just as he pulled the door closed after Neville entered a thud came from behind him and a cry of pain.

"Hello?" he asked and turned around to see Ginny on the floor. Seeing her there brought back flashes of her torture and he felt his heard shrink back.

"D-Dan?" he asked with wide eyes filled with lust. Ok, now he felt awkward. Dan helped her up and she blushed, smiling seductively at him.

"Ginny?" Ron asked as he opened the compartment, behind him Dan saw Draco glare daggers at Ginny "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Dan-_you_" she quickly said, only Draco heard what she said and it only fueled his glare. If Dan didn't know any better he'd say the boy was trying to kill her with his mind. Everyone was about with a chatter before Dan felt a cold chill and his eyes widened with alert.

"Quiet!" he hissed and nobody dared to move "Stay still and be quiet" They did as they were told and Dan quickly stood in front of the compartment as if he was a guard. His breathing was deep as he tried to focus on his most happy memory. Suddenly he was reminded of when he and Phil moved into the apartment in London. Merlin, he missed his friend.

Suddenly he saw it. The dark rotten cloak floating down the corridor, the skeletal black decaying hand reaching for him. The hood was raised and his heart stopped in fear for a moment at seeing the creature beneath it. It had no eyes, just a ripped mouth, as if fish had been eating away at it. Everyone felt cold sweep through them, fear rattled in their minds. Suddenly the thing was closer than before and Dan was pushed into the moment. Just as it got close to him he raised his wand.

"Sirius Black isn't here. We aren't hiding him" The dementor didn't move, instead it reached out and was about to suck the life out of Dan before he mutter "_Expecto_ _Patronum_!" The memory of he and Phil getting the flat played in his mind and a blinding white light escaped from his wand. It illuminated the entire corridor of the train and suddenly the dementor was being torn and ripped by the light and squealed in pain. Suddenly it vanished and Dan slumped down the wall, breathing raggedly. He heard compartments opening and felt someone shaking him.

"Dan! Dan you ok?" seeing Draco's face he grinned.

"Just peachy" he replied and the boy helped him to his feet. People came out of their compartments. Suddenly the lanterns were back on the train was moving again. Everyone stared at Dan in awe as the chatter was surrounding them.

"Blimey, Dan. You killed it!" Ron said as he looked at his friend with shock "You killed a dementor" Just as Dan tried to register what he'd said Draco led him back into their compartment.

"Sit" Malfoy ordered and knelt in front of him. Checking for any sign of damage. Everyone looked on in amusement while Ginny was brooding with jealousy at how Dan let _him_ to that instead of _her_.

"Bro you have got to teach me how to do that" Harry said with a wide grin.

"Don't be silly Harry" Hermione said as he was half glaring half staring at Dan "That spell is way beyond our capability"

"What's your problem?" Ron asked as he saw how she was looking at Dan.

"My 'problem', as you put it is that Dan killed the - what was it again?" she asked.

"Dementor" Draco supplied as he sat next to Dan.

"Hermione I didn't mean to kill it" Dan said and held his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Harry immediately asked with concern.

"I just feel put out after...after well _that_" he said and waved to the corridor. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a disheveled father.

"Daniel" Remus said as he knelt in front of his son "A prefect told me what you did. Here" he handed him a large piece of chocolate "It will make you feel better" Standing up he saw how close Draco and Dan were and his eyebrow twitched "move over" he said to Draco who looked hesitant but did as he was told.

"Why was the dementor here?" Asked Neville who was still shaken up from the ordeal.

"It was searching the train for Sirius Black" Remus said and everyone shifted uncomfortably.

"Wait, he's here!?" Asked Ginny as she trembled in fear. Remus shook his head.

"No, after Daniel killed the dementor they fled. Turns out it was just a false alarm" he said and everyone calmed down. He spared a glance at Dan, which told him they were going to have a little 'chat' about what he did.

After the event nobody really talked. Someone would try to start up a conversation but soon after it all died down. Soon the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, people made way for Dan and his group. Outside was freezing cold as sheets of rain poured down. People talked quietly when the boy passed by, some thanked him for saving their asses and some stared in fear as to how someone could kill a dementor. Dan was thankful for people not pestering him about it when he had no clue as to how he did it. Draco stayed close to him as they walked to the stagecoaches outside of the platform. As they got onto them Dan and everyone huddled close to keep the warmth.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Dan muttered as he saw two hooded dementors standing guard on the coaches. He suddenly felt a hand on his back, offering comfort. Seeing it was Draco he paid no attention to the warmth it offered. When the coach halted everyone got out and walked up the stairs to the castle, into the Great Hall. Tall pointed black hats were placed in front of the tables. Draco, Harry and Dan parted ways from the group as they walked to the Slytherin Table. Older students gave Dan and Draco a respectable nod as they passed by. Harry looked on in confusion as to why _he_ didn't receive a nod. Sitting down at the table everyone put on their hats.

"Dan?" Harry asked as they waited for the first years.

"Yes?" the boy bit his lip and in a hushed voice he asked:

"Why did I get a nod?" Dan who pondered on this looked at Harry in confusion.

"I don't know" before Harry could say anything else the first years entered and the sorting began. Afterwards Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.

"Welcome!" He said with open arms "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with is, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks" Dan and Harry shared a look. But Dan for one was curious as to if he could still sneak out and train with the dementors around "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses" that's why the dementor didn't back off when he told it that Sirius Black wasn't there, Dan thought "I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors" he said.

"On a happier note" the old man continued "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher" there was loud applauding to the professor who stood up and bowed. The Slytherin table was the loudest out of the four houses as they knew that Lupin is the father of Dan.

"As to our second new appointment. Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrin, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties" Dan and Harry stared open mouthed in shock at the giant who stood up from the teachers table. Draco also stared in shock but it was one meant in 'wtf is this school doing to us' look.

"Lastly, Daniel Dumbledore I'd like to see you after the feast" Everyone turned to look at Dan. All knowing that the man would want to talk to him about what had happened on the train "Well, I think that's everything of importance. But remember, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, when one only remembers to turn on the light" Dumbledore said "Let the feast begin!"

After the feast Dan parted ways with his friends and headed to the teachers table, he could feel everyone's eyes on him as he took every step.

"Daniel, follow me" he didn't have to ask as the old bad swept away with his great grandson trailing after him. Entering his office Dan sat opposite the desk which had magical trinkets scattered across it. There was silence before the door opened behind them and Remus came walking in "Mr Lupin, please take a seat"

"Is this about the dementor on the train?" Remus asked and papa nodded.

"I swear I didn't mean to kill it I-"

"I understand that Daniel, I would just like to ask you if you and your father could train Harry" he said. Dan and his father both stared agape at that.

"But Harry is only a child Albus. Dan only learnt how to do the spell because he had to." Said Remus. Dumbledore nodded absently and stroked his beard.

"Harry's also a child which needs to learn how to protect himself. He has a very dangerous path ahead of him, one which I dare say involves dementors" Dan took a deep breath before talking.

"Why would you say that?" Dumbledore just smiled kindly.

"That is another story, for another day" he resisted rolling his eyes at that. In other words 'I ain't telling cause its none of your beesewax'.

"I agree to train Harry Albus, but when?" Dan's father asked.

"When the time is right, you'll know" Dumbledore said before turning to Daniel "I believe it's time for you to retire Daniel. Start of term tomorrow and you should begin it with a bright mind"

Walking back to the common room he quickly took a detour at the room of requirement to start his training. Luckily for him dementors didn't roam the corridors or the Ministry would have another smite creeper.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<br>REVIEW!  
>I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS!<strong>


	10. Where Art Thou Hippogriff?

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Danisnotonfire'**

**I do not own any dialogue from the 'Harry Potter' movies or books. **

**I finally got some free time to write this chapter down. **

**some Dan/Draco action in this chapter *wink wink*.**

**Thank you for the review!**

* * *

><p>Dan was woken up by Draco the next morning. He groaned in response and rolled onto his stomach. Hearing a chuckle from behind him his sensed were alert in a second. Jumping out of the bed just in time to see a bucket of floating water pour where he was one second ago.<p>

"Dammit Draco!" Harry shouted accusingly "I told you we should have taken our chance while we had it" Dan just grinned and saw to very disappointed Theo and Blaise.

"Thank you Drakey" Dan said and kissed his cheek before grabbing his stuff and walking out of the room. Leaving a very confused blushing Draco and three grinning friends.

By the time Dan was ready Draco was long gone.

"Where's Draco?" Dan asked Harry as he and the others walked to breakfast. Harry just rolled his eyes and walked faster "Hey! I asked you a question Harry"

"Dude, you really are oblivious" Theo said as he chuckled, beside him Blaise shook his head.

"Oblivious to what?" he asked and ran ahead of Harry to he could face him "C'mon bro, gimme some love here" he said and kept walking backwards. Seeing Harry and the other's suppressing their laughter he raised an eyebrow "What?"

"You should give Draco some love" Harry said and burst out laughing at Dan's confused expression. Realization his Dan like a slap across the face and glared at them before stalking to the Great Hall.

"Come on Dan!" Theo shouted as they tried to catch up to him. When Dan stepped into the Great Hall he beelined for the Slytherin table. Ignoring people casting weary glances at him.

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" Draco asked as he saw Dan come him way. The boy immediately brightened at the sight of Draco.

"Harry who I dare say call brother" Replied Dan and sat besides his friend. Draco chuckled and grabbed another slice of toast "Did me kissing your cheek, uuh, effect you?" Dan asked in a hushed whisper, he could have sworn Draco blushed a bit.

"No. Not at all" came the monotone response and Dan couldn't help but feel a bit wounded. No, he thought to himself, he doesn't like guys. He's into girls, but has he ever really felt a connection to girls? Shut up. No, he likes girls. Draco's just a friend and that kiss was…just platonic. Yeah, that's the word platonic.

"Good. That's good. Because I only meant for it to be in a joking way. I was just checking" Dan said and looked at his goblet. Draco looked away so Dan wouldn't see a pained expression fall upon his face.

"Glad that's settled then"

When their friends entered the Hall they were shocked to see the two mingling.

"Hey guys" Blaise said cautiously as he sat opposite the two, followed by Harry and Theo.

"Hey Blaise" Dan replied happily and ate a cookie "Harry, I'm glad to say that Drake here wasn't affected at all by the kiss" he said and grabbed another cookie. The three opposite the two saw Draco's pained expression. Harry sighed deeply at how oblivious his brother can be.

"Great" He groaned. After receiving their schedules they all left the Hall for classes. First class they had were Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and Ravenclaws.

"Welcome class, now if you all can take your seats?" She said and Dan sat in the middle with Draco and Harry on either side. Blaise and Theo sat behind them "Today we shall be learning about Animagi. Can anyone in this class can tell me what that is?" She asked. A couple of hands went up but she picked Harry out "Mr Potter. Could you answer the question?" The boys head snapped to attention and he coughed awkwardly. He remembered Sirius talk about this on the way to the platform when he had to transform into a dog and sneak past security.

"Um, is it where you can transform into an animal?" He asked, hoping he could spare the embarrassment. She nodded, accepting the dull answer.

"Yes. It is were a witch or wizard can morph into an animal, by will" A Ravenclaw girl with beautiful blonde hair and violet eyes put her hand up "Yes, Miss Talinal?"

"Is it like a Metamorphmagus?" the old woman smiled kindly, over the years while she taught at Hogwarts that question regularly came up.

"No. But it is close, a Metamorphmagus is hereditary, where Animagi is learned" Everyone in class muttered an 'ohhh'. And Dan took it that everyone in the class was thinking the same thing. He spared a glance at the Ravenclaw girl she caught his gaze and smiled a little. Dan was expecting his heart pace pick up, but he felt nothing. Suddenly he saw Draco flash in his mind and his cheeks tinted red. What the fuck is going on?

If he likes girls, which he surely does! Then maybe trying to get to know the Ravenclaw girl who sparked his interest would make him react better. Sparing a glance her way his eyes lit up with hope. He knew that if he was wrong and he did like guys, Draco in general. The boy wouldn't return his feelings, and he couldn't go through another heartbreak. Dealing with loosing his family in the other universe was enough. But loosing someone who may have stolen your feelings (plus your godam sexuality!) is a whole new level of 'shit'.

The rest of the class was filled with questions and understanding the basics of Animagi. When the bell rang everyone got up and started leaving the class.

"Be right back" Dan muttered to Harry before he rushed up with the Talinal girl. She was walking down the hall with her friends when he tapped her on the shoulder. As she turned around he grinned.

"Oh, hi Dan" she said and her friends giggled at him.

"Hi…oh look at that, I never got your name" He said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"We'll meet you at Care of Magical Creatures Scar" her friend said and half dragged the other one away.

"So, Scar huh?" he asked and she raised a perfect plucked eyebrow.

"Only my friends can call me Scar" She said and Dan put on a fake hurt expression and covered his heart with mocking hands.

"I am _hurt_ to think we aren't friends" he teased. She chuckled and shook her head at his antics.

"Scarlett Talinal" she said and put her hand out.

"Daniel Dumbledore. But you probably already know that" he said with a smile and she returned it as they shook hands.

"Mr Dumbledore would you get off to class? Or are you done flirting" McGonagall asked as she stood outside her first year class. He rolled his eyes and turned to look at her.

"Not flirting Minnie, chatting. Or is that beyond your comprehension?" he said and the old woman scoffed. Scarlett chuckled at him. Turning back to the beautiful blonde he smirked.

"You too Miss Talinal" Scarlett sighed and looked at the boy.

"I'll see you around Dumbledore" she said and walked off to class. He was left alone and walked to his next class, Divination. On the way there he was growling to himself that he couldn't _feel_ anything with the girl. Not even excitement. What was wrong with him?

Walking into the classroom he saw that Professor Trelawney was in the middle of her welcoming speech. She turned to see him with her wide-eyed spectacles. Eyes magnified by them, showing how dazed she looked.

"The great wizard has returned" she said, "As I expected, your aura is filled with two opposing sides"

"Are you high?" He asked and the class suppressed their laughter.

"No my child. Sit, sit" Dan rolled his eyes and took a seat in the second row where Draco was by himself. Upon seeing his friends face his mood rose instantaneously. Oh shit. He thought and started chanting in his mind about not liking him "Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearing's, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled of the future" she said dramatically and glanced at everyone's faces "It is a Gift granted to few. You, girl" she said and pointed to a ginger haired Hufflepuff "Does your family have a pet?"

"Yes, our dog. Phillip" she said with wide nervous eyes.

"Is he well?"

"Last time I checked" some chuckled at that response and Trelawney frowned.

"I wouldn't be so sure, dear" she said and patted her head. The girl looked as if she was about to cry. Dan snorted on a laugh and took out his books "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. In the second term" Continued the Professor "We shall progress to the crystal ball-if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty flu. I myself will loose my voice. And round Easter, one of our number will leave us forever" Everyone tensed in silence. One word wrung in the air. Death.

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing" She said and loomed over a poor girl, watching her work.

"Well, that was entertaining" Dan muttered and his friend snorted in agreement. Both doing exactly as Trelawney had instructed them to. Swapping their cups over to one another each other studied the tea leaves, both looking back and forth from their text books.

"What can you see in mine?" Draco asked Dan. He cleared his throat and brought the tea cup closer to his eye "Um, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to activate my Inner Eye" Draco had to stifle his laughter.

"And how's that going?"

"Um, pretty good" Dan said unsure

"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Trelawney cried.

"I see a cross and the sun which means there's gonna be trial's and suffering but it will bring you great happiness" Dan said with a wide grin as he placed the cup back down.

"Oh well done my dear boy!" Trelawney praised "This young boy has seen through his Inner Eye!" she shouted at the class and looked over to where Draco sat, un-amused "Let me see that cup" she looked at the one Dan just read and brightened up "Oh my dear boy" she said and looked at Draco "You will find your true love" The blonde immediately blushed. The Professor looked over to Dan and back at Draco. Mouth turning into an 'O' shape. Draco took the opportunity and grabbed Dan's cup.

"Lets see what lies ahead, eh Dan?" he said with fake enthusiasm as he turned the tea cup clockwise "If you turn it this way it looks like a-ugh!" he groaned in frustration "It just looks like a bunch of muck in a cup!" Dan stifled his laughter and it only grew as his friend glared at him.

"Give it to me" the Professor said, new found information long forgotten and Draco was more than pleased to give it to her "There's a skull….danger in your path…great danger…." Dan looked at her with a furrowed brow "….a falcon, a deadly enemy…this is a very sad cup…" people from other tables turned to look at Dan's "….oh here we go, the sun….great happiness will fall before you…just like _Mr_ _Malfoy's_" she said as an obvious hint and placed the cup on the table. Dan and Draco looked at each other before blushing. Draco was busy glaring at the Professor with a 'I ain't afraid to cut a bitch' expression to notice the panicked look Dan was wearing.

"Well, that's nice. We'll both fall in love, wonder who's my lucky girl" Dan grinned and ignored the way his heart twisted as if it was physically sickened with being with a girl. But he had to keep up his charade and not make it look like he was maybe falling for his friend "Maybe it's Scarlett" he seemed to ponder and didn't notice the way Draco's silver eyes turned saddened grey.

Draco looked at the way his best friend stared off into the distance as he thought about _that girl_. If he was honest with himself he would have laughed at the way he was reacting over this. Being jealous and hating the girl that was most likely going to steal Dan. But that kiss this morning had awakened every suppressed emotion he had about the boy since day one. But he knew that if he told Dan how he felt, the boy would act awkward around him. And their friendship would crumble beneath their feet. No, he couldn't tell Dan. He just couldn't.

But that tea cup prediction said that he and Dan would fall in love with someone. The hope of it being them was antagonizing his thoughts. Soon the doubt entered and his spirits lowered considerably. Like Dan, the bad boy, powerful and sometimes dangerous wizard would be gay. Bloody hell! Draco had just called himself gay! Oh he needed something to drink, _now_.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell that teacher is mad" Harry grumbled as he attacked his chicken. The Great Hall was with abuzz with chatter as students ate their lunch.<p>

"Well don't take it out on the poor chicken" Theo said, "What did it ever do to you?" For Harry's reply he just flicked a piece into Theo's Goblet "Oi!"

"_Please_, stop being children" Blaise said from his seat next to Dan.

"Saying that will only fuel their rage Blaise" Dan told him as he drunk his juice.

"Oh Shut it Dan" Said Harry as he rolled his eyes. Suddenly taking notice as to Draco picking at his food "Hey, what's wrong with you?" he asked in concern.

"His tea leaves went barking up the wrong tree" Dan said as he munched on his cookie. Theo and Blaise stifled their laughs at seeing the concern on Harry.

"Why, what did they predict?" the Potter Heir asked in curiosity. But he gasped as a thought rendered his brain "It wasn't the Grimm was it?"

"Nah" Dan waved his hand

"They said I'd fall in love" Draco said in a sad tone and sighed. Dan, who couldn't stand seeing him this way tried to cheer him up.

"Same with mine but you don't see me hatin'. I still wonder if it's that Ravenclaw Scarlett. Now we'd have handsome babies" he joked. The other three noticed the hurt expression dawn on Draco and gaped in realization. Their suspicions of Draco liking Dan were just confirmed, but it wasn't as exciting as they hoped it would be. Suddenly Draco got up and left the table. Harry glared at Dan before chasing after the blonde.

"What?" Dan asked innocently while his two friends glared at him "Was it something I said?"

* * *

><p>After lunch they had Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindor's. Dan looked through the crowd for Draco waking to the edge of the Forbidden Forest outside Hagrid's hut.<p>

"Where is he?" Dan asked Theo and Blaise who just glared at him more. Something in Dan burst and he turned to them with blazing brown eyes "You know what?" he asked, magic seeping into his words "If you don't want to tell me _fine_. Just don't be little bitches while doing it" and with that said he stalked off. His once good mood turned sour. Soon he was in a different group of Slytherin's who all welcomed him with open arms.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" Hagrid called as the class moved around the hut in front of the giant "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!" they wondered around the edge of the Forest for five minutes until they were outside a kind of paddock. As

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he shouted. As Hagrid spoke he saw Draco with Harry, Blaise and Theo. He looked fine and as Theo squeezed his shoulder Dan felt a fire being lit inside himself "Firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-"

"How the fuck do we do that?" Dan asked in a cold voice.

"Eh?" Dan sighed as he held his book.

"If we open these, we'll be eaten alive. And I don't exactly want to be eaten by a fucking book on the first day back" the Slytherin's laughed, all except for Harry who just stared at Dan in disappointment. The Gryffindor's glared daggers at Dan who just sneered back. Hagrin looked around in embarrassment and Dan also with disappointment.

"Hasn'-Hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" He asked and the whole class shook their heads "Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," he said and took Neville's book "Look-" ripping off the Spellotape that bound it. Hagrid raised a giant finger to the spine and stroked it. The book stopped snapping and lay quiet.

"Because stroking a book would be the first thing that comes to our bloody minds" Dan spoke sarcastically "How stupid of us!"

"I-I thought they were funny" Hagrin said, crestfallen.

"You sure have a very wild humor Hagrid" as he said that the Slytherin's laughed. Harry who had woven through the crowd whacked him on the arm "Ow!"

"Shut up" Harry hissed and Dan wisely listened.

"Righ' then" Said Hagrin who looked sadly at them. Most of all sadly at Dan who he had thought of as a friend "So-so yeh've got yer books an'-an' now yeh nedd the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…" Just as Hagrid had disappeared into the woods Harry glared daggers at his all too calm brother.

"What do you think you were doing?" Harry practically shouted, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Um, speaking my mind?" Dan said in a 'duh' voice.

"Um, _no_. You were publicly humiliating your _friend_"

"He isn't and never was my friend" Dan said darkly. Harry stared at him as if he was a stranger.

"What's gotten into you?" he whispered. What gotten into him? He may be falling for his best friend who is avoiding him like the plague and his brother is disappearing on him when he needs him the most. Dan didn't dare say that, so instead he stared at Draco who avoided his gaze. Something inside him twisted into a knot.

As soon as Hagrid got back with the creatures, Dan recognized one of the Hippogriff as Buckbeak.

"Right—who wants ter go first?" he asked, everyone back away as Dan walked straight up. Everyone gasped at his eagerness.

"Oki doki" Dan said as he jumped over the fence and stood in front of the Giant who looked down at him with weary eyes.

"Er good man Dan" he said. In the group Harry looked at him with scared eyes "Right them—lets see how yeh get on with Buckbeak" untying one of the chains he slipped off the leather collar from the grey Hippogriff. The class on the other side held their breath and hoped for Dan's safety.

"Easy now Daniel" Hagrid said quietly "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink…Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…" he said and Dan held his eye contact. He let some magic seep into his eyes and Buckbeak lowered his head "Amazin'…" Hagrid whispered.

"Tha's it, Daniel…now bow back" Dan did as he was told and lowered himself to one knee and bowed like a knight. Everyone gasped as Buckbeak trotted forward and nudged his head, looking up his face was inches from the creature "He wants yeh ter ride 'im Daniel…now get up" Hagrid instructed and Dan didn't hesitate to rise slowly from the ground "Firs' yeh touch him" Dan raised his hand and Buckbeak lowered his head to pat. Running his hands over the silky feathers he let his magic thrum against him.

The class broke into applause as Draco sighed in relief along with Harry.

"Cimb up jus' behind the wing joint" Dan did as he was told and hopped on "There yeh go. Good riding" Hagrid said and slapped the Hippogriffs behind. Buckbeak's wings spread out and Dan instantly gripped him around the neck before they took flight. They flew around the paddock before landing. Dan slid off and felt a bit dazed from the thrashing about.

"Good work Dan!" Hagrid said and the class applauded him. Soon the class was bowing to their Hippogriffs nervously. Draco and Harry were working on Buckbeak who didn't bow once. Draco looked uneasy and backed off a bit. Dan chuckled and went to help him.

"You don't show fear Drake" he said and the blonde avoided his gaze. Dan's smile slowly turned into a frown "Just do what I do ok?" he asked and looked at Buckbeak, sending a message to him through his magic. The Hippogriff nodded slightly. Getting back up he turned to Draco "Just copy what I did"

"Ok…" he responded and bowed. Soon Buckbeak returned it and Draco smiled brightly to Dan which somehow made his heart expand "I did it!"

"Good teaching Dan" Harry said dryly. Frowning at his brother he quickly masked his sadness.

"Thanks"

"Done treating Hagrid like dirt have you?" Seamus asked from where he was patting his Hippogriff and walked to Dan.

"I was just in a foul mood Finnegan" Dan said and looked down at the angry irish.

"And taking it out on a nice man. You Slytherin's are all the same, no good for nothin' snakes" That did it for Dan as his eyes glowed with magic "Oh hit a nerve have I?" He teased and looked over at Buckbeak.

"Back off" Draco said as he stepped in front of Dan.

"Ohh, you have yourself a bodyguard do you Dumbles?" he teased. Draco shoved Seamus not to lightly and the boy tripped.

"I said back off" Draco repeated.

"Ohh, your in for it now Malfoy" Said Seamus as he shoved Draco over to Buckbeak who cried and went to attack Draco. It all happened slowly as Dan pushed Draco away and the Hippogriff's hoof scratched his side, breaking the skin. A pain filled cry echoed the forest as he fell to the ground clutching the long gash.

Everyone stared at Dan before looking at a shocked ridden Seamus.

"Dan!" Harry shouted and ran to his brother's side "Oh merlin…" he whispered in horror at seeing the blood. It was seeping through Dan's fingers as he held his side. Draco ran to Dan and stared in horror.

"Dan…" Hagrid ran to Dan and picked him up gingerly. Dan cried in pain at the sudden change.

"Someone help me-gotta get him outta here" Hermione opened the gate as Hagrid rushed Dan to the hospital wing. Everyone stood and stared accusingly at the ashamed Seamus.

"I didn't mean to-"

"What!" Harry shouted and punched the boy across the jaw "Did mean to push Draco to the Hippogriff?!" The boy stood holding his jaw, saying nothing to object as he felt shame rise within him "In my brothers words 'You fucking asshole!'" He walked passed everyone and followed the giant. Draco trailing behind along with a shocked Theo and Blaise.

"He was so upset" Said Theo suddenly as they walked up the hill to the castle.

"What?" Harry asked.

"He was really upset when we wouldn't tell him where Draco was" Blaise responded.

"He just masked his sadness with anger" said Theo in a knowing tone "My brother does it, really pisses my parents off" he chuckled.

"Its all my fault" Draco mumbled "If I didn't run off at lunch none of this would have happened"

"No, you had a good reason too. But Dan's just too blind to see that he likes you" Harry said earnestly and Draco just scoffed.

"Yeah, because him talking about Scarlett really proves that he likes me" Harry stopped Draco from walking and looked into his silver eyes.

"My brother brightens up when he see's you, he lies on you and does everything he does with me, with you. Trust me when I say this, he likes you. He's just trying to ignore it"

* * *

><p>Dan was pissed off at the amount of potions they were drowning him in.<p>

"I'M FINE!" he shouted after he chugged down another potion. Madam Pomfrey scoffed and checked his side again. The gash went from his hip and turned to his chest just below his chest bone. It was almost healed but still stung at contact.

"I'll be the judge of that Mr Dumbledore" she said in her commanding tone "Lie down. You need to stay the night so I can check on your progress. Don't want you to magically grow another arm" she said and walked off leaving a stunned Dan in its wake. Hagrid had left not long after he had dropped him off. And that was only ten minutes ago. He was at the mercy of Pomfrey for eight bloody minutes when it felt like an eternity. Suddenly the doors to the hospital wing burst open. Rushing in was none other than a distraught looking Draco and brother, followed by Theo and Blaise. Dan grinned tiredly at them all, worked out from all of the potions.

"About bloody time" he joked as they came up to him. Draco suddenly looked angry and Dan had half the mind to think that he was about to punch him. Then he was tightly wrapped up in a hug.

"You had me so worried" Draco whispered and hugged tighter. Dan winced when his cut was touched and the blonde jumped backwards. Everyone then realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Just bandages wrapped tightly around his cut. Draco blushed as he saw the exposed skin and his eyes avoided to look.

"You idiot" Harry said as he gave his brother a half hug.

"I'm not an idiot"

"You deliberately flung yourself at a Hippogriff!" he retorted and Dan just gaped in shock.

"Don't twist my heroic act into one of a stupid fucking move!" he shouted but winced in pain at the movement of his chest. Draco took his hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back of his palm. He instantly relaxed and closed his eyes. Theo and Blaise grinned like no tomorrow at the 'couple' action. While Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. One day he'll just push Dan onto Draco and run out of the room shouting 'I'm going out. Have sex while I'm gone'.

* * *

><p><strong>Any suggestions to DanDraco?**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Its Like Watching A Bad Soap Opera

**Disclaimer: I do not own the books or movies of 'Harry Potter' nor the dialogue.**

**Sorry for the wait. I couldn't figure out how to put Dan and Draco together. Stupid writers block.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dan couldn't sleep that night, even though he tried and tried, all he could think about was that Draco could have been seriously hurt if he hadn't pushed the boy out of the way. He didn't really know how he felt about the blonde, could he like him? Or is it just a friend love? But one thing he knew for sure was that Draco didn't like him back. Or did he? Harry kept on saying how oblivious he was. Was he not seeing that Draco liked him? That thought felt as if a hundred bricks were just lifted off of him.<p>

Suddenly everything made sense, Draco ignoring him when he talked about girls and blushing whenever they were close. It all made sense. What an oblivious idiot he was.

But he did like guys, didn't he? Or is he bi? Merlin he hates sexual shit.

* * *

><p>Being released was a bastard, first he has to deal with an overprotective Harry and father, then he has to deal with all of the stares in the Great Hall and finally, here is the real kicker, Draco has to be so damn freaking perfect. He hadn't noticed it till now but those goddamn silver eyes are amazingly beautiful. The way they light up around him makes Dan feel as if he's on weed or some shit. Not like he's ever had weed…not at all.<p>

Sitting in the Great Hall, like he said, he had to deal with everyone's stares for about 10 fucking minutes. If it wasn't for Harry giving him the 'bitch' look he would have hexed their ruddy asses to Kingdom come!

"I hope Hagrid'll be ok" Harry abruptly said as he toyed with his food.

"Yeah, it wasn't Dan's fault he got ripped to shreds" Said Blaise and hid his smirk from behind his goblet. Dan's stared at him like a shocked bunny rabbit.

"Excuse you, but I'd do it again if Draco would be safe" he missed the gleeful look Harry gave Draco "Besides it was that bloody prick Seamus who started it all" he grumbled and the table shook. Everyone on Slytherin table cast meaningful looks his way.

"I know" Draco said softly and placed his hand on Dan's. Suddenly the teenage boy calmed down and squeezed Draco's hand. The blonde felt his heart beat pick up and he began eating again. Harry, Theo and Blaise all smiled like little fangirls girls seeing their ship together.

"But they wouldn't fire him. I'm not pressing charges" Dan stated.

"It doesn't matter…" said Theo somberly and he stared at the boy in worry.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"I mean" he sighed "That Buckbeak attacked you. Either way he has to pay the price. Or rather, Buckbeak has to pay the price" Sudden images of the Harry Potter movie flashed in Dan's mind and he felt dread cause all over him. Either he waits for Dumbledore to give him the time turner, or he rescues Buckbeak sooner. And to be honest, he'd rather stay cooped up in his bed eating a packet of malteasers.

"Well that's fucking fantastic" he muttered in annoyance. Harry patted his arm and took one last bite of his toast before heading off to classes.

"What do we have first?" Draco asked Harry.

"Charms"

"I swear" Dan started "if they order Buckbeak to be beheaded I will personally kill the lot of-oof!" he was cut off by bumping into someone.

"Dan!" A girls voice spoke, Dan looked down and saw Scarlett.

"Oh, hi Scar" he grinned and looked into her amazing blue eyes. She blushed at everyone's stares.

"I was meaning to talk to you yesterday but…" she gestured to his side which was still covered in bandages.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Draco rudely. Theo and Blaise both looked at each other meaningfully.

"Sorry. I'm Scarlett Tilinal" she said with a kind smile and stuck her hand out. Draco sniffed and started walking to class, ignoring her offer. Something inside Dan made him want to run after Draco. But another side told him to leave him be.

"Sorry about him, he's not a morning person. Excuse me" Harry said and jogged after the blonde.

"Why do I get the feeling that Malfoy doesn't like me" Scarlett asked with a curious brow. He chuckled awkwardly and shrugged.

"Beats me. Anywho, I need to go off to Charms. See you around?" he asked and she nodded. Dan immediately sprinted to Draco and jumped on his back.

"Dan!" Draco squealed as the two dropped to the ground. He rolled off of the blonde who was stunned by what had happened and jumped to his feet.

"What you doing down there for?" he asked in confusion. Harry and the others snickered at the glare Draco gave him.

"What you jumping on innocent peoples backs for?!"

"You my friend, are far from innocent" he grinned and helped Draco up. But when he grabbed his hand the Malfoy pulled him forewords so the two were on top of each other. Their lips were so close they could feel each intake of breath. Silver met brown as they stared at each other. An awkward cough sounded and the two immediately jumped back.

"As fun seeing you two have eye sex is, can we please go to class?" Harry asked as his smile stretched all the way to his ears. Dan and Draco blushed crimson and jumped onto their feet, practically running all the way to class.

As Dan sat in class taking notes on what Professor Flitwick was saying he kept glancing at Draco. That little incident not 10 minutes ago was replaying in his head like a broken record. Why did the blonde have to do this to him? Make him feel things for him that he shouldn't. He's from another bloody world and he's crushing on a freaking wizard! Though, then again he is also a wizard-but that's besides the point. Why would Draco like him? He's not even suitable for making ikea furniture let alone being in a relationship. But he knew, he knew that sooner or later Draco will become a death eater. And sometime next year Dan will join Voldemort. What would he say to Draco? "Oh yeah, sorry luv but I'm joining Voldemort, who so happens to be my grandfather. You know the ruler of all evil? Hope you don't mind that I kill muggles and muggleborns. Cheers" he snorted and shook his head.

"Yes Mr Dumbledore?" The Professor asked. Everyone turned to stare at Dan who just blinked.

"Nothing Professor" he said with a kind smile.

A week had passed longer than Dan had wanted. He had told his father to go easy on Neville after the incident in potions. The poor boy blew up his cauldron right near Professor Snape, to say that the once greasy hair turned pink would be an understatement. It turned into a fuzzy afro with neon pink. Not to mention that Scarlett was bugging the living daylights out of Draco. He now fully believed that the boy does like him. But he couldn't let himself be in a relationship with him. He just couldn't. He'd put him in danger, and most likely get him killed.

Dan was sitting on his bed writing in his Journal.

_There's some things I wish I could have. One of them is Draco Malfoy. I know that I can't be with him because of the future I bare. There's something dark inside of me which is trying to escape, I fear I may go mad some day because of it. That's one of the may reason's why I can't be with Drake. _

_The darkness inside of me – I won't know what'll happen when I release it._

_My grandfather when I join him – he may not approve of me being with Drake. But if he does I know that Drake will be in danger because of being with me._

_Me – he doesn't deserve to have me. He deserve someone better, someone who will look after him. I'm messed up. _

"What you doing in here?" Dan looked up to see Harry in the doorway. He was clutching his books and threw them onto his bed when walking in "Dinner's just started"

"I can say the same thing to you" Dan replied as he closed his Journal. Harry frowned and sat on the edge of Dan's bed.

"I came down here because Professor Trelawney told me to after class. She said that I needed to talk to you"

"Well I don't need any therapy from you Harry" Dan grinned and walked over to his desk to put away the book "I'm perfectly fine"

"Sure you are" Harry snorted sarcastically "I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but ignoring your feelings for Draco isn't perfectly _fine_"

"I do _not_ have feelings for Draco" Dan practically growled, his eyes darkened and Harry would have jumped if he wasn't his brother.

"Why do you keep denying it" Harry asked sadly and Dan's features softened. He sighed deeply and sat on the bed.

"You wouldn't understand"

"Because I'm the stupid brother right?" Harry glared.

"_No_" he started "Because you _really wouldn't_ understand. Its-its complicated"

"Everything's complicated when there's something to do with you" he joked which lightened the tense air.

"Yeah…"

"Just please answer me this" Harry all but begged "Do you like Draco?"

"Yes" he sighed.

"Then what's the problem?" When Dan was about to answer that Harry cut in "And don't give me its 'complicated' or 'you wouldn't understand' crap"

"Because I just…_cant_" Dan rubbed his face and groaned "I'm not worth it. I'm messed up-OW!" Harry whacked him over the head and glared.

"Are you kidding me?! Draco's out there thinking _he's_ not worth you. What in Merlin's name is wrong with you two? It's like watching a bad soap opera" he questioned with bewilderment.

"Drake thinks that?" he asked with wide eyes.

"YES!" he looked down at his hands and sighed.

"I can't be with him" Harry groaned at his brother and started to wonder when he became this stupid.

"Why?! I know there's more to it that you thinking your not 'worthy' of him" there was tense silence before Dan nodded.

"He'll be in danger if I be with him" he held his hand up to silence Harry's questions "My grandpa is Voldemort, you know this" Harry nodded and finally realized why Dan wasn't being with Draco "If he finds out I'm with someone he-he'll most likely kill him. And I can't let that happen" there was an awkward silence before Harry whacked him over the head again "Ow! Will you quit it?"

"No. And you blundering idiot. Do you really think that he will be in danger?"

"Of course!"

"Do you really think that me, Theo, Blaise, Dad, Dumbledore, _anyone_ will let that happen?" he asked with raised eyebrows and Dan looked like a stunned goldfish.

"N-No" Harry scoffed and shook his head with a smile.

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for? Go get him" Dan's smile almost split in two and before he could even walk out the door Draco burst through it. His eyes were frantic but calmed down once he saw Dan getting up from the bed.

"Dan!" he breathed and his gaze caught a smiling Harry "Hey Harry, can I talk to Dan for a bit?" the brother got up and patted Dan on the back.

"Good luck" he winked and strutted out the door. Once he left Dan stood up and held his breath as Draco walked awkwardly towards him.

"Um, I have something to say-" Dan started but Draco held his hand up.

"So do I but I think mines a bit more…._important_" the blonde took a breath before speaking "We've been friends for almost three years right?"

"Yeah…"

"And in those three years I've developed these _feelings_ for _you_" his eyes showed a hint of panic "But I've only just realized how much those feelings are. I like you Dan and the reason why I'm telling you now this is because I'm worried about Sirius Black coming after you and killing you and I'm so freaking worried that you'll be gone and I'd never been able to tell you this. So please don't hate me and –" he was shut up by a pair of soft lips belonging to Dan. He was stunned for a moment before returning it. Dan wrapped his arms around Draco, pressing him against his chest. They both parted for air, hot breaths hitting each others lips.

"I can never hate you Drake" Dan said and went in for another kiss.

"About bloody time!" the two jumped back at hearing Theo's voice. Turning to the door Dan glared at his smirking brother and friends.

"George owes me ten galleons" Blaise said and Harry snickered at Dan and Draco's confused faces.

"Hang on….there's been a poll on us?" asked Dan with raised eyebrows.

"For about 9 months" said Theo as he handed Harry 11 galleons.

"My own brother betting on my love life" Dan sounded scandalized but the smirk he wore showed no hard feelings.

"You would have done the same" he drawled and smiled warmly at seeing Draco and his brother slide closer to each other "So, I take it you two are official?"

"Well duh" Draco grinned and the three in the doorway sighed in relief.

"I repeat" Said Theo "About bloody time"

As they walked down the hallway to the Great Hall Harry shook his head with a smile.

"What's got you all giddy?" Asked Blaise.

"Just imagining how all the girls will react to this" the group started to sinker while Draco glowed.

"I swear if any girl even remotely tries to be with Dan, I will-"

"Getting a bit over protective there Draco?" teased Harry who then dodged a punch and burst out laughing.

"Don't feed the troll Drake" Dan grinned at Draco's glare.

* * *

><p>News about Draco and Dan had spread around school quicker than you could say Quidditch. Everyone welcomed it with open arms and told them that they were a cute couple. About half – or more – of the school agreed with Theo when he said "About bloody time!". All accepted it except Ginerva Weasley and some girls. They had formed a group in less than a day, calling it 'Dan is ours'. They disagreed with him choosing Draco over them and thought that him being with a guy was just a 'faze' and he'll pick them any day.<p>

"I swear they're madder than death eaters" Ron observed as he watched his little sister and the group petition for Dan to break up with Draco.

"You've got that right" agreed Blaise.

"How is she even related to you?" Asked Theo with a creased brow. Ron just shrugged and raised his eyebrows as Ginny looked about ready to burst out in anger when a girl told her to 'piss off you crazy bat'.

"Sorry mate. She never used to be like this" Ron told Dan as he helped Draco with his Herbology homework. The group of friends were sitting on the grass in the courtyard waiting for lunch to end.

"Its alright. But I _will_ hex her into oblivion if she and her posy attack Drake" Ron gulped and nodded. Fearing the worst for Ginny. Dan suddenly remembered his nightmare about torturing Ginny and that sick pleasure of hearing her screams. His heart beat echoed in his ears. The worst par is that the darkness is growing inside of him, every night when he trains all he can imagine is torturing her.

"Like they could do any damage" Draco waved off the empty threat but Harry smiled sympathetically "Oh you've got to be kidding me"

"Have you ever _met_ a fangirl when she's angry?" Dan asked with fearful eyes "Its not a pretty sight. Believe me"

"Has anyone seen Hermione?" Neville asked as he walked over and sat down with them.

"No actually" Ron said as he looked thoughtful "But I _did_ see her at breakfast. Though afterwards, she just disappeared" Dan smirked as he ducked his head. He knew that McGonagall must have given her the time turner by now and he couldn't wait to use it. Merlin, oh great merlin he might have to save Buckbeak. Ugh this life is so freaking annoying. He feels like he's stuck in Doctor Who not Harry Potter.

"We better be heading off to Defense Against the Dark Arts" Harry stated and packed his books up along with everyone else.

Arriving to class Dan smiled brightly as he saw his father at his desk searching through his tattered old briefcase. The full moon was last week and his smile suddenly turned into a frown when he spotted a scratch on his hand. He hated seeing his father in pain because of a curse. Sitting down next to Draco and Dan he waited for him to begin the lesson.

"Good afternoon" he started "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's lesson will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands" the class looked around curiously as they had never had a practical lesson in this class before.

"Right then" Remus said as he clapped his hands when the class was ready "If you'd follow me" he lead them to the staffroom where it was all empty except for a wardrobe at the back which wobbled and banged off the wall. The class jumped back, all except for Dan who looked at it disinterestedly "Nothing to worry about. There's a boggart in there. Can anyone tell me why it is in the wardrobe and not outside?"

"Because its dark!" Seamus shouted as he eyed the wardrobe fearfully.

"Some Gryffindor" Draco snorted, Dan and the others laughed at that. Seamus turned bright pink and lowered his head in embarrassment.

"That's enough Mr Malfoy. Detention Mr Finnegan for assuming something is dark and evil before you even know anything about it" Remus tutted but the side of his lip was twitching upwards. Seamus gaped at him and went to object but the whole of Gryffindor gave him a 'shut up or we'll cut you bitch' look. Everyone knew that Professor Lupin hated Seamus with a burning ire after he'd heard about what he'd done to Draco and Dan "Anyone?" Dan put his hand up.

"Yes Mr Dumbledore?" he smiled brightly.

"The Boggart is in the wardrobe because they like dark, enclosed spaces"

"Precisely. 5 points to Slytherin. Now, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what does a Boggart look like?"

"No one knows" Hermione said besides Ron who jumped at her sudden presence.

"When did she get here?" Ron asked Harry who was besides him. He just shrugged with just as much confusion.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a person fears the most. That's what makes them so-"

"So terrifying, yes" Professor Lupin agreed as he walked towards the front of the class "Its always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He – or she – becomes confused. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Yet it requires force of mind. You see the thing that _really_ finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. Lets practice it now" when he saw everyone start to take out their wands he stopped them by saying "Without wands, please. After me. _Riddikulus_!"

"_Riddikulus_!" the class said together.

"Very good. A little louder and _very_ _clear_. Listen: _Riddikulus_!"

"_Riddikulus_!" they said louder.

"Very good. Neville, will you join me, please?" he asked kindly and Dan smiled as he remembered what he told his father. The wardrobe shook which caused Neville to twitch in fear as he walked towards the professor "Right, Neville. First things first: What would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?" Neville's lips moved but nothing came out.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry"

"P-Professor Snape" The whole class erupted into laughter and Neville smiled apologetically.

"Professor Snape…hmm" Lupin looked thoughtful "…Neville, I believe that you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes. But-But I don't want that Boggart to turn into her either" The class laughed again and Neville seemed a little more confident.

"No. It won't. I want you to picture her clothes. _Only_ her _clothes_, very clearly, in your mind"

"She carries a red handbag-"

"We don't need to hear" he shook his head "As long as you see it, we'll see it. Now, when I open that wardrobe here's what I want you to do" He walked towards Neville and whispered in his ear "Imagine Professor Snape in your grandmother's clothes" he looked to the class and said "If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn. I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you the most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…" Dan's brain immediately turned to himself. He was scared shitless of his dream self. The thought made him shiver in fear. He unconsciously reached down to Draco's hand. Entwining his fingers with Draco's. The blonde looked up at Dan's panicked eyes and wondered what would scare Dan. He was the most fearless boy he knew. Whatever scared Dan, he knew it couldn't be good.

"Wand at the ready. On the count of three, Neville. One, two, three. Now!" Remus said and with a flick of his wand the wardrobe opened and out stumbled Professor Snape. The Boggart walked towards Neville, robes flowing behind him. Neville was paler than a ghost.

"R-r-_Riddikulus_!" Snape stumbled backwards and his clothes turned into something hideous. He was in a green dress, Vulture-topped hat and to top it all off he was carrying a big red handbag. The room erupted into laughter. The Boggart looked around, confused as to what the hell had just happened.

"Parvati! Forward!" she walked forward stones face. The Boggart changed with a crack and there stood a bloodstained, bandaged mummy. It limped forward, dragging its feet.

"_Riddikulus_!" Parvati shouted. The bandage fell from the mummy's feet and got tangled up. The mummy tripped and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Weasley! Forward!" the red head staggered forward and raised it wand.

_Crack_!

The boggart changed into a giant red-back hairy spider. Taller and wider than a carriage. It clicked its pincers menacingly at Ron who squealed.

"_Riddikulus_!" he shouted and the end of the spider's legs became roller blades. The spider fell to the ground and some people laughed.

"Zambini! Forward!" he walked forward.

_Crack_!

The Boggart turned into a clown and his face showed panic.

"_Riddikulus_!" the clown suddenly was bombarded with yellow flowers all over his body.

"Very good" Remus laughed "Dumbledore! Forward!" Dan stopped smiling and walked forward with his heart pounding in his ears. The clown stopped struggling with the flowers and turned to him. It cocked his head to the side as if it was confused, and then…

_Crack_!

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!<strong>


	12. Never Really Been Fond Of The Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own the books or movies of 'Harry Potter' or the web show 'Danisnotonfire'**

**I also do not own any dialogue pertaining to the books/movies of 'Harry Potter'**

**Awe I was really mean leaving you on that cliffhanger wasn't I? sorry!(: hehe**

**Just felt this story needed at least a couple. Can't let you get bored on me now can I?**

**This ~ means Parseltongue**

** Enjoy chapter 12!**

* * *

><p><em>Crack<em>!

Dan felt as if time had stopped when he looked at what the Boggart changed into. The figure before him was taller than he was now. He had dark curly hair, which was neat and delicate, a dark fashioned trench coat covering a grey top, which showed muscle, and dark jeans which fitted nicely. There was a concealed wand holder on his belt with some knives strapped on. To top it all off he was wearing black tittered boots. All together he looked like an assassin. The whole room was dead silent except for shocked gasps when the figure lifted his head up to reveal an older and darker Dan. Without a second thought he raised his wand.

"_Riddikulus_!" his whole figure suddenly transformed into a pink bear costume. The Boggart looked confused before running to Dan with a deadly look. The look, which told everyone in the room that he wasn't afraid to kill.

"Here!" Remus yelled as jumped in front of Dan.

_Crack_!

The Boggart turned into a full moon.

"_Riddikulus_!" with a pop it was a balloon and flying into the cupboard "Right. Sorry about that. That's enough for today. Collect your books from the classroom. Thank you! Sorry!" Remus turned to Dan with a questioning look. He never got to ask anything when Dan rushed out of the room, avoiding the curious looks and shouting friends. Running to the classroom he collected his books and headed down to the next period.

After dinner his friend had cornered him in the dorm rooms, gathered around his bed while Dan sat there emotionless.

"Just tell us why that Boggart turned into you-"

"Actually Theo" Blaise cut in "he looked older and taller than Dan. Not to mention a dark wizard-Ow! Harry!" Harry smiled sweetly at Blaise, not sorry for kicking his shin.

"Who was that Dan?" Draco asked as he sat opposite the boy "Because I know that wasn't you"

"Yes, it was" Dan finally said as he looked down at his hands.

"What do you mean it was you? Sure in the looks. But features? No way" Harry snorted "I know my brother when I see him. And that was not you" Dan looked up with sad eyes.

"It was me Harry. _I_ was him in my-ugh forget it. I'm going to bed" Dan said as he got his tooth brush and headed for the bathrooms "You all should too. We have a long term ahead of us"

The story about Dan's Boggart got everyone scratching their heads for the past week. Even the Ravenclaw's were scandalized that he'd be afraid of himself. Remus had tried talking to him about it but all he got in response was 'don't worry about it'. Aside from that The Defense Against the Dark Arts subject was raving. Everyone was enjoying the class more so than ever. They moved on to Red Caps, to Kappas and Water- Dwellers. Professor Lupin was a hit in Hogwarts.

With Divinations Draco and Harry had to stop Dan from attacking Trelawney after she said out loud - he was sure enough that the Solar System could hear "the darkness is growing my boy". And Dan knew it. Sleeping was getting harder, not matter how much pepper up potion he took he would still be a bit tired. The darkness was causing him to get angrier with people, so much that he had to dig his nails into his thighs to calm himself down. One time he dug too deep that it drew blood. Casting dark curses was beginning to get fun, one time he even pondered of creating a double of Ginny so he could torture her. But he blinked and practically ran out of the room in fear.

Dan and Draco's relationship hadn't made any changes, which Remus was happy of. But Scarlett had been avoiding Dan that made him think she was jealous or just having her period. Either one would work.

"WAKE UP!" Dan jumped at the sound of Harry screaming blood murderer in his ear. On reflex he punched the person who was looming over him in the nose "Oh crap! Merlin that hurts" Harry said in a nasally voice as he held his wounded nose. Looking at Dan with a burning ire.

"What?" he asked innocently and felt a shiver run up his back at seeing the blood coming out of Harry's nose "Er, you should…get that looked at" he said and all but rushed out of bed and to the bathroom. Locking the door behind him, Dan turned to look at the mirror. He gasped at seeing his hair a bit darker. Splashing some water on his face he took out a pepper up potion from his bag and swallowed it down. Waiting for the potion to take effect he brushed his teeth and got changed. Feeling the familiar buzz tingle over his skin he walked out of the bathroom-feeling better. Spotting Draco tying up his shoelaces he kissed the blondes forehead. Draco gaped at the caring gesture and watched Dan exit the dorms.

"What was _that_?" Theo asked no one in particular "I mean, no offence Draco but Dan isn't exactly the softy"

"Is he sick?" Blaise asked and Harry snorted.

"Dude, he's _protective_ of the people he cares about. I mean look at how he handled my bullying last year" Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed as he got up and packed his bag.

"Yeah, he practically killed and tortured them all" he said and everyone else nodded in agreement "But…I don't mind if he does the '_softy'_ shit though" couldn't help but let a goofy smile grace his lips. Theo and Blaise cooed at him.

"Awe, is wittle Drake-y boo in wove?" Blaise said with big round eyes and dodged the pillow coming his way. Everyone laughed as Draco's cheeks burned bright pink.

"Shut it. I'm going to breakfast"

"Don't maul my brother with kisses Draco!" Harry shouted after him and caught glimpse of Draco giving him the bird.

Today was mail day and Dan was surprised to see a letter land on his cookie. Opening it up he recognized the hand writing in an instant. Excusing himself from the table he walked into a disserted hallway and read the letter.

_Daniel,_

_Remus mailed me a while back and told me about you killing a dementor. Well done son! You're becoming an excellent wizard. But to become an AMAZING wizard, can you do me this one tinsy tiny little favor? _

_Kill Snevillus. _

_Nothing too hard just a little poison in his devil sandwich would be nice. _

_He had also told me you have a boyfriend! You sly dog you. Getting a little action at such a young age. __**Sniffles**__ you truly are my son. I don't care if your with the Malfoys breed, I'll be happy with it if you're happy with the bleached blonde. _

_But the biggest reason with why I'm writing is because of the little incident which happened last week. Not the bird attack, though I wish I could have been there to help and pamper you. I'm wondering about you're Boggart Daniel. Remus didn't give me the full details but he did say that it was _you_. Son, are you afraid of yourself? You don't have to talk to me but I would ask if you could talk to someone. Anyone. Even the bloody blonde. _

_With lots of love,_

_Snuffles. _

_P.S._

_Is the Malfoy a good kisser?_

Dan smiled at the letter and looked down the hallway. Burning it in his hands he exited the hallway and wondered, could he trust Sirius with his secret? If he told anybody they'd think he was crazy or a dark wizard. And neither would be good. Sighing he figured that after a while he'll talk to someone. He just hoped that it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

><p>It was near the end of October when the weather became worse. It was beginning to rain more often and was colder than usual. Dan began wearing layers he was shaking like a leaf. Harry and Draco had begun their morning training for Quidditch. And boy he wasn't envying them one little bit. Walking towards Transfiguration he was stopped by his father.<p>

"Ah! Daniel I was looking for you" he smiled cheerfully and gently turned him in the opposite direction "We need to talk" entering his office Dan took a seat.

"What do we need to talk about exactly?" he inquired.

"About teaching Harry the Patronus. Dumbledore had advised us to start his training now" Remus said "We'll teach him after class until he gets it" Dan just realized when he said 'now'.

"Hold up. You mean today?" he asked with raised eyebrows "B-But-"

"You can't protect him forever Daniel" Remus sympathized "I realized that with you a long time ago. Around the time when you could set things on fire with your bare hands whenever you pleased" he rubbed his temples still remembering the horrifying memory of finding Dan's teether burning "You always did hate that poor teether" he murmured to himself "Just make sure to bring Harry to my office after the last class. Use one of those parseltoung passageways" Dan raised his eyebrows at his father.

"You sure?" he asked skeptically "They always freak you out because of your wolfiness" Remus looked scandalized at that.

"I do not have any 'wolfiness'...Just use the damn passageway"

Dan cornered Harry when the last class ended after telling Draco he'll catch up with him later and giving him a little peck on the lips.

"Dude you're becoming a real softy" Harry grinned.

"Yeah right" Dan scoffed and checked if the hallway was empty "Ok…_~Open~_" he hissed which caused Harry to jump. The wall behind Harry opened up to reveal a secret passageway. Full of dust and cobwebs.

"Er, Dan where you taking me?" he asked with a hint of fear. Dan rolled his eyes at his brother and shoved – not so gently – into the passage.

"I'm taking you to see Remus. He didn't want anyone following us, _or_ seeing us, so just move it will you?" Entering the dark passage Dan cast a '_Lumos_ ' charm. They walked in silence until they entered Remus's office. He was standing near a large metal box on the desk, wand one hand.

"Harry" he said with a smile "I bet you wonder what your doing here" Harry nodded "Professor Dumbledore has ordered me and Daniel to teach you the Patronus charm"

"Really?" he asked with wonder. Remus nodded with a chuckle.

"Yes. And in here" he said, gesturing to the box "is a Boggart. Daniel has told me your greatest fear. It's a dementor isn't it?" he asked and Harry looked at Dan with surprise.

"How'd you know I was scared of them?" he asked, "I've never told anyone that"

"Well, I have my ways" he lied easily. Like he'd tell Harry that he learnt it from a _movie_ "But the Patronus we're teaching you is highly advanced magic" Dan told him and stood by Remus "I only know it because of…an experience I had when I was younger" a haunted look gleamed in his cinnamon brown eyes.

"How does it work?" Harry asked them nervously.

"When it's done correctly, it conjures up a Patronus" Said Remus "Which is a kind of a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the dementor"

"It's a positive force that fights fire with fire. The Patronus uses hope, happiness and the desire to survive. Just like a dementor" said Dan.

"So no sadness?" asked Harry who was finding this all interesting.

"Correct. If you use despair, or even think of it when using the spell, the Patronus will not work and you'll be the dementor's play toy" Dan said with a smile.

"But I must warn you Harry, the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it" Remus warned.

"What _does_ the Patronus look like?" Asked Harry curiously.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it"

"And how do you conjure it?"

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory" Dan watched as Harry looked to be finding a happy memory.

"Right. Got it" he said with a smile. Remus nodded.

"The incantation is this: _Expecto Patronum_!"

"Expecto Patronum" Harry muttered under his breath a couple of times.

"Yeah. Expecto Patronum" he said and a bit of silvery gas escaped from the tip of his wand for a second.

"Way to go Harry" Dan said happily and grinned at seeing the look of excitement on Harry's face.

"Something happened!"

"Very good!" Remus said cheerfully "Ready to try it on a dementor?" he asked and Harry nodded eagerly. Moving to the middle of the room. Dan moved behind the box.

"Ready Harry?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah" Harry said weakly, eyes full of weariness. Dan took a breath and pulled. The lip opened and a dementor flew out. it moved down to Harry, taking a breath.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" nothing happened and Dan watched interestedly as the dementor loomed over his brother "_Expecto Patronum_! _Expecto_…" Harry fell to the floor in a dead faint. Remus cast a Patronus and moved the Boggart back to the box. Dan felt some sick sense of happiness at seeing his brother lying on the floor. Shaking himself out of the trance he moved over to Harry and tapped his cheeks.

"I knew we shouldn't have done this" he muttered and watched Harry regaining consciousness.

"I know. But its for the best if he can protect himself" Remus reasoned as he took out some chocolate and held his son in his arms protectively. Harry's eyes snapped open in fear and he groaned.

"Sorry" he muttered as Remus helped him sit up.

"Are you all right?" his father asked in concern. Checking him over like a mother hen "Sirius should have been here to help. _But_ then again, he might have a heart attack at seeing a dementor again"

"I-I could hear her scream" tripping over his words.

"Nobody – ohh dear" Remus said as he realized what he meant.

"I could hear her, and Voldemort" Dan and his father turned paler than normal.

"If you don't want to continue. I will more than back you up-"

"I do!" Harry said fiercely. Taking the chocolate frog Remus had handed him "Dumbledore had ordered me to. And I want to" he stood up on shaky feet. Dan frowned and went to the box, Remus looking concerned the whole time he walked.

"Try and find a happier memory. The one your using isn't working" Remus advised and bit his nails.

"Ready?" Dan asked.

"Ready" Harry said and took a steadying breath. Dan pulled the lid back and out flew a dementor.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry yelled "_Expecto Patronum_! _Expecto Patro_…" Dan sighed as Harry collapsed to the ground for the second time.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Dan yelled and guided the Boggart back into the box where it was sealed. Remus was kneeling besides Harry's form, telling him to wake up.

"Harry! Harry wake up. C'mon wake up…" soon there was a groan escaping Harry's parted lips and his eyes groggily opened.

"I heard my dad" he mumbled and Dan froze along with Remus "That's the first time I've ever heard him-he tried to take Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it…" he didn't realize he was crying until Remus had wrapped him up in a hug and he felt the wet patch "I'm sorry" he chocked.

"Don't ever be sorry for crying"

"Yeah I actually hear its good for the skin" Dan smirked. Harry and Remus snorted as they got up to their feet "You want to have one more go?"

"Yeah" seeing Remus's worried face he tried to consul the man "Just one more try. Please!"

"Ok" he said as if he was going against better judgment "But after that, that's enough for today. All right?" eyeing his sons seriously. They both nodded and got into their positions.

"Ready Harry?" Harry's mind searched for a memory. Sudden happiness enveloped him at the memory of Dan and Remus welcoming him to their family.

"Ready" he smiled. opening the lid the room became cold and dark.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry's shouts echoed across the room "EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A huge silver shadow flew out of his wand, creating a barrier between him and the dementor. Lowering it into the box he collapsed on a chair behind him.

"That was awesome!" shouted Dan as he raced to his brother "Little bro can kick some ass!" Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Excellent!" Remus said as he walked over "Excellent, Harry! That was definitely a start!"

"I think Harry can take on dozens of dementors by the end of the year" Remus and Harry snorted in sync.

"I could barely take this one Dan" he muttered sadly and went to stand up but wavered on his feet.

"Whoa there" Dan was immediately at his side "I'll take him back to the dormitories Dad. Night" he said and wrapped Harry's arm across his shoulders "I swear Harry if you throw up on me I'll kill you"

* * *

><p>When the two arrived back at the common room everyone looked like they were on crack.<p>

"Da fuck" muttered Dan as he practically threw Harry onto a couch. Theo and Blaise were talking in rapid speed as if they were chipmunks "Um, guys?"

"Mind telling us why you're so excited?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Its Hogsmeade weekend. End of October" said Draco as he dropped onto a comfy chair "I can't wait to get out of here" he grinned.

"So do I" Dan responded and sat near the blazing fire. He watched as the flames danced and flickered. Somehow soothing him.

"Guys have you heard?" Daphne Greangrass said as she came over.

"Heard what?" asked Dan who turned to the beautiful girl.

"Sirius Black has been spotted not far from Hogsmeade. They've sent dementors!" she cast a worrying glance at Dan and Harry. Waiting for a reaction. And she got one when she saw Dan's eyes widen with fear.

"He's here?" He asked and she nodded, biting her tongue.

"Right" Draco announced, "Dan's not going this weekend. And neither is Harry"

"Hey!" said Dan, standing up "I can make my own decisions thank you very much" looking at his friends and brother he sighed "I just want to have a peaceful outing with my friends and boyfriend. I'm not letting my murderous father ruin that. Okay? Good" he grumbled and walked towards the portrait "I'm getting some air" and left the common room without another thought. Walking through the corridors he somehow came to the clock tower. Sitting near the edge he heard someone come up behind him.

"You think we should ask him Fred?"

"Don't know George. He looks rather ticked off don't he?"

"Hmm, boyfriend troubles?"

"Boyfriend troubles"

"Its not boyfriend troubles" Dan said and turned to look at the two identical red heads.

"Ohh, he denies it" Fred said with an easy grin.

"Young love" George sniffles and wipes an imaginary tear from his eye "Makes me little heart hurt"

"Oh shut it" Dan laughed and stood up, leaning against the wall "Why you two here. I've barely spoken to you for months. And here you are, out of the blue. So I question…why?"

"He's good George" said Fred.

"Indeed"

"We're here because _we_ have something that _you_ might want"

"Call it an early Christmas present" George said with a wide smile. Fred took out a very worn piece of folded parchment which had nothing written on it. Dan knew exactly what it was the second he saw it.

"That's the Marauders Map!" he almost shouted. The twins looked startled at him instantly knowing what it was"My fathers were Moony and Padfoot. So was Harry's. Remus is Moony, Sirius is Padfoot and James Potter is Prongs" Their expressions changed from struck by a bolt of lighting to wanting to kiss him.

"Your _fathers_?! And _Harry's_?!" Fred asked hoarsely "Blimey. Brother, I think we've stumbled upon the heir of pranks I do"

"Agreed" George said little louder than a whisper "But that means Black is…" his voice trailed off "Brother o' mine I feel like we've also stumbled upon a muggle soap opera"

"Story of my life" Dan muttered and looked at the parchment "But why were you going to give this to me?" he asked.

"We thought that since your lover boy-"

"He's not my lover boy!"

"-will be chased around the school for the rest of his years at Hogwarts he'd better know who he'll run into and where to hide"

"Besides we already know every passageway there is" Fred said and waved his hand. Rolling his eyes a smirk worked its way up on Dan's lips. Not the Parselmouth ones.

"Not _every_ passageway" he smiled devilishly. Fred and George shared a look of raised eyebrows.

"Brother o' mine I believe he knows something we don't" said Fred.

"And I feel that it's in our obligation to know every passageway of the school"

"So-"

"Spill"

* * *

><p>Walking through the empty hallways, he knew that he was missing dinner but he couldn't face everyone's stares since his anger was heightened. Why was it heightened? Somehow he found himself walking towards the library and thought it best to look up anger. Going to the front desk where Madam Pince was.<p>

"What can I do for you?" She asked snidely.

"Is there any books which deal with heightened anger in magic?" she seemed distraught at that question and narrowed her eyes with suspicion.

"Why?" he shrugged casually.

"Just something I'm researching"

"If you're researching black magic then you'd better re-think it boy. Great grandson of Dumbledore or not" turning her back on him to re-stack some books. He stood there fuming, how dare she talk to him like that. Something dark inside him lurched and suddenly the bookshelf she was walking to fell down and almost landed on top of her. Dan jumped back with wide eyes as he heard the wailing screams of Madam Pince. Walking backwards out of the library he ran down the halls, eyes stuck on the floor. Rounding a corner he noticed it was the hallway of the RoR. Walking back and forth, wanting the practicing room, the door appeared and he rushed inside.

Running his hands through his hair he pulled out his wand and cast curse after curse in every direction. From dark to pure to wandless. Throwing fire about he just needed the darkness to leave. Tears filled his eyes in frustration as he fell to his knees, just wanting the darkness that was eating away at him to go. Wrapping his arms around himself he sobbed and cried, he was so dang tired. Tired of having to deal with this world, which wasn't even his. Lying on his side his body shook with tears, minutes passed until the darkness enveloped him and a cruel smile twisted on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>OHH ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! <strong>

**REVIEW IF YOU ALL WANT MORE!**


	13. Lying Easy, Murder, Not So Much

**Disclaimer: I do not own the books/movies of 'Harry Potter' or the web show 'Danisnotonfire'**

**I also do not own any duologue pertaining to the books/movie 'Harry Potter'**

**Just if anyone was wondering Dan kept his curly hair since the wizarding world doesn't have any straighteners.**

**Also the trench coat I found for Dan is short and the link to what it looks like is on my profile(:**

* * *

><p>His head hurt.<p>

Like really _really_ hurt.

Rolling onto his side Dan groaned in pain as he moved his head. Peeling his eyes open he sucked in a breath at seeing that he wasn't in the RoR, he was in _bed_. When the fuck did that happen? Before Dan even realized what he was doing he sat up and clutched his head in pain at the sudden movement. Feeling something sticky on his hands he looked to see what it was. Once again, he sucked in a breath. But not in confusion this time, in terror. His hands were covered in blood. _Blood_. Looking around he saw that everyone was asleep, and the sun was just peeking through the curtains. Inspecting himself further Dan saw that it wasn't his blood, there were no visible wounds or hidden scratches that would cause _that_ much blood. But what he also found was that the blood was on his clothes as well, he wasn't in his pajamas. He was wearing what he wore last night. Then it hit him.

Last night.

The darkness, RoR, it all became painfully obvious. He was loosing himself. He was becoming that-that _thing_ from his nightmare. But what terrified him the most was that he wasn't as scared of the darkness as he was last night. He was almost welcoming it. Shaking his head turned out to be a bad idea when his head panged and he groaned a little too loudly. Harry stirred from his bed next to Dan's and squinted at him.

"D'n?" Dan shh'ed him.

"Go back to sleep Harry"

"'K" he slurred and didn't think twice before falling back into blissful unconsciousness. Taking a breath he gingerly got out of bed and stumbled his way into the bathroom. Closing the door quietly behind him he slid into the shower, stripped slowly, hissing whenever his head moved too quickly. Turning the shower on Dan sat on the floor and sighed as the water pounded onto his back. The dried blood flowed down his skin, leaving his body clean of contamination.

What happened when he blacked out? He needed to know who's blood was on his body and why. Did he do it in self-defense? Or just for fun? He groaned in frustration and rubbed his temples. First things first, he needs to get rid of this God-forsaken headache. He was pretty sure a troll had bashed his skull in or something.

Turning the shower off he got a towel and rapped it around his waist. Walking to his disregarded clothes on the floor he tapped the pockets gently which slowly turned into frantic tapping. Where was his wand?!...He didn't have his wand. Dan's head pounded harder and harder, that he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from screaming. Tasting copper he gagged and took a calming breath. Throwing the bloodied clothes in the bin he looked through the cabinet and caught sight of a headache remedy Theo had for his migraines. Oh well, he wouldn't miss one little drop. Taking a sip he waited for a second before the headache completely cleared.

Breathing a sigh of relief Dan walked out of the bathroom and opened his draw quietly. Reaching for his school clothes he remembered how today was a weekend. Crap! He wouldn't have enough time to search for his wand. Better hurry then. Taking out a pair of jeans, converse, top, hoodie and a trench coat he hurried to get changed. When about to leave the room he looked at his bed and saw some bloody handprints. Oh fucking hell.

When Dan finally finished cleaning his tracks he walked to the ROR and was shocked to find the room in a complete wreck. Mirrors were broken, shards of glass was scattered everywhere, tables were burned to a crisp, furniture tossed and burnt. To say it looked like a battlefield wouldn't be half of it. He remembered having a fit but…

"What the heck happened?" he whispered to himself. This was why he couldn't be with Draco. He's dangerous. Looking down he spotted the Marauders Map underneath some glass. When his skin touched the parchment a flash of a girl's blood-curdling scream echoed in his ears. Jumping back in fright his heart pounded in his chest. Dan took a calming breath before picking it up and shaking off the glass. Something happened that involved the Map, and by merlin he was going to find out what.

Cleaning the mess up wandlessly was a task at hand. He couldn't have asked the house elves to do it without them getting suspicious and going to Dumbledore. Walking out of the ROR his stomach growled like an angry tiger, he groaned at remembering he never had dinner last night and headed for the Great Hall. Turning a corner he spotted Ron and Hermione arguing. An old memory entered his mind. It was one where he and Phil where on the couch playing video games and arguing about who was better. He wonders whether he'll ever get to see his best friend again. Scoffing at the idea, of course he'll never be able to get back. It would take a miracle to get back. Breaking out of his thoughts he turned back to Ron and Hermione.

"Keep that bloody menace away from Scabbers Hermione!" Ron fumed and Dan raised his eyebrows at the two.

"Honestly Ron. Crookshanks doesn't understand its wrong to not eat a rat. Its in their nature to prey on the weak" Dan smirked at seeing how Ron reared back as if she was calling _him_ weak.

"Having fun there?" he asked and came out of the shadows. Hermione and Ron started at him suddenly appearing. Hermione breathed in shock and clutched her chest, gathering her wits she responded.

"No, _I_ wasn't. I think Ron thinks its fun to argue about such matters" Dan laughed and looked at Ron who was still glaring at Hermione.

"I was heading down to breakfast. Would you like to walk together?" he asked calmly. They both nodded and Dan found himself surprised at how he was calm after waking up with his body covered in blood with no recollection of how it had happened and who it belonged to.

"Where's Draco?" asked Ron when he noticed that Dan wasn't surrounded by his friends or 'lover boy' how the Weasley twins put it.

"They're still asleep. I woke up early. But…why are you two up?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Professor McGonagall has noticed how Ron is failing in Transfiguration and had asked my head of house if anyone could tutor him. He had picked me since I am second best in the subject" she replied with a smile.

"They had to pick an ungodly hour to tutor too" Ron grumbled. Dan laughed at the two but stopped short.

"Why didn't she ask me to tutor Ron?" Hermione also seemed confused.

"I wondered that myself but came to no conclusion. I thought of asking Professor McGonagall, but that seemed a bit desperate" they entered the Great Hall and bid each other farewell. Walking to the Slytherin table he saw that nobody except the high ranking were there. Dan was bout to sit down when somebody called his name. Looking up he saw that it was the head of Slytherin.

"Dumbledore. Would you care to join us?" Treals asked.

"Not at all. Thank you" he nodded and sat next to a 6th year boy.

"We were just talking about our Lord. The Head Boy last year told me that you would someday join him. May I ask when?" he said and drank some pumpkin juice. Dan was supplying jam onto his toast and looked up at Caleb.

"When he comes back which we all know is soon to come" he said, they nodded absently "I have been meaning to ask. How did Phillip get the mark? Our Lord hasn't been with us for some quite time" Caleb hummed in agreement.

"He got it when he was young. Lets say that he isn't exactly a light wizard" Dan gulped and thought, he himself isn't exactly a light wizard these days. Kind of sad really, he's doing all of this just so he can save his family. But along the way he's loosing himself to the darkness.

"Agreed" he said and started eating his food. They talked about different kinds of curses and how the Quidditch season will be.

"I think that since we have Potter we'll win again" said the 6th year next to him. He'd found out his name is Lazlo Parks, a pureblood from America who's grandfather moved back to England so he could join Voldemort.

"Don't forget that Hufflepuff have a mighty good Seeker on their team this year" said Jared.

"Ah yes, Cedric Diggory" Caleb said darkly "He and my family go way back" Jared looked like he wanted to disappear into his seat. Everyone in Slytherin, some in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw knows that the Treals and Diggory's have a family rivalry going back decades to when the daughter of Benjamin Treals married a Diggory without his consent. Ever since then they'd been at each other's throats. Only not fighting in public and outside"I swear its taking me every inch of my pride to not Avada the pretty boy right now" Dan and everyone nodded not wanting to be on Caleb's bad side.

"How's Will, Caleb?" Dan asked and the boy smiled. Will was Caleb's boyfriend and they've been dating ever since year 3.

"He's good. Studying his ass up in papers though. How's Draco?"

"Drake's good. Sleeping in like everyone else in my year" the group chuckled and nodded. Finishing his toast he excused himself but not before Caleb told him that he had his trust. Dan soon expected that his place on the ladder would rise and he'll be closer to gaining everyone's trust.

Walking through the hallway he stopped and cast a quick time charm. Numbers in the air showed 7am. He had about one hour before his friends will wonder where he was. Dan opened the Marauders Map and placed his palm over it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" saying it wandlessly and he looked through the drawings "Ugh, where's my wand?" he muttered and to his surprise he got a drawing line leading him to an empty classroom on the other side of the school "How the fuck?"

He ran the whole way to the classroom, not once stopping for a breath. Coming to the end of the hall he froze at seeing blood spatter on the walls. A puddle of blood was in the middle, leading a trail, which looked like a body was dragged into the classroom. Bile rose up in his mouth and he was pretty sure any moment how he'll loose his toast. The darkness crept up on him and he latched onto it, finding some sort of sick comfort. Suddenly calming down considerably he walked towards the classroom. About to reach for the doorknob he saw there was blood covering it. Seeing the door was cracked open he nudged it and the door moved so he could walk in. Hearing a squelching noise he looked down and saw that it was his converses in the blood. Gross. As he walked through the door, the room lit up and there on a table was the massacred body of Scarlett Tilinal.

Deep cuts were scattered all over her body. Blood seemed as if it was her real skin, not the once creamy white. Her face was lolled to the side, mouth open in a silent scream, blank eyes pleading for help. The once beautiful golden hair was now matted with dry blood. Dan leaned against the doorway for support. He had done this, there was no denying that he killed her. Walking towards the body he gripped the desks leading up to it, just in case he'd collapse in shock. Soon Dan was close enough he could see every detail.

"Oh Scarlett" he breathed in sorrow. Luckily the darkness was calming him so he could focus on finding his wand. Looking around he finally spotted it just under the desk where Scarlett was placed on. Crouching down he picked it up and grimaced in displeasure when he felt that it was in a pool of dried blood.

"Dang that's a lot of blood" he muttered and got back up. Looking at Scarlett one last time he sighed and walked out of the room. No doubt that whoever will find her will have a heart attack.

Heading to the abandoned bathrooms he was pretty sure that nobody would find him. Upon entering and was graced with Myrtles presence.

"Hello, Dan. Come to visit little lonely me?" he smiled and Dan nodded.

"Yup, that's exactly what I'm here for" Voice laced with sarcasm but Myrtle didn't notice. He walked to the sink, raised his leg, resting his foot on the basin. Turning the tap on Dan washed the blood off on each foot.

"Is that blood?" she asked with a smile "Has somebody been a naughty boy?" Dan had no clue as to what she meant by that but he had a feeling that he really didn't want to.

"Not at all Myrtle. Why would you think that?" he chuckled nervously.

"Well," she floated on next to him so her face was inches from him "I know that's blood covering your wand over there" she pointed at where his wand was in the sink washing off of the blood "and I just thought that you should know that whoever you had killed will turn up as a ghost in 24 hours" Dan's heart plummeted "You better flee the school Dan. Or whoever you killed will rat you out!" she screamed and flew into a toilet. Dan breathed raggedly and collapsed to his knees.

"No" he breathed in panic "No, no, no, no, no!" he growled and got to his feet "Myrtle!" he shouted "Myrtle how do I stop her becoming a ghost?" he asked the air. Suddenly she rose from the floor in front of him.

"Nobody knows. But the restricted section might have something" she giggled.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked with a frown "You never help anyone" her once smiling face turned into anger.

"I'M NOT STUPID!" She growled at him and started giggling again "I just like to help the cute boys. Besides" she floated near him and ran her ghostly fingers across his jaw line "you're magic is powerful. The school likes you. That means I do too" he nodded and grabbed his wand shouting thank you behind him as he ran out to door. Running to the library he checked to see if anyone was in there. No one except Madam Pince was, so he waved his wand and sent a silent sleeping spell at her. Hearing a body crash to the floor he closed the Library doors behind him and ran to the restricted section. The lock that held them closed had wards surrounding it. Pretty powerful ones at that, no doubt Dumbledore had cast them when they locked the books up.

"Just great" he muttered. Placing his hands around the lock like holding a broken dove he channeled all the magic he could into breaking them. The lock clicked open and Dan staggered on his feet feeling light headed. He calculated that he had about 5 minutes until someone realizes that the Restricted Section wards were broken. Stumbling through shelves he finally reached the one named 'Ghosts and Curses'. Looking through the books he finally came upon one named 'Ghosts Becoming'. Looking at named chapters he breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the perfect one 'Stopping the Dead From Rising'. Gathering all the energy he had Dan ran out of the library and into an empty classroom. Closing the door behind him he sunk to the floor breathing heavily. Casting a time charm it showed that it was only 7:30am.

"All of this happened in _half_ an hour?" said Dan with wide comical eyes "Bloody hell" flipping through the book to the right chapter he began to read.

_Chapter fourteen: Stopping the Dead From Rising_

_This is a _very_ dark spell – _

"Oh that's just peachy" Dan muttered. Of course it had to be a dark spell, why couldn't it be light for once in his bloody life!

_So be warned and nod read further for your own safety from the Magical Community._

_Stopping a spirit from becoming a ghost means that they will become trapped. A trapped soul is deemed for the underworld (hell), he or she will not be able to move on into heaven. By stopping them you have to be near the corpse, this spell will not work if the body is buried, burnt, or cremated. To do the spell you will have to have a lock of his or hers hair, fire and your wand. Place the hair in the fire and say this incantation 'Spiritus Tollencous'. If you have done the spell right you will see his or hers spirit rise from the body and be dragged down. Do not be alarmed if you see shadow arms grab the spirit. They are the slaves of hell capturing him or her. _

Dan shut the book with shaky fingers. Rubbing his hands over his face he breathed in and out. Why would this have to happen? It felt as if he was loosing slip of reality bit by bit. And by reality he means himself. The darkness was grabbing him pocking as if him was asking to let it in. Every time it asked he hesitated to say no. The darkness was so tempting now. As if it was a box of candy, which you've only gotten a taste of. Getting up on unsteady legs he calmed himself down and walked to the classroom.

The smell of something rotten hit his nostrils like a tornado.

"Oh that's just foul!" he said hoarsely and covered his nose with his spare hand. The smell got stronger when he moved closer to the classroom. Casting a quick smelling charm he took huge gulp of clean air "That's better" moving towards Scarlett whose skin was starting to flake. He ignored it the best he could and set to work on the task at hand. Conjuring some scissors and a plate he snipped some hair off and placed it on the plate. Taking his wand out he opened the book and repeated the spell over a couple of times before he got it "_Spiritus Tollencous_!" suddenly an ear piercing scream sounded and Dan collapsed to his knees, hands clasped over his ears. His wand rolled away you couldn't even hear the wood landing on the ground. Looking up he saw Scarlett's white spirit being ripped out of her corpse. The screaming stopped and she looked around. Her eyes wide in fear when she spotted him on the floor.

"Y-You! You killed me!" She yelled with tears in her ghostly eyes "Why did you kill me!"

"I-I don't know" suddenly Dan heard something like saltshakers and looked around to the shadows, which were forging hands. Moving and slithering over to Scarlett "No! No! Dan help!" she screamed as their dark claws grasped her ankles dragging her downwards "Don't let them take me Dan! Help!"

He could only watch in horror as he scattered away but was topped as Scarlett's hand grabbed his foot. Her eyes showed fear and betrayal. Something he's never seen before and never wants to.

"Don't leave me Dan! Don't let me go to hell!" she cried "I'm a good person. I never deserved this! Help!" Dan tried to get away from her as the further she sunk to the ground the further Dan moved "NO! NO!" she screamed and sunk through the floor. With the loss of power on Dan's foot he was thrown and landed on his back. He breathed raggedly and felt as if he had just watched a horror movie. All he could do was look at the ceiling. The smell of dried blood next to him made him dizzy. Looking at the corpse of Scarlett he got up to his feet and looked at the ground to where he watched her being dragged to hell. Oh merlin he just sent someone to hell.

"I'm sorry" he chocked and grabbed his wand. Sparing one last glance at Scarlett he walked out of the room and down the hall in silence. Still in shock at what he'd just done. Suddenly the darkness didn't seem so bad anymore. He snorted and shook his head, fuck it. He _is _becoming the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to admit. Writing this chapter kinda disturbed me at what was going on in my head at the time. I think it was because of the research I did for my later chapters. Freaked me out because I was home alone.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	14. Lets Talk About Scarlett

**Disclaimer: I do not own the books or movies of 'Harry Potter'. Or the web show 'Danisnotonfire'**

**Well then, this has been a waiting chapter for some time.**

**Will Dan fall to the darkside? Or will a special someone bring him back?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath Dan sat next to Draco and squeezed his hand. The five of them were all sitting outside in the snow, relaxing under the trees. Little snowflakes fell as the sun gleamed through clouds. Draco sighed in contempt and lolled his head onto Dan's shoulder. The boy blinked and took another deep breath.<p>

"Jeeze Dan" Theo grinned at the two as he bit into his Chocolate Frog "Relax, it's the weekend" Blaise rolled his eyes as the other boy wiped his mouth which only smudged the chocolate even more.

"Yeah, what's gotten you so tense?" asked Harry with curious eyes. Dan just grinned and flicked a jelly baby at his brother.

"I'm just worried about the test for Potions" everyone rolled their eyes.

"_You_ worried?" Draco asked with a raised brow, amusement laced in the silver eyes "You must be joking"

"Awe Drake you see right through me" Dan chuckled with the rest. All amusement was vanished when Ron, Hermione and Neville came running towards the group.

"DAN!" Ron shouted and puffed as the trio stopped in front of them. Dan immediately became worried.

"What is it?" he asked and got up along with the rest.

"We have to go" said Hermione, worry in her brown chestnut eyes.

"What?" Asked Theo in bemusement "But we just got here"

"Theo's right" said Dan as he stepped forward and looked at the three. Neville gulped thickly when he saw how serious and composed the boy was. It somehow made him on edge "We just got here. And if we are ordered to leave, then they must have a damn good reason why" Hermione and Ron exchanged worried looks "There it is" Dan said with a dark smile "The look people exchange when they're worried of an outcome. So, tell me. Now" Ron took a breath.

"A girl has been found murdered" there were sharp intakes of breaths "McGonagall is worried that the murderer may have escaped and has ordered us to go back to school. We're on lockdown" Dan blinked as the information sunk in.

They found her, sooner than he had anticipated. No doubt Dumbledore will notice that her ghost hasn't risen and the staff will be in total panic. They'll search the restricted section and find the book has disappeared. He could go and put it back when they arrive back at school but that wouldn't work. They could tell by the time frame that one of the students in the years who are allowed at Hogsmeade did it. Then they'd narrow it down even further to a person who wasn't with anyone when the book was put back. So yes, putting the book back wouldn't work at all. But he can't destroy it either. The book is too valuable to destroy; the magic and information would benefit him.

NO.

No, stop thinking like that Dan.

He needs to destroy it, it's compelling him to go darkside. And sooner or later he will. He'll destroy it tonight in the RoR. Then at least he'll have _some_ light left within him. But, he is (whether or not he likes it) becoming bad. Becoming a dark wizard. And fuck he is liking the sound of that.

"That's horrible" Dan said with fake emotion "Do we know who it is?" cursing his tongue at calling Scarlett 'it'. Luckily no one detected his mistake. Hermione shook her head sadly.

"No, we haven't been told-"

"Scarlett" Neville cut her off "Scarlett Talinal" he muttered the last bit and there were another intake of breaths. Dan's face paled instantly and he stumbled back as if he was punched.

"Scar?" he whispered in disbelief. Harry was at his brother's side in an instant. Dan looked at Hermione who hung her head with sadness. "How?..."

"We don't know for sure that the girl is her" she said with conviction but Ron scoffed.

"Get off it Hermione. She hasn't been seen since last night. And was the only one missing" he said "I mean, by what I heard McGonagall say she was barely recognizable if she didn't look at her eyes. And don't get me started on the amount of blood – OW!" Hermione's foot connected with his shin "What was that for?..." his words stopped when he looked at how much Dan was shaking. His face was paler than a ghosts and he looked like he was about to throw up any second "fuck. Dan, mate I'm sorry-"

"No, its. Umm, its ok" he stuttered and leant on the support Harry was giving "I just need to get back to school" they all nodded mutely and walked to the carriages that was going to take them up to Hogwarts. Draco never let go of Dan's hand, which he was thankful for.

On the outside Dan looked like he was in shock, but on the inside, the darkness was growing. The blood in his veins was starting to burn, pinch-by-pinch they thumped. He didn't show any reaction to it but once or twice he jumped. Dan had to mentally applauded himself at his acting skills, knowing that doing drama at school had paid off.

Sitting down on his bed Dan lay down and looked at the ceiling, praying that his friends would just leave him alone so he could scream at the pain his veins was causing him.

"Hey, um, Dan" Harry started with sorrowful eyes "Me and the guys are going to check out what's going on…do you want us to stay or-"

"You can go" he immediately said, hoping that they wouldn't catch on to how desperate he was being. Draco frowned and looked at Harry.

"You sure?" his brother asked in concern.

"Yeah, I just-I just want to be alone right now" he said with big brown eyes. Harry nodded, still looking concerned and walked out the door, almost dragging Draco out with him. After five minutes of silence, he checked to see if anyone was outside. Casting a quick silencing spell on the room he took a breath before screaming out in pain.

Falling to his knees Dan rolled his sleeves up to see the veins on his arms. They were black. His eyes widened in fear and panic. Gasping for breath he felt the most violent burning sensation roll over him. Screaming in agony he fell to his back and started cringing on the floor. Pulling himself up Dan stumbled his way into the bathroom and gripped tight of the sink. Looking at the mirror, what Dan saw made him re-think what was real.

Black veins were spreading in his eyes, along with underneath them. His once brown eyes were tainting into almost pitch black. Suddenly what felt like a hammer beating his skull in he screamed again and fell to the hard floor. Gripping his head Dan was sure he was pulling some hair out. Black spots surrounded his vision and he felt himself being pulled into unconsciousness.

Darkness, that's all he saw. But it was peaceful, violent, maddening and most of all psychotic. He couldn't understand where those feelings were coming from. But they were addictive. Suddenly his mind whirled to the dead corpse of Scarlett. When he first saw the body he couldn't help but feel nothing. No empathy for her or how she came to be. All he cared was not being caught at the scene of the crime.

The smell of blood was riveting, almost as if he could taste the copper in his mouth. He wanted to feel it, touch it, but he knew it was wrong, and somehow didn't seem to care. Dan had tried to push those feelings back, conning himself into believing that he was good. And he believed it for a while, but those times where he just sank into the darkness. Hexing Seamus last year and embarrassing him in front of everyone was fun. Seeing the chaos he created almost made him believe it was right, but then he saw how Harry reacted to it. And so he stopped.

Then he died.

All of those feeling, the sadness, chaos, pain, anger and power was unleashed into one cluster of darkness. A flash of bright light entered his vision for a second before he felt like he was being sucked into a locked away memory.

Dan landed on the ground of the RoR hard. Coughing harshly at the sudden impact he looked around hazily and spotted a lying figure of himself on the floor near him. Examining the room he realized that this was what happened when he black out. Frowning in confusion Dan got up and walked over. Suddenly the copy of him got up with a malicious smile on his face. A wave of nausea took over him, stumbling on his legs Dan fell to the ground and groaned in pain as the shards of glass penetrated his skin. Looking up he saw the copy of himself take out the Marauders Map and scoffed.

"This will be fun" he said darkly before dropping the map on the floor and walking out. Dan rolled to the disregarded map and looked down at it. His eyes widened in shock at seeing the walking nametag 'Scarlett Talinal'. His own name was walking towards her, fear coursed through him at realizing that it must have been him who killed her. No, no why would he do that.

He had to know.

Pushing up off the ground his arms immediately buckled. His elbow hit the ground hard and pain erupted through it left arm.

"Oh son of a bitch!" grimacing in pain. Lifting himself up once again Dan stumbled to his feet. Rushing out the door he turned the left corner to see himself arguing with a teary eyed Scarlett walking away.

"Don't walk away from me!" he shouted in anger and grabbed her arm. As she turned around she slapped him across the face.

"You know I thought you were different" Scarlett said sadly "Obviously I was wrong" all Dan could see was the back of his head. Suddenly her once saddened look turned to horror "Who are you?" voice barely above a whisper.

"The person who's going to kill you" Scarlett screamed and ran. Dan suddenly slipped from the memory and fell into the darkness again. Muffled voices were entering his hearing, someone's hand punched him on the chest and before he knew it his entire body retched forward gasping for air.

"Thank fuck" someone said from besides him, turning to who the speaker was he saw it was Harry. And to his surprise besides him was Professor Snape looking more than concerned.

"Language Potter" Snape said sternly "Daniel I swear you're the one responsible for my age lines" Dan just grinned at the old man.

"I think you just worry too much" he was shocked to hear how hoarse his voice was. Coughing dryly Dan got to his feet but the world span. Hands steadied him and lowered his body back to the tiled floor.

"And I have a reason to be" the man muttered and knelt in front of him.

"What happened?" he asked and suddenly remembered the black veins and eyes. His expression must have betrayed him when Snape asked…

"You tell me. Mr Potter apparently found you on the floor when he came to get you for dinner, your breathing was shallow and he wisely got me" Harry nodded and absently rubbed circles on Dan's back.

"What do you mean my breathing was shallow?" he asked in worry, what was happening to him.

"He means you were near death" Harry chocked out, Dan turned to his brother who's eyes were glassy. Obviously holding back his tears.

"Almost did if I didn't give you this" Snape said and held up a vial of green liquid.

"What's that?" Dan questioned and looked at Snape with curious eyes. The man shook his head and pocketed the vial.

"Nothing to worry about. Now" he said and turned to Harry "should I send your brother to Pomfrey or can I trust you to make him get some rest"

"You can trust him" Dan immediately said. He does not want to be at the hands of the overprotective nurse again. Once in a century is good enough for him. Snape shook his head and helped the boy up.

"Obviously" Snape drawled and moved him over to his bed "Potter, take care of him. And Daniel" Dan turned to see the hint of desperation on his face "don't go for a run. The last thing Slytherin needs is you in a nutshell"

"Alright" Harry said immediately when the Professor left. He let go of Dan's arm, which caused the boy to fall backwards onto his bed "Talk. Now" he sat opposite the too still boy, hearing no reply he began to worry "Dan?!" peering over his legs Harry glared at seeing that he had fallen asleep "How the fuck did _that_ happen?"

* * *

><p><em>Dan grinned maliciously as his eyes snapped open. He felt free, and powerful. Getting up to his feet Dan flexed his muscles and sighed with content. Producing the Marauders Map Dan looked through the hallways, to see if he could have any fun with this new darkness. His eyes brightened with dark excitement at reading a name which was coming around the corner.<em>

'_Scarlett Talinal'_

_"This will be fun"_

_With his mind set on the task at hand he dropped the Map into the shards of glass disinterestedly and walked out the door. While walking casually Dan straightened his robes and ran his fingers through his curly hair. Rounding the corner Dan deliberately walked into Scarlett._

"_Oh I'm terribly sorry" sounding as if he was embarrassed. _

"_Its ok, really…" her voice trailed off when her stunningly blue eyes caught Dan's cinnamon brown. _

"_Scar!" smiling joyfully and gave the stunned girl a hug "What a coincidence" he chuckled. _

"_Yeah…." She said in a daze when being released "So, ugh, how-how you've been?" asking, genuinely curious. Dan grinned and placed his hands in his pockets giving her a little shrug._

"_Oh you know, excellent. I've gotta tell you, never would have guessed me and Drake ending up together" Scarlett let a flicker of jealously wash over her face._

"_Yeah, me too" Dan frowned in confusion. But the ends of his lips twitched upwards with pleasure as he could _feel_ the anger and pain emitting from her. Cut the right wire and she will explode. _

"_Excuse me?" _

"_Nothing, its nothing really" when about to walk around him Dan jumped in her way._

"_C'mon, tell me" he pestered and kept on jumping in her way._

"_No"_

"_Tell me" _

"_No!" she shouted at in face and Dan grinned with happiness. Breathing in the anger Dan felt as if he could run a marathon._

"_Now we're getting somewhere" he said and Scarlett huffed._

"_You really want to know?" he nodded as if saying 'well duh' "Then next time don't lead on a girl!" _

"_Ohh, is that what I did?" Dan smirked and took a step closer to her "Well I am terribly sorry" placing a mocking hand on his heart. She shook her head in bemusement._

"_No, your not" tears brimming "There's something evil inside of you Dan" she choked and his eyes narrowed "Something dark. I've seen it when you walk in the halls alone. You're eyes just a void of emotion. Its scary" her body tremmoring._

"_Don't go sticking you're nose into other peoples business Scar" Dan said, "It can end badly" Scarlett wiped stray tears away as she took a shuddering breath. _

"_There's something wrong with you Dan. You should see someone" she was about to walk away when Dan grabbed her arm with an angered expression. _

"_Don't walk away from me!" an unexpected slap sounded as Scarlett turned around. _

"_You know I thought you were different" she said "Obviously I was wrong" Dan glared at her, summoning all of his darkness he felt his veins boil. His eyes slowly turned black with veins underneath them. Scarlett looked at him in horror, he heart beating wildly in her chest "Who are you?" Dan smirked darkly, as if he was a predator._

"_The person who's going to kill you" knowing he wasn't lying Scarlett screamed at the top of her lungs and ran. Dan grinned and shook his head._

"_Women, always playing hard to get" thinking that she had enough of a head start he ran after her. _

"_HELP!" she cried and banged on doors "HELP!" coming to a dead end of a hallway Scarlett chocked on a sob. Turning around she banged into something hard, falling to the floor with a thump. Looking up her heart stopped for a moment. Dan stood there casually, as if this was a regular occurrence. _

"_You know I have to give you props Scar" he said and crouched down in front of her, his hands entwined "you sure do know how to run" as if he was personally congradulating her for running from a psychopath "But you know the saying" getting back up on his feet and looking down on her "its not all fun and games. Actually" Dan's face changing to one deep in thought "This is fun" he said with a smile. Scarlett sat there with a scared ridden expression._

"_You're not human" Dan stood there as if he was personally offended. He scoffed and looked at her with a hurt expression._

"_Excuse you, nobody's perfect" bringing out a knife he smiled at how she flinched and scattered backwards "Its not my fault I'm this way. You should see my grandpa" laughing at his own joke. Looking back at her he walked forwards._

"_You-you don't have to do this" she said as he picked her up by the collar._

_"Now you see, I do" he said with a smile and pushed her to the wall "I need the pain and anger you have. Or" he chuckled manically "I won't know what to do!" his voice echoing off the walls "So, be a dear and be dead" with that his knife sliced her chest, blood spattered off the walls as she chocked on her own blood. Her body fell to the floor as Dan looked at the gurgling mess with a frown "Its not enough" he muttered and looked at her angrily. Turning her over, he saw her fear filled eyes and punched her face "Why isn't it enough!" he shouted and slammed her head into the ground "I need more" Dan muttered. Bringing the knife he had up he repeatedly stabbed and sliced her until all he had was a bloodied mess. Falling onto his back, Dan sighed with contempt. _

_The sudden emotions of Pain filled him up. He reveled in it for a moment before getting up to his feet. Throwing the knife into the abandoned classroom next to him he turned around and saw the body on the floor. Gripping tight on Scarlett's legs he dragged the body into the room, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. Picking her up bridal style Dan set her on a table and slid. Hearing a clunk of wood hit the ground he shrugged and left the room. Looking back at the mess he made Dan grimaced._

"_Hate to be the person who cleans that up" he muttered and whistled a tune on the way back to the Slytherin Common room…_

Dan gasped for breath as his eyes snapped open. His body was glistening with sweat and his hands were shaking. Looking around he saw that everyone was still asleep and the sun wasn't up yet. Running a hand over his face Dan wondered why he wasn't feeling anything. He wasn't crying or mourning for Scarlett. Heck he enjoyed that dream. Merlin he even called it a _dream_, not a nightmare. Getting up into a sitting position he took out his diary and recorded the dream. Looking at the window again the sun wasn't up. Groaning in annoyance he looked at his arms and saw the black veins still there, how did no one notice?

Getting out of bed Dan supposed he should start his usual training. When almost out the door he turned to see the sleeping form of Draco. Smiling at how innocent he looked Dan walked over and kissed his head. The boy leaned into the touch of Dan's hand on his cheek and he forgot for a moment what he was doing. Getting back up Dan walked out of the room and didn't notice how Draco's eyes were open.

* * *

><p><strong>Great scott! This chapter was horrendous.<strong>

**Thank you for the reviews!**


	15. Chipmunks And Raccoons? Bloody Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movies or books of 'Harry Potter'. I do not own any dilologue from the books or movies of 'Harry Potter'. I do not own 'Danisnotonfire'.**

**Today I thought, 'Dang, we haven't seen Dan/Draco for a long time' so here you are! A bit of Dan/Draco bonding(:**

**I am happy to say that I have made numerous notes on what will happen in the future for Dan! Oh I cannot wait to write them down as chapters.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH 'Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl' for reviewing on every chapter! And I love long reviews(: (don't apologize hun)**

* * *

><p>Dumbledore stroked his beard grimly as he stared at his pile of lemon drops for no reason. Scarlett Talinal's murder had spread around the school quicker since Dan revealed he was a Parselmouth. And that's saying something. It had caused widespread panic and grief for the people who knew her or not. It had been a day at most when Dumbledore had announced that the body was in fact hers.<p>

He had waited patiently for her ghost to rise for at least two hours before he felt that something was off. Then the horrid realization had hit him. Someone had used the _Spiritus_ spell. He had rushed back to his office and checked the alarm stone for the restricted section and to his utter dread the stone was red. Someone had broken into the section – which meant a fair amount of power – and stolen the book 'Ghosts Becoming'.

So here he was, staring grimly at his innocent lemon drops. Plopping one into his mouth he felt himself relax a bit. Involving the Ministry would only bring chaos and exaggerated headlines on the Daily Prophet. No doubt they'd say how old he was and that 'Dumbledore is incapable of running a school'. He snorted at the thought and looked up when the doors to his office opened, revealing the staff. Some of the teachers were looking grim, dreading as to why they were called here.

"Headmaster I hope you could shed light as to why we have been called" Said Professor McGonagall.

"If I am not mistaken" said Snape "This has something to do with Miss Talinal's murder" Pomfrey sniffed and shook her head.

"Murder. Who could do such a thing?" in all her years in this school only one person was murdered, and capable of it. Riddle, he was such a charmer. She hated to admit it but Daniel is uncannily similar to him with looks that whenever she see's him she can't shake the shiver.

"That is what we are going to find out," said Dumbledore.

"Surely we're involving the Ministry Dumbledore" said Sprout in a serious voice. Snape snorted and eyed her with a blank stare.

"And cause the chaos which would evidently break out?" Sprout blushed crimson and ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Now, now Severus" said Dumbledore with his grandfatherly voice. He cleared his throat before addressing the staff "Scarlett Talinal was murdered. By who, we don't know" he said gravely.

"Could it have been Sirius Black?" asked a scared Pomfrey. Her wide terrified eyes reminded Dumbledore of how Dan had taken the news of his heritage. Shaking that thought from his memories he was snapped back to the present.

Remus glared at her.

"He had no motive" said Flitwick, trying to consul the shaken woman. His tiny hand reaching up to rub circles on her back.

"Mad men don't need motive. That's why they're mad" snorted Hooch, sending a apologetic smile to Pomfrey as she sobbed in fear.

"Sirius is not mad!" growled Lupin, eyes glinting yellow. Snape placed a once-in-a-lifetime reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"'ow abou' Daniel?" asked Flinch "Ain't 'e the descendant of You-Know-Who?" at that Remus roared with bared teeth and went to lunge at the frightened care taker. Snape and Hooch held the man back, shouting at him to calm down.

"Enough!" shouted Dumbledore. Everyone stood still before Remus calmed down and shoved the hands off of him. Snapping his teeth at Flinch who flinched. Dumbledore sighed and looked at them all "I can reassuringly say that the murderer was neither Black-Lupin" the use of the once familiar last name made Remus's heart pang "or Daniel"

"Of course!" Said McGonagall as she glared at Flinch. Undoubtedly Flinch was receiving glares from practically every staff member "Daniel may have his…resembling moments to you-know-who" there was a murmur of agreement "But he has a heart. A conscience. I think we'd all see if he'd have killed someone" Argus snorted and held his cat closer when the glares got darker.

"Well then" Dumbledore clapped his hands "Time to break the bad news" the women paled slightly.

"You mean the murder isn't enough?" Professor Binn's asked. The headmaster shook his head in dispare.

"I am afraid whoever killed Miss Talinal also cast the Spiritus spell on her" there were a number of gasps "That is why we need to work out who could have done such a thing"

"But headmaster" spoke up Severus "that spell needs a lot of dark magic. That means a death eater would have done it"

"Do you know anyone who could have done such a thing Severus?" asked McGonagall.

"Parents and adults, yes" he nodded in thought "But _children_? That's a far cry form yes" he snorted.

"Unbelievable" Pomfrey said sadly "how could a child do such a horrendous act?"

"Sometimes, our demons win Poppy" Dumbledore said with a crestfallen expression "and sometimes, we let them"

* * *

><p>"Hey guys" Draco whispered as he ran over to Harry, Blaise and Theo. The three boys were playing wizards chess in front of the fire in the common room. Dan was out merlin knows where, but people didn't question. They all knew that he was friend's with Scarlett and were letting him mourn "You think Dan's ok?" he asked and sat down with them.<p>

"Um, _no_" said Blaise with raised eyebrows "Dude he just lost his friend. Of course he's not ok"

"I know that but…" his voice trailed off uncertain "last night he left the dormitories"

"What?" asked Harry with worry "He just left?"

"You sure?" said Theo.

"Positive. He kissed my forehead" Draco ignored his friends cooing and continued "then just left. When I looked at him he seemed…off" they all exchanged meaningful looks.

"Off? Can you explain what you mean by that?" asked Blaise.

"Like, something was wrong-_not_ just the murder" there was a moment of silence before Harry sighed.

"Well, Dan's not one to share is he?" said Harry and then looked at Draco "You talk to him. He's _you're_ boyfriend" grinning and chuckled when Draco slapped his arm.

"Be careful Harry. He's got a mean swing" they all turned around and saw a grinning Dan. He had dark circles under his eyes and his smile didn't seem all that happy.

"Hey Dan" Draco said and got up "Can we talk?" he asked and Dan's expression changed into one of confusion.

"Everything ok?" said Dan with worry.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go somewhere private?" Dan nodded and led them two to an empty hallway.

"What's so important that we have to be alone?" he asked in concern. Draco took a breath and looked at the boy he had fallen for.

"Are you ok?" Dan snorted and shook his head.

"I'm fine-"

"Usually when people say 'I'm fine' they're anything but" said Draco with a hard glint in his eyes. He had nothing to respond with so he just sighed deeply and sat on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm not fine" running his hands over his face. Draco sat opposite him, placing a warm hand on his knee "Look Drake" Dan said and looked at him with such emotional eyes "there are some things you don't know…"

"Should I know?" Draco asked.

"Yes" he instantly replied and bit his lip, he couldn't loose Draco. He just couldn't. If Dan told Draco what he'd done, what he was _going_ to do, he was fucking sure that he would have a one way ticket to Azkaban. So the only option was to tell him about Sirius. Nothing else. He was changing. So much that lying was his only escape these days. Before he was killing the bad. Quirrell had to die so Harry would be protected but now…Now he killed an innocent girl. And felt no remorse for it.

"Dan?" Dan was snapped back to the present by an even more worried Draco "where you go?"

"Just figuring out how to explain it" he chuckled and placed his hand over Draco's. Entwining their fingers "So, you know about Sirius Black?" he asked and Draco nodded "Well, here's the thing…"

An hour later Draco sat next to Dan with a stumped expression on his face.

"So Sirius – you're father – who was thought to be insane and dark escaped an inescapable prison because he was framed by Peter who was actually insane and dark" Draco said slowly.

"Yup" popping the 'p'.

"Who is now hiding in you're home" he nodded and felt Draco grip his hand tighter "Merlin fucking Christ" he groaned and looked at Dan with wide eyes "How did he take news to me dating you?" Dan had to replay that question in his mind before asking stupidly...

"Huh?"

"How did he take to me dating you?" Draco asked frantically.

"I just told you a story which could bring down the Ministry, not to mention my family along with it and you ask me how he's taken me dating you?" Dan asked with amusement "You idiot" he said and kissed Draco. The blonde stat frozen for a moment before wrapping his arms around Dan and melting into the kiss. Breaking apart the two rested their foreheads together "He asked me if you were a good kisser" Draco snorted on a laugh.

"And?" Dan shrugged.

"Meh" they both got up and held hands, strangely feeling closer than they did before.

"Meh? Just meh?" asked Draco as they walked back to the common room "I think I'm pretty amazing"

"You would think that wouldn't you?" Dan grinned at the gaping boy.

"What do you mean by that _sugarplum_?" he smirked back.

"Oh here we go," said Dan with fondness "I was just saying that you think so highly of yourself _cupcake_"

"I only think highly of myself because I am so very amazing. _Pumpkin_" Dan snorted and said the password.

"You are mistaken _princess_. I am the amazing one in this relationship" grinning widely as they sat down near their friends. Daphne who had recently joined the group had to stifled her laughter as Draco glared at him when Dan had called him princess.

"They're quite a couple aren't they?" she whispered to Harry who was watching in amusement. He knew that they were an unusual and if not that word was an understatement. One time he remembered Dan hiding Draco's 'special' hairbrush so he'd just give him a kiss before going off to Quidditch practice. The search for the hairbrush went on for two days before Draco had pinned Dan to the ground and forced him to tell him where it was.

"You have no idea" he said back dryly.

"I am _not_ a _princess_" Draco spat the word out as if it was evil.

"Are you sure?" Dan asked with fake concern and smiled at him sympathetically "You're hair is quite majestic dear" Blaise spat his drink out in laughter, which was only fueled when Draco's left eye started twitching "Yet you still haven't told me what you take to make it such"

"For Merlin's sake!" Draco said with flailing arms "For the umpteenth time I don't take anything" he said desperately.

"Didn't we talk about this like, in year 1?" Asked Harry with his mouth parted in thought. Dan just scoffed and angled himself so he was lying over Draco. Head resting on his lap.

"Yeah, and I never got an answer out of you" pointing accusingly at Draco who looked like he was 100% done.

"Because I don't have-"

"Draco just – just let him be" Blaise said with waving hands.

"You two are so cute" said Daphne. Dan's and Draco's expression's were priceless.

"Um, cute?" asked Draco who looked verbally assaulted.

"We are not _cute_" spitting the word out in disgust. Daphne looked at Harry, Theo and Blaise, silently asking if she had done something wrong "In fact we are anything _but_ cute"

"You tell her Dan" Draco said with a nod of the head.

"…Sorry?" Dan peered at her examining if she truly was sorry.

"Oh you better be"

* * *

><p>The next day Dan was sitting in the common room writing in his diary. Everyone as still at Breakfast, talking about Scarlett. He had to play the grieving friend so he left and decided to pass time.<p>

_Its becoming easier to lie. Which is weird because I never really was happy to accept it. Now I do. Like it's a tool I use to get out of things._

_The darkness is still inside of me. Its growing, blending into my soul that I barely recognize what's right and wrong. Last night I was casting spells and I had an urge to kill. Just to have control over their death and see the life fade from their eyes._

_I'm no longer questioning what is happening to me. Because I don't really care anymore. I just don't want to be caught and go to Azkaban._

_I'm becoming my own demon._

Hearing the door open he closed his diary and looked up casually to see who it was.

Oh fucking hell.

The person who had walked in - no, more like strutted in was none other than Treals. His hair was neatly combed back, showing his handsome features. High cheek bones that could kill and eyes glowing with pride.

"Dumbledore, I have been meaning to talk with you about something I've found distressing" voice silky and dry at the same time. Dan nodded and placed his diary next to him. Treals sat opposite the Slytherin Heir, examining him like one does with a foe.

"Should I be worried?" Dan finally questioned and Treals smirked.

"If you don't answer wrongly and lie. Then everything will be fine" Dan gestured for him to ask "You seem to have taken Talinal's murder rather hardly. Am I right?"

"No" he replied and Treals frowned in thought. Placing his hands under his chin.

"So you have been acting?" he asked with interest and Dan nodded "Why?"

"The staff and my great grandfather are looking for the murderer. So i have to make sure I don't end up as a suspect" The boy suddenly sat up straight and grinned darkly.

"So you're the murderer" he said with a hint of praise "Got to say I was worried you had gone soft on us" Dan rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Believe me, I'll never go soft. Well, except for Draco" Treals nodded in understanding, obviously having the same soft spot.

"Have you spoken to him about this?" He asked with a curious brow.

"No. I-I don't think he'll take it well. Your the only one who knows" the other boy snorted and chuckled humorously.

"Sorry Dan but thats going to change. The rest of my group will have to know, and everyone else who if going to become a Death Eater" Seeing the terror escape out of Dan's mask he raised a comforting hand and placed it on his knee "I promise you that none of us will tell Draco until you're ready. But remember, the longer you keep it a secret, the worse the outcome will be" Dan nodded in understanding and breathed a sigh of relief. Never knew that death eaters would help him.

"Thank you. Simon" he said with true gratitude. The boy smiled warmly and the two turned at hearing the door open. Dan's stomach fluttered at seeing the person who had entered was Draco.

"Well, that's my que to leave" Simon said with a grin and patted Dan on the shoulder. On the way out he nodded at Draco and the blonde nodded back.

"Drake-y!" Dan said with a wide grin, tackling him with a huge hug. Draco chuckled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Someone's in a good mood" once they released the two sat down on the couch near the burning fire.

"I'm just happy to see you" Draco raised his eyebrows as if saying 'thats a first' "What?! Can't a boyfriend be happy to see the person who he shares his lips with anymore?" he asked with complete sarcasm and the boy just rolled his eyes.

"What did Treals want to speak to you about?" he finally asked.

"Just some stuff about Scarlett. Wanting to know if I was ok"

"That was nice of him" Draco said with surprise. Never had Simon Treals asked if any 3rd years were ok. Then again, this was Daniel Dumbledore. He wouldn't be surprised if a flying raccoon smashed through the window right now just because Dan was in the room. Seeing Dan move his leather bound diary to the table he wondered what he really wrote.

"See you were busy writing down more spells" said Draco and looked at his boyfriend curiously "Is that all you write? Spells?"

"Well now. I do write about other stuff" seeing the smile grace Draco's lips he snorted, "like I'll tell you what"

"Fine" Draco whined and jumped to sit next to Dan, resting his head on his shoulder "Hey Dan?"

"Yeah?" he asked and wrapped an arm around Draco.

"Where did you go that night you kissed me?" Dan stiffened for a second and took a calming breath.

"Just to walk. I had a nightmare about Scarlett and needed some air" it wasn't a total lie. But what could he say to Draco? _Really_? The blonde nodded, understanding that it must be hard to loose a friend. He leaned more into the hug and closed his eyes.

Throughout the whole night he could barely sleep with the knowledge of his father being a death eater and he going into the business some day. Hearing the heartbeat of Dan relaxed him, every problem slipped away as he fell to sleep.

Dan carefully angled he and Draco to the boy was lying in between his legs and on his chest. Dan's arms wrapped themselves around Draco and he closed his eyes. He'll miss these moments.

The moments of normality and happiness. Next year he'll join the death eaters and everything will be different. Running his hand through Draco's hair he felt at home. Suddenly a twinge of pain stung his veins and he gingerly rolled up his left sleeve. Once again his veins were black for a moment before fading back to normal. Abruptly the world was spinning and he felt as if something was being ripped away. Something that felt as if he needed. Black spots invaded his vision before Dan fell into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Hearing laughter above him Dan blinked the fog out of his eyes and saw that the laughter was coming from various people and friends.<p>

"Awe you woke them up" Daphne whacked the boys arms. She and her friends were looking at Dan and Draco as if they were adorable puppies. Merlin he wanted to wipe those expressions off.

"Why hello there love bugs" Theo managed to choke out with his laughter.

"Shut it Nott" Dan growled and felt Draco shift as he sat up. Dan followed suit and yawned.

"If you two are done cuddling. Better get off to class" the familiar dry voice of Snape came from behind him. Dan slowly turned around and glared at the shit eating expression he had on.

Smug git.

The next couple of days Dan had noticed the teachers eyes examining every student the chance they got. They talked in hushed whispers to one another and acted as if nothing was happening. Dan knew they were seeing who could have murdered Scarlett and wondered if he could frame somebody. The thought didn't seem half bad.

Dan was finishing up his animagus essay when Harry came and joined him. Looking up he saw that Harry seemed to be bothered by something. Putting his quill down Dan folded his arms and waited for Harry to speak.

"What?" Harry finally asked with an annoyed expression.

"Just waiting for you to tell me what's pissing you off"

"Nothing is 'pissing me off'" he said not so convincingly. Dan just kept staring at him "Fine! But you won't be shocked"

"Oh believe me" Dan scoffed "I can be shocked. All I have to do is just look at Ron and his intelligence" that brought a fond smile to Harry's face before it turned deep crimson.

"Hermione's, er, um…" Dan leaned in closer, eyes wide with keen interest "Taken an interest in Cedric Diggory"

"That motherfucker!" Dan shouted in outrage. Voice echoing off the books and rebounding into Madam Pince's eardrums. The old lady's head snapped to look at Dan with open rage "Sorry" he grimaced. Harry banged his head on the table with embarrassment.

"Why couldn't you be a normal brother for once?"

"Ah Harry, that involves changing this wonderful personality" he grinned and pocked his brother "Now c'mon. Lets get out of here so I can help you with this issue" he said as he packed up all of his books and parchments. Harry's head pocked up and regrettably joined his brother.

The two brothers ended up on the hill leading to Hagrid's hut and sat on the cold grass. Both wore their warmest coats and scarfs. The wind blew and caressed Dan's face, as if saying 'hi' to him.

"Its just, you know that I have a-a thing for Hermione, yeah?" asked Harry as he looked off into the distance.

"Know? Dude I've been meaning to get you two together since we first met" he scoffed at Harry's surprised face.

"What?!"

"Whaaat?" Dan asked with a casual shrug "Its not illegal or anything. I knew you two would be perfect for one another" Harry just shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. Not making it any less messy.

"Yeah well, she's with Diggory now" pulling at the grass with anger.

"She's not with Diggory. All the girls love that guy…" Dan felt as if a light bulb switched on over his head.

"Hey Harry?" He asked sweetly and got up on his feet, looming over the smaller boy. Harry felt the same overwhelming dread he did in first year. Oh shit.

"I am not killing Cedric" Dan opened his mouth slowly, huh, he hadn't thought of that.

"We're not gonna kill the guy. But I _do_ have an idea on how to get your revenge" bobbing up and down on his heels. Harry bit his lip, he's the good brother. The one who abides by the rules…then again. This guy is stealing Hermione so, how can he resist?

"You sure this isn't gonna kill him?" Harry asked as the two hid behind a bush. Dan snorted and looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Dude, it's a freaking voice spell. The guy is gonna be speaking like a God damn chipmunk for the next week or so" shaking his head at his brother "Don't be such a wuss"

"I'm not a wuss" Harry shouted at him in a whisper "I just don't want to…" he trailed off as he saw Cedric coming down the hall and burst into evil giggles. Dan spared him a second of a concerned and shocked glance before taking out his wand and saying the spell. A red light hit the older boy in the throat causing him to cough before continuing down the halls.

"Now we wait. Oh here comes his friends" Dan said and Harry watched with wide keen eyes.

"Hey Cedric mate" a Hufflepuff boy said with red hair "Can't wait to see you beat those Gryffindor's this week"

"Thanks mate" the shocked expression on Cedric was enough to make Harry burst out into loud cackling. Dan clamped his hand over Harry's mouth and kept watching. The boy and friends looked at Cedric as if they were watching a monkey slap its butt in front of them. Cedric cleared his throat "I mean…oh shit"

"Dude what the fuck!?" shouted the Hufflepuff with flailing arms. Cedric slammed his hands over his mouth, a look of pure horror on his face.

"You're a chipmunk!" shouted the other one. The blonde Hufflepuff next to him fell to the ground in a dead faint. By now Dan was supporting Harry as they made their quick get away. Making sure they were far from Cedric, the two brothers collapsed on the floor buffering from fits of laughter.

"Ho-Holy crap!" breathed Harry as he took deep breaths of air. Dan lay across from him, still giggling madly.

"I told you it would work" the two smiled at each other before laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Any fluff for DanDraco or a pairing name would be nice(:**

**REVIEW and a happy MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	16. Dementors Are Such Sweethearts Take Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own the books or movies of 'Harry Potter'. I do not own the dialogue from the books or movies of 'Harry Potter'. I do now own 'Danisnotonfire'.**

**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS!**

**I'm in a fluffy mood *hides behind computer * don't kill me.**

**Pairing name Dran (thank you 'Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl)**

* * *

><p>Dan watched his father dance around the room, picking up and re-stacking his books on Defense Against the Dark Arts.<p>

"Dad calm down. Snape doesn't need the room to be spotless. I mean have you _seen_ his hair? The guy isn't exactly clean" Remus snorted as he blew some dust off of a shelf, using a little feather to make it sparkle.

"You know I'm anxious about tonight Daniel. Let me be OCD for once"

"Dad at it again?" asked Harry with amusement when he walked through the door.

"Doesn't anyone knock these days?" Remus asked with a sigh.

"Nah" both Dan and Harry responded.

"How's Draco Dan?" Remus asked with a huge shit eating grin. That son of a bitch. Harry turned to look at Dan with an equal expression.

"He's fine" Dan grumbled and glared warningly to his brother. Just as Harry opened his mouth Snape decided to knock on the door. He's never been so pleased to see the greasy haired bastard in all his life. Behind the professor a wolf walked pass, Dan stopped what he was doing and stared at it. Silver eyes met cinnamon before walking down the hallway.

"Dan?" asked Harry "You ok?"

"Yeah"

"You two, class. Now" Remus pointed at the brothers who hopped off the table and walked out the room. Dan gave Snape a pat on the back on his way out.

"I swear if you _ever_ exaggerate shit between me and Draco I _will_ stab you" Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just don't become that mushy eye-sex couple people hate" Dan placed a mocking hand over his heart and took a dramatic gasp.

"Harry James Potter! I am hurt you think so low of me" both laughing before their voices were caught in their throat when a figure lying in the hall up ahead. The familiar blonde hair spread out on the ground, and brilliant blue eyes looking at Dan.

No, Scarlett isn't here. She's dead, he killed her. Sent her to hell! She shouldn't be here. Just as Dan grabbed Harry's arm to flee Scarlett spoke.

"Harry, Dan killed me" she said dreamily as her body rolled so she could face Harry with blank eyes "He sent me to hell" Harry turned to look at Dan with shocked green eyes and shrugged off the hand harshly. No, this wasn't happening.

"You killed her?" Dan frantically looked from Scarlett to Harry.

"_No_. No, Harry don't listen to her. I'm you're brother. I'm your brother!" looking at him with wide terrified eyes. Harry backed away, shaking his head with disappointment and disgust.

"I can't forgive you for this Dan" bringing his wand out and pointing it at Dan "You're a murderer and you deserve to die. _Avada Kedava_!" Off to the side Dan noticed a black wolf staring at him with silver eyes.

Dan screamed as his eyes flung open. His body shook with tremors and glistened with sweat. His cinnamon eyes were wide with fear and horror breath's were taken dryly as he noticed that it was just a dream.

"Dan!" Draco shouted as a whisper as the blonde immediately got out of bed "Dan, what's wrong?" he asked with concerned eyes. Dan couldn't stop the shakes running through his body, it was just a dream. Harry's still here, sparing a glance at where his brother's sleeping form lay. He still believes in him. He won't leave him, nobody's leaving him.

"I-I…" Dan's voice was caught in his throat and he suddenly lunged for Draco. Gripping him tight as if he was the only thing holding him together. Breathing in the smell of Draco he calmed down and rested his head on the other boy's chest "Don't leave me"

Draco looked down at Dan in shock, he felt his heart break a little at how broken he seemed. Whatever he dreamt of it couldn't have been good. Nothing terrified Dan, he was the most together person he knew. But seeing how Dan showed his emotion like that and admit that he couldn't be alone, it was heart wrenching. Hugging Dan back he took a breath.

"Scooch over" the boy looked up at him for a moment before moving to the other side of the bed and lifting up the sheets. Draco slid in and lay facing Dan. He buried his head in the crook of his neck and felt Dan's arms wrap around him. Both comforting each other like birds "I'll never leave you Dan" Draco whispered before falling into a deep sleep. Dan lay there and buried his head in Draco's hair, breathing in the scent of vanilla. How the _hell_ can he smell like vanilla? Is that even humanly possible?

* * *

><p>"You talked to Hermione yet?" Dan asked as he bit into his cookie, noticing how Harry had flinched at her name. The Great Hall was packed with excited students. Quidditch was only two days away and everyone was ecstatic. Well, all except for Harry who was a bumbling loaf of nerves.<p>

"Yeah, she – along with other girls – had visited Cedric in the hospital wing. She's been talking about him all week. Saying 'poor Ceddy' 'my baby is so hurt' 'who could do such a thing to him?' yada yada yada" imitating Hermione and stabbing his donut in between 'yada's, as if it held Cedric's face. Dan grimaced sympathetically, yeah he 'forgot' to mention that the voice changing spell they used had side effects. Apparently enlarged buttocks made his farts like toxic gas. But to Dan the only dangerous thing about Cedric was that he looked errily like Nicki Minaj.

"Well, if the donut was Cedric would you have felt any better?" Harry huffed and tilted his head in thought.

"Pretty much, yeah" smiling the two laughed at their stupid predicament "But Ron's been helping me out"

"Oh no" Dan frowned "no, no, no, no, no. Dude, never get help from Ron. In fact, don't ever get help from him. _Period_" Harry's mouth slowly opened into an 'O' shape.

"So the flirting advice he gave me…" his voice trailed off at Dan's shake of the head.

"You took flirting advice from a _Weasley_?" Theo chimed in with an amused expression. Harry rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"I may have"

"Go on then" smiling with curiosity "Show us what you got" said Blaise "Draco, pretend to be Hermione" Dan's head snapped to the blonde and glared before turning back to his brother.

"If you _ever_ flirt with my boyfriend you're not gonna poop for a week" Theo and Blaise snorted at the look on Harry's face. Sheer panic in his eyes.

"Yeah-sure-I won't flirt. Cross my heart" doing a criss-cross sign over his chest.

"Good" he smirked and gestured for him to say something "Flirt with Blaise" the boy spluttered in protest but was shut up as Harry cleared his throat.

"Are you from Tennessee? Cause you're the only _ten_ I see!" the whole table of Slytherin broke into hysteria. Chocking on their drinks and spurting it at the person opposite from then. Blaise blushed from embarrassment and shrunk in his seat "Are you a dementor? 'cause you take my breath away" that was it. Dan fell backwards off his chair, buffering from laughter.

"What's going on over there?" Hermione asked as she saw the usually calm and collected Slytherin table break out into laughter.

"I have no clue" said Neville and chocked on his water when he saw Dan fall backwards off his chair "But it must be something to make Dan laugh _that_ hard"

"Fred, George" said Ron, gaining the attention of the cackling two "What's so funny?"

"Oh little Ronnikens" George said and shaking his head and wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Harry's sharing those lousy pick up lines you burdened him with" Ron turned red.

"I'll have you know my pick up lines are fantastic!"

"Pick up lines?" asked Hermione in confusion and a little bit jealous of Harry needing them for another girl. Not that she cared. They're friends. _Friends._

"Go on, surprise us" said Seamus and Ron cleared his throat confidently. Turning to Hermione with a grin.

"Are you a dementor? 'Cause you take my breath away" Hermione's eyes bugged out of her skull and blushed crimson. That was terrible.

"Good Lord!" Neville cried and the rest of the Gryffindor table joined the Slytherin in laughter.

The first two periods was Potions and Transfiguration. Snape was exceptionally hard of the Gryffindor's and poor Neville almost wet himself when he got the dirtiest look from the professor. Dan finished the potion first and received 5 points. Throughout the rest of the lesson he kept distracting Draco from his work by humming Spongebob Squarepants theme song.

Transfiguration was boring to say the least. McGonagall had called him out for not listening twice before asking Dan what the penalty is for not registering as an animagus.

"The penalty for not registering as an animagus is a sentence to Azkaban" McGonagall nodded reluctantly and gave him 5 points for answering correctly.

"Very well, does anyone know where to register? Yes, Miss Granger"

"You are required to register within the Ministry of Magic in the Improper Use of Magic Office"

"Excellent. 5 points to Gryffindor for answering a question we haven't learned yet" Dan rolled his eyes at Hermione's gleeful smile.

"How does Granger know everything? Its not natural" whispered Draco and Dan had to discretely cover his mouth to hide his laughter.

"She's a nerd. Perfect fit for Harry" Draco copied Dan's position and the two turned their mischievous eyes to Harry who was glaring at them. Obviously had heard them.

"I hate you" he mumbled to them. Dan just put his thumbs up with a wide grin.

The next day in the library Dan found Draco and Harry sulking like five year olds. The two hadn't showed up for the first two periods and seemed tired as hell.

"Why so glum?" asked Dan as he crouched besides Draco.

"We're replacing Hufflepuff tomorrow and have no strategy" groaned Draco as he rubbed his face.

"Wait, you're playing?" staring at them shocked.

"Yeah" groaned Harry "And we're practically gonna get 4 hours sleep tonight. Or less" Dan snorted at the complaint. He usually gets that amount when he trains.

"Good luck" sitting down and opening his books on magical elements.

The last period was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Dan gave a thumbs up to Snape when he entered the rom dramatically. Turning to the class he glared at the Gryffindor's.

"Turn to page 394" Everyone complied but whispers were aimed at Dan and Harry at why Remus wasn't here.

"Harry where's you're father? He seemed sick yesterday" asked Hermione. Dan turned around and glared at how willing Harry was looking. If he told Hermione a smidget of what their father was, God knows what the nerd would do. She'd ask questions and write them down on notes. What happens if they get loose, his father would be punished and attacked by the Ministry.

"Er, he –"

"Hermione stop being nosy and mind your own business" Everyone stopped turning their pages and stared from Dan to Hermione and back at Harry. Hermione was blushing red and muttered a sorry.

"Don't be _rude_ Dan" bit Harry as he gave him a glare. Dan just smirked at him and turned to his book.

"Enough squabbling and get back to work" drawled Snape as he walked to the projector at the back of the room. As he passed he whacked Harry on the back of the head and leaned down to whisper something in his ear which made Harry give an apologetic look to Dan.

"Why were you so rude to Hermione?" whispered Draco as Snape talked about Werewolf's.

"He was going to say something about my Dad's…problem" seeing the confused look Draco had he started to think how he hadn't told him yet. He was sure he and Draco would be together for a while and deserved to know "I'll tell you later" with a nod from the blonde they went back to taking notes.

Walking out of the classroom Harry immediately started calling his name.

"Dan! Dan wait up!" sighing tiredly he turned around but who was in front of him was not his brother. But Colin Creevy.

"Hiya Dan!" bringing up his huge camera and took a flashing picture. Dan was momentarily blind and was officially pissed off "Can't wait to see you take on Sirius Black! Everyone's talking about how you'll take him down" his eyes glowed with fury and hands started to glow green. He was about to smite the poor boy when Ron dragged him out of the way.

"C'mon Colin, lets not feed the troll" now literally dragging him down the corridor. Draco raised his eyes in amusement as a saddened look fell on Dan's face.

"I was _actually _gonna enjoy that" Draco snorted and wrapped an arm around Dan's waist. As Harry walked up to his brother he looked guilty.

"Dan, can I speak to you?"

"You sure?" asked Draco and with a nod he left the two alone.

"Look, Dan. I swear I wasn't gonna say anything to Hermione-" Dan snorted and started walking, Harry following him.

"That's a laugh. Even if you didn't want to-or mean to, you were gonna spill _something_ which would connect him to werewolf's and she would start asking questions about them. She'd pester him about it –"

"She isn't like that!" Harry shouted, gaining the attention in the busy hallway. Dan chuckled humorlessly and turned to face Harry. Everyone stopped to watch the two brothers, an obvious fight they wanted to watch.

"Oh really?"

"Yes Dan. You don't know squat" he rolled his eyes and was going to continue walking when a fist caught the corner of his eyes and he easily dodged it. There was a number of gasps and Dan looked at Harry as if he was mad.

"You were gonna punch me?"

"You insulted –"

"_Hermione_" groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose "Get a grip! You're loosing you're mind over – " he was stopped by another punch which he easily side stepped. Grabbing the arm he twirled Harry around and flipped him over. Harry landed loudly on the ground, groaning in pain. Everyone stared at Dan in shock, thinking where the hell did he learn that? Crouching besides the lying figure of Harry he shook his head.

"Listen little brother. You know you were gonna spill the beans and truthfully it wasn't you're place to. So yes, I am angry at that, but picking a fight with a person you won't beat is stupid. Even for you" patting him on the cheek and getting up. The crowd parted for him and watched Dan leave.

By dinner the news of what had taken place had spread like a virus. If so more guys and girls had the hot's for Dan. Apparently the 'bad boy' thing was still rolling.

"You should apologize" said Draco, eyes not meeting Dan's. Dan scoffed and rolled his eyes, looking up to Harry who was playing with his food. Theo and Blaise watched the two as if it was they were the most interesting things on the planet.

"Harry?" he asked but got no response. By now half the school stopped what they were doing to watch how it played out. Some had the decency to act like they weren't listening. Sighing in annoyance he looked at his brother with annoyance "I'm sorry for kicking you're ass, ok?" Harry looked up with raised eyebrows.

"_That's_ you're apology?" he asked dryly. Dan just shrugged and took a sip of his drink "Should have known better. You suck at apologies"

"Well, beggars can't be choosers can they now?" Draco looked at the two with confusion. Sometimes its so very hard to keep up with these guys.

"Wait, do you forgive him?" he asked and Harry nodded.

"To be honest he did nothing. I was being stubb-"

"A little bitch"

* * *

><p>The rain was being down on Dan as he stood glumly watching the game above. He hated the rain, so what if he was English, the rain sucked.<p>

"Come on Dan!" shouted Blaise over the wind and the shouting students. He held a huge smile and was waving a Slytherin flag vigorously. If Dan wasn't so freaking drenched he would have found the sight laughable "It isn't that bad!"

"Isn't that bad?" Dan asked incredulously "_Isn't that bad_! I feel like fucking nemo!" all he got was confused and concerned looks.

"Who's nemo?" asked a very confused Theo. Dan waved his hands and looked back at the game.

"Never mind. Stupid wizards" he muttered. Sudden screaming sounded around the stands, when he looked up what he saw made his heart stop. Harry was falling at an alarming pace through the air. He couldn't do anything, he was numb. All Dan could do was watch the one person he gave everything for. Risking his life for, was falling to their death. For once in his life, he felt entirely helpless.

"HARRY!" Dan shouted louder than anyone. About to jump over the stands arms held him from doing so "HARRY!" abruptly a speeding figure zoomed in and grabbed Harry from plummeting. Dan's legs turned to jelly as he saw the figure ease Harry to the ground. The stands were quiet, nothing except for the sound of falling rain could be heard. That was until Dan shouted "FUCKING DEMENTORS!"

* * *

><p>Dan's foot tapped impatiently on the white floor of the medical wing. Biting his nails nervously as he stared at his unconscious brother. His skin was too pale, too pale to be alive. Placing his hand on Harry's forehead for the billionth time in five minutes there was still no fever.<p>

"Calm down Mr Dumbledore, he'll be fine. A bit of a concussion, but fine all the same" soothed Pomfrey as he took out a needle and flicked the top with her fingers. Dan immediately stood up and blocked her path from his brother. Eyeing the pointy weapon wearily.

"Daniel" he voice of his pap's entering his hearing. Looking to the doors he saw Dumbledore, Dad and Draco "Everything is going to be fine. She's just giving him a pepper up potion. But since he isn't able to drink it, she will have to give it to him by injection" Dan snorted.

"Sure, she'll just take that needle poke Harry with it until it'll submit! He's not a freakin' hamster. Shame on you Pomfrey" giving the woman a shake of the head in shame. She just huffed.

"Dan" Draco said as he came up from behind Pomfrey "If she doesn't give this to him he won't get better" that changed Dan's thoughts. Once again he was helpless to his brother. Frowning and ducking his head he moved out of the way, letting Poppy through. Draco held Dan's hand and wrapped his spare arm around him. Hugging his taller form.

"I just want him to be safe" he croaked out and sat back down, Draco following.

"I know" squeezing his hand.

"Son" Remus said as he broke those two up. Dan looked up to see a distressed Remus, no longer than a second Dan had his arms wrapped around his father. The werewolf was stunned for a moment before he embraced his eldest "I'm so sorry I couldn't have been here sooner"

"Its ok Dad," the two coming apart "It was the dementors wasn't it?" before Remus could say anything Dumbledore spoke with a wise knowing tone.

"But you knew that already, didn't you Daniel?" the teenager shrugged with a mischievous smile.

"What gave it away?" Draco snorted from behind and rolled his eyes.

"Oh I don't know. You shouted it in front of the entire school?" he said sarcastically. Remus scorned Dan as the boy rubbed the tip of his shoe against the floor, finding it oh so interesting.

"Dan-" Remus was cut off by Harry's groan. Dan all but pounced onto his brother as he loomed over the vulnerable boy.

"Harry? Harry – poo? Peanut? Hardy-Har? Harrikins? Munchkin? Ha – "

"I swear if you give me another terrible name I will end you" came the tired and amused reply from Harry. Dan beamed at him and tackled the poor lad into a hug "Ugh! Get off me Dan"

"Not a chance shrimp" Harry reluctantly let out a laugh. Letting go of his little brother Remus had a chance to hug him.

"If you ever fall off your broom again you're grounded for the rest of your life"

"Er, I kinda didn't have a choice in the matter dad" said Harry as he looked at them. The werewolf sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, I know. But still!" eyeing Harry down, just like he did with Dan in year two after the Basilisk incident.

"Yes, the Ministry and I will be having a little chat about that" said Dumbledore sadly "I am terribly sorry Harry" his old eyes showing guilt.

"Its ok. I shouldn't have gone that far up" Dan growled at how submissive Harry was being.

"Nonsense Harry. Those dickwads up in the sky shouldn't have attacked my little bro" Draco squeezed Dan's hand in comfort, wrapping his arm around him "Dude, you stink" Dan said after he took an audible sniff "Why you still in you're Quidditch uniform?" Draco blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Madam Hooch wanted to see me because – "

"You two better be off and have this talk" said Dumbledore wisely. The people in the room stared at him in confusion "Not to mention you have to tell your peers that Harry is awake and well"

"You mean alive" said Dan "No doubt some rumors are going around saying he was a Dementors chew toy" Harry snorted but face grew dull.

"What happened with the game?" asked Harry with panic "Are we doing a replay?" the room became tense.

"We won, but barely…" said Draco with fear.

"While you were falling, what? Fifty feet?" said Dan with a moment of horror "The new kid was able to catch the Snitch which you let go of" Harry looked down in shame.

"I can't believe I dropped the Snitch"

"Hey" said Remus and placed a warm hand on his arm "You did good out there kiddo" there was a moment of silence before Dan clapped his hands together and grinned.

"Anyways, see yah soon Harry" giving him a mock salute "I'll be coming to pick you up soon" giving Pomfrey a look, telling her that he _was indeed_ picking him up. As they walked out of the hospital wing Draco kept his eyes on the ground "What's made you a bag full of nerves?"

"Er, I'd prefer to tell you in the dormitories" he said and Dan nodded. Once they entered the common room they were immediately bombarded with questions.

"Is Harry alright?"

"He's not dead is he?"

"Was there blood?"

"Is it true he was victim to a dementor?"

"Is he a virgin?"

"Alright who was _that_!?" shouted Dan in shock. Everyone quieted down to see a girl blushing crimson. She squeaked and ran away from the group.

"You can't blame a girl from trying" said Theo causally and the group murmured in agreement.

"But still" Dan shivered "Did not want that as a mental picture. And just saying, my deer shrimp of a brother is alive and well" Slytherin breathed a sigh of relief. Draco nudged Harry's hand to the dormitories.

"Hey Dan?" asked Theo with a grin "You done eating Draco's face off yet?" wiggling his eyebrows and his friends laughed. Dan frowned in confusion.

"What?" Draco gave them a look and they quieted up with realization.

"Never mind" said Theo.

"Drake? – wow! ok" he exclaimed as he was dragged up the stairs into their dormitory "Wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"You know the guy who saved Harry?" he asked uneasily. Dan felt that same pang of guilt and helplessness hit him at not being able to save him.

"Yeah?"

"That was me" there was a moment of silence before Dan broke into a fit of laughter. Draco stared at Dan in concern "Dan? Are you ok?"

"I'm just happy it was you" he laughed "Anyone else but you I would have punched. But you – " he took a breath and calmed down before wrapping Draco into a fierce hug "Only you"

"That's a relief" Draco sighed "I thought you'd throw me into a river for not letting you save Harry" he chuckled and sat on his bed. Looking exhausted.

"You need to rest Drake" he said and bent down to take his shoes off. Never in his life would he think he would be _this_ domestic in a relationship.

"I just wanna sleep" Draco groaned and hugged his sheets. Dan had to admit, that sight was adorable. Brushing his blonde bangs out of his eyes Dan pressed his lips to his forehead.

"Just get out of those wet clothes so you _can_ sleep" Draco whined into his pillow before getting off of the bed and walking to the bathroom and closing the door "You better also have a shower! Use soap!" he shouted into the door. Kicking off his shoes Dan jumped onto Draco's bed and took out a wizards magazine to keep himself busy.

Not too long after Draco emerged from the bathroom with a towel rapped around his waist. Dan couldn't keep his eyes from roaming Draco's God – like body. Is it even natural for a thirteen-year-old boy to look _that_ fine? Huh, then again he's one of them. No wonder they make such a good pair. They're two peas in a pod. Being broken out of his thoughts Draco came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and droopy eyes.

"Hey there sleepy" Dan mocked and peeled the covers back on the bed. Draco all but collapsed onto the bed and snuggled up next to Dan who was also lying down. Dan wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. Draco nuzzled his head in the crook of Dan's neck, not 5 seconds later he fell asleep. Taking Dan with him.

* * *

><p><strong>OH YAS, ending with fluff!<strong>

**Hope this chapter was long and good enough(:**


	17. The Good The Bad and The Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movies and books of 'Harry Potter'. I do not own the dialogue from the movies and books of 'Harry Potter'. I do not own 'Danisnotonfire'**

**Whoo-hoo! New year, new me! (ppft, as if)**

* * *

><p>Even though Madam Pomfrey told Dan that it would be the best for Harry to stay the weekend, he still took his brother without a fuss.. Or more like rescued and shouted until the walls shook.<p>

"Dan, what if I _did_ need to stay?" asked Harry as he slowly walked back to Slytherin Common room. Potions still pumping throughout him. Dan snorted and eyed him like he was crazy.

"Then you would have been pocked and prodded like a freaking guinea pig being used for hair products!" he exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes at his brother, and frowned in thought "What's wrong?...is it Hermione?" Harry nodded absently and sighed deeply.

"She visited me…but also _Cedric_" Dan raised his eyebrows in surprise, disappointed that he didn't even recognize that hair-flipping, tree-climbing douche.

"Cedric was there?" Harry nodded "Damn it. I could have mixed his potions" a bit louder than a whisper. At his brothers shocked face Dan shrugged innocently "What? If Hermione's still cooped up about him I could do something. You say the word and I'll hex that motherfu-"

"Dan!" Harry chuckled and stopped his brother from swearing his pants off as they passed a group of first years "You've got to stop swearing like a sailor"

"It didn't seem to bother you in first year" Dan huffed and crossed his arms moodily.

"Yeah well, that was before you got five detentions for calling McGonagall a crazy cat bitch. Instead of a crazy ass bitch" Dan rolled his eyes at his brother as the two entered the Common room.

"HARRY!" was the huge shouts coming from every angle of the room. Dan jumped back in surprise and glared at them all.

"I freaking hate people" he grumbled as he got away from the fast stampede gathering his brother and headed over to Draco. The blonde smirked happily at him and made room on the 'love seat'.

"But you like me right?" teased Draco, Dan just rolled his eyes with amusement and sat on the couch. Not less than a second he had the blondes head on his lap and stormy grey eyes looking at him.

"Of course I like you" he said in a 'duh' tone "We wouldn't be on the 'love seat' now would we?" smirking widely causing Draco to blush and chuckle, shaking his head in laughter.

"Holy fuck" Harry breathed with wide eyes as he sat opposite them. He looked like he had just scrambled out of hell. His hair was messed up – more than usual - his clothes were all ragged and, did he mention about the wide eyes?

"Dude, that's like the first time I've heard you say that word" said Dan "Like, _ever_" Harry shakily nodded and jumped when Theo landed next to him, grinning widely.

"That was fun" he cackled when Harry gave him the dirtiest look he could summon.

"Being attacked by groupies is not exactly what I call '_fun'_" Harry spat and crossed his arms over his chest in a huff "I barely got out of there alive" Dan snorted and had to hold in his laughter.

"I'm sorry, but…" letting out a little chuckle "you have groupies!" and he erupted into fits of laughter. Rocking so much that Draco fell out of his lap and onto the floor. Which only just fueled his laughter.

"I don't get it" whispered Blaise as he, along with the rest stared at him in utter confusion.

"Join the club" said Theo, turning to Harry "How are you two even brothers?"

"Believe me, I ask myself that question every day" after dinner the group walked up to their dormitories and promptly crashed onto their beds.

"Who knew walking up those many steps would tire somebody out after meat" said Blaise, voice muffled from his pillow.

"Oi! Move over blondie!" everyone's heads snapped up from their pillows to turn and see Dan invading Draco's personal space. The Malfoy heir was barely staying on the bed as Dan rolled about, getting himself comfy. Stretching his limbs out at odd angles and occasionally punching Draco in the face.

"Merlin's beard you're feet are freezing!" shouted Draco in a squeal. Dan gaped at him in offence.

"Its not my fault the sock goblins love me"

"The what now?" mouthed Harry to Theo who just shrugged in just as much confusion.

"Dude, why the hell are you in Draco's bed?" asked Harry. Dan raised his eyebrows at him in a sassy manner, which only Dan could pull off.

"Why aren't _you_?" Harry spluttered and looked at his friends for help.

"We're staying out of this one man. I ain't going up against you're brother" said Theo as he jumped to get his toiletries.

"Godspeed my friend" said Blaise and followed Theo's lead "Godspeed" once the two were in the bathroom Dan turned to Draco.

"Since when did they learn muggle slang?"

"Dan!" shouted Harry "Why are you in his bed?" at the tone of his voice Dan acted as if he was shy and fumbled with the hemming of the blankets.

"I may, or may not, have been getting nightmares" he said causing Harry to frown in concern "And Drake being near me keeps them away"

"Ever heard of Dreamless Sleeping Potion?" asked Harry dryly.

"He doesn't want it" responded Draco who was getting his toiletries "Believe me, I've tried" he snorted and went to the bathroom. Leaving the two brothers to talk. Avoiding Harry's concerned eyes Dan moved to get his things. Just as he was reaching for his bag Harry intervened.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked and Dan scoffed.

"It would have worried you, and Dads and Paps and Sevi and…I just couldn't do that" he said earnestly. Suddenly Harry's arms flung around him, almost squeezing the living daylights out of Dan.

"You stupid idiot"

"You do realize they mean the exact same thing right?" asked Dan in a hoarse voice and breathed heavily when Harry released him. Whacking him on the arm with a smirk.

"Shut it" pointing menacingly at him. Grabbing Dan's wrist Harry lead him out of the room "Come on, we're seeing Madam Pomfrey" Dan's eyes grew large and he twisted his wrist around Harry's dragging him to the floor in one swift motion. Leaning over the smaller boy he glared.

"I am _not_ going to see that-that, voodoo priest! That Satanic worshiper!" his voice rising. Harry gave Dan the kind of look, which people normally do to unwilling pups.

"Do you _want_ me to get Dad?" he threatened and got Dan to the Hospital wing in record time.

Sitting on the edge of a hospital bed Dan frowned heavily. So much that you would have thought that, that expression was permanent.

"I hate you" he grumbled to an innocent smiling Harry.

"I know"

"Well, looks like you'll have to take a sip every night" said Pomfrey as she came over with a bottle "Since you are reluctant to tell me about your nightmares I can't fully prescribe you the exact amount" grumbling something incoherent under her breath "Here you go dear" handing it to Dan "But remember, if this won't work, then you really need to tell someone about your dreams. Otherwise you won't get a good nights sleep for a long time" nodding all to reluctantly Dan practically did 'The Flash' out of the room.

"You happy now?" glared Dan, knuckles turning white around the bottle. Harry grinned happily and nodded.

"Yeah, I really am. But" drawing out the 'but' "I would be even happier if you told me about the nightmares" Dan almost tripped while walking and stared at the floor.

"Trust me, you don't" frowning, all the happiness disappearing Harry stopped walking and made Dan too.

"What does that mean?" he asked in worry. Getting no reply he growled "Tell me Daniel"

"Whoa, don't go all Dad on me" Dan grinned cheekily. That just made Harry even more worried. One moment he was depressed and the next he's back to normal. Something in his brain warned him that he's a good actor. That he could be acting about anything. Manipulating everyone. But Harry paid no attention to that. Those kind of thought would only bring him harm.

"Dan" he growled, causing the other boy to sober up.

"Fine" Dan sighed "But I'll only tell you one thing. And that's it"

"For now" added Harry, making his brother look away for a second in annoyance.

"I've been seeing a wolf in my dreams"

"A wolf?" asked Harry in confusion "Why would you be seeing a wolf. Why would you even be _worried_ about it?" Dan took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. As if he'd been thinking about that himself.

"I don't know there's just…_something_ about it. Like, it looks at me as if it's warning me. Telling me to…stop" his voice trailed off and expression changed into one of thought.

"Stop what?" Harry asked. Dan suddenly grinned and shrugged.

"Hell, as if I'd know. Lets get back to Slytherin. Can't wait to sleep in my own bed for once" Laughing Harry watched Dan jog off down the hall. Slowly his laughter died down and he stared at his brother's retreating form in utter disbelief.

"Wait, for _once_?!" he shouted. There was more?

* * *

><p>The sleeping potion helped Dan get back on track with his training in RoR. The wolf kept showing up though, no matter whether he took the potion or not. By Sunday morning Dan was bright as rain.<p>

"I'm so pretty!" he sang as he woke up everyone in their room "So pretty, so pretty lalaaa!" singing right into Harry's eardrums. Unexpectedly Harry's eyes popped open causing Dan to flail backwards in shock "Merlin's balls Harry" he breathed and ignored everyone's chuckling "you scared the crap out of me. I appreciate the help – but oy" Harry snorted and rolled out of bed tiredly.

"You have got to stop waking us up at ungodly hours mate" groaned Theo, covering his face with a pillow. Dan frowned and casted a charm to tell him the time.

"Its only 8am. I woke up at 6" he said and everyone eyes him wearily.

"Something's seriously wrong with you" said Blaise "And I don't just mean mentally this time"

* * *

><p>"You fucker" Dan growled at the offending book sitting innocently on the table before him.<p>

The group were sitting at a table in the Library studying for the upcoming Charms essay they're to be given near the end of term. Harry looked from the book back at Dan, then the book, then Dan. Wondering what on Earth was offending him.

"Um, Dan" Blaise scoffed "it's just a book"

"Its an _evil_ book" said Dan "that's what it is"

"Dude, calm yourself before it blows up from your intense stare" chuckled Harry. Giving him a sarcastic look the older brother cracked a smile.

"Why do you think I'm staring at it that way shrimp?" everyone shared varying degrees of concern and amusement. Not knowing whether to be concerned as of how Dan is personally offended by the book. Or to laugh at how he is.

"Ok…" Harry's voice trailed off into uncertainty. Abruptly a chair pulled out of the table and down plopped Draco. Breathing a breath of relaxation.

"A piece of advice" he said "Never start up a conversation with Pansy. Just…just don't" groaning into his arms which now held his head. Dan raised his eyebrows and turned to look at Theo and Blaise for an explanation.

"Hey" said Theo, putting his hands up "I'm not the person who holds all the answers to your hearts desire"

"Because that'll be you" pointed Blaise with a smirk. Rolling his eyes half-heartedly Dan stared at Draco before the blondes eyes lifted up from its nest.

"Why should we avoid all future confrontations with Pansy, Drake?"

"She's evil"

"Oh boy"

"Of course he'd say _that_"

"Those two are meant to be" All three boys said at once with distain. Draco and Dan shared equal confused looks before continuing their 'serious' conversation.

"I understand your situation. I myself have met this evil we speak of" said Dan with a playful tone, causing Draco to grin "Though I have not had time to end its pitiful life"

"Then we should trike it down and ends it life of mockery"

"What's going on?" Theo whispered not so silently to his friends. The trio watched the scene before them with bemusement. Either the two were on crack or just plain weirdo's. Harry, knew that Dan was a weirdo but this was just stretching it.

"Agreed. We shall do the sacrifice at sunset near the lake. _Then_, we shall take care of this one called Pansy Parkinson" said Dan darkly, collecting his belongings. Face shown of true seriousness. And with that the two teenagers left the library, leaving three very confused friends.

"Hang on" waved Theo "Are they gonna sacrifice Pansy?" he asked, eyes wide with worry.

"Pfft" snorted Blaise "Draco wouldn't do that…would he?" There was a moment of stretched silence before the trio legged it out of the library. Whilst in the haste of things they tripped and stumbled over each other, ending in a heap on the ground just outside the doorway.

The friends found the two laughing hysterically near a burning fire which held the remains of a once 'evil' book. To their relief there was no sight of Pansy.

Remus's return to the class made everyone relax and start listening again. Some even dramatically collapsed on their desk to show their relief. Of course, only the Gryffindor's did that, while the Slytherin's showed their happiness by nodding to Remus in welcome.

"Mr Dumbledore" said Remus as the class finished "Can I see you after class" more of an order than a suggestion. Once the class piled out Dan stood at the end of the teachers desk and stared at his father who he hadn't seen since the full moon.

"Dad, what do you need to speak to me about?" Remus put down his quill and looked at his son with concern.

"Is everything alright?" alright? Sudden emotions washed over him that Dan felt like he was being pulled down a deep, dark, well. Was he alright? He hadn't really thought about that, _never_ thought about that actually. He's been having reoccurring nightmares about murdering Scarlett, been seeing a black wolf with silver eyes in his dreams, a dark force is waking up inside of him that is taking over his thoughts and actions, one time resulting in a murder, not to mention that he's having a hard time controlling his anger and dark magic.

So, is he alright?

"Yeah, of course I'm alright" Dan grinned, tone full of happiness. Not giving the slightest hint of otherwise.

"Good" Remus sighed in relief, shoulders falling down, but the concern didn't leave his face.

"Why do you ask?"

"Madam Pomfrey voiced her worry when she told me that Harry made you get a sleeping potion" he informed, causing Dan to tense "And you refused to tell her why" he chuckled dryly "You can understand why I'd be concerned"

"I'm going to be late for Potions" Dan said, trying to ignore the subtle way of Remus asking him why he would refuse to speak about his nightmares.

"You can blame it on me. Dan, why would you refuse to tell her about your nightmares?" worry once again leaking into his father's voice "I know that your stubborn headed but why not tell someone something as simple as a nightmare?"

"Because its none of your freaking business" he growled in anger. Tense silence stretched the room and guilt rose up in his chest at seeing a crestfallen expression on Remus's face "Can I go now?" at his fathers nod Dan walked calmly out of the room. Which was a miracle in itself with the pent up rage flowing through him.

At Dan's exit Remus exhaled a deep breath and collapsed in his chair. Rubbing a tired hand over his face. Dan will be the death of him, he knows it. Taking out a piece of parchment he began to write to Sirius.

Potions was nothing exciting, unless you involved Dan almost biting Theo's head off when he asked him why Remus made him stay after class.

The rest of the week Dan avoided all contact with his friends. He hid when the tried to talk to him, and missed 3 dinners. All that time he was sitting in the RoR taking his anger out on the room. Sometime out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of the wolf. Sometimes, he didn't know what was real. Was he in a dream or reality?

The black veins he had been worrying about started to intensify. Somehow they only showed up when the wolf did and vanished when it left. He didn't know what that meant but something told him that if he did, he wouldn't like it.

The next day during Transfiguration while taking notes, Dan stopped as he felt a breath of warm air tickle the back of his neck. Turning around he came face to face with a black snout. Eyes slowly moving passed it, his eyes caught the silver orbs of a black wolf. Holding the stare he felt nervousness and panic surge throughout his body. He wolf just stared at him for a second more before moving around his table. Dan's eyes never left it.

"Dan. Dan" he heard someone call his name, but he just ignored it. Not giving the person who spoke the slightest bit of his attention. Once the wolf left the room he felt something jab his wrists. Hissing in pain his hands flung to them "Dan?" feeling a finger poke his arm he twitched and looked up to the unknown assailant.

"_What_?" he spat out. But shut up when everyone turned to look at him. The room fell silent and Harry looked at his brother with a hurt expression.

"Mr Dumbledore" Started McGonagall "I would appreciate it if you would at least _act_ like you are paying attention" He did nothing but ignore her and scratch his wrist through the fabric. His veins were tingling and he felt the darkness start to laugh at him. Once the lesson ended Dan all but ran out of the room, bolting to the abandoned girls bathrooms. He was going to be sick, it felt as if everything was closing in on him and he didn't know what to do. He always knew what to do, no matter _what_ he always knew. And not knowing terrified him to the bone.

Unknowing to him his friends were trailing after him, dodging the crowd which was gathering. Seeing Dan's rushing form bolt into the girls bathroom the group stopped for a moment to understand why he'd go into _there_. Suddenly Draco rushed into the bathrooms, not giving a shit as to why. But wanting to be there for Dan. Which was unusual because if it was with anyone he'd snort and walk away. Talk to the person afterwards, 'cause he wouldn't want to taint his reputation and be seen going willingly in there. Not soon after the group followed and halted at seeing Dan hunched over a sink heaving dry air.

"Oh my…" whispered Theo in horror at seeing the strongest person he knew throwing up weakly.

"Dan!" cried Draco in concern and sped his way to catch Dan as he collapsed to the floor.

"This is awkward" Dan heaved through each words, smiling weakly at Draco. Everyone laughed at the lame attempted to make the situation humorous. Abruptly Dan chocked and pushed himself away from Draco as he threw up once more.

"Dang man" said Blaise and knelt on the floor like the rest "what did you eat?" Dan chuckled before he let out another round.

"Someone should get a teacher" said Harry and rubbed circles on Dan's back.

"I'll go" said Theo before racing out the door, not being able to stand the sad sight. Soon afterwards Dan stopped and struggled his way to the sink. Draco looped the other boys arm around his neck, wrapping his arm around Dan's waist and supported him all the way.

"You don't have to do this" slurred Dan and washed his mouth. Harry snorted from where he stood and gave him a look.

"Dan, you're about to pass out, and Draco's your _boyfriend_"

"I have the right to help" added Draco and held him tighter.

"So do we" said Blaise "We're your friends, Harry's your brother. And if you need help we're here to give it. So stop trying to protect everyone and keep shit to yourself that causes, well, _this_" gesturing to Dan "and _get_. _Help_. Because seeing you falling and drifting away is not only hurting you, but everyone around you"

Dan smiled and felt the darkness slip a little. As if it stopped to feel the warmth that spread throughout himself. Closing his eyes he felt being lowered to the ground before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, what does the wolf represent?<strong>

**Guess we'll find out in the next chapter if yah all review(:**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	18. GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movies or books of 'Harry Potter'. I do not own the dialogue from the movies or books of 'Harry Potter'. I do not own 'Danisnotonfire'.**

**I'm not very happy with this chapter. But you might, so tell me in the reviews if you did! (it will put my mind at rest)**

_**Sircumpa **_**– Reveals one's magical aura. **

**This is gonna be a **_**REALLY LONG**_** chapter for three reasons;**

**1. I think you guys deserve it for reading this far in.**

**2. For putting up with my simple grammar mistakes!**

**3. And I'm getting a new job so I may not have enough time to update as much.**

* * *

><p>"You think we should wake him?" Dan heard a voice ask.<p>

"He needs rest"

"Fuck rest! He's my brother" shouted the familiar voice of Harry.

"Careful Harry" Dan tutted as he peeled his cinnamon eyes open "cussing is beginning to be a second language to you" no sooner Harry leapt at his brother and hugged him till no oxygen could be inhaled.

"Easy there kiddo" said Remus and placed a hand on Harry's back. Reluctantly the boy did as he was told and looked guiltily at his brother.

"So" sighed Dan, taking in who was near his bed in the hospital wing. Theo, Blaise, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Remus and Dumbledore "The gang's all here" he grinned but nobody took it as humorous as he did. Sheesh tough crowd. Leaning up everybody shared uneasy glances "What?"

"You seem to be suffering from unstable magic" said Pomfrey as she walked into the group, bringing a small potion with her "The cause of this I do not know, but" eyeing the teenager down "it is very unlikely you'll tell me anything"

"We could always use a truth potion" offered Ron, but ended up getting a harsh jab in the ribs by Hermione.

"But I don't know…" Dan said, earning confused and disbelieving looks "Honestly! I have no idea how it happened. One moment I feel angry and the next I'm puking my guts out" lie. Remus sighed and held Dan's hand.

"I believe you son. Don't worry, I'm sure its nothing"

"Nothing!?" Pomfrey shrieked "Mr Lupin this could happen again. And If we don't get to the bottom of this Daniel could very well die" She immediately clamped her hand over her mouth. Everyone paled immediately and looked sick.

"My brother isn't going to die" said Harry with teary eyes "He isn't!" storming out of the room. Hermione rushed after him before giving Dan a sympathetic smile.

"A word Pomfrey. Now" growled Lupin and dragged Poppy into her office. There was tense silence but only to be broken by Ron.

"Bloody hell mate. This sucks"

"We won't let you die Dan" said Theo forcefully, as if he was demanding the universe.

"Not on our watch" agreed Blaise. Soon after the doors to the medical wing burst open to reveal a panicked looking Draco. His hair was disheveled along with his clothes. To anyone he looked like he was being chased by a mad man. Once the stormy grey eyes located Dan he ran and jumped on the boy.

"Easy there Drake" Dan laughed and hugged the panicked boy "what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Draco chuckled manically once he let him go "I just got told by a Hufflepuff that you were awake. A _Hufflepuff_! Then out in the hallway Harry told me that you were _dying_. And you ask me if I'm ok?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Er, yeah pretty much" grinning after. The Malfoy heir laughed sadly and ran his fingers through Dan's hair.

"You'll live Dan" soon everyone was agreeing and planning to make Dan live. Unknown to them the boy was 100% done with this shit.

"Look, guys!" he shouted "I'm fine. She isn't a professional healer. She was making rash decisions and I swear when Dad takes me to St Mungos and get checked out, I'll be _fine_"

"You bloody better be" grumbled Ron. The red head hated to admit it but he liked the stupid Slytherin. Never in his wildest dreams would he had thought that Slytherin's weren't all that bad. It almost gave his parents a heart attack when he said it.

* * *

><p>Two weeks before holidays Lupin took Dan out of school to visit the professional healer Dumbledore suggested. Once his Pap heard of what had happened he almost blew up his office in rage. Dan knew that the old man thought that it was Death Eaters who did it to his great grandson and immediately ordered Aurora's to look into it. Knowing that those bumbling idiots wouldn't find anything Dan mentally smirked.<p>

The news of what happened to Dan travelled fast around the school. Surprisingly a lot of people wished him to get better. Most of them did it out of fear rather than sympathy. Ginny and her gang sent him chocolates and candy. Draco though glared at the stash and threw them in the fire, claiming that they were laced with love potion.

Dan had also gotten a letter from Sirius saying that if he dies then so help him Merlin that he'll personally drag his ass out of heaven and fight off a million fluffy winged angels to get him back home so he'll be able to ground him for leaving. Despite all of the similar paragraphs Dan knew that Sirius was having a mental breakdown and sent a letter back explaining that he will never die as long as he has his family.

For some reason Dan knew that he wasn't dying. Despite what Pomfrey said he knew that he was just changing. Maybe the thing that was dying was the old Dan. The light inside him dying out to make room for the dark.

"Come this way please" the nurse healer said as she lead Remus and Dan down a pure white hallway to a room with millions of books and a single chair in the middle. Inside there was a man in about his late sixties holding a ragged old book.

"Ah, thank you Cynthia that is all" she nodded and closed the door behind her on the way out "Hello Mr Lupin and Dumbledore. I am Healer Steanler and I believe than young Daniel here has the bad case of Unstable Magic"

"Yes, is there anything you can do to fix it?" Remus asked pleadingly. He'll get on his hands and knees if he has to, anything to save his little boy.

"I am afraid only time will tell" before Remus could object he held up his wrinkly hand "But what I _can_ do is take a look at his magic and see if he will die or not. There are many different types of Unstable Magic and some of them end up dead. But it is very unlikely that Daniel would die"

"Why is that?" asked Dan, the healer chuckled.

"Unless your practicing Dark Magic 24/7 you won't die laddie" oh fucking hell "Now, sit on that chair and let me do my work. Mr Lupin I am afraid to tell you that you should wait outside. I need to have space" Remus pouted, yes, pouted and left after hugging his son. Slowly and hesitantly Dan sat on the chair and discreetly eyed the exit. How will he get out of this mess "_Sircumpa_!" there was a flash of light before two colours floated just above Dan's chest. Blue and Avada green. The blue one seemed to be encaged by the green, as if it was withering away. Healer Steanler's eyes widened with fear at the sight and stumbled back. Holding the book shelves for dear life "Impossible" he whispered in horror, eyes turning to Dan "Guar-" the man's voice died by a mental silencing spell.

Dan sighed deeply and took out his want. Twirling it in his hand, Steanler stared at Dan as if he was an abomination.

"I'm not going to kill you if that's what you think" he said and thought up what to do. He could kill him and say that he just dropped dead. But no, the Ministry would get suspicious and keep tabs on him. Turning to look at the old man he grinned "Your going to tell my father that it was just my magic growing in power, that I'm not going to die. You will also not speak a word of this or I _will_ kill you despite the repercussions. Got that?" he asked and Steanler nodded his head vigorously. Dan grinned brightly and got off the chair "Good. Oh, before I go" looking confused "_Am_ I going to die?" surprisingly the man frowned sadly. As if he was pitying him.

"A part of you is dying, yes. But only the good" Dan looked away and felt the sting in his veins again. Hissing he pulled his sleeves up and saw them black. Steanler gasped and practically became apart of the shelves.

"May Merlin have mercy on your soul" he whispered in horror and looked at Dan as if he was the devil himself.

"Tell me what my aura and this" pointing at his wrists "mean" eyes flashing with power.

"Blue represents purity, green represents darkness. Somehow that darkness got in and is killing your purity" he gulped before explaining about the veins "_That_ is just an effect of the Dark Magic. The amount of Dark Magic coursing inside of you is…horrifying" staring at Dan as if he doesn't know to whether to be impressed or terrified "Even You-Know-Who doesn't have that amount of magic to show on your veins"

"Will it go away?"

"In time after its changed you, yes. Now leave!" the man shouted, despite how confident he sounded the eyes betrayed him. They showed fear and disgust. And for some reason that mad Dan all giddy inside. Smirking he rolled his sleeves down and mockingly saluted.

"Have a nice day. And remember, not a word of this to anyone. I won't hesitate to kill you" once he left the room Remus immediately stood up from his chair, looking at his son with desperation "Its all good Dad. My magic is just growing" sighing with relief he pulled Dan into a hug.

"Thank Merlin. Your too good to the world to die" eyes glistening with tears. Dan felt a pang of guilt and pushed it down. Guilt won't get him anywhere.

Everyone was ecstatic when Dan repeated the story to them. Harry and his friends swept him into a bone-crushing hug that lasted for 5 minutes. Draco on the other hand did something that he will never forget. Taking the chance the Malfoy swept him into a heated kiss. Ignoring the wolf whistles Dan melted into it.

To make matters better there was going to be a Hogsmeade trip on the _very_ last weekend before holidays. Thankfully Dan had already done Christmas shopping and got to have some free time.

"But what about the dementors?" asked Theo uneasily as they were sitting in a circle on the floor of their dormitory "I know that Dumbledore isn't letting them back in the school but one could still sneak by"

"Nah, if they attacked us Dan can use his magical voodoo" waving his hands in the air "to kill them" said Blaise.

"I'm not sure if I can kill a whole herd of them Blaise" Dan said, he was lying in between Draco's legs, head and back rested on the blondes chest. These were the moments he savored.

"You kidding me right?" Blaise scoffed "Dan your magic is becoming like Merlin's!" Dan laughed and shook his head. Thoughts somehow going to his discussion with healer Steanler. His magic is darker than Voldemort's. He did _not_ see that coming. But then again more power the better, even if it did come with a cost. After he kills Voldemort he'll be trialed with several accounts of murder and betrayal. They wouldn't hesitate to give him the Dementor's kiss, despite the reasoning of his actions.

"Hey, Dan" Draco nudged his shoulder, breaking Dan out of his depressing thoughts "You listening?"

"Sorry I couldn't keep listening to Blaise. Whenever I hear his voice there's this white noise I -" No sooner after he said it Blaise jumped on Dan, both wrestling on the floor.

"I win" grinned Blaise.

"Not quite" said Dan and hooked his foot around the other boys leg. Grabs Blaise's hands, pulls and in one swift motion Dan is on top of him "Nice try though" patting his cheek, Blaise grumbled and pushed Dan off of him. Everyone laughed at them and for once in a while the sad thoughts of the future left Dan's mind.

* * *

><p>Hogsmeade trip was set on a cold morning, everyone was wrapped up in layers of clothing that made them look like a snowman. Dan happily woke everyone up by shouting 'GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!'<p>

Walking into the little town Dan and Draco held hands while Harry talked to Hermione.

"Hopefully the mudblood will come to her senses" whispered Draco to Dan.

"Hopefully" agreed Dan surprising both him and Draco that he didn't scorn the blonde for use of language. Popping into Honeydukes there were piles upon piles of Christmas special treats. And without hesitation or warning, for that matter, Harry and Ron sped past them to the chocolate section where first years were crowded around. They wisely parted for Harry, knowing hm to be brother of Daniel Dumbledore who scares the living daylights out of them. Dan grinned as he saw Harry dive in the pile of goodies, wrapping them up in a hug and moving to the register.

They spent about half an hour in there before Draco finally had a fit about being around so many muggleborns. To say Harry, Hermione and Ron gave the boy a dirty look would be an understatement.

After Honeydukes everyone split up into groups and went Christmas shopping. Draco dragged Dan from store to store, sneakily bought – Dan could only guess – something for him. After an hour or two they all met up in the Three Broomsticks. Getting a table at the back Dan felt Draco snuggle up besides him.

Dan looked over to where Harry casually moved closer to Hermione who was totally oblivious.

His poor brother.

"I'll get the drinks" announced Ron eyeing Madam Rosmerta.

"Isn't she a little old for you?" Theo teased, Blaise snickering besides him. Red bloomed on Ron's cheeks and glared at the other boy.

"You're not getting anything" he said and marched over to the older woman. Theo sprung out of his seat and tumbled to the floor, all the while shouting apologies at the Weasley.

"How is this my life?" Dan said and the table broke into laughter. Five minutes later Ron came back with Neville who he spotted while getting drinks. The two handed everyone their orders and started up conversations.

"Can't believe Christmas is so soon. It only felt like yesterday I met you all" Hermione said with a dreamy look.

"Our meeting should be in the history book" said Ron.

"But we never met you guys until Harry introduced us" said Theo, Blaise nodding in agreement.

"Oh yeah" Ron pouted "But still, Harry Potter and Daniel Dumbledore becoming brothers is something for the history books"

"We're just regular wizards Ron" objected Harry, hating how he was 'famous'.

"Regular – pttf" Ron scoffed "You defeated you-know-who when you were a baby" turning to Dan next "And you have the most powerful accidental magic as a baby, not to mention wandless magic as a kid, your parents were– "

"Continue that sentence and you will live to regret it" Ron wisely shut up.

"Is that Professor McGonagall?" Asked Draco pointing at the door. Heads turned and everyone murmured in agreement.

"Professor Flitwick and Hagrid too" said Hermione "I wonder why they're here" no sooner after she said that everyone turned to Dan who was practically drowning in his drink.

"I ain't sayin' shit" refusing to speak.

"Please?" Draco gave him the puppy dog eyes. That sadistic bastard.

"Fine!" throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Holy shit it's the Minister of Magic" gaped Theo "Now I _really_ have to know" sitting on the edge of his seat.

"The reason why they're here, is because they're gonna talk about – Oh shit. _Morbiliarbus_!" he waved his wand at the gigantic Christmas tree which moved in front of them as the teachers and Minister walked their way "Everyone quiet" he shushed them all.

The adults all piled into the table next to them, the teens looked at one another as if they were going to die.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, minister?" everyone recognized that voice at Madam Rosmerta's.

"What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard about his escape?"

"I did" she said "Do you think Blacks coming here?"

"I'm sure of it" Fudge admitted confidently.

"What about those _dementors_?" Madam Rosmerta's voice spat "They're driving my customers out!"

"They are here to protect you all…We all know what Black's capable of…"

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it. Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought" Dan frowned, would people think that of him? "I mean I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead" Dan had to grip tight of Harry's hand to keep him calm. The brothers hated how people still believed it, Dan wanted nothing more than to kill Fudge for what he did.

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta" speak of the devil "The worst he did isn't widely known"

"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, voice curious as to what he knows "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do"

"I ca' believe tha'. Wha' could possibly be worse?" Hagrid asked.

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," asked Professor McGonagall, her voice entering the conversation "Do you remember who his-best friend was?"

"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here - ooh, they used to make me laugh" she chuckled at the memories "Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!" Every eye on the table turned to Dan and Harry.

"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course - exceptionally bright, in fact - but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers -"

"I dunno," objected Hagrid with a little laugh "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money" Ron grinned brightly.

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" said Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!"

"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. And now Daniel, son of Black is now Harry's brother"

"Remarkable isn't it?" asked Hagrid "Those two remind me o' them. It sometimes hurts me heart"

"What's the worse news though Minister?" whispered the young woman.

"Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta.

"An immensely complex spell," Flitwick explained "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find - unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" asked Madam Rosmerta. Dan rolled his eyes. Idiots.

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself... and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."

"He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," Said McGonagall "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did," said Fudge with a sigh "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed -"

"Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta. Dan would have killed them all if he hadn't been seated next to Draco and Harry. Everyone looked at him sadly, eyes full of sympathy and sadness.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it -"

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet. Dan's skin was glowing with magic.

"Shh!" shushed Professor McGonagall.

"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead... an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.

"Hagrid, please! Keep your voice down!" advised Professor McGonagall.

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him -' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says. I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him. But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd 've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea, killed poor ol' Remus and take Daniel ter You-Know-Who. But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore..."

A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Everyone looked over to where Dan now looked defeated. His eyes were glistening with tears, but not out of sadness, out of frustration. How could he clear his fathers name if everyone is like this to him? He'll have to let Pettigrew go so he can stick with the plan. Its either stick with the plan or capture Pettigrew and clear Sirius's name. A tear trickled down his cheek and Draco wasn't hesitating to wrap him up in a hug. Everyone looked away, sadness leaking in their eyes.

"But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!" said Madam Rosmerta

"Alas, if only we had," said Fudge "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew - another of the Potters' friends and Riddle's. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, and probably helped with the murder of the Dumbledore's, he went after Black himself"

"Pettigrew, that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta.

"Good friend of Jason Riddle and hero-worshipped Black and Potter," said McGonagall "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather, sharp with him. You can imagine how I -how I regret that now" voice chocked up.

"There, now, Minerva," said Fudge "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses - Muggles, of course, we wiped their, memories later - told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens"

"Stupid boy... foolish boy... he was always hopeless at dueling... should have left it to the Ministry..."

"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't 've messed around with wands - I'd 've ripped him limb-from-limb" Hagrid growled viciously. Dan cried silently into Draco's chest.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered –"

"I'm sure tha' Daniel would 'ave been able ter do it" said Hagrid proudly and Dan felt like he was going to be sick. Harry didn't look like he was faring well either.

"I'm sure he would have, but back to the matter at hand - I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I - I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him. A heap of bloodstained robes and a few - a few fragments …Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly, obviously fighting his tears "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement 'Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Blacks been in Azkaban ever since."

"Is it true he's mad, Minister?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"I wish I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man - cruel... pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them... but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored - asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the dementors seemed to be having on him - and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he? And take Daniel with him?" voice rising into panic.

"I daresay that is his - er - eventual plan," said Fudge evasively. Once again everyone's eyes at the table widened in fear for their friend "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing... but give him back his most devoted servant, and a powerful heir, I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again..." Draco held Dan tighter at what the Minister had said.

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, he'd better head back up to the castle," said Professor McGonagall. After they left there was a thick, tense silence.

"Dan? Harry?" Theo asked, scared at how they would have taken it. In a matter of seconds Dan ran out of the Pub through the back door, leaned against the wall and threw up the contents of his stomach. Everyone gave him some distance except for Harry who held Dan in his arms as they both cried.

"You guys should go" said Draco and turned to the group. They all looked so helpless, obviously wanting to be there for their friends "I got this" Theo looked at Draco seriously.

"You sure?" with one nod everyone said their goodbyes and walked away. Once the two brothers regained their composure Dan kicked the garbage bin in anger.

"How are we going to clear his name," he shouted at the two "when everybody is thinking like this!"

"We'll find a way Dan" Draco reassured him. Harry stared at the boyfriends.

"Draco knows?"

"I told him a while back, yeah" Dan sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Of course you did" Harry muttered and sighed "Well, at least he knows. More help the better"

"First things first" said Draco as he wrapped an arm around Dan's waist "We need to find out where Pettigrew is and capture him"

"That'll be easy" Dan snorted sarcastically "How the hell are we doing to find a man, who hasn't been seen in thirteen years?"

"Why are you so against it?" Harry asked suspiciously "Don't you want to clear Sirius's name" not right now, no.

"Yes" he sighed and ran a hand tiredly across his face "But _we_ can't do anything. If we convince Paps and some high aurora's, _then_ we could do it. But lets face it brother," staring solemnly at Harry "we're just teenagers. _Children_. We can't track down the most _loyal_ Death Eater without getting killed" Harry stared at Dan with wild eyes.

"But you're powerful. You heard it yourself, Pettigrew can't duel. He's-he's hopeless, he's – "

"Harry" Dan held his brother with pleading eyes "Let it go. Power means nothing when your facing down a Death Eater who has killed and got away with it for thirteen years"

Lies after lies Daniel. I'm beginning to think that you actually _like_ being bad. A voice in the back of his head laughed.

"How can I? He doesn't deserve it" Harry chocked, Dan frowned and wrapped his arms around his brother "he doesn't deserve it"

"I know Harry. I know. But I time we'll find Pettigrew and take him down. Then we'll have the pleasure of watching him die"

"I'd like that" came the muffled reply. Dan laughed and looked over where Draco was grinning.

"I wouldn't miss that for the world" the blonde said.

Ain't he just the best boyfriend ever?

* * *

><p>Nobody knew what to say to the brothers back at Hogwarts. How could they? Finding out all of this and not being able to tell anyone was torture. Ron didn't hesitate to wrap the two up in a hug and say that he'd find Black for them and torture him for them.<p>

Dan almost slapped him then and there.

He was sitting on his bed writing in his journal when the door opened to reveal Remus.

"Hey" was all than he could say when his father stood there uneasily.

"I – er – heard from one from your friends about what happened today" Stupid Hermione.

"Ugh, Dad I'm fine – "

"No your not!" the wolf shouted. Walking in and closing the door behind him Remus knelt in front of his son "Your changing Daniel. You're angrier and keeping things to yourself. I remember what your friend Blaise said to you in the bathrooms a couple weeks back – "

"You weren't there – "

"I was. Theo found me walking by. I was too shocked at seeing you in that state to move. But I heard" he didn't know it was Remus who got him "Its not healthy Daniel, to keep everything locked away. One day you'll break and it will be the _worst_ _day_ of your life"

"I'm not keeping everything in" he lied and Remus knew. Sighing deeply the wolf stared at Dan with sadness.

"Just think about it son" getting up he kissed Dan on the forehead before leaving. Once alone again the young wizard threw his journal across the room in anger.

"I hate this" he growled "Why did it have to be me!" shouting at the roof "Why couldn't you have taken someone - anyone, but me! I was happy! I had _Phil_, You Tube, friends, _family_!" tears stung his eyes. Gripping his hair Dan began to pace "I do love it here, don't get me wrong but…" chocking on a sob "I sometimes forget. I forget that I'm living in another persons body. I used be as intimidating as a butterfly but now…" taking a deep breath "I'm losing myself. I thought that if I played out this life that I'd get back but now this place is my _home_! I have a boyfriend, brother and fucking magic! I'm forgetting my past life…I barely remember it anymore" collapsing to his knees Dan cried "I barely remember how Phil looks. His stupid hamster stories, stupid mugs we collected…I barely remember anything. And I don't even know if I want to remember. That scares me…why me?" falling on his side Dan stared at the wall for hours before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Lying in his bed at home Dan stared up at the ceiling with an emotionless face. It was 2am and he <em>still<em> couldn't sleep. Feeling the beg tip he looked down to see the wolf sitting near his feet. Silver eyes staring at him, more like into his soul. Dan's throat was dry when he gulped.

"…hi…" slowly moving into a sitting position. The wolf never changed its position, just kept staring at him. Taking a breath Dan went to get out of bed when the wolf moved and jumped off. Still looking at him "Do you want me to move?" nodding Dan slipped out of bed, when looking back up he saw that the wolf was holding his converse in it's mouth "Um, ok?" taking and putting them on Dan followed the wolf out of his room and into the garden. Seeing the moving black fur move into the forest Dan hesitated before following. After a couple for minutes the wolf halted and turned around. Sitting firmly in place.

"Ok…why are we here?" the wolf just stared "You know for a hallucination or a dream you don't do much" after a second a paw tapped the ground as if it was pointing. Sighing Dan looked at the wolf with raised eyebrows. He could have sworn that it rolled its eyes at him. Turning around he stopped and noticed this place. Moving in a circle he breathed "Oh my God" behind him the wolf shook its head "This, this is the place where I died" turning to look at the creature who just nodded "Why did you lead me here?" the wolf trotted towards him and as soon as his hand touched its wet nose he felt pain erupt inside his chest. He felt as if a hundred needles were jabbing his heart.

An Avada green flash blinded him before collapsing forward.

Breathing heavily Dan looked up to see a sad expression on the wolf's face. Well, as an expression could be on a dog.

"This is where the darkness entered me isn't it?" the wolf nodded "Will the darkness ever leave?" does he want it to leave? The wolf didn't do anything "I'll take that as a no" groaning he got up and hunched his back tiredly. Looking up millions of stars tittered the night sky. Feeling a presence next to him Dan only guessed that the wolf was sitting next to him "Is this a dream?" turning to see the wolf shaking its head "So you're a hallucination?" it nodded "Do you have a name?" once again it nodded. Dan sighed, he knew that he never had a wolf in his childhood. Examining it he could barely spot it if it weren't for those brilliant silver eyes.

"I'm going crazy" he laughed dryly and lay on the forest floor "This whole time I've been doing dark magic I never knew that it would change me. I killed an innocent girl for no reason, sent her to _hell_ and I don't feel the _tiniest_ bit of guilt" the creature stared at him in sympathy "Well, I did but that came and went like the wind. I had nightmares of her telling my family, taunting me and I still didn't feel guilty!" tears of frustration prickled his eyes "Oh and I'm crying _way_ too much for an evil sociopath" The wolf lay on his chest and looked at him in the eyes "You know it started out easy, kill the bad guys, make a plan and stick to it. I never knew that the cost would be my sanity and life" sighing sadly he stared up at the sky "When I get caught, and I will…I just want them to know _why_ I did it. And if I die – which is very likely - it will either be at the hands of someone I love, or by my own" at that the wolf whined, Dan, for some reason ran his hand through the wolf's fur "Its ok. I don't want to die by a dementor, that would just be embarrassing" Dan fell asleep with his hands running through soft fur.

A tongue was the first thing Dan saw when he woke up. Shrieking like a little girl his head banged into another with a clonk.

"Jesus pup you have one hard noggin" recognizing the voice Dan grinned at seeing Sirius.

"Dad!" leaping onto his father. Sirius chuckled and held his son close. After they parted he gave Dan a concerned look.

"Did you sleep out here?" watching Dan closely.

"Er yes?" grinning sheepishly.

"Danie – "

"I couldn't sleep alright?" getting up and dusting himself off even though it didn't do any good "So I went for a walk and must have fallen asleep" Sirius didn't let it go but dismissed it anyway.

"Ok, but I'm not letting it go" pointing at him the two walked back to the house. When they entered everyone was seated at the kitchen table. Harry anxiously looked up and immediately relaxed at the unharmed sight of his brother. Remus though, casted a worried glance his way. Opening his mouth to speak Sirius stopped him by giving a look.

"Breakfasts made" gesturing to an empty seat where scrambled eggs and beacon were set on the table.

"Thanks" sitting down he immediately devoted his attention on food. Harry throughout breakfast kept giving him anxious looks. The whole 10 minutes was spent with the two husbands trying to start up stupid conversations.

"I heard that there's going to be a Triwizard Tournament held at Hogwarts next year?" Sirius asked Remus who chocked on his eggs.

"Uh, yeah Sirius, I told you that in a _letter_" obviously meaning that he meant it to be kept a secret. Harry looked at Dan and gaped. He remembered Dan saying that sometime throughout the year, or was it last year?

"Really?" Dan grinned, as if he was curious "That's so cool"

"I know right!" Sirius exclaimed "I heard from Remy here" nudging the brooding werewolf "that there might mermaids!"

"Mermaids?" the two brothers asked in unison.

"Sirius" Remus warned and took his and the other's dishes to the magical sink "That's private information. You can't tell anyone, you two included" eyeing his son's down. The two boys grinned at one another.

"Why would we tell anyone Dad?" Dan asked sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Yeah, don't you trust us?" added Harry. Tone just as sweet and innocent wide eyes. Remus turned to Sirius who was red from holding his laughter in.

"I've trained them so well" Sirius managed to squeak out.

"Well, I need a shower" Dan announced and left the table. While walking up the stairs he heard Harry come up behind him "I hope you're not gonna join me Harry because that would just be creepy" Behind him Harry grimaced.

"Ew no. That's disgusting" grinning Dan opened the bathroom door and just before he could get in Harry closed it. Knowing what would come next Dan avoided looking into those green orbs "Dan, look at me"

"Why should I?"

"Fine" he sighed "Then listen. I know somethings up and like Blaise said before, you've got to open up" Jeeze Louise why does everyone keep insisting on him doing so "Its going to drive you mad. Heck you couldn't sleep last night so you went into the forest and practically collapsed!"

"I did _not_ collapse" he wasn't that freaking weak "I just lay down and happened to fall sleep" Harry raised and eyebrow.

"You just _happen_ to fall asleep on the forest floor instead of a soft warm bed?"

"I'm not talking about this" he scoffed and went to open the door but once again Harry closed it "Harry let me have a freaking shower"

"Not until you tell me everything else like you promised" _shit_, he did promise that didn't he.

"I did no such thing" he denied. Denial is _so_ much better than the truth.

"Dan!" Harry finally shouted, having enough with his brother keeping so much from him "If you don't open up _I'll_ go insane"

"Pfft, can't wait for that to happen" easily waving his brother off.

"Please just tell me this" there was a short silence with Dan's hand hovering over the doorknob "Who were you talking to last night?"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"Dan!" was the last thing he heard from Harry all day as he slammed the bathroom door in his face. Its Christmas Eve and he's already royally pissed his brother off.

Fucking fantastic.

* * *

><p>"Oh you've got to be joking" Dan practically shouted at the wolf; who he swear is giving him a shit eating grin. It was 12am and the teenager had just finished writing in his journal when the wolf just decided to pop up "No" he shouted at the wolf in a whisper "I am <em>not<em> going outside and sleeping on the freaking forest again. Nu-uh" it tilted its head and walked through the closed door. Dan's jaw dropped and began to massage his temples "You've lost it Dan. You've _finally_ lost it" Hearing a bark coming outside his door Dan panicked and slammed his door wide open. Glaring at the wolf sitting on the floor wagging its tail energetically. Giving another loud bark Dan glared "Shut up or you'll wake Harry up!" the wolf just rolled its eyes and barked – if possible – louder "SHUT UP!" voice just below shouting. Hearing a door open opposite him a confused and worried Harry emerged from his room. Staring at him. Dan gulped and glared at the wolf.

"Dan, who are you verbally abusing?"

"The wollll…" his voice trailed off and for once he had no excuse. He couldn't lie his way out of it this time or come up with a plausible explanation without sounding like a complete lunatic. Sighing in defeat ha leant against the doorway and ran a hand over his face "My hallucination which I now realize only I can hear" Harry frowned and looked at the floor where he could only imagined where the wolf sat.

"So that's who you were talking to talk night? The wolf?"

"Yes" lowering his head so he couldn't see his brother giving him a 'your crazy' look. After some silence Harry finally said something that confused the flying feathers out of Dan.

"Ok" his head snapped up to see Harry's face.

"Ok? No 'your crazy and belong in St Mungos' speech?"

"Nup"

"What?..." Dan breathed not sure to either feel relieved or confused.

"Dan" Harry stepped forward, noticing Dan's little wince as he stepped through the wolf "I can't imagine how much your keeping from everybody. But I do know that this burden you bare your carrying is causing you to hallucinate and…change" his eyes betraying the sadness "But you have to know this" gripping Dan's shoulder's tight. Despite the height difference it was still comforting "I am your brother and I love you no matter what"

"Even though we're not blood?" Harry took a breath.

"Even though we're not blood" Looking down on his little brother he didn't hesitate to swoop him up in a hug.

"So, its Christmas and you saw me shouting at an imaginary wolf" Dan grinned "Awkward" laughing at him Harry pushed Dan back and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going back to bed. You should too"

"You still want to know about this 'burden' don't you?" Harry turned around and nodded "You won't like it" biting his lip he responded

"I know. Goodnight Dan"

"Goodnight brother"

Bang on 7am everyone was seated in the living room looking at the Christmas tree which held various sized presents.

"I wish Drake was here" muttered Dan, earning Sirius and Harry to coo at him "Shut it or neither of you are gonna get any presents" that shut them up.

"I'm sure Draco's feeling the same way" comforted Remus, ignoring the way Harry rolled his eyes.

"I swear those two will get married" Dan's eyes practically fell out of their sockets.

"_Married_!?" Sirius and Dan equally shouted. Both stricken with that thought.

"Like my son will marry the spawn of that blonde Satani – oomf!" Sirius's mouth suddenly stuffed with a chocolate cookie.

"Have a cookie" Remus said darkly. The two brothers grinned all past panic removed "Lets get to presents shall we? Oh look" he said and picked up a book shaped present, reading the tag he grinned "Harry this is for you, from me" handing it over to the black haired boy. Ripping the paper off he gasped with delight.

"This is awesome!"

"What is it?" asked Dan and peered over to see the title. He snorted and turned to Remus "You _had_ to get him something to do with Quidditch" diving into under the tree he handed his parents each a gift. Not soon after giving presents from on another they started to open ones from their friends.

"Oh this is _priceless_" commented Harry when he saw what Draco had given Dan. It was a woven leather brown band with a metal plate underneath engraved 'you'll always come back to me'. Dan thinks he just cried a little on the inside.

"That's so sweet" said Remus and side hugged a still stunned Dan.

"Get the camera Remus I think Draco's rendered Dan speechless" Sirius joked but on the inside he was crying for how cute and adorable that gift was.

"I – I don't…" stuttered Dan. Harry, showing he had a heart put the band on for Dan.

"There's a letter" said Remus and reached inside the box from where it came "Is reads

'_Dear Dan, _

_Yes, this gift is mushy, deal with it. The band has been charmed so it can break through even the toughest wards and go undetected. I have a similar band which is connected, so when your in a sticky situation or just __**really**__ need me you'll always be able to come to me. _

_Love from_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_'

"Ok, I'm jealous" announced Sirius, pouting at Remus "You never got me one of those"

"I never thought of it"

"_I never thought of it_," intimidating Remus "my ass"

After opening presents the family began to play with what they got and make room for them in the house. Dan sat on the side of his bed, staring at the band. He felt something inside of him stir. Something warm and fuzzy, it was like being on a rollercoaster. Abruptly a knock sounded at his door, turning to see who the culprit was, it was none other than Harry. Smirking like he just caught Dan stealing food from the fridge.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say your in love" holy crap is he in love? "Holy crap are you in love?" Harry asked, able to read his expression like a book.

"Er, I don't know. Ugh I _hate_ not knowing" With the murder and darkness he _really_ didn't have time to understand how he felt about Draco. Harry, seeing how distraught he looked sat besides his brother and gave him a side hug.

"Its ok to not know sometimes. That's a part of life we have to accept" Dan pouted for the first time in his life "_Oy_, you must have really strong feelings for Draco to pout"

"I think I love Draco" Dan said thoughtfully and Harry smiled. Glad that he's finally thinking about Dan rather than this unknown burden he's got on his shoulders.

"I think he does too" Harry nudged. Dan turned to look at his brother with hopeful eyes.

"You think so?" voice sounding so tiny and venerable. Good Merlin Draco's done a number on Dan "Whay if he doesn't though?"

"He does" Harry snorted "believe me, the signs are there and they're flashing like an 80s disco ball"

"Wh-what signs?" for once Harry felt as if he knew more than Dan. He basked in it for a moment before staring at him as if he was a mutated bunny rabbit.

"The fact that you're the only person who's allowed to hug him, tackle him and sit on his bed. That he lets you pick some food off of his plate even though he was going to eat it. That when you were in the hospital wing he all but had a mental breakdown. Oh and when he thought you were going to die he practically fainted on me and Hermione before burst out crying" he stopped talking to gather his breath and to sink into Dan.

"He's been unconsciously in love with you from the moment you two met. For Merlin's sake when he stepped into that cart on the first day of school and see you on the floor his eyes widened dude. In year two when you helped Hermione see Lockhart he was angry as fuck. Whenever you touched her or another girl/guy Draco was jealous. And when you were flirting with…with Scarlett" he missed the way Dan's eyes flashed "He almost broke down crying that he had to leave the Hall. Luckily I went after him and he talked to me" Dan's fingers traced the band, having to hold himself back from going to Draco now and kissing him mercilessly "Dan" Harry made his brother turn and face him "he loves you" no longer than a second Dan pounced on Harry and embraced him in a hug.

"Thank you" he said earnestly. Harry chuckled and hugged him back "Now I just have to take care of you and Hermione" the youngest froze.

"Er…"

"Dude!"

After half an hour of convincing Harry to ask Hermione out on a date sometime next year. Dan collapsed onto his back and breathed a sigh of relief. Harry on the other hand was wringing his hands anxiously.

"What if she say's no?" looking up to Dan with wide scared eyes.

"Dude, relax. She's gonna say yes. Like me, she won't realize her feelings until you make a move" Harry nodded and sighed "Your right, I should stop being scared and face her like a man" Dan scoffed and rolled his eyes. Before Harry could retort Sirius knocked at the door and peeped in.

"You two haven't killed each other yet have you?"' he grinned when Dan gave him the finger "Still don't know how you aren't my biological son. Anyway, Remus has told you two to get dressed because we're going to a Christmas party. Well, you guys are"

"Christmas party?" the two brothers asked in unison.

"Yup, unfortunately I cannot attended due to thousands of people out for my head" smiling like a maniac.

"We just have to find Pettigrew and it will all be over" reassured Harry, Sirius sighed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid its not that easy when it comes to the Ministry, Harry"

"But if we have him then they would" Harry said confidently. Sirius glanced over to where Dan was not sitting, the teenager gave him a look.

"Yeah kiddo. They would" Sirius said with a fake smile "Enough of this dormant stuff, its Christmas" arms spreading wide with cheer "But seriously, get dressed. Its black tie" with one last wave he left the room.

"You think Draco will be there?" Dan immediately asked Harry. The youngest brother stared at him before burst out laughing "I'm serious Harry"

"That's why I'm laughing" chuckled Harry and dodged a pillow before running out.

"You bitch!" Soon after Harry left he closed the door and went to his wardrobe, and picked a black 1930's type suit and finished it off with black and white converse. He looked rather handsome if he doesn't say so himself. The only thing which looked out of place was the band on his wrist.

"Where's the party being held at?" Harry asked as they went to the chimney.

"Malfoy Manner" Remus said and straightened his tie anxiously. Sirius chuckled and held his husbands hands.

"You look fine love" with one final peck on the lips he smirked "Now go have some fun"

"It's a Malfoy party I'm sure it'll be anything but fun" Remus grumbled.

"Then why are we going?" Harry asked and winced when Dan's foot connected with his shin.

"Because my boyfriend is there if you haven't noticed. Somebody needs to rescue him" grinning brightly and looked at his band "If you excuse me, I'll be seeing him now" with that he wished to see Draco and in one second he popped up behind the boy who was looking at himself in a huge mirror "You look handsome" he commented and Draco squealed like a little girl with limbs flailing everywhere. He turned around and stared wide eyes at a grinning Dan.

"H-how?..." to answer his question Dan held up his band.

"I thought that since I was so _eager_ to see you I could, yah know, pop up" wrapping his arms around Draco's waist. Pulling him close.

"You scared the living shit out of me, _yah_ _know_" grinning up at Dan, as they leaned in for a kiss his door swung open. The two jumped back on instinct.

"Oh Draco I heard you – Who are you?" a very elegant voice asked. Dan stared at the beautiful woman before him, obviously Draco's mother, he bowed in custom.

"Daniel Dumbledore ma'm" Mrs Malfoy smiled genuinely and walked forward to shake his hand.

"No need with the ma'm or Mrs Malfoy if you're dating my son" Dan shook the offered hand instantly "Please, call me Narcissia" clapping her hands together she looked at the to who stood close to each other with soft happy eyes "I'll let you two boys catch up" just as she was leaving she stopped and turned "before I go, can I ask how you arrived without any notice?" Dan blushed for the first time in his life. Good Lord how can Draco do this to him?

"Er Draco gave me this" he said and held his wrist up to show the band. Narcissia gasped and looked to Draco - who was blushing madly – and smiled with glassy eyes.

"Yes – that – that's a lovely gift Daniel. If you'll excuse me" she turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her. Once she left Draco sighed with relief and sat on the edge of his bed. Dan used that time to looked around the room. It was fit for a king! The bed was huge, covered with green silky sheets and the softest looking pillows. On the end of the bed was a wooden chest engraved with amazing designs. On the left side of the room, the whole wall was a built in wardrobe with Dan could only imagine, was filled with clothes and shit. On the other side sat a wooden desk and a magical globe hanging over it. Everything else was shit that Dan did just not know the words for. But the boy which sat in front of him was nicely fitted in an all black suit and hair neatly combed to the side. To say he looked hot was beyond what Dan was thinking.

Stupid tv shows and ruining his innocence.

"Nice room" Draco looked up and laughed.

"Thanks, I know it's a bit much – what are you doing?" he asked as he saw Dan backing away and eyeing the neatly made bed giddily "What are you, seven?" despite his words Dan knew that he was amused.

"Are you just going to sit there or join me like I know you want to?" holding his hand out. Draco hesitated before getting up and taking the hand "One…two…three!" on the mark the two ran and jumped in the air. Landing on the neatly made bed and skidding across it. The two laughed at each other and moved themselves to they were lying on the pillows "Why'd your mum freak out about the band?"

"What? She didn't freak out – "

"She was close to crying" Dan moved onto his side and held his head so he could look at Draco who was avoiding his eyes "C'mon" nudging him with his leg "Tell meh" Draco smirked but it lacked humor.

"Ok, so the reason why I gave you the band is because I lo – "

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Harry shouted as he entered the room in a Santa hat. His grin dropped when he saw them "Am I interrupting something?"

"No" "Yes" they said at the same time. Harry nodded uncertainly.

"Er ok? Your mum says you two lovebirds have to come out and 'mingle'" using air quotations "I don't think she likes me" he said in a hushed tone. Draco and Dan laughed and slid off of the bed. Fumbling with his tie Dan rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and slapped his hands away.

"I'll do it" straightening his tie for Draco his hands lingered there more than needed before walking out of the room. Ignoring how Harry snickered behind him.

"Wow that's a lot of people" Dan whispered as he entered the hall where hundreds of people stood and chatted. In his past life Dan would have fled the room in an instant, but not now. Draco came up from behind him and took a deep breath "You know all of them?"

"I kinda have to"

"…dang"

"Oh yeah. C'mon we have a lot of time to waste" Snorting as in 'no shit' he followed Draco to where the drinks were. There they spotted Theo and Blaise discussing who got a better present.

"No way man!" exclaimed Blaise "I got a charm that can repel the '_Imperius'_ curse" pointing to where it hung around his neck. Theo waved him off.

"I got a book on how to win money with exploding snap!"

"Merlin how many things did you two get?" Harry chimed in.

"Harry!" the two boys cried and grabbed him into a hug. Releasing him from their hold Theo smacked him on the arm.

"How you been buddy?" rubbing his arm Harry smiled.

"Good, Dan convinced me to ask Hermione out so – "

"He did!?" Blaise practically shouted, gaining some unwanted eyes "Where is that guy I need to thank him" eyes searching the crowd and finally landed on the teenager.

"Oh shit – oomf!" Dan was immediately wrapped up in a tight embrace, soon followed by Theo "Drakey…save…me" Draco smirked maliciously from afar, sipping his drink calculatingly.

"Your on your own"

"I can't believe you convinced the un-convincible" Theo praised and released Dan along with Blaise. The teenager gasped for breath and snatched Draco's drink from his grasp.

"Hey!"

"You prick" he muttered into the drink before giving it back. Theo gasped as he caught sight of the band, his wide eyes soon going to Draco who shook his head.

"I like your band" Theo commented. Blaise next gasped and looked to Draco.

"Dude are you in lov – OW!" his shout echoed around the room which fell silent. All staring at Blaise who hopped on one foot while clutching the other "Ow! Ow! Ow!" he chanted while Theo stood off to the side smirked. Soon everyone went back to their conversations and the group could finally make a conversation.

"So how's everyone's Christmas so far?" Harry asked.

Halfway through the party Dan wandered off from the group to snoop around. Upon his travel he found a little place in the corner where there were couches surrounding a fire. Sitting on them Dan made himself comfortable and watched the fire dance.

"I always found fire rather attractive" a voice came from besides. Turning he saw it was a girl about his age in an amazing purple dress with many layers until it fell to the floor. Her brown curls angled around her cheeks making her features stand out more. And to top it all off her eyes were the most magnificent violet "I'm Stephine Carrow" holding her hand out. Dan shook it and moved to the side to let her sit "Thank you" she smiled, and if it was even possible it made her glow.

"Daniel Dumbledore" She raised her eyebrows and chuckled.

"Dumbledore? Why would the great grandson of a _light_ wizard come to this party?" she asked and Dan grinned.

"I'm dating the son of the host" he explained and Stephine frowned in disappointment.

"Oh" she said and looked away "How long have you been dating him?"

"A couple of months" he admitted "But we liked each other since first year" her disappointment quickly turned to a soft expression.

"I take it you two are going to be together for a while?" Dan gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, but I hear Theodore Nott and Blaise Zambini are free" She snorted and stood up.

"Those two are _so_ not my type"

"What is your type?" he questioned with a smirk. She chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Boys who have a dark soul" she whispered into his ear before walking off.

_Girls_ the worlds greatest mystery.

Snorting Dan went back to watching the fire. Soon Draco found him and lay on the couch, head resting on Dan's lap, looking up at how focused he was watching the fire. Dan absently ran his fingers through Draco's hair, eyes never leaving the fire.

"I met someone at the party" Dan said.

"Who was it?"

"Her name was Stephine Carrow" Draco sat up and stared at Dan with wide eyes and a frown "What?"

"She only talks to _Death_ _Eaters_. AKA people with a tainted soul" Dan's heart instantly picked up and his insides panicked. No, no he couldn't get caught now. Not by someone he loved.

"Well, she was hitting on me" he said casually as if his words didn't effect him "Probably checking to see if I was single for a friend" Draco instantly calmed down and bought his lie.

"Yeah, probably. Sorry for…you know, accusing you of being Dark" Dan leaned forwards so their lips were hovering over each other.

"Apology accepted" and pecked Draco on the lips.

Soon the night fell and everyone was going home. Dan and Draco hadn't moved from their spots unless it was for Lunch or Dinner.

"But I don't want to go" Dan groaned and hugged his boyfriend tight, breathing in the scent of him. Because _that_ wasn't creepy at all.

"Me neither" Draco agreed and if possible melted into him "Why can't you just stay the night?" above them there were a number of snickers. Looking up they caw Theo, Blaise and Harry.

"Because they'd be terrified to leave you two in the same bed" explained Theo and dropped himself onto the chair next to them.

"Why would they be terrified?" Draco asked, confused as to why they'd be scared of them sleeping.

"Because they'd be scared if we'd have sex Drake" Dan said casually. At that sentence Draco's eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped. Scandalized at the thought of doing that at thirteen!

"But we're thirteen!" voice higher pitched than ever. His friends laughed at him and shook their heads.

"Well the thought doesn't sound so far off with the way you two act" said Harry with a shit eating grin. Dan and Draco's glare intensified.

"Time to go boys" Remus said as he came up to the group with a laughing Narcissia behind him.

"Can Dan stay the night?" Draco immediately asked.

"Of course!" "No" they said at the same time.

"Excellent! Thank you Mrs Mal- Narcissia" Dan said with a bright grin. Remus looked disheveled and eyed the two boys as they ran off towards Draco's room.

"Don't worry Mr Lupin" said Theo, slapping him on the back "They're responsible"

"Merlin save me"

* * *

><p>Once school had started everyone was sharing gifts and talking about how their Christmas was.<p>

"Dan stayed at Draco's" Harry grinned at Daphne Greangrass who gaped and looked at the two blushing teenagers with glee.

"That is so adorable!" she shrieked, obviously fangirling way too much "Oh Ginny Weasley will have a fit!" the group all groaned and snickered.

"Don't remind me" said Draco gloomily "She keeps on giving me a dirty look whenever me and Dan are in the same room together. Heck one of her groupies almost killed me with her voice!" Dan suddenly felt like that nightmare he had of torturing Ginny long ago was beginning to be tempting.

A week after classes had started Dan began to see the wolf again. Bloody mutt.

"Will you just leave me alone?" he hissed at the hallucination one evening in the dormitory. He was collecting some books Draco needed to do studying for when the wolf just appeared behind him "Fine. Sit there for all I care you freaking pile of air!" turning around he halted when Dan saw Harry gaping at him.

"I take it you're still hallucinating?" in response Dan gave him a sarcastic look and turned to glare at a snickering wolf. How is that even possible?

"Well, nice seeing you bro but I need to give these to Drake" all but running out of the room to get away from his damn hallucination. Once he finally found Draco in the library Dan sat down and checked to see if the dog had followed.

"You ok?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow "You look kinda paranoid" Oh you have no idea.

"_Me_, Paranoid?" he scoffed "Why would I be?"

"Maybe the girl Weasel had cornered you or something?"

"If she did then she'd be dead" he said in all seriousness which caused Draco to frown slightly before waving it off.

"Ok…Hey Dan?" the teenager in question turned to look at him after searching the premises for the thousandth time.

"Yeah?"

"Are we…I-is it?...never mind" turning his full attention back to his papers.

"C'mon tell me," poking him in the arm with a grin.

"Well, its just I've been thinking – "

"Uh-oh"

"Shut up" nudging him in the arm with a laugh "I've been thinking about…us and I just wanted to know if you…er still like me more than a friend?" Dan gaped, what a stupid question.

"Of course I like you more than a friend you idiot" whacking him playfully on the back of his head. Turning around to move Dan instantly froze at seeing the wolf. Oh you've got to be fucking with him

"Good, because I just wanted to ask you a question and –"

"Damn it"

"What?"

"I, uh, need to go" jumping out of his seat and ignoring the confused looks given to him. Hearing the soft pitter patter behind, Dan turned to see it following him. _Great_, he's hallucinating a stalker wolf.

Later that night in the RoR he ignored it staring at him sadly whenever he casted an unforgivable.

"Stop looking at me like that" Dan growled " _Crucio_!" the dummy in front of him shriveled and curled in on itself. Suddenly a depressed howl echoed around the room causing Dan to release the curse "What the hell!" shouting at the wolf who was staring at him with big doe eyes "What?" the dog nudged its nose at the dummy. Oh you've got to be kidding. Of course the dog is against this, he had to not only hallucinate a stalker wolf, but a _good_ wolf which has morals "Yes, its wrong. But I need to be powerful if I'll win this war. _Avada Kedavra_!" the dummy lost all its movement and not a second later Dan gasped as he felt a jabbing pain in his head. Falling to his knees the teenager clutched his head. Once again the wolf howled somberly "Wh-Whats happening?" abruptly a green light similar to the 'Avada Kedavra' fired at his chest. Being nocked onto his back Dan groaned in pain "What was that!" he shouted at the wolf once regaining his composure. But when he turned to see where the wolf once was, nothing was there just plain air "Wolf?..." weakly getting up on his feet "Wolf?"

A month flew by without a single appearance from the wolf. Soon Dan was powerful enough that he began to learn mental blocks to keep people out of his head. If he didn't say so himself his mental shields could rival Dumbledore's. Quidditch was drawing near and Slytherin was still number one. Draco and Harry were becoming the stars of their team, gaining unwanted attention from many girls and boys.

"You should ask her out to Hogmeade" cooed Dan. The two brothers were sitting in the courtyard waiting for the others when Harry spotted Hermione walk by with her friends.

"I know" the younger brother sighed.

"You promised"

"I promised to sometime this year"

"And it is 'sometime this year'" Dan smirked when he received a dirty look. Harry bit his lip and looked at where Hermione was going. Taking a deep breath he stood up with fierce eyes "Wait, you're actually going to do it?"

"You said it yourself, sometime this year" walking towards his target Dan leaned on the edge of his seat. Feeling pride swell up inside him.

"Hey Dan, what yah – oh merlin he's doing it" Theo stopped walking along with Blaise and Draco. Watching their friend tap Hermione on the shoulder.

"I can't believe it…" whispered Blaise with admiration. Seeing Harry ask the question Hermione squealed and nodded vigorously. Ending the notion by flinging herself at a stupefied Harry.

"About bloody time" said Draco and plopped himself besides Dan. Everyone snickered as a stunned Harry slowly walked back to the group.

"Well, how'd it go?" Theo asked cheekily.

"She-er- she said yes. She said yes" voice gaining more confidence and his head snapped to his brother "SHE SAID YES!"

It was late in the month Scabbers made an appearance and it took all of Dan's will to not kill the blasted rat and stick with the plan. Casting a quick Stupefy and picking up the rat by the tail he walked into an empty classroom and woke him up.

"Listen here _Pettigrew_" spitting the name out like poison. The rat froze for a moment before squeaking and trying to run away. But Dan just used mental wards to keep it in place "When you escape this year and bring your master back, who's my grandfather by the way" grinning maliciously when Pettigrew stopped shrieking and looked at Dan in awe "I want you to take me to him. I want to join his ranks" Pettigrew suddenly changed into a twitching disgusting round man in an old ragged suit. He bowed to Dan and looked up at him with awe and fear.

"Y-y-yes m-mast-ter" Dan nodded and took the wards way.

"Leave Hogwarts and do what you must to bring him back. I don't care where you go or what you must kill. Just bring me to our Lord when he has become whole again" Pettigrew nodded and transformed back into a rat before running off. Dan breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the classroom's wall. It was happening. Everything was changing, him along with it. He could feel it more this time. It wasn't just an itch or burning pain anymore. It was becoming physical. His hair was darker along with his eyes. The way he represented himself was changing. He was more vicious with people who he disliked, for example Seamus; it wasn't public humiliation now, it was violence.

Last week Seamus was put into St Mungos for a dark curse similar to the 'Cruciatus' put on him. Everyone immediately believed that it was the work of Sirius Black, so that night everyone had to sleep in the Great Hall, which was magically expanded. The search for the culprit of Scarlett and Seamus had been moved and they started asking questions to all for their suspects. Surprisingly Dan wasn't on their list, probably because Dumbledore believed that his great grandson was still the innocent five year old who accidentally turned his hair pink.

But Dan wasn't the only one who noticed these subtle changes.

Severus Snape did.

"Mr Longbottom I believe you have once again proven yourself to be incapable of creating a simple potion" Snape's dry voice ringed in Neville's ears as he cowered under the intense stare.

"S-Sorry P-Professor Snape" the poor lad stuttered. Dan snorted in amusement when in the boy's haste to clean the desk he knocked over various vials. He could have sworn that Dan had seen a bit of pity show on the teachers face.

"20 points from Gryffindor for breaking important ingredients" the whole side of Gryffindor groaned and directed their glares to Neville. Hearing the bell ring Snape sighed and ordered everyone to pack up and leave his sight "Mr Dumbledore may I see you after class?"

"I'll catch up with you guys later" Dan waved goodbye to his friends and walked up to Snape's desk.

"Are you feeling ok Daniel?" Snape asked, letting concern leak onto his face. The question made Dan remember the similar questions from his friends and family, but this time it was asked in a different way "You've been…different lately" Had he noticed? Was his cover blown into tiny specks of dust? No. If it was Snape wouldn't have hesitated to 'Stupefy' him and levitate his body to Dumbledore. He remembered how the older man was always loyal to his masters and didn't care who he had to betray to follow orders.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its probably me just growing up" grinning brightly. Snape narrowed his eyes, obviously calling bullshit on the lie.

"That's a lie and you know it" there was a moment of awkward silence before the teacher got up from his seat and locking the doors wandlessly. Alarm bells started ringing in his head. His hand twitched for his wand, getting prepared for a fight "This room has silencing charms on it. So whatever you want to tell me, nobody will hear" Dan didn't say anything but stare at his uncle with suspicious narrowed eyes "Whatever you tell me I won't tell anyone"

"Bull. You'd hand me over to Dumbledore" Snape frowned deeply. What had his nephew gotten into.

"I promise I won't…what have you gotten yourself into Daniel" voice one full of empathy and regret.

"Do a wizards promise" hesitating Snape nodded and held Dan's arm while the other held his.

"I, Severus Snape promise to not tell anyone what has been spoken in this room. So it be"

"So it be" there was a red swirl around their arms before Dan collapsed onto his seat and answered his question "Some pretty deep shit" Snape sat on the edge of his desk, ready to listen "It started out easy, yah know?" looking up with wide eyes "But soon it all went to hell"

"Your changes, they're ones similar to a Dark Wizard" Dan looked up and laughed sadly.

"I'm going to join Voldemort" once he said that sentence Snape froze with wide terrified eyes.

"Why?" he whispered in horror. Where did they all go wrong for Dan to pick the Dark Side?

"I can't tell you except that what I'm doing, is right" Snape ran a tired hand over his face.

"That's what every Dark Wizard thinks Daniel. They think they're doing good. But I know you, I know you know that this is wrong" looking pleadingly at his nephew who avoided his eyes.

"But it is!" said Dan "I need to join him. I-I can't tell you why though…"

"Are you being pushed into this?" Snape asked seriously. Dan scoffed.

"No" seeing he didn't buy it the teenager rolled his eyes "_No_. I am not being forced to go Darkside" there was a moment of silence.

"When did this all start?" Snape asked, feeling his heart breaking at not noticing these dire changes sooner. He was terrified beyond Merlin that he was following in his grandfather's footsteps.

"When I came to Hogwarts" that long? He had the thirst for dark magic that long? Why didn't he see it! "Don't go blaming yourself Sevie" pointing at him with grave eyes "This is _my_ decision. I chose to become dark" Snape stared solemnly but quickly changed into realization.

"So when you were in the hospital and diagnosed with unstable magic only to be then _re_-diagnosed with your magic actually growing was something else?"

"Its wasn't growing per-say. It was just transforming into Darkness" he explained as if they were talking about the weather. The way he was so calm about it was unnerving.

"But the healer diagnosed you wit – "

"I threatened him to tell Remus exactly what I told him to say" he grinned darkly. Snape took a deep breath and held his head in his hands.

"You've been lying to everyone this entire time"

"Pretty impressive huh?" smiling happily, Snape nodded reluctantly. He had to give him props, even _he_ couldn't get away with lying as long as Dan has "I really am doing this for _good_ reasons. I just can't tell you right now. I all honesty Uncle" those cinnamon eyes looking right through Snape "do you really think I'd do all of this if I didn't have a good reason to?" Once again they were pulled into tense silence.

"I'm not going to stop you" said Snape "but I'm not going to help you either" Breathing a sigh of relief Dan nodded.

"I can live with that"

"You do realize that once you join your grandfather" seeing Dan's stunned expression he nodded "I've know since you were two, _but_…once you join him Daniel" he breathed deeply "Its out of my hands. The Ministry will find you guilty because of your background and you'll be doomed to be kissed by a Dementor. Or worse" seeing a pained expression on Snape's face Dan sighed and got out of his seat.

"I know"

"Then how can you still join?"

"Because it's my birthright and like I said… it's for good reasons"

"Reasons to die for?" trying to ignore the knots in his stomach at the thought of Dan being dead. It felt was worse that the 'Cruciatus' curse.

"Yes" Dan nodded and walked towards the door, unlocking it with the snap of his fingers. Before leaving he turned around to look at Snape with hopeful eyes "You aren't disappointed in me are you Uncle?"

"I don't know Daniel. What you've told me…its something I have to think about" Nodding absently Dan left Snape to his thoughts.

Sitting on his chair the Professor held his head in his hands. What was he going to do?

* * *

><p>"Dan, I have I question to ask you" Draco said as he loomed over Dan who was lying on his bed. Sitting up right he ignored the other three's eyes.<p>

"Sure, ask away" gesturing for him to go for it.

"Will you accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend on a date?" Dan's along with the other's jaw dropped. Merlin he sounded so formal.

"What is with you and stupid questions lately?" he asked and laughed at the relieved expression Draco wore.

"So it's a date?"

"Seriously your on a roll mate" chuckling when Draco pushes him back.

"You two are too adorable" Blaise cooed, holding his head and watching them with doe eyes. Sighing deeply he turned to Theo "You wouldn't happen to be free this weekend?" the other boy looked up and stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm _not_ going to help you with this stupid quest to be 'adorable' as Draco and Dan" Blaise pouted and turned to Harry.

"I'm with Hermione, sorry"

"_Technically_ you haven't asked her to be your girlfriend yet" said Dan as he lay on his back. Happy to not see the dirty glare being directed at him.

Dan and Draco had their date at the Three Broomsticks. Unexpectedly Draco had reserved a table near the window in the far back. Somewhere private Dan gathered.

"I can't believe you actually _reserved_ a table" Dan chuckled in amusement "I didn't even know you could do that"

"Oi! I'm a Malfoy and us Malfoys get what we want" grinning at seeing Dan Happy.

"You're so full of yourself" shaking his head while laughing "Wait, was that why you asked me that stupid question?"

"Apparently all my questions are stupid to you"

"Oh your _so_ funny" Dan laughed "The one where you asked me if I thought of you as more than a friend"

"Yeah" Draco rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "_Then_ I tried to ask you to go to Hogsmeade but you ran out of the library before I could"

"Yeah sorry about that" he smiled a little. Half way through their date the two were walking through an abandoned road which led to the Shrieking Shack when Draco asked..

"Where do you see yourself in five years time?" Dan froze and felt his heart sink somewhere around his feet.

"Um, I don't know? Aurora maybe?" sweet Merlin that's first class irony "How about you?" Draco also seemed to freeze at that question. Probably because he'll be a Death Eater, or a spy.

"I'm not sure" he said sadly and looked thoughtful "My father wants me to go into the family business" aka Death Eaters "but I'm not so sure" Dan bit his lip but couldn't help but speak his thoughts.

"The family business is Death Eaters isn't it?" Draco stopped walking and stared at Dan with terrified eyes.

"N-no" Dan sighed and turned to stand in front of him.

"I'm not going to dump you if that's what your thinking" a little bit of tension left Draco's shoulder's "I won't tell anyone and before you ask, I've known about it since the moment you said your last name"

"You-you aren't disgusted?" Draco chocked. This is what Dan loves about his relationship with Draco. He show's himself with Dan, not the hard core 'I can do anything' act. He's a boy who is just as confused as the rest of the world.

"I" _love you_ "don't care if you're a Death Eater, just as long as you don't kill anyone" one of them in this relationship should at least keep part their sanity in tact "Besides, you _could_ become a spy for Dumbledore and get off scott free" he grinned and suddenly had an armful of Draco. Dan smiled and hugged him back.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you" he said when they released each other "I was just scared of what you'd think of me. I…" _couldn't lose you_ was left unsaid. But Dan read Draco's mind and felt his chest become all fuzzy inside. Stupid love, it was making him soft.

"Come on" taking Draco's hand "I think we've had enough bonding time" he smirked along with the blonde. Together they ran up the path and enjoyed the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Dan felt relief swell within him when Hagrid told Dan that Buckbeak was allowed to live. At least he saved a life instead of taking one this time. When the group entered Professor Trelawneys classroom the next day they stopped short at seeing crystal balls on the tables.<p>

"Weren't we starting crystal balls till next term?" Blaise asked where they sat behind Draco and Dan.

"Yeah, I'm just as confused" agreed Blaise, looking closely at the crystal.

"I'm not arguing because whenever she saw either my hand or Dan's she flinched" said Harry as he sat down next to his brother.

"Flinched?" snorted Draco "Whenever she saw Dan's palm it was like a banshee had entered the room!" the tables around them laughed but died down as Professor Trelawney made her usual grand entrance.

"Good day to you! I have decided to introduce the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned. The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice. Crystal gazing is a particularly refined art, I do not expect any of you to _see_ when first you peer into the Orb's infinite depths. We shall start by practicing relaxing the conscious mind and external eyes so as to clear the Inner Eye and the superconscious. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will see before the end of the class" The whole room went silent as everyone stared blankly into their crystals.

A quarter of an hour through the crystal Dan looked at sparkled. Frowning in concentration he leaned closer, trying to see what it was. No sooner a flash of Ginny Weasley withering in torture appeared in his mind along with her screams. Once it ended it left Dan breathing heavily in shock, Draco and Harry looked at him closely.

"Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their orb?" Trelawney's voice startled Dan. Ain't no shadowy portents graced his mind.

"What did you see?" Harry whispered to Dan, eyes still on his crystal.

"Nothing" he whispered back. Harry and Draco shared equal looks of 'bullshit'.

"Your lying" Draco said, eyeing Dan down but he ignored it. After class Harry and Draco had cornered him in their dormitory after Theo and Blaise had left.

"You, brother have been keeping secrets" Harry said "And it is soon going to give you a nervous breakdown. I want to help you, but you keep on pushing me away"

"You rushed out of the library a month ago looking near panic" Harry looked at Dan with raised eyebrows.

"You were hallucinating weren't you?"

"Hallucinating?" Draco questioned with concern "Your hallucinating?"

"I haven't had one since then" he stated with an emotionless face "I can't tell you these secrets because – "

"Oh enough with the 'you're better off not knowing' crap!" Harry growled, having enough with Dan's shit "We care about you, you idiot. So tell us, or _someone_ – "

"I have told someone" silence fell before Harry looked at him suspiciously.

"Who?" taking a breath he answered.

"Snape" their eyes almost fell out of their head.

"Snape?" Draco asked in disbelief "You told _Snape_ instead of us?"

"If I didn't there would have been serious consequences" like him being forced to see Dumbledore and cornered by teachers.

"I remember you telling me that I wouldn't like the secrets" Harry said thoughtfully. Of course he _had_ to remember that "Why wouldn't I like them?" _because I die for you_.

"Because you just wouldn't, ok?" moving to leave the room Draco blocked his path "What do you guys want?"

"We want you to be free of this burden" said Draco. Looking deep into Dan's eyes.

"I'll never be free of it" he replied for once, honestly.

Nobody talked about what they said in the dormitory, because none of them truly knew what to make of it. Harry and Draco kept asking questions a couple of times a week but Dan just ignored them. When the Easter holidays had arrived everyone was in a frenzy, schedule overloaded with homework and assignments.

"What do you think would happen if I threw my homework into the fire?" Theo asked thoughtfully as he stared from his pile of work to the fire. The five of them were all sitting near the fire in the Slytherin Common Room doing the work they were given.

"It would turn to ash" came the dry reply from Blaise, eyes never leaving his work.

"Very funny"

"You'd get the lowest marks and probably get held back next year" Dan said honestly and at once Theo dove right into his work. The first person in the year to finish it all was Hermione. Even though she had the most to do.

When the Quidditch match arrived the atmosphere in the stands was tense. The rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor was at its highest. Half of the school was cheering for Gryffindor, including the house itself and Hufflepuff. Where the Ravenclaws cheered for Slytherin and the house itself.

The night before Harry could barely sleep so Dan couldn't practice in the RoR. One time in the middle of the night Harry kept whimpering from a nightmare Dan had to sleep next to him just to shut him up.

When Dan spotted his brother on the field wearing his uniform he nudged Theo and Blaise. But when Draco came out Dan was the one cheering the loudest.

"I want a boyfriend" Blaise pouted next to Theo who jabbed him in the ribs. But the sides of his lips were twitching upwards.

When Hooch blew her whistle all hell broke loose.

"WE WON THE CUP!" Harry shouted when everyone was getting ready for bed. Still energetic after the hellish game. Dan smiled happily at his brother while he held Draco in his arms "I MEAN WE WON IT!"

"I'm proud of you shrimp" said Dan which earned the brightest smile Harry's ever given him "You too blondie" giving a nearly passed out Draco a little squeeze, the boy was knackered after all the effort he put into the game, including the after party in Slytherin.

"Ttthannnk…yoouuu…" he slurred and in an instant he fell asleep. Dan looked to everyone else for help as to getting out underneath him.

"You seem to be in a bit of a pickle" Theo helpfully supplied.

"Try rolling him off like a sack of potatoes" said Blaise, looking thoughtfully at him and the blonde.

"You two should join the Ministry of Helpful" he said sarcastically and rested his head on the pillows behind him "I'm going to sleep" he yawned but before he could settle Harry cleared his throat. Holding a spoon full of Dreamless Sleeping Potion. Looks like he won't be training tonight.

When exams came around it was more hectic than the Easter holidays. He and everyone else exchanged notes and wrote down everything they knew about every subject into notebooks a muggle first year had started handing out. Poor Harry barely got time to spend with Hermione, who he was still to scared to ask if she wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Don't worry, you can ask her after exams" confided Dan as he ran his fingers through Draco's hair. Lulling him into sleep "He needs his sleep. He's been studying non-stop" Harry looked at them and bit his lip.

"How do you two do it?"

"Do what?" asked Dan. Harry waved his arms at him and Draco, both looking completely comfy.

"That, you two are so…so – "

"Lovey Dovey at such a young age?" supplied Theo who was surrounded by millions of books and papers.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed but shut his mouth when Dan gave him an outrageous look.

"Be quiet!" he hissed "Drake's sleeping"

"Sorry" Harry grimaced.

"To answer your question, er, I don't really know? It just kinda happened one day and it stuck" before Harry could reply Blaise entered the room.

"Congratulations Dan you've made the front page headline" said Blaise as he handed Dan a newspaper.

"What in the ever loving fuck?"

"What is it?" asked Harry and Dan turned the paper around.

"What in the ever loving fuck indeed" agreed Theo as he narrowed his eyes at the headline.

'_**Dirty Dumbledore**__'_

"What's it about?" Harry asked Blaise who had obviously read it.

"It's a whole article on how you" pointing at Dan "have apparently joined Sirius Black and killed Scarlett" he tried to hide his wince at the last part "A news reporter has spent the _entire_ half year trying to connect the dots. Its actually quite humorous if you know Dan personally" he chuckled.

"I'm sure some people in the school believe it. And practically the entire Wizarding World" Dan growled but stopped when Draco shifted in his sleep.

"Oh yeah. Dan's a cold blooded murderer, just look at him" Theo said sarcastically and gestured to how Draco and him were cuddling on the couch "Look into those beady eyes" Harry and Blaise chocked on their laughter to make sure they didn't wake up the snoozing blonde.

"Anyone who believes what they read in the paper must be stupider than Seamus" said Harry as he threw the paper into the fire "I'm just glad they haven't written anything about me yet. Dan here seems to be their favorite"

"Oh no there was this whole page dedicated to you" said Blaise grinning madly "They've found out about you and Hermione"

"Oh Merlin" Harry's eye's widened "Wait, why haven't they written anything about Dan and Draco?" Theo snorted in the background and looked at Harry as if he had two heads.

"They've seemed to take a liking to bad mouthing Dan. Does _that_ look like bad mouthing?" once again gesturing to the two lovebirds "Does that even remotely look like bad mouthing?"

"If I keep looking at them I'm going to get diabetes" mumbled Blaise "I want a boyfriend" he whined again.

"Oh shut it with the boyfriends already" Harry half begged "If you want to I can help you get one" Blaise looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"This'll be good" muttered Theo.

And that was how Harry deeply regretted ever opening his big mouth.

The Potions exam was easy for Dan. And he got the feeling that he was the only one. Looking across the room he saw Hermione had rolled her sleeves up and tied her hair into a messy pony tail. She looked like she was ready for battle. Draco was the complete contrast. Though his hair was adorably messy from Dan's fingers running through them. Throughout the whole exam Snape still avoided eye contact, and just all contact in general with Dan.

In Charms Dan grinned mentally when an unexpected question arrived on the sheet. It was a question relating to Scarlett's murder. A charm to break through wards surrounding the Restricted Section. He felt sorry for whoever answered that because after marking the papers that person will be facing down Dumbledore's stare. But funnily enough he never even used a charm to break through the wards, he just snapped his fingers and let his magic to the work. But they didn't need to know that.

The most exciting exam would have to had been Defense Against The Dark Arts. Dan had been eagerly ready for that because it was an obstacle course of battle. To say he passed with flying colours would be correct. And his father was extremely proud. He waited for Draco and his friends before returning to the castle.

Halfway up there the group stopped when they saw none other than Cornelius Fudge. What the fuck was he doing here?! Buckbeak wasn't gonna be executed. The second the Minister laid eyes on Harry he smiled brightly. Obviously fake.

"Harry! I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Cornelius Fudge" taking his hand and shaking it enthusiastically.

"Harry Potter, and this is my brother Daniel" the Minister's happy smile grew even wider. Practically shoving Harry aside so he could meet him.

"Mr Dumbledore, lovely to meet you. I'm ashamed of what the Daily Prophet has said about you these past years"

"Is that so?" his friends suddenly had a mysterious coughing fit.

"Yes, I am deeply saddened. Well, better be going, I'm here to formally apologize to Hargid about Lucius Malfoy wanting to kill his bird. Good day" once the Minister was out of ear shot everyone burst out laughing.

"Kill his bird! Dear Merlin!" Ron laughed hysterically along with Neville.

"Ruddy big bird then" Theo said making Blaise choke.

Soon the Professor Trelawney's exam came and everyone was waiting impatiently in line.

"Daniel Dumbledore!" came the call from upstairs. The only one besides everyone else with him was Harry who was last.

"Good luck brother" Nodding in thanks he climbed up and entered the tower room. Seeing the Professor at a table and a crystal ball in front of her he sat down.

"Good day, my dear" she said "If you would kidnly gaze into the Orb…take your time, now…then tell me what you see within it…" Dan sighed and leered at the crystal "Well? What do you see?" suddenly there was a flash and he saw Sirius attacking Pettigrew in the Shrieking Shack, Dan falling to the ground and a flash of green aiming itself at Theo. Being brought back into reality he fell off his chair and breathed hard "My dear boy!" Trelawney exclaimed and knelt besides him. Looking at Dan with her big eyes "You have the gift of a seer! This is fantastic news! Now tell me what you saw"

"Nothing" he panted.

"Nonsense my boy. You saw something important didn't you?" hesitating Dan nodded "I understand…being a seer must have its toll. You keep the knowledge of the future a secret my dear" patting him on the head like a dog "You passed…now go. Go and see the future!" she cried mystically and sent him on his way.

She is the definition of batty.

Keeping his cool Dan walked down and met up with Harry who was biting his nails from nerves.

"Harry Potter!" came the call. Before he went up Dan stopped him in his path.

"Sirius is here" he said.

"What!" Harry exclaimed with wide eyes "You saw it in the crystal didn't you?" he asked and Dan nodded gravely.

"But that's not all…he's found Pettigrew"

"What! - hang on….Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"_Harry Potter_!"

"Just a minute!...Dan there's something else isn't there?" Looking at his brother closely "Something your not telling me"

"Its there always? Now go" shoving his brother forward and whacking his butt "go get 'em" Glaring at Dan Harry entered the tower. When his brother left Dan collapsed near the wall and slid down into a sitting position. He ordered Pettigrew to leave, what was keeping him here - oh shit.

Harry.

He told him to kill whoever, and that's exactly what he's going to do. Kill whoever he needs to kill. And Pettigrew needs to kill Harry to get his blood! How could he be so stupid! He sat there for a while, brooding like no tomorrow when Harry all but ran down the steps.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" he joked but frowned at the panicked look Harry was wearing. Getting up Dan gripped his brothers shoulders "What happened? What did you see?"

"I-I didn't see anything. But Trelawney did. '_The Dark Lord will rise again_'" his eyes wide and fearful "Dan he's going to come back"

"Your gonna believe some batty old woman?" Dan asked.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me" Harry growled and shoved Dan aside and started walking.

"No Harry! I do believe you its just - its hard to be told by your little brother that the mother - _father_ of all evil if gonna be coming back to life" Harry stopped walking and turned around, looking guilty.

"Yeah, sorry. But seriously! We need to tell Dumbledore"

"What about my vision?"

"_Crap_, I forgot" cursed Harry "Where was your vision set?"

"Um, Whomping willow"

"Your joking" Harry said, ever since his broom got smashed by it he's been hating that thing with a passion ever since.

"Come on then!" Dan shouted and dragged Harry to run. By the time they arrived there the brothers were panting "I don't get it, they should be here" he said and looked around wildly "Where's every - "

"Dan!" the two turned around to see Ron, Theo, Hermione, Blaise and Draco running towards them.

"Oh shit" Dan breathed, Harry took that as a bad sign.

"Hey, we found Scabbers!" Ron said with glee, holding the rodent which was trying to get out of his grasp "I think - oh stop - moving - Scabbers!"

"You guys need to leave. _Now_" Dan ordered "Or one of you – Look out!" everyone turned to see a black dog pounce on Ron who cried out in fear.

"Ron!" Blaise shouted and went to attack the dog when Dan punched him in the face. Sending him flying onto the ground.

"Dan!" Draco shouted in shock along with Harry.

"Sorry Blaise, but if was for your own good" shaking his hand. The dog gripped hold of Ron's trousers and dragged him to the Whomping Willow.

"Sirius stop!" Dan shouted but before he could follow a hex flew by his head. Turning around he saw it came from a shaking Hermione "Hermione…" putting his hands up in the air.

"Shut up!" she shouted in fear.

"Hermione what are you doing?" growled Harry, stepping in front of his brother.

"You all heard what he said. He's obviously in league with Sirius Black!" everyone turned to Dan. The only eyes not showing suspicion was Draco's and Harry's.

"That's because he's innocent!" Dan shouted back "He was framed by _Pettigrew_" Hermione just looked perplexed.

"Pettigrew was killed by Sirius in 19-"

"He _framed_ Sirius. His animagus is a rat. He's been posing as Scabbers ever since"

"That's' a little far fetched" said Theo in all honesty.

"Then why is Scabbers missing a finger. The same finger cut off from Pettigrew?" everyone was silent. Hermione lowered her wand and that was all Dan needed to disarm her and point his want at the girl "Sorry luv got to stop my father from being a murderer. _Stupefy_!" Hermione collapsed on the ground, out cold.

"Dan!" shouted Harry in outrage and ran to Hermione's side "_Ennervate_!" Theo just stared at him, not knowing what to do while Draco helped a dazed Blaise up.

"_Immobulus_!" pointing his want at the tree "Now anyone else want to point wands and make accusations before knowing the truth?" he asked everyone.

"You punched me!" was all that Blaise said before Hermione got up with Harry's help. Still looking at Dan with suspicion and anger. One by one the group entered the tree. They rushed through the tunnel which led to a room covered in dust.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked as they moved through the room to a staircase.

"The Shrieking Shack" That rendered everyone speechless. Finally ending up to the door Dan kicked it open, his sight was set on Ron who was sitting on a four poster bed clutching his led which was sticking in an odd angle.

"Ron!" everyone exclaimed and rushed to his side, all but Dan.

"Ron are you ok?" Asked Hermione.

"Harry, it's a trap" was all that Ron got out before the door slammed shut. There standing in front of the door was a healthy looking Sirius in clean clothes. Never giving off the vibe that he was ever in Azkaban.

"Dad!" Dan shouted and embraced his father "You shouldn't be here"

"But I found Pettigrew" glaring madly at the rat in Ron's hands "I found him, after all these years" about to lunge at Ron Dan stood in his way.

"Dad, lets be reasonable about this" everyone watched them as if their life depended on it.

"Be reasonable about what?!" Harry shouted snatching the rat out of Ron's hands.

"Scabbers!" Ron cried weakly.

"He's the one that killed my parents!" shoving the squirming vermin in Dan's face. Scabbers looked at Dan with pleading as if saying 'get me out of here!'.

"This has to be the weirdest day of my life" Theo murmured next to Blaise on the bed. Suddenly the door banged open revealing a 100% done Remus.

"Professor Lupin!" Shouted Hermione.

"Hello Hermione, Ron, Theo, Blaise, Draco, Harry, Daniel, Sirius…quite a party I imagine" he said and then eyed the rat in Harry's hands darkly "There you are" he growled, taking it from his son's hands.

"You think that's Pettigrew?" Hermione asked with confusion "Impossible. You killed him" looking up at Black.

"Did you listen to _anything_ I was saying when you were point your want at me?" he asked her with raised eyebrows.

"I meant to kill him" said Black "Little Peter got the better of me…not this time, though!" lunging at the rat.

"No!" Dan shouted and held him back from Remus. His father's teeth were bared, looking more animal than human "You can't do that. Not yet. We need to clear your name first"

"He killed them! He deserves to die now! I was imprisoned because of him!"

"And you'll be imprisoned again because of him if you don't restrain yourself!" Harry shouted from where he was guarding his friends. Luckily that made Sirius calm down as he stopped thrashing about.

"There's one good way to prove what really happened. And convince you all that we're not as mad as we seem to be" Remus said with a small smile, pointing his want at the rat who was fighting against his hand.

"On the count of three, we do it together" Sirius said and pointed is wand at it "One…two…_three_!" in a matter of seconds blue-white light emitted from both wand tips. Then the rat hit the floor and turned into a small plump human. He looked at everyone with fearful eyes. Twitching nervously like the rat he was. Dan gulped, oh crap he was screwed.

"Well, hello, Peter" Lupin said kindly. As if he as greeting an old friend "Long time, no see"

"S-Sirius…R-Remus…My friends…my old friends" Sirius seemed to be restraining himself against doing bodily harm to the twitching man "Don't believe Sirius, Remus. He tried to kill me! He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too…You've got to help me, Remus…" Remus's wand arm jerked.

"No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out"

"Sorted thing out?" Peter squeaked and eyes glanced at Dan who seemed far too calm. But on the inside he was trying to figure out how he'll get Peter out of here without giving himself away "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!"

"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" asked Lupin "When nobody has ever done it before?"

"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of! How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"

"Voldemort, teach me tricks?" Sirius laughed manically. Peter twitched at the use of name.

"What, scared to hear your old master's name?" said Black "I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"

"Don't know what you mean, Sirius" denied Peter, but his voice gave away his fear.

"You haven't been hiding from me for twelve years" said Sirius maliciously "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter. They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them. I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways. If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter…" voice turning into horrid happiness.

"Don't know... what you're talking about..." said Pettigrew shrilled and turned to Remus "You don't believe this - this madness, Remus. Your husband betrayed you-"

"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat" said Lupin darkly.

"Innocent, but scared!" shouted Pettigrew "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban - the spy, Sirius Black!" Sirius stared at him as if he had been whipped.

"How dare you" he growled "I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter - I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us, me and Remus, and James!"

"_Me_, a spy..." Peter breathed heavily "must be out of your mind... never... don't know how you can say such a -"

"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it" Sirius said "I thought it was the perfect plan - a bluff. Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you... It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand over the people he wanted dead the most!" Peter couldn't say anything except gape like a goldfish.

"Professor Lupin?" said Hermione abruptly "Can - can I say something?"

"Certainly, Hermione" said Lupin, casting his murderous gaze from Peter.

"Well - Scabbers - I mean, this - this man - he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?" Dan growled at her, how dare she not believe them still.

"There!" said Pettigrew. Pointing at Ron as if he held all the answers "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why should I?"

"You did bite him once" said Dan and grinned when Peter looked betrayed.

"I'll tell you why" said Black. "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for fifteen years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't _you_, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him"

"Er - Mr. Black - Sirius?" asked Hermione and shivered when he looked at her. She still only saw a murderer despite hearing everything.

"If you don't mind me asking, how - how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?" Theo and Blaise nodded eagerly, wanting to hear why. Dan looked down and suddenly felt a warm hand on his arm. Looking up he saw it was Draco, leaning into the touch Dan calmed his nerves slightly.

"Thank you!" gasped Pettigrew "Exactly! Precisely what I -" but was silenced by a look from Remus.

"I don't know how I did it" Sirius said slowly. Gaining everyone's ears "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the dementors couldn't suck it out of me, but it kept me sane and knowing who I am, helped me keep my powers. So when it all became too much I could transform in my cell, become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know. They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions. They could tell that my feelings were less - less human, less complex when I was a dog. But they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand. But I survived by wanting to see my son…Daniel" he turned to look at Dan who smiled sadly.

"I stayed with him since his birth. When his parents died me and Remus took him in. We instantly became father and son. With how I escaped," turning to Hermione "it was simple really, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog. It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused. I was thin, very thin. Thin enough to slip through the bars. I swam as a dog back to the mainland. Journeyed North and headed home. When I arrived in the forest connecting to the house I spotted Daniel wandering and somehow, somehow Daniel knew it was me. But believe me" turning to the group of teenagers who stared at him in pity "I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them"

"We believe you" Hermione spoke for them all.

"No!" shouted Peter "Remus!" turning to the Professor who glared at him "You don't believe this. Wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter. I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" looking over Peter's kneeling form.

"Forgive me, Remy"

"Always. And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?" Sirius chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Shall we kill him together" from the side of the room where Dan tensed. He can't die. No matter how badly he wished it.

"Yes, I think so" agreed Remus. Peter looked at Dan for help. In an instant Dan nodded and ran in front of Peter, shocking everyone in the room.

"You can't, we need him to clear your name" Sirius looked from Peter to Dan, terrified at the closeness of them.

"Daniel…stand aside"

"Yeah Dan stand aside!" Theo shouted from his spot on the bed.

"Such kind boy you raised" Peter said and knelt to Dan, in a sudden movement Peter had risen, snatched the wand from Dan's pocked and pointing it at his throat.

"Dan!" Draco shouted in utmost horror. Remus and Sirius had their wands raised at Peter along with practically everyone in the room.

"Let him go Peter" Sirius growled like a dog.

"Let _me_ go and I will" the rat said with a little chuckle. Using Dan's body as a shield.

"Get away from my brother you bastard!" Harry shouted and went to lunge at him but Hermione held him back while fighting her tears. Slowly Peter moved him and Dan to the door, nobody dared to move in fear of Peter doing something to him.

"You better make it out of Hogwarts alive" Dan whispered unnoticed to Peter.

"Yes, master" he said back and discretely put Dan's wand back in his pocket. Just near the door to take off Sirius growled.

"Enough of this!" lunging at Peter the rat shrieked and pushed Dan to the father and the two went to the ground in a bag of limbs "How will you have time for me, when one of you is dead? _Avada Kedavra_!" a green light went soaring to Theo. Dan's eyes widened in horror. He couldn't have stopped it, he thought that if Peter got away Theo would be saved. He failed them. But before the green light could hit the boy Blaise pushed him out of the way. Looking to the door Peter was gone.

Thank Merlin. He let himself let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"No!" Shouted Sirius as he ran out the door. The room was deadly silent before Remus sighed tiredly.

"I'm sorry" Dan croaked and looked up at his father "I let him get away…I let the one person we needed to clear Sirius's name get away…" his eyes going blank as he sat there.

"No, no, no Daniel" Remus said and knelt besides him "You couldn't have known he would do that. None of us expected that. You chose to do the rational decision. And it would have worked if Peter hadn't - "

"Held me captive like a weakling?" Dan spat and got up, but wavering on his legs a little. Remus went to help but he waved him off "Ron needs your assistance" sighing Remus nodded and went to where Ron was. While helping him Draco stood next to Dan and no longer than a second he had his arms wrapped around him.

"I was so scared" he whispered and buried his head in the crook of Dan's neck. Dan hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go "I thought he was going to kill you – "

"Oi!" shouted Theo "I was the one he sent the killing curse at! A hug would be nice – oomf! Thank you Blaise" Draco and Dan looked at Theo who was paler than a ghost, obviously not ok with the fact that he had almost died.

"I'm ok Drake, promise" kissing the blonde head.

After Sirius came back looking pissed, obviously lost Pettigrew he ordered everyone back to the castle.

"I'm sorry dad" Dan said when they got out of the Whomping Willow. Sirius looked at Dan and gripped his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault. It was that _rat_ Peter" he said venomously "Using a teenage boy as his shield, it was cowardly. You did nothing wrong" Dan smiled and went to hug his father when Sirius froze "Oh no. Everyone run, run!" he shouted at them "It's a full moon!" Everyone froze and turned to Remus who groaned in pain as his bones started changing audibly "Daniel, take Harry and your friends and leave! I'll take care of Remus" he ordered and transformed into a big black dog.

"Run!" Dan shouted. Nobody needed to be told twice. Theo and Blaise lifted Ron up and ran like fuck. The others not close behind. Dan though, stayed. Turning around his two fathers were gone "No…" he breathed but soon his heart sunk at hearing a dog whining in pain "Dad" Running to the sound of whimpers knowing it was beside a lakeshore he stopped frozen at seeing his father lying there shaking in shock. Feeling the cold rise up his spine Dan slowly looked up at seeing hundreds of Dementors flying over Sirius "No, not on my watch" taking his wand out of his pocket which he got back from Pettigrew - at least the rat did something right - he pointed it up at the sky and shouted.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

In a flash of blue-white light millions of screeches could be heard as the Dementors shriveled away into nothing. A second later the light died down and there stood his Patronus. A wolf. Dan stood there staring at it, the exact image of his hallucination. Disappearing from sight Dan was snapped back to the present as he knelt besides his unconscious father. Looking around Dan concentrated on home. With a crack he was outside his home. Now he just had to carry Sirius inside. _Great_.

* * *

><p>Sitting by Ron's bed in the Hospital wing amd waiting for his grandfather to show up and interrogate them was not how he was expecting to spend his Saturday afternoon.<p>

"You killed a hundred Dementors?" Ron asked with awe. As if he was looking at Merlin himself.

"I always knew you were powerful but…" Theo's voice trailed off.

"If recall correctly, you already thought Dan could do it" said Draco from where he was sitting next to his boyfriend.

"I didn't actually think he could do it!" he exclaimed.

"The Minister isn't going to like that" Blaise snickered along with everyone else.

"The matter at hand is what our story is" said Harry from where he sat on Ron's bed. Face twisted into thought.

"We were wandering the grounds searching for Scabbers when we heard a howl and went to investigate" Dan started, obviously had planned ahead "Stupidly we went out of grounds without knowing because it was dark and there we entered the Shrieking Shack. We barely made it out alive if Ron hadn't told us to run, risking his life in the process" everyone was stunned into silence "I think that's pretty believable" Dan grinned.

"Pretty believable alright" nodded Ron in agreement. Hermione who was quiet throughout the whole conversation spoke up.

"I think we should tell the truth"

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed.

"You can't be serious Hermione. We'd all get _expelled_" said Harry, sitting next to her on the bed. She bit her lip and lowered her head.

"But lying to teachers is wrong - "

"So you'd risking your report card being stained with letting a man who's most wanted get away because lying is wrong?" Asked Theo in disbelief "Are you smoking mead or something?"

"But he's _innocent_"

"You didn't think _that_ until you saw Pettigrew in the flesh" said Dan with narrowed eyes "What did you think when I told you Sirius was innocent?" Hermione avoided his gaze and stayed silent "Exactly" turning to everyone "Stick with the story?"

"Stick with the story" Draco agreed and held his hand.

"I'm sorry Hermione but you have to at least agree" Dan pleaded. She looked up and nodded reluctantly.

"I know Dan. I'm just scared" the room suddenly echoed with the door's to the Hospital wing being slammed open and various footsteps following after it.

"What were you all thinking going into the Shrieking Shack!" McGonagall said in a shrilly voice "I would have expected more from _you_ Mr Dumbledore and Miss Granger" Dan looked at his hands in shame while Hermione blushed furiously.

"We didn't mean to Professor" pleaded Theo "It was an accident-"

"I don't believe you going into a forbidden place is an accident" she said briskly "It's a miracle only one of you was injured"

"It was dark and we didn't know where we were going. We were helping Ron find Scabbers" Draco said earnestly, Ron nodding vigorously "When - when we heard a howl we stupidly went to investigate"

"Yes, stupidly. Very foolish of you all to go snooping"

"…how much trouble are we in Professor?" Hermione asked with dread. She sighed and turned to look at Dumbledore who only seemed to be interested in Dan.

"50 points from each house" could be worse, they thought "You all should get some rest" he advised just as everyone was getting up he stopped Dan "A word with you privately in my office Daniel" gulping Dan nodded reluctantly. Everyone stared at him with panic and wished him good luck as Dan followed Dumbledore up to his office.

Taking a seat opposite his desk he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. Keep calm and he won't mess up.

"Tell me what really happened Daniel"

"I don't know what you mean" Dumbledore looked at him over his glasses, which rested on the tip of his nose.

"I understand Sirius was also in the Shrieking Shack last night" what the… "Don't try and lie to me, my boy. It won't work" sighing Dan leapt into the tale of what happened last night, discreetly avoiding him knowing about Pettigrew and letting him get away "You got a vision of the events before it happened"

"Only a bit, but yes. I did get a vision" Dumbledore sighed and eyed Dan.

"Visions are a rare thing indeed among wizards. Only powerful ones get them in a time of need. I won't tell the Minister about your father Daniel"

"You believe me?"

"Like I said, I can tell when your lying and you, did not lie. I feel ashamed at how I treated young Sirius. I won't make that mistake again. When we find Pettigrew I will gladly order a truth potion on him and clear Sirius's name" Dan breathed a sigh of relief and rested his head in his hands. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see that Dumbledore had moved and was now kneeling besides him "Rest Daniel. I believe killing all of those Dementors put a toll on you" Dan chuckled and nodded "The Minister won't be pleased with your massacre though"

"The Minister can put his displeasure up where the sun don't shine" Dan muttered, causing Dumbledore to laugh.

"Sleep, a big day lies ahead of you"

None of them went to Hogsmeade the next day. Everyone decided to keep Ron company in the Hospital wing, which he was _very_ grateful for. Slipping away from the group Dan walked to his fathers office where he found Remus packing his belongings up.

"Are going to keep teaching?" Remus almost dropped his books.

"Yes, I don't exactly want to keep on teaching when I have a husband at home who needs me" he said in all seriousness " I also don't want him blowing up the house" Dan chuckled and helped his father pack away his books. Absently thinking about how next year he'll become a Death Eater.

Oh shit the Triwizard Tournament.

* * *

><p><strong>Word count: 21127<strong>

**Bloody hell my hands hurt. **


End file.
